Años Añejos
by Lizzig
Summary: Candy en un mundo alterno se ve ante la vida,  viuda y con dos niños que cuidar decide mover su residencia  a un pequeño pueblo sureño donde lejos de encontrar paz y tranquilidad se encuentra con una cadena de sucesos desconocidos para ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo a todas, aqui estoy conuna nueva historia en un mundo alterno, ubicado en los 80's con los personajes del anime, pero en una situacion muy diferente, la idea la extraje de un libro que lei hace muchos años y ha sido uno de los tantos favoritos que tengo, no es una copia ni siquiera una adaptacion porque en realidad ese libro lo lei hace unos 15 años y aunque creo tener buena memoria no recuerdo tanto, tengo la idea y el resto lo estoy sacando de informarme en la web, espero que les guste y tengan la oportunida de comentarme si les llamo la atencion o de plano mejor sigo buscando otras ideas.**

**Capitulo 1**

**La Llegada**

Era una mañana hermosa , el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y el aire corria como una suave caricia, era un buen dia para llegar a su nueva casa, un pueblo pequeño al norte de Florida, Candy habia decido cambiar su recidencia de Chicago hasta la ciudad de Crestview, era una mujer joven sinembrago habia enviudado recientemente quedando con un pequeño de tan solo 5 años hijo del que fuera su esposo y su matrimonio anterior a la rubia y su pequeña Lou Ann de tan solo 7 meses, el dejar Chicago atras creia le ayudaria a ella y al pequeño a superar su perdida, comenzarian una nueva vida, habia comprado una casa victoriana con un enorme jardin y un terreno trasero en el que podria perderse varias tardes hasta convenrtirlo en un hermoso invernadero.

-Daniel no corras, ven aqui ayudame a llevar estas bolsas hasta la casa.

-no Candy no estoy corriendo solo me apresuro.

-es que nunca vas a llamarme mama? –la rubia le sonreia mientras lo miraba con amor, lo habia conocido desde que el pequeño solo tenia 2 años y su madre lo habia abandonado con su padre, para rehacer su vida con un arabe petrolero, era imposible para ella creer que alguien habia tenido el alma de abandonar a su suerte a esa inocente y hermosa criatura.

-si Candy, tu eres mi mama - corrio hasta ella para arrebatarle las bolasas que traia en la mano y llevarlas a rastras hasta la casa.

-creo que la gente de la mudansa no llegara hoy, tendremos que ir por viveres al pueblo y tal vez a comer algo.

-si yo quiero helado.

-un helado no es comida.

-es el postre, y yo quiero helado de postre – el pequeño rubio corria alrededor de Candy, aun no entendia de donde sacaba tanta energia, era un niño incansable y con una imaginacion muy grande, un verdadero reto para la rubia.

Subieron nuevamente al auto para dirigirse al pueblo, puso a la pequeña Lou en su asiento de seguridad en la parte de atras y tomo asiento para llevar el volante hasta su destino. El camino estaba lleno de vegetacion, no habia pavimento el auto se movia caprichosamente bajo lo accidentado del piso, era un cambio extremo para Candy y el pequeño Daniel pero lejos de sufrirlo lo agradecian, la adaptacion a una vida les ayudaria a despejar el dolor y los tristes recuerdos dejados en Chicago.

-porque no hay casas Candy?

-por que el pueblo esta un poco mas lejos, pero si hay casas mira halla esta una

-y quien vive ahi?

-aun lo no se Dany, pero tal vez mañana iremos a presentarnos.

El niño sin cosntestarle solo la miro con un su seño fruncido, Candy perfectamente sabia lo poco social que era y tenia que auydarle a cambiar esos habitos, quitando una mano del volante alargo su brazo hasta llegar a las costillas de su acompañante que se retorcio de cosquillas mientras reia a carcajadas.

-tal vez haya un chico ahi que sera tu comapñero de juegos.

-yo no necesito un compañero de juegos, yo ya tengo a Tommy.

-asi que Tommy se mudo con nosotros, pense que se habia quedado en Chicago

-no quiso quedarse solo y decidio venir con nosotros.

-que bien, y no crees que sus papas estaran preocupados por el – lo miro por el rabillo del ojo para atestiguar su reaccion, que fue de total desespero arrugo su naricita como solia hacerlo cuando se enojaba, sus pecas parecian saltar en agravio.

-te lo he dicho muchas veces, el no tiene papa igual que yo.

-pero tu me tienes a mi y Lou Ann es tu hermana – por toda respuesta se ecucho el balbuceo de la pequeña en el asiento trasero.

Daniel giro su cabeza para mirarla y asegurarse que se encontraba bien, a pesar de sus cortos 5 años era protector con su hermana y con Candy, siempre pendiente de lo que sucedia a su alrededor, volvio a tomar su postura en el asiento delantero mientras miraba por la ventana habia mucho que explorar halla afuera, eran hectareas y hectareas de arboles y plantas, todo un mundo que descubrir.

-llegamos Dany, creo que vi un cafe por esta calle en la mañana que llegamos

-yo quiero helado

-el helado vendra despues de la cena y solo si terminas tus verduras.

-ni Tommy ni yo comeremos las verduras

-entonces no habra helado para ti...ni para Tommy

El pequeño arrugo su nariz y cruzo sus brazos en señal de inconformidad. Candy estaciono su camioneta y salio del auto para tomar a la pequeña Lou Ann y ponerla en la carreola que podria empujar, ayudo al inquieto Daniel para que brincara fuera del auto, una vez en la banqueta comenzaron a caminar por las calles del pueblo, era un lugar calido y pintoresco, en el centro habia varias tiendas que llamaban su atencion, aunque ahora lo mas importante era cenar, el pequeño rubio solo habia comido algunas galletas con leche por la mañana y durante el camino se habia llenado de cualquier clase de golosinas, tenia que darle una cena con comida de verdad.

-mira ahi esta el cafe que buscamos

-si Candy y al lado hay una pasteleria, me compraras un pastelillo

-despues de que de comas todas la verduras

Candy toma al pequeño por la mano y cruzo la calle, la cafeteria estaba justo en la calle de enfrente, era un dia calido sin brisa, sin embargo una rafaga de aire la baño al llegar a la cera de enfrente, fue mas bien la caricia de una brisa que parecia inundar su cuerpo, en la esquina de la calle un hombre alto delgado de porte elegante la miraba fijamente, cuando la rubia se encontro con los mirada penetrante de ese caballero la brisa desaparecio entre sus cabellos y sus ropas dejandole una electricidad que recorrio su cuerpo, desvio la mirada y entro a toda prisa al local provocando la mirada de los escasos comenzales, atonita se quedo parada en la puerta junto al pequeño que sostenia su mano y la carreola con Lou Ann delante de ella, se sentia intimidada, su corazon iba en una acelerada carrera, sin porder controlarlo su rostro reflejaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-estas bien Candy?...Candy ¿? – al no recibir respuesta por parte de su madre, el pequeño jalo su mano para llamar su atencion.

-si Dan, me distraje un poco, vamos a tomar asiento - camino hasta una mesa, acomodo la carreola y ayudo a Daniel a acomodarse para que alcalzara mejor mesa.

Una joven de anteojos y sonrisa amigable caminaba hasta ellos para tomarles la orden, habia visto entrar a la joven apresuradamente, no la habia visto antes asi que despues de mirarla detenidamente y esperar a que ella buscara el lugar que queria ocupar tomo el menu y se planto frente a ella

-bien venida a Crestview

-hola – Candy le sonrio amigable, aunque un tanto sorpendida como habia adivinado esa chica que era nueva en el pueblo.

-que chicos tan lindos traes contigo – la mesera le sonrio al pequeño rubio que la miraba desconfiado, mientras ella alargo su mano para apretar su mejilla .

-el es mi hijo Daniel, esta pequeña es Lou Ann y yo soy Candy.

-yo soy Patricia O'Brian, pero me puedes llamar Patty, soy la dueña de la cafeteria y mi abuela tiene la pasteleria de al lado, espero que logremos ser amigas muy pronto.

-nada me seria mas grato Patty, creo que necesitare muchas amistades para sobrevivir en este pueblo.

-tan aburrido te parece?

-es solo que yo vengo de Chicago y cambiar a un puebllo tan pequeño me llevara tiempo acostumbrame.

-te gustara ya lo veras, por aqui siempre hay algo que celebrar, todos los pueblos de los alrededores siempre tienen algun festival u organizan algun mercado para vender flores o verduras que ellos mismos cultivan,

-creo que tendre que venirte a visitarte muy seguido, para que me pongas al tanto de todos esos eventos, sin mencionar que las visitas a la pasteleria tendran que ser periodicas. – miro a Daniel que solo se undio en su asiento.

Con una sonrisa disimulada miro por el rabillo del ojo al pequeño, - entonces te presentare con Annie ella es mi amiga desde hace varios años y tendras que conocer a Malhia ella es casi de mi familia mi abuela Martha la considera como su hija.

-y ellas viven en el pueblo?

-Annie vive en la parte Norte, cerca de la Mansion Andley, tal vez la viste cuando entraste al pueblo es una enorme mansion con un jardin lleno de rosas, es una de las atracciones del pueblo. Y Malhia vive en Nuevo Orleans a unas cuantas horas de aqui, pero viene seguido su mama vive a media milla de nuestra casa por el camino viejo a Pensacola.

-mi casa esta sobre ese camino, creo que seremos vecinas.

-eres tu la que compro la vieja casa "Cedar Oks"?

-es la ultima casa antes de salir completamente del pueblo. – sus ojos le indicaba que no sabia si se trataba de la misma propiedad.

-si "Cedar Oks" asi es conocida esa propiedad. Creo que no te aburriras para nada Candy, esa casa necesita mucho trabajo, tal vez nosotras podamos ayudarte un poco.

-la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo de inspeccionarla, apenas llegamos descargamos el auto y venimos a cenar.

-es cierto Candy estan a aqui para cenar y yo con tanta charla les he quitado el tiempo, dime que les traigo de comer.

-traenos sopa para empezar y despues de eso tomaremos el filete de pescado con verduras – no necesitaba ver la cara de su niño para saber que su ceño estaria fruncido mientras se compugia por saber su menu – y de postre helado de chocolate. – tambien sabia que eso le devolveria la sonrisa.

-y galletas – le habia casi susurrado a Candy

-y dos galletas .

-dos mas para Tommy.

-que sean cuatro galletas por favor

-en seguida les traere su orden.

Despues de pelear con su hijo por un rato y lograr que se comiera casi todo lo que le habian servido pago la cuenta prometiendo a su nueva amiga visitarla tan pronto se instalara, salio de ahi para regresar a su casa, la mudanza llegaria al dia siguiente, esa noche dormirian en unas colchonetas que habia transportado en su camioneta, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en el hotel del pueblo, para descansar del largo viaje, pero Daniel parecia disfrutar de la aventura de dormir a la mitad de la sala, junto a su mama y su hermana que ni cuenta se daba de lo que sucedia a su alrededor,

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana alumbrando el rostro de Candy que se comenzo a mover inquieta bajo las sabanas hasta que sus verdes ojos se abrieron deslumbrandose por la luz que reinaba en la habitacion, despues de un segundo recordo donde estaba, Por mas que tratara de olvidar la realidad esta la encaraba, estaba en su nueva casa, con una mudanza que llegaria ese dia, dos niños que cuidar y pinturas que vender para sobrevivir y lo que mas la paralizaba era que estaria sola para enfrentar todo eso, si tan solo su esposo no hubiera acudido al llamado de emergencia de su oficina jamas hubiera tenido ese horrible accidente, lo mejor era levantarse y empezar el dia, quedandose acostada no lograria nada, se estiro sobre la colchoneta y vio a su lado a su torbellino aun dormido, del otro lado Lou Ann jugaba con sus dedos mientras pataleba con energia, al ver los ojos de su mama miarndola su balbuceo se hizo mas audible y una sonrisa aparecio en su regordeta carita para iluminar una sonrisa enla cara de su madre.

-asi que estabas despierta y dejaste dormir a mami unos minutos mas he!, eres una buena chica Lou.- tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos para llevarla con ella hasta la cocina y hacer cafe, lo necesitaba con urgencia – dejemos dormir a tu hermano un poco mas, no necesitamos sus historias tan temprano.

La cocina era un desastre, de hecho ahora veia que toda la casa era un desastre, nadie la habia habitado en mucho tiempo y por lo tanto el mantenimiento era nulo, las ventanas estaban percudidas al igual que las paredes, las puertas estaban apolilladas y el piso rechinaba a cada paso, habia mucho trabajo que hacerle llevaria mucho tiempo, pero eso era lo que le sobraba, ademas tendria que pensar que carrera desarrollar, como pintora no podria mantener esa casa y a dos niños, lo mas razonable era comprar un buen libro de enfermeria para recordar sus viejos tiempos y poder oferecr sus servicios de enfermera, el dinero que tenia despues de vender su casa en Chicago y el seguro que habia cobrado tras la muerte de su esposo le daria una vida comoda, pero tenia que pensar en el colegio de los niños y en un mejor futuro para ellos asi que aunque cobrara bien por sus pinturas tendria que hacer algo mas por su salud mental y por darle un mejor futuro a sus pequeños.

El refrigerador no funcionaba y no tenia un solo utencilio de cocina ni para calentar agua, un ruido atrajo su atencion fuera de la casa, miro a traves de la ventana para descubrir que el camion de la mudanza entraba a su terreno para estacionarte frente a su puerta, salio para encontrarse con los tres hombres que habian manejado desde Chicago para traer sus muebles y los recuerdos que no habia podido dejar atras.

-vaya lugar señora White, si que cambio su residencia radicalmente.

-es un lindo lugar no les parece?

Los tres hombres se miraron entre si, sin atreverse a contestar lo que cruzaba por sus mentes.

-no pueden negar que es un lindo lugar, es mejor que esos odiosos inviernos de Chicago.

-lo es si es aficionada a los mosquitos, la humedad y este calor bochornoso

-sin mencionar que cualquier dia le aparece un lagarto en el jardin.

-no sean tan negativos, es un lindo lugar, tal vez deberian mudarse ustedes tambien, que piensan?

-no Señora White bastante es haber hecho el viaje con usted, lo unico que deseamos ahora es volver a casa.

-me envidiaran cuando llegue el invierno.

-tal vez le mandemos una postal, pero definitivamente no creo la envidiaremos.

-esta bien no tratare de convencerlos – su sonrisa los desarmo de la misma forma que habia hecho antes cuando aceptaron hacer el viaje con ella.

-comenzaremos a descargar el camion, si le parece

-por su puesto, quiciera ofercerles cafe y algo de desayunar pero la verdad no tengo proviciones y todos mis trastes estan en alguna de las cajas ahi dentro.- señalo el camion con su dedo indice – asi que tendre que ir al pueblo mientras ustedes descargan todo y yo les traere algo de desayunar.

Con Lou Ann en brazos entro a la casa para despertar a Daniel y cambiar su ropa, al entrar al cuarto que habian ocupado encontro al pequeño sentado en la cama hablando en voz muy baja.

-con quien hablas Dan – el niño brinco sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Candy

-con una amiga

-ya veo, Tommy ya se desperto? – Candy ya se habia acostumbrado a sus amigos imaginarios, no le encantaba la idea, pero sabia que era un niño solitario y era hasta cierto punto sano que esos amiguitos existieran.

-te dije una amiga, Tommy es niño.

-asi que ahora tienes una amiga nueva?

-si su nombre es Katherin y vive en el jardin de atras.

-ya veo , sera mejor que te levantes y cambies tu ropa, lavate la cara y ve al baño, iremos por el desayuno al pueblo.

-por mas pastel?

-es muy temprano para pastel, tal vez compremos algo para la cena, pero ahora apresurate.

Al llegar al pueblo se dirigieron directamente a la cafeteria, Patricia la saludo al entrar, les sirvio el desyuno le empaco los tres platos para llevar y despues se ofrecio a ayudarle con la mudanza, le prometio ir a su casa esa misma tarde, cuando pudiera dejarle la cafeteria a la chica que mas confianza le tenia y solia dejarle el lugar.

Despues de la cafeteria entro a la pasteleria de al lado donde se presento con Martha la abuela de Patricia, una señora muy amable y perspicaz.

-esos niños tuyos son hermosos Candy, no deberias traerlos asi tan desprotegidos.

-desprotegidos? – los ojos de Candy se entrecerraron desconfiada.

-si!, no tienen ningun talisman, me hare cargo de eso, por ahora cuidalos mucho.

-abuela Martha no quiero ser grocera , pero yo no creo en esas cosas.

-estas en un lugar en el que aun si no crees es mejor que creas, Malhia vendra este fin de semana hablare con ella para proteger a esos pequeños.

-gracias abuela, pero no se tome tantas molestias, la unica proteccion que necesitan mis hijos es la mia.

-aun asi querida a veces la proteccion de una madre necesita un poco de ayuda.

-como usted diga abuela Martha, ahora me voy ya me retrase mucho y tengo que volver a casa.

-cuidate mucho Candy, iremos a verte pronto.

Candy salio de la pasteleria empujando la carreola y con Daniel al lado, trato de mantener la sonrisa oculta hasta llegar a la calle y la abuela Martha no la viera, era increible que en pleno siglo XX la gente aun creyera en talismanes y protecciones contra la magia y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas, tal vez los hombres de la mudanza tenian razon ese cambio era extremo, en Chicago jamas habia escuchado a nadie hablar como aquella vieja mujer, pero si queria encajar en su nuevo mundo mas le valia dejarse llevar por la corriente, aun si este le imponia "talismanes" que ridicules, su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia casi llegando a una risa, una voz a su lado la saco de sus pensamientos.

-que hermosa sonrisa, no la habia visto por aqui antes.

Candy volteo al origen de esa voz, encontrando a un hombre unos cuantos años mayor que ella, con una sonrisa varonil y una mirada enigamatica hasta misteriosa, era muy alto y corpulento, cabellos largos y castaños, de repente se sintio nerviosa y exitada a la vez,.

-hola...

-eres una turista?

-no...yo me acabo de mudar...

-que grata sorpresa, mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester.

-Candice White

-estos lindos niños son tuyos?

-si Daniel y Lou Ann.

-y donde esta el Señor White?

-soy viuda...

-lo siento, fue una indiscrecion no quice incomodarte.

-esta bien, no lo sabias, lamento no poder quedarme a platicar, pero tengo que volver a casa.

-si claro no quiero deternerte, de igual forma nos veremos seguido, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en acudir a la mansion Grandchester es facil de ubicar es la que esta en la colina al sur.

-el que parece un castillo?

-ciertamente es una mansion de gran tamaño, pero esta muy lejos de ser un castillo.- su sonrisa hipnotizo a la rubia que no pudo decir nada, solo lo miraba sin poder articular palabra

- Es un placer conocerte Candice nos veremos muy pronto y si necesitas algo solo dejame saber.

La voz de Candy se hizo inaudible, un extraño magnetismo la habia atrapado en esos ojos azul safiro, su mente estaba en blanco y su corazon palpitaba en una loca carrera, no entendia su reaccion, nunca se habia sentido tanta inquietud bajo la mirada de un hombre, ni siquiera su esposo la habia hecho sentir asi, trago saliba para aclarar su garganta y tratar de decir palabras mas audibles, auqnue su cerebro aun estaba en blanco.

-Candy, llamame Candy.

-nombre igual de dulce que su dueña, te vere pronto... Candy.- el hombre dio la vuelta y a paso ligero como si flotara llego hasta la esquina para desparecr al doblar la calle.

-ese hombre no me gusta Candy.

la rubia desperto de su estado hipnotico al escuchar la vocesita del pequeño que aun sujetaba su mano.

-como puedes decir eso Dan, ni siquiera lo conoces.

-el no es bueno, no me gusta y a Katherin tampoco.

-vamos a casa.- Candy ignorolo las palabras del pequeño estaba demasiado aturdida por el encuentro con ese hombre, sus azules ojos la habian trastornado

Con algo de dificultad la rubia subio a su camioneta y continuo su camino rumbo a su casa,donde le esperaba un largo dia de mudanza...

C o n t i n u a r a...

* * *

Chicas, les dejo el primer capitulo, apenas introductorio y como que nada parece tener sentido, pero espero poder establecer rols y personalidades poco a poco, tengo planeado una historia llena de amuletos, creencias y hechizos vudus, desde el punto de vista fuera de quien lo practica, para quienes es una religion no una cuestion de magia, mi historia es solo un fic asi que nada de lo que sea escrito aqui esta apegado a la realidad, espero que logre atraer su atencion para relajarse y olvidarse un poquito del mundo que gira demasiado de prisa.

les mando un saludo y un abraso bien fuerte, hasta la proxima semana. Liz


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**La Mudanza**

La mudanza habia resultado mucho mas pesada y laboriosa de lo que jamas hubiera imaginado, habia pasado una semana desde que habia llegado y aun no habia abierto algunas cajas que permanecian en un rincon del recibidor con sus etiquetas de contenido.

la casa era un museo de antiguedades y no solo por todas las reliquias que habia encontrado sino por que en si la casa era una antiguedad, tenia tantas cosas por reparar, la mayoria de las puertas estaban desvencijadas, las ventanas se sostenian de milagro, el sotano aun no podia abrirlo, la chapa parecia estar atascada por lo que no habia invertido mas de unos minutos tratando de hacerla ceder , al ver que su lucha era inutil avandono su mision despues de unos minutos dejandolo al final de su lista. El terreno trasero era una desgracia, las hierbas estaban sumamente crecidas y una cienega reposaba a unos cuantos pasos de su casa, le habia prohibido a Daniel visitar ese lado de la propiedad hasta que estubiera limpio y de alguna manera protegida para que nadie tuviera un accidente, lo habia descubierto mirando a traves de la ventana hacia esa area mas de una vez, pero el aun no se habia atrevido a desobedecerla, lo que la intrigaba era verlo parado en una esquina inmobil y al siguiente minuto salia corriendo despavorido hacai el jardin delantero, tambien habia adquirido la modalidad de traer consigo una pequeña rama que hacia las veces de espada, por mas vueltas que le daba al asunto no comprendia de donde habia sacado la idea de los piratas y las espadas, no tenia la influencia de otros niños ni habia hablado con nadie mas, la semana que llevaban viviendo en ese lugar lo habia pasado solo con ella, sin embargo en la cabeza del pequeño rubio habia toda una historia de piratas, inclusive habia aparecido un nuevo perosnaje en sus "amigos imaginarios" no solo era Tommy que habia viajado desde Chicago con ellos, en ese lugar se habian unido Katherin y Jim, lo raro es que el nuevo amigo imaginario era un hombre maduro llamado Capitan Simons y era quien le habia dado la espada para que defendiera su casa y a su familia, Candy creia que toda esa historia era demasiado compleja para un pequeño de 5 años que tenia solamente a ella y a Lou Ann como influencia, no queria preocuparse de mas, pero simplemente no era un comportamiento comun.

-que haces con todos esos cacharros Dan. – veia venir al pequeño con algunos guijarros y algunas monedas oxidadas.

-el Capitan Simons nos llevo a unas expedicion para encontrar un tesoro – paso junto a Candy que trabajaba en el jardin plantando flores y abonando el pasto, se dirigia hacia adentro de la casa sin prestar mas atencion a su madre.

-hey Dan ven aqui, muestrame lo que encontraste – no obtuvo ninguna respuesta solo escucho los pasos del niño subiendo al segundo piso de la casa, seguramente estaria en su habitacion., escondiendo el tesoro que habia encontrado, Candy movio la cabeza negativamente y siguio trabajando, ya averiguaria despues.

Minutos mas tarde el pequeño rubio salia para encontrarse con Candy, que ya se habia quitado los guantes y el delantal que usaba en sus momentos de jardineria, sentada en su mesedora en el porche alimentaba a Lou Ann que la miraba con amor y ese brillo lleno de vida que enamoraba a Candy de su pequeño retoño.

-Candy tengo hambre, que vamos a comer.

-hoy iremos a la cafeteria de Patty a comer.

-me compraras pastel?

-solo si te comes todas tus verduras.

-...- por toda respuesta Daniel se asomo a ver a su hermanita que le estiraba la mano para atrapar su nariz.

-a donde encontraste tu tesoro?

-no te lo puedo decir, el Capitan Simons me dijo que no puedo revelar ninguna de nuestras expediciones.

-pues dile al capitan ese que yo soy tu madre y a mi me tienes que decir lo que haces y a donde estas.

-se llama Capitan Simons.

-como se llame, dile que no puedes guardarme secretos o simplemente ya no podras ir a sus expediciones.

-a que hora nos iremos a comer, ya tengo hambre – habia ignorado por completo la advertencia de Candy hacia su nuevo amigo.

-cuando Lou termine su botella.

En cuanto la pequeña termino su biberon los tres salieron con rumbo al pueblo, la rubia se sentia exausta despues de una semana de arduo trabajo, el tener que hacer todo por ella misma y ademas cuidar a los niños era mucho mas de lo que habia imaginado.

Al llegar al pueblo se sintio un tanto mas reconfortada al ver a la gente caminando por las centricas calles, todo estaba lleno de vida y eso la entusiasmaba, en el tiempo que llevaba habia conocido a Annie Britter amiga de Patty y a Malhia que le habia ofrecido traerle talismanes para los niños y para ella, la gente ahi parecia ser muy extraña, candy creia que habia conocido a toda la gente extrabagante en Chicago y en sus viajes a Nueva York, pero la verdad era que en ese pequeño pueblo se habia encontrado gente que creia en la magia de una forma tan apasionada que le era dificil escuchar las historias que la abuela Martha contaba sin soltar una sonrisa con la intencion de convertirla en una sonora carcajada, que sinembrago contenia por respeto a la abuela y por que le divertian todas esa supersticiones, lo ultimo que le habia contado era sobre la familia Andley y sus sospechas de que eran adoradores del señor de la obscuridad, para la rubia todo eso sonaba a una novela de ficsion que despertaba su curiosidad por esa familia y sobre todo por los relatos de Martha, a pesar de que Patty se sentia ofendida y mortificada cada vez que su abuela hablaba sobre esa familia, pues su mejor amiga Annie era la prometida de uno de los miembros de los Andley.

-hola Patty

-hola Candy comenzaba a dudar que vinieras hoy.

-a donde mas iria? Por que la verdad no pienso cocinar hasta que la casa este en condiciones.

-hable con los contratistas y estan dispuestos a hacer arreglos contigo para trabajar en tu casa,

-que maravilla, gracias Patty eso me vendria muy bien, la verdad yo no podria hacer todo lo que le hace falta a esa casa.

-mañana ira a verte, su nombre es Peter Curtis

-lo estare esperando..

-que tienes planeado para mañana por la noche?

-que tiene de especial mañana

-es viernes y las chicas y yo saldremos a divertirnos quieres venir con nosotras?

-me encantaria con la falta que me hace pero no puedo olvidarme de Dan y Lou.

-la abuela Martha los puede cuidar, Malhia vendra mañana por la tarde.

-no se si este bien para ella y para Annie.

-claro que si la abuela esta encantada con los niños y Annie fue la que me propuso invitarte

-la verdad es que me hace mucha falta salir a pasear y una noche de chicas me vendria muy bien.

-entoces ven a casa a eso de las siete dejaremos a los niños y nos encontraremos con Annie y Eliza en la mansion Andley para ir al club de moda.

-asi lo haremos.

El dia siguiente arreglo la pañalera de Lou Ann y una pequeña maleta para Daniel que en contra de su voluntad elegia la pijama que llevaria para dormir en casa de la abuela Martha, cuando llego a la residencia de las O'Briann, Patty ya estaba lista esperandola en un atuendo muy diferente a como solia ir a la cafeteria, el cabello lo llevaba recogido y usaba maquillaje que aunque ligero la hacia verse mucho mas atractiva, un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo era lo que rompia con el esquema de la chica dulce y hogareña que proyectaba durante el dia, por su parte Candy se sintio pasada de moda y hasta aburrida al encontrar a su amiga y ver que ella solo llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta sin maquillaje y en un vestido amplio muy por debajo de la rodilla, su belleza natural no requeria de mucho arreglo sinembargo al lado de Patty se le veia una imagen aburrida.

Para Martha y Malhia la rubia se veia hermosa asi que la animaron a salir con Patty y divertirse sin importar su apariencia, ambas chicas salieron con rumbo a la mansion Andley, donde Annie y Eliza las esperaban derrochando sensualidad y elegancia, Candy se sintio mucho mas fuera del lugar al ver a las dos mujeres y sobre todo el ver por dentro la mansion Andley, era de verdad un lugar ostentoso y de un lujo de excelente gusto, por un momento bajo la mirada y observo sus zapatos, eran viejos y de tacon bajo queria encontrar una buena escusa para salir de ahi y refugiarse nuevamente en su casa entre biberones, pañales y los tesoros de Daniel.

-de donde sacaste ese vestido Candy? lo tomaste prestado de la servidumbre? - la voz chillona y llena de sarcasmo de Eliza la habia sacado de sus pensamientos sonrojandola levemente, levanto la vista y se encontro con lo ojos marron de la peliroja , su mirada estaba chispeante relflejaba frialdad y algo que Candy no logro decifrar pero la hizo experimentar un escalofrio.

-lo mejor sera que le prestes un vestido hermanita o seremos la burla de la noche. – una voz varonil salio de tras de las cortinas que pendian de la gran pared que dividian la sala de te del hall, instintivamente Candy se giro hacia el lugar de donde provenia la voz encontrandose con un par de ojos igual de marrones que los de la pelirroja solo que estos pertenecian a un joven muy parecido a la reclamaba ser su hermana.

-estas loco Neal, mis vestidos son muy finos no puedo ofrecerlos asi como asi...

-no es necesario que se tomen ninguna molestia lo mejor sera que yo desista de salir con ustedes esta noche, tal vez en otra ocaion podre acompañarlos, en realidad yo creia que era algo mas informal.

-y asi es Candy no te preocupes por tu vestimenta te vez muy bien

-Annie vamos a un club nocturno no a tomar clases de cocina, dejala que se marche

-Eliza no seas asi, Candy es mi amiga y no debes incomodarla.

-Patty creo que estas en mi casa y no puedes venir a decirme como actuar.

-por favor no tienen por que discutir por mi causa, yo me retiro.

Candy dio la vuelta para encaminarse por donde habia entrado, estaba apenada pero su molestia superaba sus sentimientos y no queria permanecer un minuto mas en ese lugar, escucho la voz de Annie y Patty que trataron de detenerla, pero las ignoro y a paso veloz busco la puerta, la sombra de un hombre la alcanzo para tomarla por el brazo.

Su sorpresa provoco que se dejara arrastrar por el hombre que la habia asaltado en su camino a la salida, despues de caminar varios pasos y pasar por varias galerias llegaron a un enorme y lujoso cuarto que indicaba ser un estudio, un enorme librero que corria de pared a pared estaba repleto de una inumerable cantidad de libros de todos los generos, en la pared opuesta un enorme cuadro familiar se mantenia majestuoso, la mirada de 7 personajes parecian atravesar el cuadro para clavarse en los verde esmeralda de Candy, reconocia a Elisa y Neal, parecia que otro de ellos era Archie al que habia visto alguna ves en la tienda de antiguedades de Annie, se les veia igual de jovenes y relucientes que en esos dias, sinembargo sus ropas y la admosfera que los rodeaba era de almenos los inicios de los 1800's, habia una sonrisa torcida y hasta siniestra en ellos, parecian que tenian vida y saltarian del cuadro en cualquir momento, mientras mas lo miraba mas detalles descubria fue asi que vio que habia un octavo personaje entre las sombras, intento dar un paso al frente para que la luz le descubriera un poco mas claramente la identidad de quien percibia una mirada aun mas electrizante, pero no llego a finalizar su movimiento ya que el hombre que la habia arrastrado hasta ahi poso su mano en el hombro de la rubia haciendola dar un grito y saltar en su lugar quedando frente a su captor.

-lamento haberte asustado. – un hombre rubio de apariencia relajada y elegante le sonria, mientrsa sus ojos lanzaban destellos azules, era un hombre muy buenmozo pero habia lago en su apariencia que no le causaba ninguna confianza.

-ese cuadro me robo toda la atencion, que por un momento olvide que habia sido forzada a venir hasta aqui. – lo miro molesta

-es un retrato familiar – le decia mientras miraba el cuadro sobre la pared e inmediatamente despues deviando sus ojos a los de ella nuevamente – en cuanto a forzarla a venir hasta aqui lo lamento mucho. Escuche lo que mi sobrina Eliza le decia asi que no quise que se marchara tan ofendida por causa de la familia Andley, despues de todo no todos sus miembros son iguales, asi que me tome el atrevimiento de no dejarla marchar y de alguna manera reponer el daño que mi inconciente sobrina logro hacer sobre usted – su mirada penetraba los de Candy insolente, su sonrisa era procativa e insinuante.

-no tiene por que sentirse comprometido conmigo, de hecho Eliza no dijo nada que no fuera cierto, mi vestimenta no es la adecuada para lo que ellos tenian planeado y de ninguna manera les podria arruinar la velada, lo mejor era que me retirara y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-eso si que no, tal vez no este vestida adecuada para ellos, pero esta perfecta para aceptarme una invitacion a cenar.

-claro que no podria aceptar, yo ni siquiera lo conozco...

-es cierto soy un despistado, yo soy William Albert Andley.

-el William , al que todo el pueblo le rinde pleitecia?

-yo no diria tanto , pero soy el mismo y tu puedes llamarme Albert asi me llaman mis amigos.

-...- Candy lo miro una vez mas, ese hombre le provocaba muchas sensaciones contradictorias, pero algo era seguro se sentia atraida por el.- es un placer conocerlo, yo soy Candice White, Candy para mis amigos.

-asi que puedo llamarte Candy.

-seria un honor considerarme su amiga.

-entonces aceptas mi invitacion a cenar para que podamos cellar nuestra amistad?

-si... creo que si.

Despues que Eliza y las chicas junto a Neal y Archie salieron rumbo al club nocturno, Albert salio con Candy de la mansion, el restaurante al que fueron estaba a media hora de distancia pero habia valido la pena hacer el viaje la comida era de primera y el lugar aunuqe lujoso invitaba a la comodidad.

la noche ya estaba avanzada cuando Malhia escucho un auto estacionarse enfrente de la casa, a traves de la ventana de la cocina observo como un rubio abria la puerta del pasajero ofreciendo su brazo a una rubia que salio aferrandose al hombre que sostenia su mano, estuvieron parados un momento uno frente al otro hasta que el hombre se inclino para tomar la barbilla de la mujer plantandole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, a pesar de la distancia Malhia podia percibir el estado de ensoñacion de la rubia, torcio la boca en forma de desagrado y miro al rubio con enojo, mientras la joven caminaba rumbo a la puerta el hombre regresaba a su auto, antes de entrar en el dirigio la mirada hacia una ventana de la casa y sonrio con malicia mientras sus ojos se empequeñecian centelleando su azul mirar, Malhia percibio un escalofrio que recorrio su espina dorsal al saberse descubierta y observada por ese ser.

La puerta se abrio y Candy entro con sigilo, no habia nadie en el recibidor ni en la sala de estar de la casa, anduvo unos pasos mas y se encontro con la silueta de una mujer que caminaba en la obscuridad, se atraganto con su propio grito, pero no pudo evitar brincar en su lugar.

-Malhia me asustaste, no esperaba verte salir de la cocina.- la rubia llevaba su mano derecha al pecho mientras con la izquierda sostenia su bolso.

-que hacias con ese hombre Candice? Se suponia que saldrias con Patty y Annie.

-hubo un mal entendido cuando estabamos en la mansion Andley con Eliza y su hermano asi que ya no fui con ellos, en forma de disculpa el señor Andley me invito a cenar.

-Patty hizo muy mal en llevarte a ese lugar, sabe que debe evitar ir a esa mansion , te ha puesto en peligro

-en peligro?, no veo por que

-esa familia es gente muy peligrosa Candy, prometeme que te mantendras alejada de ellos

-yo no creo en esas supersticiones de las que Martha y tu hablan, no quiero ser grosera pero no debes preocuparte por mi.

-no son supersticiones, Candy escuchame ese hombre ha puesto los ojos en ti, hay algo que tu tienes que a el le intereza, debes alejarte.

-Malhia no te preocupes William Andley es un hombre muy decente y no hay de que preocuparse, lo mejor sera que deje a los niños aqui y yo me valla a dormir a casa, mañana muy temprano vendre por ellos.

-no Candy no salgas, las sombras de la noche ocultan muchas maldades, quedate usa la recamara de Patty, prometo no molestarte mas, pero no te vallas.

Candy la miro con cierto tinte de burla en su rostro, lo mejor era aceptar su propuesta antes que esa mujer comenzara a hacerle alguna clase de rito.

-esta bien Malhia gracias por dejarme quedar, te vere mañana estoy muy cansada.

-descansa Candy te vere mañana.

La mañana siguiente el canto de los pajaros y las voces que provenian de la planta inferior despertaron a Candy, que despues de poner la cabeza en la almohada no supo mas de ella, tenia mucho tiempo desde que habia dormido tan profundamente, despues de reconocer donde estaba y recordar que sus hijos estaban siendo atendidos por alguien mas se levanto de subiro miro su reloj ya pasaban las nuevede la mañana, aliso su ropa y cepillo su cabello para bajar hasta la cocina donde se escuchaba las voces de las dueñas de la casa.

-no Patty tu mejor que nadie sabes que no debiste ir a la mansion Andley y mucho menos llevar a esa muchacha que parece tan inocente.

-yo no sabia que nos ibamos a demorar tanto, Annie y los chicos tendrian que haber estado afuera esperandonos.

-no hay escusas Patty, bastante dificil es para mi saber que convives con los jovenes Andley, como para que encima te relaciones con William y entres a su casa, lo unico que me hace falta es que me digas que tomaste te con la vieja Elroy.

-claro que no, mi amistad es con Annie y si convivo con los Andley es por que Archie es el novio de Annie.

-Malhia tiene razon Patty, tu sabes como me siento que estes cerca de esa gente, lo mejor sera que no arrastres contigo a esa muchacha esta muy desprotegida y tiene dos niños pequeños.

-aunque puede ser muy tarde ya, William trajo ayer por la noche a Candy y el pudo verme en la obscuridad su mirada me reto asi que hay algo en Candy que le intereza.

-pero como es que William estaba con ella...

-eso es algo que tu deberias explicarme Patricia esa chica salio contigo y regreso con el.

Candy escuchaba tras la puerta la conversacion o mejor dicho como Patty era reprendida , aun no entendia la obsecion de esas mujeres con esa familia, parecian muy normales su casa era enorme y extremadamente lujosa, pero normal, decidio entrar en la cocina para liberar a su amiga de mas reclamos.

-buen dia – la sonrisa de Candy recorria los tres rostros mientras se acercaba a la peuqeña silla donde reposaba su sonriente hija, a la que tomo en cuanto llego a ella.

-buenos dias Candy que tal descansaste?

-bastante bien abuela Martha, muchas gracias por dejarme quedar y por cuidar a mis hijos. – Candy buscaba a Daniel con la mirada a su alrededor sin lograr encontrarlo.

-Candy me siento muy mal por lo que sucedio ayer en la mansion Andley, Eliza no debio ser tan grosera contigo, te prometo que la proxima vez seremos solo Annie tu y yo.

-no te disculpes Patty, no podias preveer lo que ella haria – Candy le daba un sorbo al cafe que Malhia le habia servido. – donde esta Daniel?

-buscando tesoros en el jardin trasero, no te preocupes esta seguro ahi – le contestaba la abuel Martha.

-de todos modos lo mejor sera que me valla, ya he abusado mucho de su hospitalidad y yo aun tengo mucho que hacer en casa.

-no ha sido molestia tus niños son unos angeles y son bienvenidos en esta casa.

-gracias Martha, gracias por todo Malhia.

-por nada Candy y por favor piensa lo que dije ayer y alejate de esa familia, especilamente de ese hombre, la proxima semana que venga traere talismanes para los niños y para ti y algunos mas para tu casa.

-gracias Malhia.

Candy tomo sus cosas y llamo a Daniel que aparecio enseguida, Patty se acerco a ella cuando subia a su auto.

-Candy te molesta si paso el dia contigo? Sirve que te ayudo en tu casa.

-me encantaria, sube.

Entrando al auto se acomodaron y la rubio arranco tomando el camino que llevaba a su casa, despues de unos minutos de silencio Patty rompio el silencio.

-lamento mucho haberte llevado a la mansion Andley, mi abuela y Malhia tienen razon no debi exponerte.

-cual es la obsecion que tienen con esa familia a mi me parecen de lo mas normal.

-hay muchas cosas extrañas a su alrededor, nadie comenta nada por que son dueños de mas de la mitad del pueblo pero no pasa desapercibido por nadie.

-que cosas Patty?

La castaña miro por el retrovisor para observar a los niños, Lou Ann ya se habia dormido nuevamente, mientras Daniel miraba a traves de la ventana mientras jugaba con su espada.

-cosas inexplicanles que pasan a su alrededor, sus negocios siempre marchan bien por mas mal que el mercado este, el año pasado hubo un incendio que acabo con todos los sembradios de algodon menos los pertenecientes a la familia Andley, que estaban a la mitad del incendio, sus sirvientes desaparecieron al mismo tiempo, y quiero decir todos sus sirvientes una flotilla de mas de 20 personas, de la noche a la mañana desaparecieron, ellos solo dijeron que habian escapado, pero en realidad nunca se supo de ellos, y lo mas extraño...

-que Patty... – la rubia animaba a su amiga a terminar su frase.

-han pasado muchos años y ... ellos...simplemente no envejecen.

-que quieres decir con eso?

-que Archie y Neal parecian mucho mayores que nosotras y ahora es como si fueramos de la misma edad, William es cada vez mas joven y la abuela de todos ellos deberia ser mas vieja que mi abuela Martha y se ve mucho mas joven que ella, no se es extraño...

-y por que los frecuentas si son tan extraños?

-mi amistad no es conn ellos es con Annie, pero algo me dice que es mejor permanecer cerca de ellos, poder entrar a su territorio y vigilar desde adentro auqnue tomo mis precausiones, yo estoy protegida.

-protegida?

-si Malhia me ha dado protecciones y vigila muy bien mis movimientos cuando estoy con ellos.

-protecciones de que ¿ de que te proteges Patty?

-de su magia

-magia?

-si Candy ellos son practicantes de Vudu.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par no entendia muy bien en que consistia, pero sabia que era algo poderoso y en lo que no creia, pero por un momento se detuvo a pensar como podia decir que no creia en algo que ignoraba y a lo que la gente del lugar parecia tenerle respeto, por instinto voltio su mirada a la parte trasera del auto y se recordo que no estaba sola tenia que proteger a sus hijos, Lou Ann sonreia ante lo que parecia estar soñando, en su recorrido se encontro con el rostro de Daniel que la miraba serio y al parecer habia escuchado todo y no solo eso sino parecia que habia entendido palabra a palabra.

-no te preocupes Candy yo te cuidare a ti y a Lou, el capitan Simons ya me habia dicho que tengo que cuidarlas...

el palido en el rostro de Candy no se hizo esperar en cuanto escucho las palabras del pequeño rubio...

Continuara...

* * *

Hola chicas, aqui les dejo otro capitulo. espero que les este gustando, les invito a de jarme un comentario, una sugernecia.

Gracias por detenerse unos minutos para compartir conmigo. les dejo una abrazo y un caluroso saludo.

su amiga Liz


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**El sotano**

Por fin Candy podia respirar mas tranquila su casa ya estaba casi terminada habia remodelado gran parte de ella, pero ya podia decir que todo estaba en su lugar, Peter habia hecho maravillas en la remodelacion habia cambiado ventas y puertas, una nueva baranda a las escaleras y la cocina lucia totalmente cambiada, por ahora era todo lo que haria.

El apretado presupuesto de la rubia solo le habia permitido hacer estos cambios tendria que esperar para remodelar el exterior, los demas detalles en el interior los haria por ella misma, todavia tenia que abrir la puerta que llevaba al sotano y lo que mas le urgia era hacer el trabajo de la cienega que la alteraba en la parte trasera de la casa, a pesar de que Daniel la habia obedecido y no se acercaba a la cienega, siempre lo encontraba mirando por la ventana de su cuarto, sabia que era cuestion de tiempo y no podia seguir retando la paciencia de un pequeño de 5 años, aseguraria el lugar, lo mas importante era limpiar hacer del lugar algo seguro para que su pequeño no sufriera ningun percanse.

Habia estado tan ocupada en esas semanas que no habia tenido la oportunidad de ver a nadie ni volver a pensar en el mal momento que habia vivido al intentar salir a distraerse con los chicos del pueblo, habia comenzado a cocinar en casa, por lo que ya no visitaba la cafeteria de las O'Brian, estaba inmersa en su vida hogareña y todas esas supersticiones habian salido de su mente, ahora su mision era abrir la puerta que llevaba al sotano, trataba con una barra de fierro romper un candado grueso y oxidado, ejercia toda su fuerza sobre la barra, su rostro comenzo a tornarse rojo por el esfuerzo hasta que el cerrojo tronara ante la presion que sufria.

-Candy, el Capitan Simons no cree que sea muy buena idea abrir esa puerta y mucho menos bajar. – Daniel se mantenia a la espectativa, aunque su rostro era serio y sus manos se cerraban empuñando sus dedos, como preparandose a defenderse de lo que pudiera salir de ahi.

-el Capitan Simons no vive en esta casa y a el no le importa que este sucia, pero a mi si.

-dice que nadie debe volver a liberar lo que ahi vive.

-de donde sacas tantas cosas Daniel?

-eso es lo que el Capitan Simons dice – los ojos del pequeño rubio miraban espectantes cada movimiento de su madre mientras esta forcejeaba y luchaba por abrir el candado que despues de una larga lucha contra la rubia termino cediendo y se libero para dejar la puerta abrirse.

El polvo y el olor que salia del lugar la hizo taparse la nariz y tallarse un poco los ojos, Daniel retrocedio un par de pasos y contemplo la obscuridad que reinaba en el sotano, no le gustaba ese lugar e instintivamente se coloco detras de la rubia y la tomo por los hombros.

-Candy tengo hambre, que vamos a comer.

-aun es muy temprano para eso, ve a la cocina y coge una galleta, por ahora tengo mucho que hacer.

-no es buena idea bajar ahi.

-lo que pasa es que no quieres ayudarme a limpiar.

-ya te dije que el capitan Simons no cree que sea buena idea bajar ahi...

-si, si seguro el capitan... pues tu y el capitan vallan a comer galletas a la cocina si no piensan ayudarme- la rubia ponia manos a la obra, para comenzar su tarea de limpieza, con cubeta y trapos en mano se acerco al quicio de la puerta, donde voleto una vez mas antes de bajar para advertir al pequeño no visitara la parte trasera del jardin. – Dan, no quiero que vallas al jardin trasero me escuchaste.

-si Candy, ya lo se...

despues de advertir con la mirada al pequeño que hablaba en serio, comenzo a bajar lentamente por las escaleras, a tientas busco el interruptor de la luz pero no logro encontrarlo, enfoco la mirada y con la poca luz que entraba por la puerta bajo las escaleras una a una, el hedor que despedian las paredes y las escaleras y en si el ambiente era casi insoportable, pero ahora no podia parar, su curiosidad comenzaba a despertar, esa casa habia sido habitada no mucho timpo atras y a simple vista podia determinar que ese sotano no habia sido abiero en mucho tiempo, a tientas llego hasta una pequeña ventana que cubierta con una madera impedia la entrada del sol, con un poco de trabajo logro safarla y abrir la ventana permitiendo la entrada de aire fresco y un poco de luz, a penas el suficiente para ver algunas sombras que se formaban por lo que parecian ser muebles o algo mas que no alcanzaba a disitinguir, habia atravesado el cuarto por lo que las escaleras le quedaban del lado contrario, se comenzaba a sentir incomoda en tanta obscuridad y el olor le estaba revolviendo el estomago, de pronto quizo correr hasta las escaleras para salir corriendo de ahi, agudizo la mirada para visualizar su camino, pero una sombra que atraveso por la ventaba la distrajo, alguien caminaba por la parte de afuera y eso indicaba que era la parte trasera de la casa, habia sido Daniel, que caminaba por ahi?, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, el calor la inundo de subito y comenzo a sudar copiosamente, dio la vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras, pero un ruido la paralizo, algo a un lado de ella habia caido o tronado o girado o... no queria voltear, pero sentia la mirada penetrante de lo que habia ahi, respiro agitada y trato de dar otro paso, pero lo que habia escuchado con anterioridad sono aun mas fuerte, el miedo comenzo a invadirla, seria un animal? Una sombra en el suelo volvio a travesar por la ventana, tenia que salir e ir tras Daniel, dio un paso mas decidida y un estruendoso ruido la hizo voltear hasta donde lo habia oido, el brillo de unos ojos ambarinos le hizo ahogar un grito, despues de quedarse clavada en el piso por el miedo logro correr hasta las escaleras tropezando con todo lo que estaba en el suelo, el terror recorria sus venas como si de un veneno se tratara, dejo de pensar y se envolvio en la obscuridad de el lugar, queria salir corriendo de ahi, pero en su loca carrera algo duro como un metal se interpuso en su camino y la hizo caer, cerro los ojos en su violento viaje al suelo, una vez postrada en el se negaba a abrir los ojos, solo sentia el calor y la humedad del cuarto, movio el pie que se habia tropezado solo para descubrir que le punzaba de dolor, abrio los ojos y se vio en medio de la habitacion en plena obscuridad, la luz que venia de la puerta ya no estaba y el reflejo de la pequeña ventana estaba bloqueada, al parecer alguien estaba afuera detras de la ventana, se movio lentamente hasta ponerse sobre sus rodillas, un ruido que no logro identificar parecia acercarse detras de ella, con un miedo que le recorria la espina dorsal se puso de pie, dio un paso tratando de no tropesar con lo que habia en el suelo, el ruido que habia escuchado se acercaba a ella mas rapidamente, dio otro paso mientras con los brasos trataba de despejar el camino, cuando el ruido llego hasta su oido logro comprender que era una respiracion pesada. Sintio el aliento caliente sobre su oido y no pudo evitar soltar un grito al tiempo que salia corriendo, trastabilleo un par de veces pero logro llegar a las escaleras, que subio a toda velocidad sintiendo el crujir de cada escalera bajo sus pies, al llegar hasta la parte superior, descubrio que la puerta estaba cerrada la empujo con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta no cedio, la respiracion que venia tras ella se escuchaba mucho mas fuerte y sofocada que antes, se acercaba vertiginosa, mientras Candy azotaba la puerta y la empujaba, el crujir de las escaleras se escucho justo detras de ella, mientras el aliento calido y con hedor a humedad le resoplaba en el oido, grito con terror mientras dejo todo su peso y fuerza contra la puerta, esta cedio despues de un crujido, del otro lado Daniel jalaba la puerta y observaba a Candy agitada y sudorosa, en sus ojos habia terror y desconcierto.

-que pasa Candy?

-Daniel, te dije que no fueras a la parte trasera

-y no he ido, estuve en la cocina comiendo una galleta, despues vine a ver por que gritabas.

-como? - el suelo dio vueltas bajo sus pies, ella estaba segura que habia visto esa sombra...y ...ese ruido...

-por que gritabas?

-por...nada, crei que la puerta se habia atrancado – sin atreverse a mirar detenidamente, se giro para cerrar la puerta, iria al pueblo y compraria un candado nuevo para cerrarla, seguramente habia un animal ahi abajo y no dejaria que saliera y pudiera atacar a sus pequeños, fue por una silla y la atranco contra el picaporte. –vamos Dan iremos al pueblo.

-esta mañana dijiste que no saldriamos.

-eso fue esta mañana, ahora digo que iremos al pueblo, cambiate de ropa

sin dudarlo subio a su recamara para cambiarse de ropa y bajo en seguida, puso la canasta de Lou en la parte trasera y aseguro a Daniel, se dispuso en su sillon del conductor y arranco el auto, se sentia incomoda y aun estaba asustada, no sabia como decifrar y explicarse lo que habia sucedido, esos ojos la perturbaban, no eran de un animal el resoplido que sintio en su oido cuando estaba parada queriendo abrir la puerta le confirmaban que no podia ser un animal, al menos que fuera un animal tan grande como ella, se le erizo la piel de solo recordar su brillo y ese color tan inhumano, _"no" _se repitio una vez mas mentalmente para dejar de pensar en ello, miro por el espejo retrovisor y vio a Daniel jugando con un soldado de plastico que sostenia entre sus manos, parecia ageno a su preocupacion, a pesar de haber estado del otro lado de la puerta en el momento que abrio, parecia que no habia percibido nada.

Al llegar al pueblo estaciono su auto y camino hasta la cafeteria de Patty, quien la recibio calurosamente como era su costumbre, la sento en su mesa favorita y llevo la orden a la cocina, regreso a sentarse con ella, pues se habia percatado de su palides y aturdimiento.

-te susede algo? Te ves ... enferma

-no, estoy bien – miro a Daniel, que parecia distrido con su soda, la mirada que la rubia hecho al pequeño no paso desapercibida para la morena, que entendio que algo no andaba bien.

-pense que ya no vendrias mas, no es que no seas bienvenida, pero habias dicho que tu casa ya estaba lista para tus guisos – le sonreia mientras la examinaba minusiosamente con la mirada.

-estaba un poco cansada y queria comprar un pastel de chocolate para Dan.

-parece que alguien se ha portado muy bien – Patty acaricio el rubio cabello del pequeño mientras le sonreia.

-ha sido un buen chico – asento Candy

-si hoy ayude a salir a Candy del cuarto obscuro, un mounstro la queria comer – los ojos de Candy se desorbitaron al escuchar las palabras de Daniel, Patty la miro y comprendio que algo estaba mal.

-muy bien hecho Dany, solo por eso te dare helado de postre.

-y otro para el capitan Simons, el fue el que me dijo que Candy necesitaba ayuda.

Patty miro a Candy que temblaba visiblemente mientras su palides la habia dejado totalmente al descubierto, Patty se levanto y fue por la orden que estaba lista en la cocina despues de dejarla en la mesa salio de la cafeteria y regreso justo para servir el postre y el helado que habia prometido a Daniel.

-aqui tienes Dany, por ser tan valiente.

-y para ti tengo un delicioso strudel de manzana y no digas que no, por que te hace falta un poco de azucar, tambien quiero que conserves esto, le extendio una cajita que al abrirla pudo observar era un lazo del que pendia una piedra y varios lazos de menor tamaño y de diferentes colores, Candy lo miro sin entender por que le daba algo asi. – no es muy potente, pero servira cuelgalo en la puerta de tu casa y el viernes que venga Malhia te haremos una visita – Patty miro al pequeño que peleaba con na galleta en su helado, se inclino un poco y le hablo a la rubia al oido – no mas cuarto obscuro hasta entonces.

-si entiendo, Patty podria dejarte a los niños por un momento.

-si claro – la morena la miro interrogante, pero no obtuvo mas resuestas de ella.

Candy se levanto de la mesa y salio de la cafeteria para caminar calle abajo, iba distraida y pensativa, no entendia que pasaba, se habia mudado de Chicago para tener una vida tranquila y hasta aburrida en un pequeño pueblo sureño y ahora se encontraba en un cuento de horror, no entendia nada y lo peor era que tantas supersticiones de la gente la estaban exasperando, llego hasta la comisaria del sherif, entro en la oficna donde solo encontro a un hombre alto corpulento, con un pequeño bigote obscuro al igual que su cabello.

-hola, quisiera...hacerle un par de preguntas en caso que pudiera ayudarme.

-en que puedo ayudarla

-vera, mi nombre es Candice White hace poco llegue al pueblo vivo en la casa de cedaroak, por la salida al oeste - el sherif se puso de pie y camino hasta la rubia para tomar su mano en forma de saludo.

-Sherif Charlie Roberson , se a que casa se refiere...

-bien , me mude hace no mas de tres meses y quisiera saber si alguna vez tuvo alguna llamada por...algun motivo?

-que es lo que me quiere preguntar...

-eso..si alguna vez mis presesores lo llamaron por algun motivo?

-a tenido algun problema?

-no...estoy segura.

-que ha sucedido?

-de hecho nada, solo crei ver alguien merodeando y no estoy segura si escuche un animal en mi sotano.

-quiere que vayamos a dar un vistazo.

-si me sentiria mucho mas tranquila, tengo un par de niños y no quiero exponerlos a nada.

-la comprendo señora White, mandare unos hombres a hechar un vistazo... y dijo que escuhco un animal en el sotano?

-no estoy segura...

-tal ves deberiamos revisar, solo para estar seguros.

-esta bien, hay una llave bajo la maseta en la entrada de la puerta.

-muy bien señora White, mandare unos hombre enseguida para que revisen, sera mejor que pase por aqui antes de regresar a casa, denos un par de horas.

-esta bien Sheif, gracias.

-Charlie, llameme Charlie.

-bien Charlie pasare por aqui en un par de horas.

Candy salio de la comisaria sintiendose mucho mas tranquila, fuera quien fuera que estubiera en su casa esa tarde veria que no estaba jugando y que habia mandado la policia a verficar, camino por la calle con mas lentitud, aunque aun inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando un hombre comenzo a caminar a su lado, cuando escucho la voz gruesa que se dirigia a ella, dio un salto que no pudo evitar.

-te asuste? lo lamento.

-no , es solo que venia distraida.

-Eso veo, aunque tu palides deja ver mas tus pecas, - sonrio algo burlon.

-como debo tomar eso, como un cumplido? - lo miro molesta.

-vamos no te enojes, solo bromeaba.

-tenia mucho tiempo que no te veia.

-hice un viaje a Nueva York, negocios.

-olvide lo importante que son los negocios de los Granchester.

-no tanto como tu crees.

-...-los nervios comenzaron a asaltarla, ante la mirada azul del hombre que tenia a su lado. – es lo que todo el pueblo dice.

-no hagas caso de lo que todo el mundo dice, no siempre es la verdad.

-entonces no debo creer nada de lo que he escuchado de ti?

-si lo que escuchaste es que soy un caballero ingles, esa parte es verdad.

-que conveniente no...

-es la verdad soy un caballero ingles que gusta de la soledad y un buen cigarrillo, lo demas son chismes.

-lo tendre en mente para el dia que alguien hable de ti, por que la verdad al dia de hoy no he escuchado nada de ti.

-asi que me mentiste?

-no te menti, te dije lo que seguramente pasara cuando hable con alguien del pueblo.

-asi que eres adivina...

la platica entre Candy y Teruce fue interumpido por el sonido del motor de un auto que se detubo a su lado, ambos voltearon a mirar al auto que estaba a su lado.

-hola Candy, que tal Terry – la sonrisa de William Andrey los saludaba, mientras sus ojos se posaban en los de la rubia, que se sintio poseida por solo el contacto de esa mirada azul.

-que tal Albert, tenia mucho tiempo que no te veia.

-no sabaia que habias vuelto, de otro modo ya te hubiera visitado, hay algunos...documentos que quiero mostrarte.

-ya lo creo, me encontre con varios sucesos, que no habiamos discutivo sucedieran, asi que te espero esta noche a cenar y ya hablaremos...- mirando a Candy que se sintio enmedio de una rispida y fria conversacion entre esos dos hombres, que casi igualaban gallardia. – creo que hemos sido bastante descorteses con nuestra recien llegada, lo mejor sera que lleve a la señora White hasta su auto, con tu permiso Albert. – sin mirarlo nuevamente ofrecio su brazo a Candy, que en un movimiento casi inmediato poso su mano en el brazo del castaño, un poco mas inhibida miro al rubio que desde su auto la miraba prufundamente mientras le sonreia cautivadoramente.

Caminando del brazo de Terry sintio una extraña sensacion, una energia muy especial y envolvente, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y descubrio que el la miraba descarada y profundamente, se sonrojo ligeramente y trato de pensar en algo para terminar con el incomodo silencio, pero la verdad era que su mente estaba pasmada por el dia que habia vivido que no podia venir con algo para iniciar una conversacion. Asi que fue el quien deshizo el hielo con su ronca voz.

-en donde esta tu auto?

-en la siguiente esquina, pero no voy al auto todavia, mis hijos estan en la cafeteria de las O'Brian...

-en ese caso me despido aqui, espero la suerte me lleve a ti nuevamente muy pronto.

-espero que asi sea...

Terry se inclino para besar su mano y retirarse del lugar, Candy sintio sus labios suaves y humedos en sus mano, se estremecio al contacto, no recordaba haber sentido esa sensacion nunca antes, su esposo era un hombre que transmitia seguridad y alegria, pero lo que acababa de experimentar con un simple rose de labios en su mano la hizo sonrojar y albergar un calor en el vientre que tenia años que no experimentaba, veia la espalda de Terry alejarse mientras sus ojos deboraba a detalle el espigado cuerpo del hombre que parecia ser un enigma, despues de perderse en su vision recordo que seguia de pie en medio de la calle, se movio en acto reflejo y entro a la primera tienda que encontro para quitarse el bochorno de haber sido observada por alguien, sin darse cuenta habia entrado a la tienda de Annie, a su paso vio un sin fin de antiguedades que llamaron su atencion, entretenida en una mascara de diseño extrabagante no vio cuando la joven de cabellos largos y obscuros llego hasta su lado.

-Hola Candy, que gusto verte aqui.

-Annie - dejo la mascara de lado para mirar a la chica que la miraba con una sonrisa – que linda te ves.

-gracias Candy, es que Archie viene hoy por mi... vamos a ir a cenar.

-pues creo que quedara muy complacido con la imagen.

-gracias Candy... por cierto no habia tenido la oportunidad de decirte que lamento mucho lo que paso con Eliza el otro dia, ella en ocaciones se comporta como una snob, pero llegando a conocerla no es tan mala.

-no tienes por que disculparte por ella, tu no eres responsable por lo que ella haga

-Pero Patty y yo te invitamos...

-no te preocupes Annie.

-espero que aceptes volver a salir con Patty y conmigo.

-tal ves en algun momento que no este tan ocupada

-sigues arreglando tu casa?

-si, aun no he podido terminar

-que te parece si Patty y yo te ayudamos y despues nos vamos a cenar o bailar.

-Ho no Annie!, como podria yo arrastrarte a ti y Patty a trabajar en mi casa.

-para eso somos las amigas, anda di que si.

-no se que dira Patty...

-dira que si, por su puesto... vamos a preguntarle.

-pero tu tienda?

-no nos tardaremos dejare una nota a la entrada de que regreso enseguida, ademas esta tienda no es precisamente el punto de interes del pueblo...anda vamos.

Tras atravesar la calle y caminar una cuadra mas, ambas chicas llegaron hasta la cafeteria donde Patty estaba sentada en al frente de la caja registradora haciendo las cuentas del dia.

-hola Patty.

-Annie, que no ibas a salir con Archie?

-si en un rato mas vendra por mi, pero vine a informarte que este fin de semana vamos a encontrarnos en casa de Candy para ayudarle a limpiar o lo que sea que este haciendo y despues iremos a cenar o a tomar una copa, asi que no hagas planes...

-Patty esa locura es una invension de Annie tu no tienes que dejar de hacer lo que tenias planeado, es mi casa y es mi trabajo, de igual forma de agradezco el ofrecimiento.

-deja esas tonterias y formalismos Candy, cuando te daras cuenta que somos tus amigas, que te parece si llegamos a las nueve yo llevo el desayuno.

-podrias llevar tambien la comida y quiza hasta la cena ? -la rubia sonreia traviesa ante la mirada animosa de sus amigas.

Despues de despedirse, Annie regreso a su tienda a esperar por su novio, dejando a Candy y Patty en la cafeteria.

-donde estan los niños Patty?

-con la abuela Martha, estan bien con ella, mejor dime que sucedio esta tarde que te trajo tan asustada y con el pequeño contando esas historias del cuarto obscuro.

-no paso nada Patty, estaba limpiando el sotano y la puerta se cerro, eso es todo.

-y eso es lo que te asusto?

-estaba obscuro y tenia miedo que Daniel fuera al jardin trasero, eso es todo.

-Candy, siempre que quieras compartir...lo que sea , sabes que la abuela Martha y yo te escucharemos y te ayudaremos, lo sabes verdad?

-si Patty y te lo agradezco, pero nada ha sucedido asi que no te preocupes por mi.

-esta bien Candy no insistire, pero por favor aun si no crees y es una tonteria para ti, por favor coloca el talisman que te di en la puerta.

-si Patty asi lo hare, sera mejor que vaya por los niños y regrese a casa antes que obscurezca.

Patty acompaño a Candy hasta la pasteleria para recoger a los pequeños, Martha le pidio que se quedaran en su casa , habia conversado con el pequeño Daniel y habia entendido que algo fuera de lo normal habia sucedido en su casa esa tarde asi que no queria que regresera sola con los niños.

-no se preocupe abuela, a Daniel le encanta contar historias que no tengo idea de donde salen, pero le aseguro que desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido igual.

-abre tus ojos Candy, lo que viste en el sotano de tu casa, no fue una sombra comun y corriente...y tu lo sabes.

-yo...no vi nada.

-Daniel lo persivio, por eso fue a abrir la puerta, no expongas mas de lo debido al pequeño y Lou Ann es muy pequeña para que nos ponga sobre aviso de lo que persive, pero no juegues con lo que no conoces.

-esta bien Martha, tendre cuidado, estare al pendiente... esta tarde hable con Charlie y el fue a mi casa a verificar que todo este bien.

-lo que sentiste esta tarde en tu casa es algo con lo que Charlie, no te puede ayudar, pero al menos... sabran que daras la pelea...coloca el talisman que Patty te dio en la puerta del sotano y no te acerques ahi hasta que Malhia venga, ella podra ayudarnos.

-esta bien Martha, no hare nada hasta el fin de semana que las chicas vengan a casa.

Candy salio de la pasteleria de la mano de Daniel y con la pequeña Lou Ann en la carreola, iba pensativa y ausente, como era posible que Daniel supiera que ella habia visto algo en el sotano y que fuera la causa por la que abrio la puerta, no era posible y despues de todo Martha tenia razon, si Daniel podia sentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor seguramente Lou Ann estaria contagiada de las mismas sensaciones, llego hasta su camioneta, adentro la llave y al jalar la manija de la puerta una fuerza le impidio abrirla instintivamente miro su auto y pudo ver el reflejo de una peliroja en el vidrio de la ventana, volteo a mirarla sin saber que decir.

-asi que estos son los niños...

-como?

-mira Neal por ellos es el alboroto... – detras de ella Salio la obscura presencia de Neal con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada brillosa.

-prefiero a la mama...

Candy los miraba extrañada sin poder entender el por que se dirigian a sus hijos y a ella de esa manera, ni siquiera la habian mirado y despues de ese breve comentario habian seguido caminando, cruzaron la calle y se encontraron con la matrairca de los Andrey que habia estado de pie en la cera de enfrente mirando la escena, era extraño ahora que lo pensaba se habia encontrado con toda la familia Andrey, incluso habia alcanzado a ver a Archie cuando llegaba por Annie y ella salia de la pasteleria, la habia saludado con un ademan de mano, sintio un escalofrio sin explicarse por que eso ahora todo le parecia extraño, se estaba comenzando a volver paranoica gracias a las O'Brian, tenia que alejarse de todos y enterrarse en su familia y sus libros de enfermeria para retomar su antigua profesion, subio a los niños y ella tomo su posicion tras el volante, manejo hasta la comisaria del Sheriff, se encontraria con Charlie para que le ratificara que su casa estaba en orden y que todo era producto de su imaginacion...

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias chicas lindas por acompañarme en un capitulo mas, mil garcias por sus review me han motivado a seguir adelante.

Cuidense mucho y mantengan una sonrisa, les mando un fuerte abrazo, su amiga Liz


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**La Pesadilla**

Candy regresaba a su casa tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, habia pasado por la oficina del Sheriff donde Charlie le aseguro que sus hombres habian registrado su casa por dentro y los alrededores, le aseguro que no encontraron a nadie, asi que la rubia regreso con el corazon contraido pero con serenidad y confianza en su actitud, una vez en casa encendio las luces de casi todo el lugar, la obscuridad de la noche contrastaba con la luminosidad de su casa, coloco la cadena y el candado nuevo en la puerta del sotano por ultimo enredo el talisman que Patty le habia dado.

_-"me estoy volviendo loca" __-penso inmediatamente despues que el talisman quedo colgando de la cadena, -como he caido a creer en estas cosas y hasta usar talismanes._

El gesto de su rostro ya no esbosaba una sonrisa de burla como antes, ahora se le veia ausente, dejo el talisman colgando y dandole la espalda subio al piso de las recamaras, metio a Daniel en su cama y a la pequeña Lou Ann en su cuna, se quedo un momento con ellos hasta verlos casi vencidos por el cansancio y el sueño, salio de la habitacion infantil para ir a la suya, se desvistio y despues de ponerse su pijama se metio en su cama, sintiendo la suavidad y frescura de sus sabanas, como deseaba que esas caricias a su piel fueran las de su esposo que la envolviera en un abrazo y la protegieran de todo, una lagrima salto a la superficie rodando por su mejilla, la rubia la dejo correr mientras se estiraba en la cama, cerro los ojos evocando dias felices, Andrew corriendo tras ella mientras Daniel los veia con una sonrisa en el cesped, ella dejandose atrapar por los fuertes brazos de Andy, estrechandose en un abrazo, mirandose a los ojos mientras sus labios se unian en un calido beso, lleno de entrega y amor. Al mirarse nuevamente se encontro con que los verdes ojos de Andrew se habian tornado azul zafiro y su corto cabello rubio ahora lucia castaño y en una melena mucho mas larga, dio un paso atras para observar su rostro y cada rasgo de esas delagadas y finas lineas le descubrieron a otro hombre, uno que habia visto tan solo un par de veces, pero que habian bastado para hacer temblar su cuerpo cada vez que lo tenia cerca de ella, lo miraba sorprendida hasta que el se acerco a ella tomandole la mano para caminar por un galeron que parecia ser la de un castillo todo a su alrededor era magestuoso aunque sombrio, el la llevo hasta un sillon que asemejaba al que alguna vez usara Cleopatra, se sentia extraña pero no podia reusarse al deseo del hombre que la guiaba a cada movimiento, el castaño se sento frente a ella mirandola profundamente, poseyendola a traves de su mirada, Candy no podia moverse se sentia hipnotizada bajo aquellas hermosas pupilas azul safiro, solo era testigo de como el hermoso rostro de ese extraño se acercaba al de ella para tomar sus labios y besarlos de una forma distinta al que ella conocia, sentia el fuego entrar por sus labios para recorrer su cuerpo y explotar en su bajo vientre, las manos de la rubia ya rodeaban al hombre que con un beso estaba logrando despertar toda su feminidad, el posaba una de su manos en la nuca de la mujer ejerciendo presion sobre el beso que los dejaba casi sin aliento, mientra su otra mano se habia posado al lado de la cadera de Candy, en un momento subito la rubia hecho la cabeza hacia atras para tomar una bocanada de aire, mientras el castaño continuaba besandola, solo que ahora atacaba su cuello, la consiencia de la rubia estaba perdida en esa escena, no existia nada ni nadie mas que ese gran salon y el hombre que la hacia sentir mujer, sinembargo a lo lejos un llanto comenzo a penetrar en su oido, el hombre que la acariciaba parecia no darse cuenta que perdia la atencion de la rubia, mientras ella miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar al causante del llanto, que se hacia mas fuerte y cercano, giro su cuello a un lado de ella y a lo lejos alcanzo a ver una sombra de la que venia el llanto, que ahora identificaba como un llanto infantil, enfoco la mirada aun mas para distinguir las sombras, un rayo de luna atraveso la ventana para dejarla descubrir que el llanto provenia de Lou Ann que en brazos de Daniel permanecian inmoviles en el suelo, trato de correr a ellos pero los brazos del castaño la envolvian, trato de gritar pero de su garganta no salio ni un sonido, Daniel parecia no poder moverse a pesar de que aparentaba acercarse a Candy, la rubia alargo su brazo, pero estaban demasiado lejos como para poder tocarlos, trataba de safarse del agarre del hombre que seguia besando su hombro, el llanto habia aumentado de volumen y su desespero con el, se movia y se revolvia bajo el pesado cuerpo del castaño, sin poder safarse de el, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por su ojos mientras su desesperacion logro abrir su garganta para soltar un grito que inundo el galeron, la silueta de un hombre alto y espigado salio de detras de una vitrina, no alcanzada a visualizar los detalles de ese rostro pero sabia que la miraba, sentia la pervercion en su presencia y su angustia se convirtio en terror al ver esa sombra acercarse a sus hijos, los movimientos que su cuerpo hacian para soltarse se volvieron mas violentos y agresivos, mientras la sonrisa de la silueta la desafiaba, se acercaba peligrosamente a los niños mientras la miraba burlonamente, sus ojos chispean en un amarillo ambar, que recordo haber visto en el sotano de su casa, trato de tomar a Daniel por la mano pero lo avento de inmediato como si el simple contacto le hubiera quemado la piel, el llanto de Lou se hacia mas fuerte y compulsivo, Candy gritaba y suplicaba sin poder ponerse de pie, la silueta del hombre se alejo de los niños sin dejar de acecharlos, la rubia se movia energicamente en su lugar , giro su rostro hacia el hombre que la tenia bajo su yugo perdiendo el contacto visual de sus hijos por un momento para encontrarse con el azul mirar del castaño que la miraban enigmatico, sonriente, por un segundo se perdio en ese fino rostro, sinembargo el llanto de Lou taladro sus oidosy su mente, empujando al castaño con todas sus fuerzas que distraido en el segundo en el que se reflejaba en los verde esmeralda de la rubia cedio ante la fuerza que ella ejercio, de subito los ojos de la rubia se abrieron para encontrarse en su habitacion. Se habia quedado dormida con el recuerdo de Andrew en su mente, pero en algun momento ese recuerdo se habia convertido en una pesadilla desesperante, aunque aun sentia en la piel los labios y las manos las sensaciones que el castaño le habian provocado, respiraba pesadamente, las sabanas bajo ella estaban revueltas y humedas, su rostro aun tenia vestigio de su llanto, habia sido una pesadilla muy real, de hecho aun retumbaba el llanto de Lou Ann en su mente, con pesades se sento en su cama, se mario un poco no lograba volver del todo se sentia como dopada y el llanto de Lou se hacia mas fuerte y real, fue que se dio cuenta que ese llanto provenia de la habitacion contigua, con movimientos torpes y lentos bajo de la cama y se dirigio hasta la habitacion que se mantenia cerrada, dio vuelta a la perilla, pero esta no giro, empujo y golpeo la puerta, sin obtener respuesta, solo escuchaba el llanto de su pequeña.

-DANIEL ABRE LA PUERTA - con todas sus fuerzas empujaba la puerta y peleaba con el picaporte, detras solo se escuchaba el llanto de su bebe.

-DANY ABRE, AYUDAME A ABRIR.

La rubia desesperada dio dos pasos atras para avalanzarse contra la puerta abriendola de golpe, al entrar pudo ver a Daniel con Lou Ann que lloraba en sus brazos, ambos permanecian junto a la cuna de la pequeña, el rostro de Daniel lucia palido un tanto ausente, Candy tubo que sacudirlo un poco despues de arrebatarle a la niña de sus brazos, para que la mirara.

-estas bien?- el pequeño solo asintio sin emitir palabra.

-que sucedio?

-no lo se... -los ojos del pequeño rubio se llenaron de lagrimas mientras bajaba la mirada.

-no te preocupes mas, ven conmigo vamos a dormir a mi cama, ahi pasaremos la noche los tres juntos, - tomo la mano del pequeño que la siguio sin decir palabra, extraño en un chico tan parlanchin como el, Lou Ann habia dejado de llorar casi instantaneamente al sentir los brazos de su madre

Acomodo a su bebe de un lado protegiendola con almohadas a su alrededor, y del otro lado acosto a Daniel que en silencio se dejo guiar por la rubia, una vez los tres en la cama abrazo al pequeño y beso su frente el se acurruco en los brasos de su madre buscando su calor y su proteccion, Candy comprendio que algo lo habia asustado, acaricio su cabello para arrullarlo y tranquilizarlo, una vez que el se durmio Candy lo arropo notando que en su mano izquierda empuñaba algo, se incorporo para sacar de la pequeña mano lo que hacia con tanta fuerza, con cuidado para no despertarlo abrio su puño, su rostro empalidecio al reconocer el talisman que Patty le habia dado esa tarde y ella misma habia colocado entre la cadena que cerraba la puerta del sotano, como habia llegado hasta la mano de Dany?, ella habia sido la ultima en subir y el talisman estaba en esa puerta cuando ella subio, seria que el pequeño habia bajado y tomado el talisman el mismo? Que otra explicacion podria haber?, un escalofrio recorrio su espina dorsal, desde que era una niña no habia sentido un miedo tan arrebatador, se giro para mirar a Lou que dormia placidamente como si nunca se hubiera despertado, nunca la habia escuchado llorar de esa manera en sus cortos 8 meses, era una bebe feliz y risueña, se sintio culpable de haber traido a sus dos angelitos a ese pueblo que le estaba comenzando a resultar una pesadilla, tenia que protegerlos contra quien fuera o lo que fuera, tomo a Lou en sus brazos y la coloco en medio de la cama entre ella y Dany, miro al pequeño con cariño y orgullo apesar de sus cortos 5 años se habia portado muy valiente protegiendo a su hermana, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, como habia sido posible que el sacara solo a Lou de la cuna? , el era muy pequeño y la proteccion de la cuna se elevaba muy por encima de el, cerro los ojos por la frustracion y la impotencia, era un enigma lo que habia sucedido, y ese sueño que ella habia tenido tan real y sufrido, aunque que hacia Terruce Grandchester en su mente, y lo que mas le angustiaba y le llenaba de miedo era esa silueta que se aproximaba a sus hijos, y esos ojos, esos ojos eran los que habia visto en el sotano, sintio un frio recorrer su cuerpo, la sangre viajaba vertiginosa por su cuerpo, tenia muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta y lo peor era que no sabia como descifrarlo, durante el resto de la noche no durmio , no pudo cerrar los ojos, velo el sueño de sus dos pequeños no podia darse el lujo de caer nuevamente en una des sus pesadillas asi que que se mantendria en vela.

La mañana del viernes la encontro vigilante, el sol ya habia despuntado cuando la rubia decidio levantarse de la cama los dos pequeños seguian dormidos, los dejo descansar habia sido una noche muy pesada, cambio sus pijamas por unos jeans y una camiseta, recogio sus rizos en una coleta y guardo en la bolsa de sus jeans el amuleto que le habia quitado a Dany la noche anterior.

Bajo hasta la cocina para preparse un cafe bien cargado, le hacia falta, se sentia cansada y adolorida, pero habia hecho lo correcto vigilando el esueño de sus niños, miraba por la ventana de la cocina el inicio de un dia mas, el sol bañaba sus flores y el pasto de su jardin delantero, lo poco que alcanzaba a ver de su jardin trasero le mostraba cuantas hierbas crecidas habia y lo descuidado que se veia, tenia que comenzar a trabajar en el sin demora, tal ves ese dia era el indicado, no queria estar en la casa, tenia que despejarse y sacarse tantas supersticiones y retomar la cordura, mientras vaciaba el agua a la cafetera escucho unos pasos ligeros tras ella, volteo al instante para encontrar el rostro molesto de Daniel.

-que sucede Dan?

-donde esta? Tu me lo quitaste.

-que te quite?, pero por que estas tan molesto.

-lo que tenia en mi mano cuando me dormi, donde esta?

-yo lo tengo, para que lo quieres?

-por que es mio, tu no sabes como usarlo, damelo. – la miraba serio mientras estiraba su manita.

-esta bien tomalo – Candy saco de la bolsa de sus jeans el talisman y se lo dio al pequeño. – ahora ve a camiarte de ropa y lavate la cara y las manos.

-si Candy.

el rubio dio la vuelta y salio de la cocina como si nada hubiera sucedido, mientras Candy se quedo boquiabierta ante la reaccion del pequeño " _tu no sabes como usarlo",_entonces ese era el mismo talisman que habia puesto en la puerta, sin pensarlo mas se dirigio a la puerta del sotano, el talisman no estaba y la puerta parecia haber sido forzada, no la habian abierto del todo, pero no estaba como ella la habia dejado, era evidente que habian tratado de forzar la cadena, Daniel no podria haberlo hecho, pero entonces...

dejo la cadena como estaba y subio hasta su habitacion la pequeña Lou ya estaba despierta y balbuceaba mientras pataleba energicamente.

-ya despertaste preciosa? – Candy la tomo en sus brazos para abrazarla y besarla, parecia estar bien, era como si no hubiera pasado una mala noche, estaba feliz y risueña como siempre, almenos eso la tranquilizaba, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y Daniel salir con el cabello mojado y su camisa desfajada, sonrio al verlo como todas las mañanas.

-ven aqui, te ayudo a colocarte la camisa y te peino – el pequeño fue hasta ella para dejarse alistar por su madre, mientras el jugueteaba con un soldadito de plastico, Candy suspiro aliviada, se veia bastante normal – y dime Dan, por que tomaste el talisman de la puerta del sotano.

-Katherin me dijo que solo funcionaba si lo tenia conmigo,

-como?...Katherin?

-si mi amiga.

-Dany quiero una respuesta, no juegues con tus amiguitos ahora.

-es la verdad, katherinme dijo que esas cosas solo funcionan cuando alguien los carga, cuidan a la gente no las cosas, su abuela se lo dijo, ella tenia uno pero lo perdio, cuando perdio su brazo.

Candy no supo que contestar a eso, sabia que eso no era algo que el hubiera inventado, era demasiado armado para sus alcances, seguramente Martha le habia contado alguna historia y le habia pedido que se quedara con el talisman, asi que no trataria de hacerle revelar la fuente de su conocimiento con el tiempo el tambien olvidaria esas historias del pueblo, ahora lo mejor era dejarlo, aunque antes le gustaria descubrir el enigma de como saco a Lou de la cuna.

-es muy inteligente tu amiguita he!, y es ella quien te ayudo a sacar a a Lou de la cuna?

-no ella no puede cargara a Lou, por que no tiene su brazo ella lo perdio hace mucho tiempo.

-y si ella no te ayudo, quien lo hizo?

-el capitan Simons.

-y por que lloraba Lou?

-no lo se...

-te desperto su llanto?

-no... ya terminaste?, que vamos a desayunar?

-ya casi acabo, solamente quiero que me contestes algo, que paso anoche? Por que sacaste a Lou de su cuna?

-por que el capitan Simons me dijo que tenia que proteger a Lou...

-protegerla de que?

-no se...no me acuerdo, ya vamos a desayunar?

-dime Dan, quien estuvo anoche en tu habitacion?

-no se, no me acuerdo...-inquieto como siempre el pequeño comenzo a moverse y jalonearse de la mano de Candy que lo sujetaba.

esta bien, eres libre y no hay galletas hasta despues que desayunes.

-que vamos a desayunar?

-iremos con Patty a desayunar, despues de que cambie a Lou, asi que quedate por aqui, no quiero que salgas y tampoco te quiero cerca del sotano.

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Candy el pequeño dio la vuelta y salio corriendo escalera abajo, mientras Candy cambiaba a su bebe, una vez listos salieron rumbo al pueblo, el dia se veia hermoso un sol brillante les daba los buenos dias, parecia que las pesadillas nocturnas habian quedado muy lejos.

Minutos despues de llegar a la cafeteria de Patty ya disfrutaban de un jugo fresco de naranja, Patty sonriente como siempre se acerco a saludarlos y sentarse a desayunar con ellos.

-y que vamos a hacer mañana? Que nos tienes preparado, para trabajar.

-aun no lo se, hoy voy a trabajar en el jardin.

-Annie esta entusiasmada, jamas ha trabajado en nada que no sea su tiemda, asi que espera decorar tu casa de arriba a abajo.

-en realidad no cuento con mucho dinero asi que espero que no trate de hechar la casa por la ventana.

-no te preocupes yo la controlare, esta mañana vino a decirme que Archie queria venir tambien a ayudarnos, pero le dje que era reunion de chicas que dajara al noviecito de lado y asi lo entendio hoy le dira a Archie que no puede venir.

-no quiero se grosera, pero creo que hiciste bien, de hecho tampoco estoy tan segura que quiero a Annie en mi casa.

-hizo algo que te molestara?

-no, no me mal entiendas, es solo que ... tal vez no es buen momento...

-sucedio algo?

-no lo se! – Candy miro a Daniel que picaba su fruta y comia despreocupado, Patty entendio que no queria mencionar nada frente a el asi que continuo su platica en otra direccion, ya tendrian un momento para hablar de lo sucedido.

-la abuela Martha tiene un pastel de chocolate especial de los viernes, deberias de llevar un poco a casa.

Daniel alzo su cabecita mirando a Candy espectante.

-si tal ves lleve un poco de pastel a casa, lo tenemos bien merecido, ire por el despues del desayuno – la amplia sonrisa del rubio le indico a Candyque siempre estaba atento a lo que hablaban por mas distraido que pareciera, le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

-y dime Candy que haz pensado hacer despues que tu casa este terminada.

-pues ... tengo algunas pinturas que quiero vender tal vez visite alguna galeria de los alrededores y tambien quiero volver a ejercer la enfermeria.

-con las pinturas Annie puede ayudarte ella conoce gente de varias galerias incluso podria venderlas en su tienda y para volver a la enfermeria, Malhia podria ayudarte, ella conoce mucha gente a los alrededores que podrian necesitar tus servicios o tal vez tenga algun conatcto en el hospital Mercy que es el mas cercano del area.

-que haria sin ti Patty.

-ni lo menciones, por eso somos amigas, quiero que te sientas comoda en tu nueva vida se lo dificil que es sentirse sola.

-gracias Patty.

Platicaron de todo durante el desayuno, la rubia se fue relajando hasta volver a sonreir nuevamente, una vez que terminaron, Patty le pidio a su asistente que llevara a los niños a la pasteleria de la abuela Martha, para que Daniel eligiera el pastel que quisiera, una vez que se quedo a solas con la rubia retomo la converascion que habian dejado atras.

-ahora si Candy dime que sucedio?

-no se como empezar, por que ni siquiera se que sucedio.

-por que no quieres que Annie valla a tu casa?

-por que tal vez seria mejor que Malhia fuera primero, tal vez ella pueda ayudarme a entender lo que esta sucediendo en mi casa.

-y que es eso que esta sucediendo.

-Patty ni siquiera se si es mi imaginacion... o algo o alguien estuvo ayer en el sotano, vi una sombra que trato de atacarme, vi su ojos amarillos ... por la noche coloque el talisman en la puerta del sotano como me dijiste, pero a la mitad de la noche una pesadilla con ese mismo ser de ojos amarillos trataba de atacar a los niños, cuando desperte Lou Ann lloraba iconsolable y fui al cuarto de los niños Daniel sostenia a la pequeña como en mis sueños, el estaba ausente extraño y encontre el talisman en sus manos, cuando yo lo habia dejado en la puerta del sotano, no entiendo que esta scediendo- su voz para entonces era casi histerica.

-calmate Candy, no te preocupes tal vez lo mejor sea que Annie no nos acompañe mañana y que Malhia venga con nosotras en cuanto llegue... – Patty lucia pensativa – Candy no te quiero asustar, pero esto no esta bien...donde esta el talisman?

-lo tiene Dan, parece que hay un vinculo poderoso entre lo que esta sucediendo y el...y todas esas fantasias que existen con sus amigos imaginarios que parecen ayudarlo a resolver los contratiempos.

-que quieres decir?

-el dia que estaba en el sotano, el fue quienn abrio la puerta por que el capitan Simons le dijo que estaba en peligro, ayer tomo el talisman de la puerta donde yo lo deje, por que Katherin le dijo que los talismanes solo sirven si los tienes contigo por que protegen gente no cosas, y depues saco a Lou Ann de la cuna por que el capitan Simons le dijo que tenia que protegerla. Son demasiadas casualidades, no se que pensar Patty.

-es muy extraño ... esos seres no son inventos de Dan, son espiritus que estan protegiendo a los niños, pero de que? Y por que?...

-Patty yo no creo en nada de esto pero...mi esceptisismo esta siendo aplastado por estos extraños ... sucesos.

-no se que decirte , este pueblo es muy tranquilo, hasta aburrido, en el pasado han sucedido extrañas desapariciones, pero eso fue hace muchos años, no entiendo por que todo esto te esta sucediendo a ti.

-yo comienzo a pensar que este pueblo estaba rodeado de cosas extrañas, con tantas cosas que escucho de Malhia y de Martha.

-ellas son mas supersticiosas y le tienen cuidado a la familia Andley, ellas creen que esa familia practica la magia y el vudu en forma maligna .

-es eso verdad?

-nadie lo sabe, ninguno se atreve a preguntar algo asi. -Patty miro los ojos de la rubia que se abrian con temor y preocupacion -pero no te angusties, Malhia viene mañana temprano y ella sabra que hacer, quieres pasar la noche con nostras?

-no Patty gracias, eso seria demasiado, bastante hacen ya por mi.

-estaria mas tranquila.

-no Patty, debo enfrentar lo que sea que este en mi casa.

-te entiendo, pero entonces yo me quedo contigo.

-pero Patty...

-despues de que cierre la cafeteria ire a tu casa.

-gracias Patty te estare esperando, ahora tengo que comenzar a trabajar en el jardin trasero, no quiero seguir tentando la paciencia de Dan.

-muy bien Candy, te vere en la noche entonces yo llevo la cena.

Candy salio de la cafeteria con una sonrisa en los labios, tenia que ir por lo niños a la pasteleria, pero antes necesitaba tomar aire y relajarse, habia estado bajo mucha tension, cruzo la calle y fue hasta la libreria, entro a buscar un libro de enfermeria, paso de un estante a otro perdiendose en el magico mundo de los libros, leyo varias reseñas y despues de invertir una hora ahi salio con un ejemplar de enfermeria, un resetario de cocina sureña y un libro que contaba la historia de uno de los romances mas añejos " Romeo y Julieta " , fue hasta el parque que quedaba frente a la libreria para sentarse en una banca frente a la fuente central, saco el ejemplar de William Shakespeare y lo abrio en su primera pagina, comenzo a leer las primeras lineas soltando un suspiro que provenia desde el fondo de su corazon, como hubiera querido un romance igual...

-la mayor historia jamas contada, cierto?- la voz que aparaceio a su lado la sorprendio trayendola al mundo que habia dejado en el momento que abrio las pagnas de su libro favorito, volteo a mirar los ojos que la buscaban con deseo, su rostro tan varonil le corto el aliento, dejandola boquiabierta y sin palabras. - yo soy un fanatico de la literatura de Shakespeare... – su sonrisa la atrapo dejando su mente aun mas en blanco, sinembargo junto todas sus fuerzas para retomar la compostura tartamudeando busco una respuesta coherente.

-si es una historia ...unica, aunque al final mueran.

-en realidad se matan, por que ellos no mueren...hubiran podido haber vencido la muerte y vivir en su amor eternamente...

-bueno eternamente no lo creo, pero si hubieran podido vivir su amor.

-...- los ojos azules de Terruce miraban el verde mar que se extendia delante de el, se habia sumergido en ellos penetrando hasta sus pensamientos y plantando en el su recuerdo, su rostro ...

-creo que es tarde y tengo que irme.

-podria invitarte a cenar una noche de estas?

-yo...no se...no ...puedo

-es solo una cena de amigos

-estoy ocupada estos dias

-no tiene que ser hoy, podria ser la proxima semana.

-no se, mis hijos son muy pequeños para dejarlos en cualquier lugar.

-estoy seguro que cualquiera de tus amigas, podria cuidar a los pequeños.

-bueno...tal ves...

-di que si pecosa.

La mirada de la rubia se alzo hasta los azules de su acompañante que la veia risueño, al mirar su rosto recordo su sueño y sus caricias, se estremecio de pies a cabeza quizo bajar la mirada, pero no pudo despegar su mirada de esos zafiros que la reclamaban, el calor que inundo su cuerpo fue demasiado para ella, ya no era dueña de sus actos ni de su sentimientos , en una situacion normal ella ya se hubiera puesto de pie y se habria alejado no sin antes poner en su lugar al sujeto que si quiera pensara en coquetear con ella, pero frente a Terruce Granchester parecia no tener voluntad y como tenerla frente a ese penetrante mirar azul y esa sonrisa tan varonil, suspiro profundamente buscando palabras y coordura en ello.

-yo no se si podre, pero te dejare saber...- se puso de pie, mientras sentia su cuerpo vibrar.

-cuando?

-cuando ... consiga quien se quede con los niños.

-estare esperando tu respuesta...

la rubia dio la vuelta y comenzo a andar cruzando el parque, no habia ido muy lejos cuando sintio una mano que la tomo por el brazo y la hizo girar, dejandola frente a su rostro a unos cuantos centimetros de sus labios.

-mientras eso sucede te vere en mis sueños. - los labios de Terry se aceracron aun mas a ella sintiendo su aliento calido e insinuante, Candy solo vio un abismo abrirse ante ella donde no existia nada mas que ellos dos, en su ensoñacion solo alcanzo a sentir el roce suave de los labios del hombre que se habia metido en su mente- nos vemos...pecosa.

A pesar que Terry ya se habia alejado Candy seguia de pie en el mismo lugar con las sensaciones de su cuerpo a flor de piel, sus labios aun ardian al rose de los labios de ese hombre que con solo mirarla la poseia, no podia reaccionar hasta que su cerebro repitio sus palabras _" mientras eso sucede te vere en mis sueños ", _eso solopodia significar que el sueño que habia tenido...el realmente estaba en su sueño, se habia metido a su mente... se giro para ir tras el, pero solo alcanzo a verlo desaparecer cuando doblo la esquina.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola Chicas lindas, gracias por pasar por aqui y regalarme unos minutitos de sus vidas, espero haberlas intrigado y aterrorizado...

Les agradezco de corazon sus reviews son una sonrisa imborrable en mi rostro, gracias por hacer mi vida mas amable.

Cuidense mucho y reciban un fuerte abrazo de su amiga Liz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**La Visita**

Patty llego a casa de Candy una vez que cerro la cafeteria, bajo de su auto y camino hasta la puerta, el sonido de una rama rompiendose llamo su atencion, giro su mirada hacia un lado de la casa pero no vio nada, solo sintio la brisa de la noche correr por entre su cabello, se detuvo un mometo mas en el porche, agudizo la mirada entre los arboles que rodeaba la casa,no vio nada, decidio entrar cuando escucho el crujir de otra rama esta vez estaba segura que lo habia escuchado y habia identificado el ruido como el de una rama quebrandoce bajo el peso de una pisada, bajo los dos escalones que daban al frente de la casa y dio unos pasos hacia un lado no veia nada, pero podia sentir la presenia de alguien mirandola.

-hay alguien ahi? – dijo en voz alta sin llegar a ser un grito – salga, muestrese quien quiera que sea – en su mano apretaba un relicario con un hechizo especial que Malhia le habia dado para protegerse cuando visitara a los Andrey o simplemente para que lo llevara con ella en la cafeteria.

-hay alg...- no pudo terminar la frase pues las pisadas se hicieron mas claras y cercanas , no podia ver a nadie, sinembargo las pisadas habian llegado hasta ella, un aire frio la traspaso ya no era la suave brisa nocturna, lo que habia sentido era un aire frio y espectral, sintio su cabello moverse al ritmo del aire que la rodeaba y la traspasaba, su garganta se cerro de terror, la obscuridad jugaba con sus sensacines y su entereza, queria gritar salir corriendo, pero el miedo la tenia anclada en el piso sin poder moverse, lagrimas de impotencia salieron por sus ojos que se abrian desorbitados,

junto todo su valor y fuerzas, tomo su relicario con fuerza y abriendo su brazo dio un giro sobre si misma pintando un circulo en el aire resinatdo a su vez _" Rete lwen m ', nou fè nwa ANKÒ _" ( mantengase alejado de mi vuelve a tu obscuridad, _creole_ )

el aire que la habia envuelto se retiro de ella, nuevamente pudo respirar aliviada, sus ojos pudieron distinguir en la distancia el brillo de unos ojos ambar que la miraban fijamente, una risa burlona se escucho alejarse entre la espesura de los arboles junto al destello de esa mirada ambarina, Patty suspiro profundamente mientras sentia el sudor de su frente en su mano, con piernas temblorosas regreso a la puerta de la casa que toco suavemente, una rubia sonriente aparecio detras de ella.

-hola Patty, pasa por favor

-Hola Candy,

-pense que ya no vendrias

-me retrase un poco, pero...dime Candy, no quieres que nos vayamos a mi casa?

Los ojos verdes de Candy se abrieron sorprendida, no habia notado el rostro de su amiga al entrar, pero estaba palida y sus ojos denotaban algo que la rubia no descifraba, aunque si era lo que ella suponia...que clase de ayuda obtendria de ella entonces, un sudor frio comenzo a perlar su cuerpo.

-que sucede Patty, por que quieres irte de aqui?

-no sucede nada, solo pensaba que tal vez les haria bien alejarse un poco de este ambiente, tal vez descansarian mejor sin tener la tension de que algo podria suceder.

-yo aun me niego a creer todas esas historias Patty, se que algunas cosas estrañas han sucedido pero, no puedo entregarme a historias fantasticas, asi que no pienso huir de mi casa ni de vida...

-Candy...- la castaña se debatia entre contarle a su amiga lo que le acababa de suceder y dejar las cosas asi, al dia siguiente Malhia iria con ellas, pero como pasar la noche en esa casa despues de lo que acababa de experimentar?

-que pasa Patty?

-nada Candy...mira traje algo rico para cenar

-que bien por que la verdad me muero de hambre – llevo a su amiga hasta la cocina para sacar las viandas que Patty habia traido. – esto se ve demasisado bueno.

-espero que te guste, lo prepararon en la cafeteria especialmente para nosotras.

-entonces le haremos justicia en este momento.

-y Daniel y Lou?

-pasan de las nueve, de verdad crees que estarian despiesrtos?

-creo que no...la verdad no estoy acostumbrada a tener niños a mi alrededor asi que no se muy bien como funcionan las cosas – Patty esquivo la mirada risueña y burlona que Candy le dedicaba.

-no te apures Patty, no tendrias por que saberlo – Candy se movia agil en la cocina sirviendo la cena que la castaña habia llevado – por ciero que no he visto muchos niños en los alrededores...ahora que lo pienso mejor, no he visto mas niños que los mios...

-si tienes razon es una poblacion mayormente adulta, hay una escuela cerca de aqui y no es muy grande de echo es la unica en el pueblo...no me habia percatado de eso...

-de que?

-Lou es la mas joven del pueblo no ha habido nacimientos en el ultimo año y Daniel es muy pequeño tambien...

-por que te quedaste tan pensativa?

-solo recordaba que hace unos 25 años, hubo una generacion perdida...no se muy bien que paso, yo era apenas un bebe, pero mi abuela me cuenta que los niños del pueblo desaparecieron.

-que quieres decir?

-eso! que desaparecieron, una tarde casi al anocheser los niños desaparecieron de sus casas, de las calles y no los encontraron nunca, por eso te digo que hay una generacion perdida, tal vez por eso hay menos niños...la verdad nunca habia pensado en ello hasta ahora que lo mencionas.

Candy miraba a su amiga atonita, muchas veces sentia como si hubiera entrado en una dimension desconocida o si estubiera en un sueño del que no podia despertar.

-eso es una historia mas de Malhia y Martha?

-no, eso sucedio en verdad hace 25 años, mi mama habia viajado al sur de Florida para visitar unos familiares y no estabamos en casa en esos dias, por eso a mi no me paso nada.

-pero la policia no hizo nada? No investigaron?

-supongo que si, pero no encontraron pistas de ninguno de los niños, fueron poco mas de 80 niños los desaparecidos, entre bebes y niños de 5 años, si te das cuenta los unicos que tenemos la misma edad somos tu que no eres de aqui, Annie que en ese entonces vivia en otro lugar y los chicos Andley, que en esa epoca me parece que vivian en Londres.

-es una histora espelusnante, no se si me siento tranquila teniendo aqui a mis niños.

-desde entonces no ha habido desapariciones de esa indole...bueno los sirvientes de los Andley desaparecieron hace unos 5 años, justo despues de un gran incendio que hubo, en esa epoca el rumor de que ellos practicaban el vudu era muy fuerte, y sin mas ni mas su survientes que eran los causantes del rumor desaparecieron, bueno no deberia decir que desaparecieron, por que nunca se comprobo, y la familia alego que los habian despedido por atentar contra el respetable nombre de la familia Andley, pero la gente del pueblo rumoro que ellos los mataron...

-hay Patty, me parecen increible todas estas historias, yo venia en busca de una vida tranquila y hasta aburrida, pero no he encontrado ninguna de las dos aqui.

-no digas eso, veras que pronto te sentiras parte de nosotros

-eso espero, por que no puedo darme el lujo de volver a cambiar de residencia tan pronto.

-nosotras te ayudaremos a sentirte protegida y querida.

-gracias Patty, la verdad no se que haria sin ti y la abuela,

-dime Candy William te ha vuelto a invitar a salir.

-no lo he vuelto a ver, bueno si lo vi una vez mas, pero yo estaba acompañada y no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar, es un hombre enigmatico .

-es muy buen mozo y agradable su unico defecto es ser un Andley.

-tienes razon, eso lo ensombrece y que opinas de Terruce

-Terruce Granchester?, es un hombre solitario algo uraño, no tiene muchos amigos, de hecho solo mantiene una relacion de negocios con los Andley y se le ve poco en el pueblo, se por Archie que viaja mucho...por que el interes? - Patty miraba a la rubia curiosa y con picardia en los ojos - no me digas que... – la insinuacion de Patty y su mirada penetrante, hicieron sonrojar a la rubia.

-solo curiosidad, quieres que te sirva mas? – perdio la mirada en el recipiente que contenia los restos de la cena que Patty habia llevado.

-no tienes por que sentirte apenada, Terruce es un hombre muy interesante y buen mozo.

-yo no estoy disponible para ningun tipo de ... interes hacia un hombre, tengo dos hijos en lo que ocupar mi tiempo y yo aun estoy de luto.

-pero yo si creo que deberias de tener amigos, eso no te va a ser una mala madre ni le faltas a tu luto, Candy tienes que llevar tu vida lo mas agradable que puedas y tener amigos no tiene nada de malo – los verdes ojos de Candy volvieron su mirada a su amiga encontrando una sonrisa y una mirada llena de confianza.

-me invito a cenar...

-Granchester?

-si...aun no acepto...pero lo he estado pensando.

-y que te detiene?

-los niños y …..

-los niños no son problema yo me hago cargo de ellos

-no se Patty, creo que es muy precipitado…no se si estoy preparada

-no te compliques y acepta solo son amigos, no tiene que pasar nada que tu no quieras.

-tienes razon me hace falta salir de la rutina

-muy bien pensado.

-Patty creo que es hora de ir a dormir la charla se alargo y debes estar muy cansada.

-si un poco, te ayudare a limpiar y nos iremos a dormir.

Despues de poner todo en su sitio y lavar la bajilla las dos mujeres subieron a descansar en sus habitaciones, Candy habia asignado a Patty la tercera recamara que en algun momento ocuparia alguno de los chicos, paso por la recamara de Daniel y Lou para comprobar que dormian placidamente, se retiro a su recamara y despues de cepillar su cabello y cambiar su ropa se acomodo en su cama para caer en un sueño profundo.

En la recamara contigua Patty trataba de dormir y tranquilizarse, pero no podia borrar de su mente la sensacion tan extraña que le habia dejado su experiencia al llegar a esa casa, no podia cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al sueño, nunca habia experimentado nada igual, a pesar de estar familiarizada con ese tipo de eventos por las historias que contaba Malhia y de haber participado en un par de seciones espiritistas, no podia relajarse y dejar pasar el suceso, por el contrario esa mirada entre los arbustos la torturaba y la risa perversa que la acompañaba retumbaba constante en su cabeza.

Comenzo a respirar profundamente para llenar sus pulmones e inmediatamente despues liberarlo pausadamente, situo su mente en un pensamiento distante y placentero, se quito los anteojos y los deposito en la mesita al lado de la cama, habia logrado tranquilizarse y alejar el miedo que la habia invadido, con los ojos cerrados hizo una lista de cosas que tenia que hacer para la cafeteria, tendria que hablar con Annie para saber si no se habia ofendido por haber sido cortada de los planes, la melodia nocturna de grillos la estaba arruyando hasta que pudo percibir que algo desentonaba en esa armonia, puso mas atencio para ir filtrando el sonido que no iba con los grillos, venia de afuera estaba segura se escuchaba en la ventana y al poner mas atencion lo fue identificando como arañazos sobre el vidrio de la ventana, algo o alguien estaba afuera tratando de abrir su ventana, quizo pararse y asegurar el cerrojo , pero no se atrevio a mover un dedo, el silencio de la casa fue interrumpido por pasos que provenian de la parte inferior, el crujido de la madera sono al ser forzada, debia ser una puerta…. Un golpe mas seco se escucho, los arañazos en su ventana no habian cesado y Patty no se atrevia a moverse estaba aterrada, y ahora que recordaba habia dejado su relicario en la bolsa de su pantalon, que ya hacia en el closet, se animo y lentamente se incorporo sin voltear la mirada a la ventana, pero los pasos que se escuchaban abajo ahora venian subiendo la escalera mientras los ruidos fuera de la ventana eran mas fuertes, la castaña se quedo inmobil comenzo a sudar mientras el frio la llenaba, las pisadas mas audibles se detubieron frente a su puerta, la ventana comenzo a vibrar incrementando la intencion de los arañazos detras del vidrio, Patty sentada en la orilla de la cama cerro los ojos y apreto sus manos, queria ponerse de pie y correr hasta su relicario, como habia podido olvidarlo? Lo necesitaba para protegerse, trago saliba para sentirse viva inmeidatamente despues se puso de pie, pero la puerta se abrio violentamente dando paso a una aire frio y espectral que araveso la habitacion pasando por encima de Patty, que lo pudo sentir en cada poro de su cuerpo, dejandole humedad y un hedor putrefacto, lo sintio ir y venir por toda la recamara formando un remolino para despues dirigirse a la ventana y desaparecer junto a los arañazos, a lo lejos escucho el eco de una risa, la misma que habia escuchado al llegar a la casa, Patty dio unos pasos para llegar a su relicario y apretarlo contra si, despues...no supo mas, la obscuridad llego a sus ojos y solo sintio su cabeza estrellarse contra el piso.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy sonreia mas tranquila en la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno y escuchaba una de las historias de Daniel y sus tesoros, se sentia mucho mas descansada y optimista, habia dormido profundamente toda la noche, a plena luz del dia se sentia como si los dias anteriores hubieran sido un mal sueño, no habia querido despertar a Patty despues de todo se habian ido a dormir tarde .

Mientras Patty en su habitacion abrio los ojos, desconsertada se sento en la cama y llevo sus manos a la cabeza, sentia que le estallaria en cualquier momento, se habia desmayado de la impresion y aun sentia los estragos de la crisis nerviosa que habia tenido, no escucho ruido en casa por lo que se sintio alarmada, algo podia haberle sucedido a los niños a Candy, aun mariada y con nauseas se levanto de su cama y cambio su pijama por sus jeans y una camiseta limpia, despues de alistarse en el baño coloco sus anteojos y salio de la habitacion, camino sobre el pasillo y se asomo en la habitacion de los niños, pero esta ya estaba bacia, la habitacion de Candy permanecia con la puerta abierta, por lo que de inmediato supo que estaba bacia, escucho una fragiles pisadas en el piso inferior junto a unas risas infantiles, supo que Dany estaba en el piso de abajo, fue hasta las escaleras para decender por ellas, al pasar por la puerta del sotano experimento un escalofrio que le recorrio la espina dorsal y la obligo a contener el aliento, a pesar que no habia nada mas que un pedazo de madera y una cadena de acero pendiendo de ella, Patty podia percibir el palpitar de una presencia.

-Hola Patty buenos dias!

-Candy, buenos dias

-que tal dormiste.

-...-la figura de Daniel aparecia tras Candy con una galleta de chocolate en la mano – hola Dany.

-hola Patty...

-Dan que tienes en la mano.

-nada – escondio su mano tras su espalda y caminando con cautela se acerco a la puerta de la salida para salir corriendo riendo por su travesura.

-me la pagaras Daniel...y no quiero que te alejes ni que vayas a la parte trasera.

-no lo hare Candy.

-es un travieso, ven a la cocina Patty tengo cafe recien hecho y el desayuno esta aun caliente.

-si Candy vamos

durante el desayuno Candy se mostro alegre y parlanchina como Patty nunca la habia visto, era mas que evidente que ni ella ni el pequeño rubio habian atestiguado nada de loq ue a ella le habia pasado, no queria romper con la armonia que ahora Candy mantenia, iria a su casa despues del desayuno, para hablar con Malhia y trerla a la casa de Candy.

-bien Candy, tengo que ir a ver como amancecio mi abuela y checare si Malhia ya llego, vendre con ella mas tarde y trabajeremos en el jardin, te parece?

-claro que si y muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche Patty, ya me siento mucho mejor, parece que todo fue solo producto de mis nervios.

-aun asi no bajaremos la guardia ok, Malhia necesita venir y hacer unas protecciones.

-...- la mirada de Candy volvia a ser eceptica - como tu digas Patty, yo ire al pueblo por algo de abono y tal vez algunas flores, si llegas antes que yo puedes usar la llave que esta bajo la maceta a un lado de la puerta.

-esta bien Candy, tomate tu tiempo- eso seria lo mejor penso Paty, asi podria trabajar con Malhia sin preocuparse por los niños.

Inmediatamente depues Patty salio de la casa dejando a la rubia preparandose para salir al pueblo. Candy alistaba la pañalera de Lou Ann y recogia lo necesario para pasar un par de horas tal vez al aire libre, hacia calor y la humedad ya se hacia sentir por lo que tendria que empacar unos jugos para Dan y Lou y algo de agua para ella, escucho el suave toquido de la puerta de la entrada, no esperaba a nadie, solo deseaba que no fuera Annie queriendo integrarse a sus actividades en el jardin, no sabria como escusarse con ella por haberle pedido a Patty que suspendiera la invitacion, de igual forma tendria que darle la cara asi que lo mejor era que fuera lo mas pronto posible, asi que a paso firme fue hasta su puerta, palideciendo ante la persona que tenia frente a ella.

-hola Candice, espero que mi visita no te moleste.

-...-totalmente turbada, se atraganto para poder dar una respuesta – cla..ro que no es molestia.-pues tu cara me demuestra lo contrario.

-es solo que no esperaba verle aqui, nunca imagine que pudiera venir a mi casa.

-nunca habia venido por que no habia sido invitado , pero...tenia ganas de verte

-...- los verdes ojos de Candy estaba abiertos como ventanas y sus labios sellados.

-creo que llegue en un mal momento, lo mejor sera que me retire.

-no por favor, solo estoy sorprendida de que el mismo William Andrey haya venido hasta mi casa.

-no me llames asi, mis amigos me dicen Albert y tampoco me hables como si fuera un viejo.

-lo siento no quise ofender..te, y a que debo el honor de su visita.

-de hecho solo vine a ver si tenia un poco de suerte y podia invitarte a salir.

-gracias Albert, pero tenia planeado ir buscar abono y algunas flores para mi jardin.

-pues no pude llegar en mejor momento, por que yo conozco el mejor invernadero de los alrededores, por que no vamos en mi auto.

-bueno yo...- la rubia tenia presente todo lo que Patty le habia dicho, asi que no sabia que hacer, para ella era un hombre bastante normal, pero tenia que tomar sus precauciones.- no quisiera ser una molestia tengo dos niños pequeños y pueden ser muy molestos.

-a mi me encantan los niños y puedo decir que soy muy bueno con elllos, asi que eso no es problema. – su sonrisa hacia sentir a Candy cautivada e hipnotizada, no queria ir pero no podia negarse.

-esta bien Albert dejame ir por lou Ann y mis cosas.

-te espero en el auto.

Cuando Candy salio de su casa con su cargamento y Lou Ann en su carreola, vio a Albert hablando con Daniel, lo tenia agarrado del brazo, no parecia estar lastimandolo, pero si pudo entender que el agarre era firme, el pequeño rubio mantenia la mirada baja y estaba inmovil, sintio un aguijonazo en el corazon, acelero su andar hasta llegar a ellos y ecuchar lo que el rubio de ojos azules le decia al pequeño.

-claro que si y podras subirte a un pony, te gustaria?... – Daniel levanto la mirada sonriendo feliz.

-si, si quiero y tambien un helado.

-me parece justo un helado tambien, haz sido un buen chico.

Candy respiro aliviada, Albert era un hombre normal y Daniel no habia mostrado ningun rechazo, sus amigas estaban tomando las cosas muy apasionadamente ye lla se habia dejado arrastrar.

-estoy lista, podemos irnos.

-dejame ayudarte con esa princesita, puse su silla de seguridad en mi auto, me tome la libertad de tomarla de tu auto, espero que no te moleste.

-claro que no al contrario, gracias.

-el viaje sera un poco largo, pero valdra la pena, nos divertiremos mucho.

-me subire a un pony Candy.

-a si? Te gustaria eso?

-si yo quiero ir

-entonces te portaras bien?

-si

Una vez todos abordo, Albert tomo el volante y se alejo del lugar tomado la carretera hacia el sur, Candy se sentia un poco culpable por salir asi y dejar a su amiga plantada, pero le habia dejado una nota explicandole que habia salido a un ivernadero que le habian recomendado, que no se preocupara por ella y que se verian despues, queria alejarse y distraerse y evidentemente a Daniel tambien le hacia falta.

Patty habia explicado a Malhia todo lo que habia vivido en la casa de su amiga esa noche y lo que la rubia habia experimentado durante la semana, Malhia se sentia preocupada y poco optimista ante los echos, tomo unas raices y algunos otros polvos que necesitaria para limpiar la casa de la rubia, coloco todo en una bolsa y salio con Patty rumbo a la casa de Candy.

-parece que no ha regresado

-a donde fue?

-me dijo que iria al pueblo por abono y flores para su patio.

-mmmm, esa chica no puede andar por ahi como si nada ocurriera con esos dos niños.

-me dijo que no tardaria y que entraramos a su casa,- Patty busco la llave donde Candy le habia asegurado la encontraria, abrio la puerta y encontro la nota de su amiga en el suelo.

-que sucede Patty.

-Candy se fue ...con un amigo.

-que amigo.

-no lo se, ella no tiene amigos, el unico hombre con el que ha hablado es Terruce Granchester ...y William Andley.

-pues mas le vale que sea el primero.

La mañana paso sin que supieran nada de la rubia, cuando la tarde llego, ambas mujeres ya se sentian intranquilas, su corazon les advertia peligro, salieron al patio delantero para ver si lograban ver un auto o alguien que se acercara a la casa, pero no habia nada alrededor, el silencio era sepulcral, Malhia camino hasta los limites del jardin y la calle, se sentia desesperada y angustiada, algo en el suelo llamo su atencion y con asombro reconocio uno de los talismanes que le habia dado a Martha.

-Patty ven a ver esto.

-que es?

-miralo, lo reconoces?

-si! Es el talisman que le di a Candy para proteger la entrada al sotano...lo tenia Daniel esta mañana.

-te das cuenta Patty, te das cuenta quien vino por ellos?

La obscuridad de la noche se movia bajo sus primeras sombras y Patty y Malhia de pie veian con impotencia que su amiga y sus pequeños se habian entregado a su propio verdugo, no sabian que hacer ni donde comenzar a buscar ya habian desaparecido por todo el dia y el reloj no les daba tregua, avanzando trayendo la obscuridad y las tinieblas de lo desconocido...

Continuara...

* * *

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS Y POR PASAR POR AQUI, SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON.

CUIDENSE MUCHO Y SEAN FELICES, QUE TENGAN UNA FANTASTICA SEMANA Y HASTA LA LA PROXIMA. LIZ


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Abriendo el Umbral **

La noche ya habia caido y Patty miraba atonita el descubrimiento de Malhia, esa misma mañana habia visto a Daniel colocarselo en el cuello, la misma Candy le habia contado lo recelosos que se habia vuelto con ese talisman, como era posible que se lo hubiera quitado y que simplemente lo dejara ahi tirado, y ensima de todo habian desaparecido sin dejar rastro, no entendia lo que estaba sucediendo, Candy estaba tan asustada el dia anterior y ahora simplemente parecia que nada le importaba, no era logico.

-Patty creo que deberiamos comenzar a indagar con quien esta Candy.

-pero con quien?

-tal vez podrias ir a visitar a Eliza y averiguar si William y los demas estan en casa, piensa con quien mas podria hablar Candy.

-...ultimamente me parece que ...tal vez Terruce Granchester.

-tienes como llegar a el?

-no, nadie habla con el, no tiene amigos...

-tal vez yo podria... – el sonido de un auto acercandose interrumpio la frase de Malhia, ambas mujeres voltearon al camino para ver un lujoso auto negro con la insignia de los Andley al frente.

-pero que se supone que es esto?

-no lo se...pero supongo que Candy tiene una explicacion.

El auto se detubo frente a ellas, despues de un momento Candy descendio del auto, fue hasta la puerta trasera donde cargo a Daniel que estaba dormido, aun no se percataba de la presencia de las O'Brian, del otro lado del auto Albert habia sacado a Lou Ann del auto en brazos y sacaba la carreola y la pañalera de la pequeña, llena de ira Malhia se acerco al rubio para arrancarle a la pequeña de los brazos.

-te hemos estado esperando todo el dia Candice- la rubia volteo hasta la enojada voz de Malhia que ya tenia a Lou Ann en sus brazos.

-Malhia no te habia visto,-detras de ella pudo ver a Patty con una mirada molesta y abochornada a la vez

-eso parece, sera mejor que metamos a estos niños en la cama.

-...- Candy no atino a decir nada, se sentia abochornada y molesta, quien se creia esa mujer para intervenir en su vida de esa manera, se acerco a Albert y con una mirada timida se disculpo.

-tengo que irme – su voz era baja igual que su mirada. Mientras Albert la veia intensamente.

-no te disculpes, yo te busco despues , anda ve antes que te castiguen – la mano de Malhia tomo el brazo de la rubia firmemente, haciendola caminar hacia la casa mientras ella se quedaba encarando a William Andley con la pequeña Lou Ann.

-anda Candy los niños estan muy cansados y el seños Andley ya tiene que irse.

Malhia se quedo frente a William Andley que habia cambiado su mirada febril hacia Candy por una retadora hacia la mujer de cabellos negros que lo miraba de igual forma, una sonrisa pervertida y burlona salio de sus labios, miro a Lou Ann que dormia en los brazos de Malhia, por instinto esta la apreto contra si y tomo una posicion defensiva, William solo rio y subio a su auto sin pronunciar palabra, Patty caminaba con Candy rumbo a la entrada de la casa.

-pero que le pasa a Malhia, yo no soy su hija para que quiera tratarme asi

-Candy estuvimos muy preocupadas por ti todo el dia, no debiste salir con ese hombre a solas, y con los niños.

-Patty estoy harta de todas estas supersticiones, yo no puedo vivir al rededor de tantas fantasias, no voy a parar mi vida por creencias absurdas y tampoco voy a cambiar la vida de mis hijos, Daniel por primera vez en mucho tiempo no menciono a ninguno de sus amiguitos fictisios y yo no brinque histerica al primer sonido, me entiendes? Tengo que seguir mi vida normal.

-tu crees que todo esto es una broma? Crees que si estamos aqui esperando por ti es por que no tenemos nada que hacer y nos gusta jugar a los fantasmas... – Patty se habia exaltado ante la actitud de Candy, ella misma habia experimentado sucesos anormales...

-Patty se que estas preocupada por mi, pero creo que todo ha sido un truco de mi mente para avisarme que tan estresada estoy.

-Candy tu sabes que eso no es verdad, sabes lo que viste y lo que viviste, no te tapes los ojos ante lo evidente.

-hoy fue un magnifico dia, tenia mucho tiempo desde que no me sentia igual, Albert es un caballero y no entiendo que tienen encontra de el...

-ese hombre no es un caballero es un demonio y tengo muchas cosas en contra de el – Malhia las habia alcanzado despues de asegurarse que William Andley habia salido de la propiedad. – y tu eres una muchacha irresponsable, haz puesto estas dos criaturas en un riesgo que ni tu misma tienes idea.

-tienes razon Malhia no tengo idea y no quiero tenerla, les agradezco todo lo que han echo por mi, pero creo que ya no deben molestarse, yo sabre arreglar mis problemas.

-no seas tonta Candice, esto no es un juego y no voy a permitie que estos niños sufran las consecuencias de tus arrebatos.

-vamos a calmarnos, hemos estado muy nerviosas Malhy y nos estamos dejando llevar por la situacion, no se que te ha echo cambiar de opinion Candy, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que si estamos aqui es por que tu lo pediste y a pesar que te niegues los echos sabes que sucedieron, vamos a tranquilizarnos acostemos a los niños en sus camas y tomemos un te mientras hablamos, estan de acuerdo? – Patty habia tenido que intervenir antes que Candy las sacara de su casa y no pudieran ayudarla.

-si lamento haberme exaltado – Candy por su caracter dosil bajo la guardia al momento, Malhia con un caracter mas fuerte trato de hacer aun lado la caprichosa actitud de la rubia, no le gustaba ser tratada como una loca fanatica.

-Patty ayuda a tu amiga con los niños yo hare el te.

Ambas jovenes subieron a la habitacion de los niños, se habia echo un silencio entre ellas que aun no estaban listas para romper, Candy cambio a su hija de ropa y la acosto en su cuna, mientras Patty le quitaba la ropa al pequeño Daniel, le puso su pijama y lo acosto en su cama, tomo la ropa que le habia quitado para ponerla en otro lugar cuando de la pequeña bolsa del pantalon cayo una maraña de ramas enredadas en una tela con un extraño hornamento, Patty lo tomo en sus manos y lo observaba detenidamente cuando Candy se acerco a ella par ver lo que entretenia a la castaña.

-es solo uno mas de sus tesoros.

-esto no es caulquier cosa Candy y tampoco creo que sea de Dan, vamos con Malhia para que lo vea.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas y el reflejo de la angustia en los ojos, Patty no queria sacar conclusiones, pero sabia que algo no estaba bien.

-Malhy mira esto...

la mujer de cabellos negros tomo en sus manos lo que Patty le habia mostrado, torcio la boca y encurvo los ojos, ambas jovenes vieron como las facciones de Malhia se habian endurecido.

-donde lo encontraron?

-estaba entre la ropa de Dan.

-maldicion! Lo sabia, como pudiste poner a tus propios hijos en peligro, te adverti que no te acercaras a ese demonio, -Malhia literalmente bufaba de furia.

-que sucede Malhy

-esto es una llave para entrar a esta casa, ese demonio lo puso en la ropa del pequeño para tener acceso a ustedes, para abrir esta casa...

-como puedes estar tan segura que fue el

-por dios Candy no seas tan inocente, claro que fue el, a que crees que vino?, por que crees que te invito a salir? Por que eres irresistible? – la mirada de Candy mostro el asombro por ser tratada asi por esa mujer

-mira Candy, encontramos el talisman titado en el jardin – Patty le mostro el talisman que Daniel cargaba con el y que Malhia habia encontrado en el patio, la rubia recordo haber visto a Albert sujetando al pequeño por el brazo cuando salio de la casa.

-no puede ser. - Sus ojos llorosos aparecieron inmediatamente.

-aunque aun no entiendo ... que es lo que le interesa? Los tuvo a su merced, sin proteccion alguna y en su territorio, sin embargo no les hizo nada, solo planto esto...

-el sotano...

-...- Malhia miro a Patty dandole la razon – eso es, en el sotano hay algo que el quiere, pero no puede acercarse...y este armatoste...no es lo suficiente poderoso, no estoy segura pero esta figura ...es mas para tener la voluntad de alguien y se lo dio a Daniel, por que a el?

-basta, basta, ya no puedo mas – la rubia comenzo a llorar en un ataque de desesperacion – no es posible que todo esto sea verdad, esto no puede ser real.

-tranquilizate Candy – Patty se acerco a la rubia para abrazarla y consolarla, mientras ella se deshacia en llanto.

-mañana abriremos ese sotano, estoy segura que encontraremos algo – malhia ignoraba el estado de la rubia, estaba muy concentrada en sus ideas como para preocuparse por una chica debil.

-pasaremos la noche aqui?

-no tenemos mas obcion, aunque me preocupa mucho que intente atacarte.

-yo estare bien, tengo mi talisman y tu estas aqui, la que me preocupa un poco es la abuela.

-ella esta bien, jamas se atreveran a acercarse a casa.

-que esta sucediendo, por favor expliquenme? Que quieres decir que intenten atacar a Patty?

-exactamente eso Candice, anoche que Patricia se quedo aqui fue victima de los ataques de ese demonio...

-basta Malhia no es momento de reproches, debemos mantener la armonia en este lugar.

-Patty que sucedio?, por que no mencionaste nada?

-no quice preocuparte ni alterarte mas, pero quiza debi decirtelo, para que no te fueras con ese hombre.

-ese no es un hombre es un demonio, mira Candy tienes que entender que ni Martha ni Patricia ni yo somos unas locas fanaticas buscando una historia interesante para hacer menos monotona nuestras vidas, si te hemos pedido que tengas cuidado y estamos cerca de ti , es por que hay una historia detras de todo esto, si te digo que ese William es un demonio es por que lo es y por que yo lo se, no me lo invento, hay pruebas y tambien se que han puesto sus ojos en ti, lo que aun no entiendo es por que?, necesito que tomes una postura Candice, no puedes venir a nosotras y pedirnos ayuda y a la vez entregarte a sus garras, en este momento el sabe que nosotras estamos retandolo y encarandolo, lo que sucedio anoche es una muestra clara de que nos esta retando y esta jugando con nosotras, por que estamos a ciegas no sabemos que quieren.

-es seguro que nos quedemos aqui?

-la geografia no creo que haga la diferencia, esta casa estuvo vacia por mucho tiempo y nunca paso nada, pero ahora que tu estas aqui es que... algo desperto.

-que voy a hacer? Yo no puedo vivir asi...

-entiendes que no puedes salir con William o nade mas de esa familia? Y eso va por ti tambien Patricia ya no creo que sea seguro.

-pero tampoco puedo darle la espalda asi como asi, eso podria enojarlo y...

-Candy tiene razon, no podemos apartarnos eso seria retarlos violentamente no crees?

-mmmm ...eso nunca me ha importado, pero ...no acerques a los niños me entiendes? Y aun cuando hables con el, no quiero que estes a solas con el y tendras que usar lo que te de.

-como tu digas.

-mañana hare unas protecciones a la casa, almenos de esa manera sabre que no estara en los alrededores y despues abriremos el sotano.

-tal vez deberiamos llevar a los niños con la abuela, no crees?

-no, es mejor que esten aqui, el vinculo que hay con ellos es importante, me asegurare que ellos sean intocables, lo mejor sera ir a descansar.

-quedate en mi habitacion Malhia, yo me quedare con los niños.

-quedate con tus hijos, yo me quedare con Patty, no creo que nadie deba estar solo esta noche.

-crees que algo mas suceda.?

-no lo se, pero debemos estar prevenidas.

La noche paso pesada y lenta, solo se escuchaba el concierto que daban los grillos en el jardin, las tres mujeres trataron de dormir pero estaban espectantes defendiendo cada una sus intereses.

El sol las encontro adormiladas y cansadas mientras los pequeños despiertos no hacian ruido en sus camas, al abrir los ojos Daniel se encontro con una rubia melena a su lado, no hizo alboroto ni se puso de pie como huebiera sido su costumbre, por el contrario se acurruco contra el cuerpo de la rubia que descansaba a su lado y sin hacer el minimo ruido permanecio asi, Lou Ann pataleaba y balbuceaba desde su cuna sin desesperarse aun por no ser atendida.

Poco a poco Candy fue despertando y despejando su mente, apenas abrio los ojos encontro a su pequeño rubio entre sus brazos. Con la mirada estraviada y en total silencio.

-que sucede Dan, te sientes enfermo?

-...- el rubio no contesto nada, solo miro directamente a los ojos de su madre.

-que sucede? – Candy toco su frente para cersionarse que no tuviera temperatura y acaricio su cabello. – que pasa, dime...

la mirada del pequeño se lleno de lagrimas que solto sin poder eviralo

-extraño a papa – la disminuida voz del pequeño junto a sus lagrimas rompieron el corazon de la rubia, Daniel nunca se habia desquebrajado ante el echo, Candy habia querido hablar con el al respecto, pero el solo guardaba silencio y cambiaba el tema, no lo habia presionado, pero al verlo llorar ahora le partia el alma

-yo tambien lo extraño – abrazo al pequeño con todo el cariño que podia brindarle, ella misma no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de tristeza y miedo.

-no es ciero tu no lo extrañas, tu prefieres a ese señor que vino ayer... – el pequeño se solto de los brazos de Candy y se levanto de la cama, aunque esta vez Candy fue igual de rapida y se levanto tras el evitandole huir de ella, tomandolo una vez mas en sus brazos.

-yo no prefiero a nadie, para mi lo mas importante eres tu y Lou.

-no es cierto...

-si lo es y si tu no quieres que lo vuelva a ver, no lo vere mas.

-el no me gusta...y...

-y que Dan, dime que pasa...por favor...dime

-el Capitan Simons y Katherin y lo otros se fueron ya no estan aqui, - gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Candy volvio a envolverlo en sus brazos para consolarlo y darle la proteccion que necesitaba.

-los vamos a encontrar, yo te ayudare a buscarlos

-estan enojados contigo

-conmigo?

-si dejaste entrar al mounstro...

-pues lo sacaremos de aqui, yo voy a protegerte a ti y Lou, te lo prometo, ahora vamos a lavar esa cara y bajemos a desayunar.

Cuando Candy bajo con los niños Malhia y Patricia ya estaban en la cocina preparando jugo y algo ligero para desayunar.

-Buenos dias!

-buenos dias –sonaron en coro las dos mujeres.

-como amaneciste Dany? Como te sientes.

-bien. – el pequeño se sento en su lugar de la mesa y llevo hasta sus labios el vaso con jugo, Patty miro a la rubia que se encogio de hombros.

-te divertiste ayer Dan – Malhia se sento junto al pequeño para poder determinar en que estado se encongtraba y si podria servirles de ayuda.

-no creo que ...- Candy trato de interrumpir la conversacion con su hijo pero la mano de Patricia la detuvo y con una seña le indico que guardara silencio.

-cuentame a donde fueron?

-a una feria

-que divertido y te gusto?

-siiii,

-y te gusto el viaje en ese auto tan bonito del Sr. Andley?

-...- Daniel bajo la mirada a su galleta, sin contestar nada.

Malhia se inclino hasta el oido del niño para susurrarle -a mi tampoco me gusta ese hombre – a lo que Daniel solo sonrio.

-bien chicas tenemos mucho que hacer el dia de hoy asi que lo mejor sera que empecemos por desayunar.

A la orden de la mayor de las mujeres desayunaron ligeramente bajo un silencio total, una vez que terminaron se movilizaron a limpiar la cocina, para prepararse y abrir el sotano.

-crees que debamos abriri el sotano sin que hayas traido ninguna clase de proteccion?

-comenzaremos con proteger la casa y sus alrededores, despues abriremos el sotano.

-y los niños estaran bien? – Candy comenzaba a caer en lo que llamaba con anterioridad supersticiones y creencias.

-prefiero que esten con nosotras, no quiero tener a Daniel lejos.

-pero yo me sentiria mas tran... – Candy guardo silencio ante la seña de Malhia que miraba por la ventana.

-que hace ese demonio aqui?

Ambas jovenes se acercaron a la ventana para ver de quien se trataba.

-Annie y Archie? Que hacen aqui – Patty estaba sorprendida se habia asegurado de que Annie comprendiera que Candy no se sentia lista para recibir visitas.

-pues no lo se, pero ese demonio no debe entrar a la casa, debemos mantenerlo alejado, ve a detenerlos Patty, no debe entrar.

Candy volteo para tomar las llaves de su auto y fue que se dio cuenta que el pequeño Daniel se encontraba acurrucado en su silla, palido y con el miedo reflejado en el rostro.

-que sucede Dan? – se acerco a el para tomarlo en sus brazos y asegurarse que Lou Ann tambien estuviera bien.

Malhia se acerco a Candy para mandarla a ayudar a Patty, parecia que no estaba logrando mantenerlos fuera.

-dame a Daniel y ve a ayudar a Patty

-pero...

-yo me hare cargo de el, no podemos dejar que entren aqui, bastante daño han hecho ya, mira que mal dejaron a tu hijo.

-esta bien Malhia los sacare de aqui.

-les abriste la puerta Candy ahora sacalos de aqui.

Candy salio con su bolso y llaves en mano y tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

-hola chicos.

-Candy, venimos a ver como seguias?

-como?

-Patty me dijo que no te sentias muy bien y que pospondriamos nuestra reunion, pero Archie me convencio en venir a verte y traerte estos chocolates.

-gracias chicos no debieron molestrase, son exageraciones de Patty solo estaba un poco mariada e indispuesta, pero ya estoy mejor. De echo estabamos de salida verdad Patty.

-si es lo que les decia que tenemos que ir a al pueblo por una herramienta que necesitamos.

-vamos en mi auto y tal vez yo pueda ayudarles con esas herramientas siempre hace falta un hombre en un trabajo de casa – Archie se habia adelantado para comprometerlas a subir a su auto.

-te lo agradezco Archie, pero Patty tiene que pasar por unas cosas a la cafeteria y yo tengo que comprar provisiones, tal vez la proxima semana podamos salir.

-estaria muy bien, aunque me gustaria ayudarte en los arreglos de tu casa, Annie me ha contado por todo lo que haz tenido que pasar y sin un hombre al rededor es complicado, asi que quiero que cuentes conmigo.

-gracias Archie lo tendre en mente, ahora sera mejor que nos vayamos antes que el dia nos gane, les agradezco su visita y espero me disculpen por no poder atenderlos como se merecen.

-y para compensarlos yo los invito a tomar algo a la cafeteria, ya desayunaron?

-no aun no.

-entonces la casa invita, Candy yo me voy con ellos, adelantate a comprar lo que necesitas y despues pasas por mi a la cafeteria que te parece?

-muy bien, entonces sube al auto yo te llevo a la cafeteria.

-ella vendra con nosotros, verdad Patty? - Archie habia cambiado de un momento a otro y ahora lucia molesto e impaciente.

-claro que si, te veo despues Candy.

la mirada de Archie le habia causado escalofrios y no queria dejar a su amiga sola, pero parecia que ella sabria como manejar la situacion, de pie junto a su auto vio alejarse el auto que llevaba a Patty, por el espejo retrovisor pudo observar los ojos marron de Archie que la miraba fijamente provocandole un frio que recorrio todo su cuerpo...

Continuara...

* * *

Hola Chicas hermosas, gracias por acompañarme en un capitulo mas, siempre ando en el corre corre y el tiempo me gana siempre, pero quiero tomar un momento para agradecerles su paso por mi historia que pense mucho en publicarla, todas queremos leer historias rosas y romaticas de nuestros personajes tan queridos y no fics de demonios y horrores, pero se me ocurrio encimar el esquema de nuestro anime en otra historia, y esto salio, por eso les doy las gracias tan remarcadamente por leer mis experimentos.

Les cuento muy brevemente que aunque piratie algunos nombres y la escencia del libro, las escenas que describo son mias, por ejemplo la escena de Patty en su recamara sintiendo un aire que la rodea y la traspasa es algo que experimente hace algunos años ( por andar haciendo lo que no debia) imaginacion o no hay cosas inexplicables que me han sucedido y muchas de ellas las estoy plasmando en las escenas, al igual que el sueño de Candy con Terry, es raro pero sucede... que la gente comenta cosas que solo tu sabes, por que sucedieron en tus sueños... en los capitulos siguientes me voy a meter un poco mas en problemas por que abordare un tema que me es dificil de entender, pero ya me jalaran la oreja si creen que no lo abordo bien, los capitulos que siguen seran la revelacion del que pasa con el misterio que rodea la mudanza de Candy en ese lugar, por lo que puedo decir que estamos en el ombligo de la historia y si! prometo que las apariciones de Terry seran mucho mas nutridas a partir del siguiente capitulo y hasta el final.

**Star**. Te prometo que en cuanto tenga el nombre correcto del libro y del autor te lo hare saber, tengo a mi mama buscando en el baul de mis recuerdos asi que en cuanto lo encuentre yo te digo, te prometo cambiar el final para que cuando leas el libro no te arruine la lectura.

Cuidense mucho y recuerden no mirar por la ventana por la noche ni asomarse bajo la cama.

Les mando un abrazo y un caluroso saludo. Liz


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**La conquista**

Candy habia manejado su auto tras el de Archie, no dejaria que nada le sucediera a su amiga, que tanto se habia arriesgado por ella.

Al llegar a las calles centricas del pueblo vio que el auto de Archie se estacionaba frente a la cafeteria de Patty, por lo que ella siguio un par de cuadras mas y tambien estaciono su auto, para despues cruzar la calle y entrar en la tienda de abarrotes para perder un poco de tiempo y abastecer su alacena, compro lo necesario para algunos dias y salio a la calle para dejar sus abarrotes en el auto y comenzar a merodear la cafeteria y rescatar a Patty, pero aun podia ver la castaña melena de Archie y la larga cabellera negra de Annie, por lo que decidio caminar hasta el parque y tomarse unos minutos para ella.

Se sento en una de las bancas del parque para tratar de desenmarañar sus pensamientos, no era posible que en cuestion de un par de meses su vida estubiera de cabeza y sobre todo metida en una situacion de la que se reia y le parecian inverosimil, queria sonreir ante lo que antes le parecia gracioso , pero los musculos de rostro se negaban a responder, pues su mente estaba lo suficientemente preocupada y asustada como para tomarlo a broma, tenia miedo por sus pequeños, aun podia ver la carita de tristeza y desespero de Daniel esa mañana, su corazon se contrajo de dolor al verlo bajo ese sufrimiento, una lagrima escapo de sus verdes ojos para recorrer el camino por sus mejillas, mordio suavemente sus labios para contener las que venian detras de la primera, sin poderlo evitar un torrente comenzo a mojars sus mejillas, cerro sus ojos buscando el control y la fuerza que necesitaba, no supo en que momento una suave y firme mano limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro, por acto refelejo abrio los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada azul, que removio lo mas profundo de su ser, electrizando su cuerpo como cada vez que se reflejaba en esos zafiros.

-pecosa! Que sucede? Quien se ha atrevido a hacerte derramar estas lagrimas?

-...- Candy se termino de limpiar el rostro y esboso una muy debil sonrisa. – no me pasa nada...

-por nada nadie llora asi que dime... quien se atrevio a hacerte algo, quien quiera que se haya atrevido a hacerte algo tiene un problema conmigo, asi que dime quien fue?

-nada, no paso nada, pero te agradezco tu apoyo.

-te equivocas yo no te estoy apoyando – los ojos de Candy se abrieron desmesuradamente llena de sorpresa– yo estoy defendiendo lo que sera de mi interes apenas tu decidas que asi sea.

-como?

-que no permitire que nada ni nadie se atreva a molestarte, por que tu me importas y espero que mes des la oportunidad de estar atu lado.

-Terruce tu y yo apenas si nos coconemos.

-pues entonces es tiempo de solucionar ese problema y conocernos asi que comenzaras por dejarme de decir Terruce y para ti sere Terry y despues de eso dejaras de evadirme y huir de mi.

-yo no huyo de ti y tampoco de evado.

-entonces por que siempre que nos vemos siempre sales corriendo y no aceptas mi invitacion a cenar.

-no es eso...estoy pasando por un momento un poco complicado pero nada mas

-dejame ayudarte Candy, que problemas tienes?

-bueno yo… - la rubia no se atrevia a confesarle si situacion a un hombre como Terry que seguramente se reiria de ella y despues saldria corriendo de una mujer con tan extrañas crencias, no podia quedar como una mujer supersticiosa ante el.

-contestame algo Candy, -los azul safiro de ese hombre penetraban la verde Mirada de Candy, se sentia hipnotizada, poseida y no podia dejar de sentirse aturdida y totalmente agena al mundo que la rodeaba , el castaño sabia el efecto que probocaba en ella y aprovechandose de ello, acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de ella para seducirla y llevarla hasta el punto que el queria y obtener la respuesta que deseaba escuchar. – me dejarias ser parte de tu vida?

-…yo… no…me…. – Candy no podia dejar de tartamudear ante la Mirada penetrante de Terry, cada vez que lo veia encontraba nuevas razones para derretirse ante el y si era cierto que apenas lo habia visto un par de veces y no sabia nada de el, pero tambien era cierto que ese hombre la atraia salvagemente – no esperaba algo asi, no se que contester.

-muy facil di si o no, no te estoy pidiendo que me des tu alma, solo te estoy ofreciendo que me des la oportunidad de conquistarte y un si vendria muy bien para la ocacion .

La rubia sentia que el palpitar de su Corazon la cimbraba desde sus cimientos, habia dejado de pensar y de sentir otra cosa que no fuera la presencia magnetica de ese castaño que tenia a apenas unos centimetros de ella, podia respirar su olor y cada poro de su cuerpo se llenaba de su presencia, como negarse la portunidad de dejarse conquistar y ser seducuda por tan gallardo caballero era un Adonis y sabia que necesitaba un aliciente para seguir con su vida, asi que por que negarse lo que la vida le habia dipuesto.

-yo no esperaba una situacion asi, tengo dos hijos por los que ver y bueno tal vez no soy lo que tu crees o lo que esperas

-se muy bien que eres una viuda que se mudo a aqui para olvidar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo, que tienes dos hermosos hijos que ya he tenido la oportunidad de conocer y que ademas de todo eso eres hermosa y has robado el Corazon de este Ingles que no deja de soñar y pensar en tus pecas, hay algo aun que no sepa y que deba saber? Que matas a tus pretendientes y cobras los seguros ilegalmente, tal vez?

-eres un tonto –la sonrisa de la rubia afloro por primera vez naturalmente, provocando un acercamineto del castaño a apenas centimetros de sus labios.

-asi es como me haz dejado despues de hechizarme con esos hermosos ojos verdes, pero dime es eso un si.

-….- Candy miraba tan fijamente al castaño como el a ella, respiro profundamente para decidirse a abrir los labios y darle una respuesta.- si.

Los centimetros que separaban a Candy de Terry desaperecieron en un instante cuando el se acerco lentamente hasta tomar sus labios y besarlos suavemente, Candy sintio esa caricia como fuego a pesar de ser tan suave y sutil, sin poder evitarlo rodeo el cuello del castaño con sus brazos mientras el tomaba su cintura, las senzaciones le recordaron el sueño tan vivido que habia tenido unas semanas atras llenas de passion y calor.

-tu si que eres rapida… - la voz chillona y llena de sarcasmo de Eliza se dejo escuchar a un lado de ellos , interrumpiendo su momento.

-que tal Eliza, tal vez te gustaria saber que tus comentarios mal intecionados no son bienvenidos y es justo que te enteres que si tienes un problema con Candy tienes un problema conmigo, te recomiendo que cambies tu saludo y tus maneras para dirigirte a Candy.

-ya veo que se han hecho muy amigos.

-te equivocas Eliza, nosotros no solo somos amigos yo estoy interezado en Candice y la estoy pretendiendo.

-querido Terry creo que es mi obligacion recordarte que tu perteneces a la noblesa inglesa y no deberias relacionarte con cualquier clase de gente.

"_nobleza"_ la cabeza de Candy corria tras la conversacion para tartar de entender el por que Eliza la atacaba de esa manera si jamas le habia hecho nada, ademas del encuentro en su casa jamas habian vuelto a encontrarse y ahora sin mas ni mas la humillaba y ademas que era eso que Terry pertenecia a la nobleza Inglesa nadie se lo habia mencionado antes, su asombro se leia en su rostro mientras su boca se abria a la misma dimencion de sus ojos.

-ese tipo de estupideces de la nobleza solo le importa a la gente frivola como tu Eliza, yo no estoy interesado en eso.

-creo que ya fue suficiente Granchester , no te permitire que sigas insultando asi a mi hermana. - la figura de Neal aparecio detras de su hermana donde habia permanecido todo el tiempo desde que se habian detenido a " conversar "

-el heroe aparecio….. si no te gusta como le hablo a tu hermana lo mejor sera que le enseñes algunos modales, aunque no creo que tu sepas comportarte mejor que ella.

A pesar de que Terry era mucho mas alto que Neal, este no se dejo amedrentar y lo miro desafiante aproximandose en posicion de defensa.

-no te voy a permitir un insulto mas Granchester y menos aun por una mujerzuela.

-los cobardes como tu no me van a decir que tengo y que no tengo permitido, y eso de mujerzula estoy seguro que los has dicho por Eliza, asi que no lo tomare como un insulto personal.

Ambos hombres se enfrascaron en un pleito que los habia llevado a tomarse de la solapa con la mirda llena de furia.

-por favor Terry, détente no es necesario llegar a los golpes.

-no permitire que nadie se atreva a faltarte, les enseñare como tartar a una dama.

Terry tiro el primer golpe llevando a Neal al suelo, hasta donde corrio Eliza para ayudarlo a levantar.

-eres un bruto.

-si ya lo sabia, pero gracias por recordarmelo.

Una vez que Neal estaba de pie nuevamente se le fue encima a Terry intentando golpearlo, pero ninguno de sus intentos fue fructifero, ante la burla de su oponente.

-me encantaria seguirte entrenando niño, pero la verdad no tengo tiempo para ti.

Con mas furia Neal se avalanzo contra el cuerpo de su oponente, Terry lo recibio con la misma fuerza mandandolo a suelo una vez mas, detras suyo se escucho una voz gruesa y ronca.

-que significa este espectaculo en la calle?

-tia Elroy no ha sido culpa de Neal, esta mujer a provocado todo este alboroto.

-esta mujer ni siquiera ha dicho una sola palabra desde que tu apareciste con el guiñapo que tienes de hermano, señora Elroy para evitar este espectaculo en la calle deberia de prohibir la salida de estos dos a la calle.

-no vamos a discutir aqui como cualquier sirviente, si hay algun problema que arreglar lo espero en mi casa señor Granchester, vamos niños.

La señora Elroy siguio su camino ignorando a todos no sin antes lanzar una Mirada fria y llena de odio que hizo sentir a Candy una amenza silenciosa, detras de la dura señora aparecio un rubio con una sonrisa encantadora, no se habia percado de su presencia, pero en cuanto lo vio el miedo invadio su cuerpo.

-hola chicos, veo que han armado un gran alboroto.

-no nos culpes por lo que tus sobrinitos hagan, deberias mandarlos muy lejos de aqui,

-que han hecho esta vez.

-insultar a Candy y es mejor que sepas de una vez que no tolerare una sola palabra mas en agravio a Candy

-yo tampoco lo permitire, hablare con ellos y te ofrezco una disculpa sincera de parte de mi familia por su falta – Albert se acerco a Candy para despositar un beso en su nivea mano, acto que puso a Terry en alerta. – espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad y podamos repetir el paseo de ayer.

El rostro de Terry se tenso, no dijo una palabra pero miro a Candy que aun no articulaba palabra y seguia con cara de confusion y ahora de miedo, la presencia de Albert la alteraba y despues de la Mirada de la señoar Elroy lo unico que queria era salir correindo de ese lugar.

-yo tengo que irme…. Hasta luego- Candy comenzo a caminar aturdida, pero no fueron muchos pasos los que dio antes de sentir una firma mano que se deslizaba entre la suya.

-adonde vas sin mi? – junto a ella Tery caminaba con una sonrisa enigmatica que la invitaba a sentir sus piernas derretirse. – no me dejaras ir sin mi recompensa por arriegar esta figura.

-y como se supone que debo recompensarte?

-hay muchas formas, pero por ahora me conformo con esto - Terry detuvo su andar para jalar suavemente a Candy hasta quedar completamente unidos, sus labios se unieron en lo que comenzo por ser un beso suave y meloso para despues convertirse en uno mucho mas apasionado y demandante, Candy sentia en su interior la lengua de Terry que la exploraba y la hacia suya, su dominio la apabuyaba dejandola sin aliento y al borde del delirio. Despues de un momento se separaron para tomar aire y mirarse a los ojos sintiendo como se formaba un lazo lleno de passion y de algo que Candy aun n podia explicarse, por que nunca antes lo habia sentido, pero si estaba segura que lo que fuera la estaba atando a ese hombre.

-con eso me bastara por ahora

con un sonrojo en las mejillas Candy desvio la Mirada encontrandose con la figura de Albert que los miraba en el mismo lugar que lo habia dejado, no supo si sonreir, disimuar que no lo habia visto o simplemente comenzar a temblar ante el miedo que le causaba su mirada y toda el aura que lo rodeaba, Terry se percato de lo inquieta que se habia puesto la rubia ante la mirada de aquel rubio , por lo que also su mano izquierda hacia Albert en son de despedida y apreto ligeramente la mano de la rubia para infundirle confianza.

-haz tenido algun contratiempo con Albert?

-no claro que no, por que lo dices?

-te pones muy inquieta cuando lo vez…..es como si le temieras.

-ideas tuyas, por que habria de tenerle miedo a Albert es un caballero.

-pues tal vez sea Albert el que deberia tener miedo , por que no le permitire que se acerque a ti

-que cosas dices, ademas yo no voy a ocacionarte problemas con tus amigos

-mis amigos?

-si con los Andley

-yo no soy amigo de los Andley, tenemos negocios juntos pero de eso a ser amigos hay una gran diferncia.

-crei que eras buen amgo de Albert…

-te equivocas pecosa, no somos los mejorres amigos, lo que pasa es que el es el unico con el que puedo hablar y hacer negocios los demas son unos petulantes con los que prefiro no alternar., pero dejemos de hablar de los Andley que no son tan importantes y mejor dime a donde vamos?

-veras Terry, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa tal vez podamos vernos en otra ocacion.

-si no tengo otra opcion, pues tendre que dejarte ir, pero no sera facil deshacerse de mi asi que ni pienses en escaper por que no te dejare. Y pasare por ti mañana

-mañana?

-algun problema?

-pensaba comenzar a buscar trabajo.

-trabajo en este pueblo? No encontras nada a tu altura, dime que buscas?

-pues necesito vender unos cuadros que pinte y no se, soy enfemera.

-bien….asunto arreglado, los cuadros te los compro yo y mañana iremos al Hospital Santa Juana que esta a unas 10 millas de aqui seguro te daran un buen empleo ahi.

-como es que estas tan seguro que me daran empleo

-por que soy socio mayoritario.

-no quisiera tener un trabajo por favoritismo

-mmmmm, yo te consigo el empleo con la consigna de que al primer pasiente que muera por tu causa pierdes el puesto, que te parece?

-Terry! Como puedes decir algo asi?

-no seas remilgosa y dime a que hora paso por ti mañana para ir al hospital.

-en realidad deseo trabajar, pero aun no me organizo para dejar a mis hijos.

-puedo pedirle a alguien de la servidumbre que los cuide….

-ellos no estan acostumbrados a estar con extraños y aun no se como va a tomar esto Daniel, el extraña a su papa y no quiero imponerle a nadie., pero tal vez…..le pedire a Patty que los cuide, tal vez ella pueda.

-la gordita de la cafeteria?

-Terry no digas eso, Patty no esta gordita y es mi amiga.

-esta bien…..la señorita O'Brian es una muy buena opcion, nadie mejor que ella

-primero tengo que hablar con ella para ver si puede.

-entonces te busco mañana para que busquemos la solucion y ver si sera la señorita O'Brien o mi nana.

-esta bien, no puedo contra ti.

-ya te lo habia advertido, no podras deshacerte de mi, aunque lo supliques.

-tal vez seas tu el que termine suplicando.

-no lo creo, no lo creo.

-No me mires asi que me asustas, mejor acompañame a la cafeteria de Patty.

-seguro que si pecosa, te entrego con tu chaperona y recuerda paso por ti mañana temprano.

Terry y Candy caminaron de la mano hasta la cafeteria de Patty, aun podia ver a Archie y Annie en el interior, asi como la cara de angustia de Patty, que habia alcanzado a ver a la rubia dejandole ver su nerviosismo.

-aun estan ahi!

-quienes?

-Archie y Annie, necesito rescatar a Patty de ahi, pero al parecer Archie esta desidido a pasar el dia en mi casa.

-de ningna manera, si yo no puedo pasar el dia contigo menos aun un muchachito arrogante como ese, ven entremos y deshagamso sus planes.

A paso firme Terry entro con Candy a su lado – Buenos dias ... –miro brevemente su reloj – si aun dias.

-buenos dias – Patty regreso el saludo con un signo de interrogacion en su rosto no comprendia que hacia ese hombre ahi saludandola si nunca en la vida le habia dirigido una palabra.

-Patty hemos estado esperandote por mas de una hora y como no venias decidimos venir por ti.

-lo siento mucho, me retrase un poco pero ya casi estoy lista.

-que haces aqui Granchester?

-lo mismo me pregunto yo niño bonito, aunque ya puedo ver que es lo que haces aqui, quitandole el tiempo a Patty, cuando tiene un compromiso con nosotros.

-no sabia que saldrias con ellos, esta mañana no mencionaron nada.

-no era algo seguro Archie, por eso no lo mencione, pero espero que no te moleste.

-claro que no le molesta pecosa, verdad Archie?

-tu no te metas, esto es entre las chicas y yo.

-te equivocas niño, todo lo que tenga que ver con Candy tiene que ver conmigo.

-bueno chicos no es neceario que discutan, no fue nuestra intecion ser descorteses, pero teniamos planes con Terruce para hoy. – Patty habia salido a calmar los animos y asi poder salir lo mas pronto de ahi.

-vamos Patty se nos hace tarde – Terry tomo a Candy de la mano y estiro el braso que le quedaba libre para invitar a Patty a seguirlos.

-Annie te veo mañana para comer, de acuerdo?, adios Archie – los tres salieron de ahi bajo la mirada aguda de Archie, que se retorcia por no haber podido cumplir su cometido.

-pense que nunca saldria de ahi.

-no sabia como hacer para sacarte, lo bueno es que encontre a Terry que me ayudo a resolver el problema.

-gracias Terruce

-vallan tranquilas no permitire que Archie las atocigue mas.

-gracias Terry, te vere mañana.

-pasare por ti temprano.

Despues de dejar a los chicas en el auto de Candy, el castaño siguio su camino desapareciendo por las calles de la misma forma que habia aparecido, mientras Candy y Patty subieron al auto para dirigirse a la casa de la rubia, donde Malhia las esperaba impaciente.

-que fue todo eso con Terruce?

-hay Patty ni yo se que paso ni como paso, pero Terry me pido que lo dejara acercarse a mi y mostrarme cuanto le importo... – los verdes ojos de Candy se separaron del camino para mirar a Patty que escuchaba a su amiga un tanto sorprendida. -no se si sea el mejor momento para que esto sucediera¸ pero creo que es algo bueno no crees?

-no se que sucede conmigo Patty pero me siento tan atraida por ese hombre, es como si fuera una adolescente otra vez.

-me alegro por ti amiga, ya era tiempo que algo bueno te sucediera, pero dime que es eso de mañana paso por ti.

-Terry salio con la noticia que es socio o algo asi de un hospital cercano aquí y me prometio hacer algo para que consiga trabajo como enfermera, aunque aun no se donde voy a dejar a los pequeños

-no te preocupes por ellos mi abuela y yo podemos cuidarlos, en la parte trasera de la pasteleria tenemos un espacio bastante amplio, es casi un departamento y ellos pueden estar ahí.

-muchas gracias Patty.

Habian charlado durante todo el camino con las buenas nuevas de Candy, que el tiempo hasta la casa se les hizo nada, cuando menos cuenta se dieron ya habian llegado nuevamente a la casa, saltaron rapidamente del auto y entraron en busca de Malhia.

-por fin llegaron

-no podiamos deshacernos de Archie, estaba empeñado en venir acasa.

-me lo imagino, encontre mas de sus artimañas para entrar a esta casa y a ustedes.

-en donde las encontraste?

-en los alrededores y algunos mas muy cerca de la casa, por eso quieren entrar, por que aun no han abierto el umbral dentro de la casa.

-donde esta Daniel?

-los dos estan dormidos, el pequeño se ve agotado

-esta bien?

-eso espero Candy, al parecer no le dio nada de tomar , pero ...

-pero que? Dime Malhia

-ponle atencion a todos sus movimientos y sus actitudes cualquier cosa extraña hazmelo saber inmediatamente, te dejare mis datos donde localizarme, tendre que partir esta noche pero regresare la semana proxima y tratare de pasar lagunos dias mas por aquí, ahora lo mejor sera que empecemos con el sotano, ya me adelante a proteger la casa y hacer unas evocaciones para que estemos rodeadas de energia positiva que nos guiaran y cuidaran de nosotros.

Las tres mujeres se dirigieron a la puerta del sotano para abrirla y por fin descubrir lo que ahí habia, Candy daba pasos aunque firmes llenos de temor y con las piernas temblorosas, habia dejado atrás su ensoñacion con Terry, par volver a una realidad que la comenzaba a aterrar.

El candado cedio sin dificultad y antes de abrir la puerta Malhia volteo hacia las chicas para poner frente a ellas un recipiente con un contenido biscoso algo muy parecido a un ungüento, que despedia un olor muy especial sin determinar algo en especifico.

-tomen un poco de este ungüento y apliquenselo en el los braso, el cuello y donde la piel se muestre.

Ambas chicas lo hicieron al igual que Malhia sin emitir ninguna pregunta a pesar que por la cabeza de Candy pasaron un millon de estas, se unto el gel sin dudarlo aunque aun no entendia en que podia ayudarle eso.

-bien chicas vamos a abrir la puerta y quiero que se mantengan detrás mio, usaremos estas lamparas de petroleo para alumbrar mejor y si algo sucede tendremos estas lamparas de baterias, les extendio una pequeña lampara de bolsillo a cada quien , para inmediatemnete despues empujar la puerta que rechino al instante, el edor que emanaba el lugar no se hizo esperar escapando por la unica entrada recien abierta, Malhia que estaba al frente del grupo se llevo las manos a la nariz y boca para repeler el impacto.

Una vez que logarron superar el desagradable recibimiento, avanzaron lentamente escalera abajo con las lamparas de petrleo a lo alto para alumbrar el lugar, no sin antes asegurar la puerta para que no se cerrara accidentalmente.

La luz natural que entraba por la puerta y la ventana trasera junto a la luz de las lamparas daban una vison mas clara a lo que Candy habia experimentado dias atrás, el lugar estaba atiborrado de antiguedades y cosas a la vista inservibles, las telarañas adornaban el lugar junto a paredes podridas desmoronandose por la humedad, las tres mujeres permanecian al pie de la escalera por la que habian descendido, Malhia fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa y dar unos pasos hacia el monton de triques que descansaban frente a ellas.

Candy sentia su cuerpo tieso al recordar la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, habia palidecido y comenzaba a sudar copiosamente a pesar de que el calor era bochornoso por causa de la humedad, trato de sacar de su mente las escenas de lo vivido ahí y giro su cabeza en busca de Malhia que ya se habia adentrado al lugar y fijaba su atencion en un mueble viejo con algunas insignias, que mas bien parecian el escudo de alguna familia, Candy perdio la atencion sobre Malhia cuando detrás de la morena pudo descifrar la figura de un hombre alto y de apariencia obscura, el shock electrico que recorrio su cuerpo en segundos desemboco en un grito que salio de sus labios haciendo que Patty y Malhia corrieran hasta la rubia que ya estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo cubriendose el rostro con las manos, sollosando histerica.

-que sucede Candy? - la voz fuerte de Malhia la cimbro, sintio la manos de la morena apartando sus manos del rostro obligandola a mirarla.

-ahí!, esta ahí...

Patty y Malhia miraron en direccion al lugar que la rubia les habia señalado, encontrando lo mismo que ella habia visto, a simple vista era espelusnante la vision, pero Malhia comprendio enseguida que no era un hombre real.

-es una estatua Candy, ven mirala por ti misma.

Las tres se acercaron a mirarla, era la figura de un hombre tallada en madera de apariencia muy alta y aunque no podian verle el rostro puesto que llevaba una mascara bastante extravagante, la energia que emanaba era fuerte e intimidante, en su mano sostenia una tabla con signos indecifrables que por el hecho de verlos provocaban enfriamiento en la sangre.

-pero que es esto? – Patty se acerco aun mas para ver las facciones mas de cerca y alargo su mano para sentir la textura, pero la mano de Malhia fue mas rapida y detubo la de Patty en el aire.

-no lo toques

-por que? Que es eso? – el rostro descompuesto de Candy mostraba lo alterada que se encontraba y el miedo que todo eso le causaba.

-es un _loa_ , pero no alcanzo a determinar de que familia es...y eso que sostiene en la mano no es otra cosa que un _veve_. – la seriedad en el rostro de Malhia alerto a las mas jovenes dandose cuenta que ese hallazgo era algo serio.- no estoy segura si deberiamos seguir adelante ...

-que es eso? Para que sirve?...

-mira Candy esta estatua es la representacion de un "_loa"_ un dios del vudu y esta tabla es un "_veve"_ es un utencilio para invocar al "_loa", _de lo que no estoy segura es que clase de "_loa"_ sea y para que haya sido invocado, de lo que casi estoy segura es que esto es lo que tal vez a atraido a los Andlley.

-si lo que quieren es este armatoste deberiamos darselos y ya.

-no es asi tan facil, tu no sabes para que lo quieren, si van a hacerle algun mal a alguien.

-por dios Malhia que mal se puede hacer con un pedazo de madera.

-mucho mas de lo que tu misma te imaginas, dime Candy no fuiste tu la que escucho pasos tras de ti y sentiste la respiracion de tal vez este pedazo de madera, en este mismo sotano?

-me estas diciendo que esta madera puede venir a la vida cuando quiera?

-lo que quiero decirte es que la magia que se puede hacer a traves de esto es poderoso, invocar espiritus que vivenen en la naturaleza en nuestra cotidaneidad no es una fantasia es un equilibrio de fuerzas y energias que pueden ser llevadas a la luz o a la obscuridad dependiendo quien la guie.

-que vamos a hacer entonces.

-lo mejor sera dejar todo como esta, cerraremos el sotano otra vez y me encargare de sellarlo con algunas ataduras que se, mantente tu y especialmente a Daniel alejados de aquí, yo consultare algunas personas y el viernes que regrese vendre con una respuesta, por ahora salgamo de aquí y ...- Malhia fue interrumpida por una sombra que a travesaba la ventana por fuera, .

-que fue eso? – Candy se paraliso de miedo recordando que asi habia empezado su aventura en el sotano la vez pasada.- es Daniel – la rubia dio vuelta dando señales de que iba a salir corriendo de ahí

-espera Candy, ese no es Daniel – otra vez la sombra cruzo a traves de la ventana, regresando una vez mas en una carrera aun mas rapida.

-como sabes, atrás esta la cienega y ...-de subito la ventana por la que habian visto la sombra a travesar se abrio dejando pasar un aire frio y vertiginoso que revolvio el cabello de las tres mujeres.

-la puerta que habian atrancado se cerro tras un ruido ensordecedor, las lamparas se apagaron y solo pudieron escuchar el grito de Daniel llamando a Candy en el segundo piso de la casa...

Candy intento moverse, pero la fuerza de unas manos que no podia ver pero si sentir la sujetaban de los tobillos anclandola al piso, Malhia intento girarse para acudir al pequeño, pero su ropa se engancho con la estatua haciendola caer y tras ellala estatua que quedo encima de ella inmobilizandola en el piso, por su parte Patty estaba enmudecida llena de panico al borde del colapso al sentir sobre todos su cuerpo la sensacion de manos tocandola burda y obsenamente. Mientras la sombra de un hombre al frente de la casa observaba desde el camino con una sonrisa retorcida y unos ojos centelleantes, su feros apetito se habia abierto por lo que estaba dentro de esa casa y saciaria su necesidad de una forma u otra...

Continuara...

* * *

Hola Chicas hermosas que me acompañan, les doy las gracias por pasar unos minutos conmigo y un millon de gracias por sus reviews, atesoro cada palabra y las llevo en mi corazon chicas, gracias por darme unos minutos de sus vidas para escribirme unas palabras y hacerme sonreir al darme cuenta que hay alguien que gusta aunque sea un poquito de lo que escribo.

Amigas queridas les prometo que les dare nombre y autor en cuanto lo tenga, es mas tengo planeado cambiar mas aun la direccion del fic aunque aun tendre que agarrarme de la clave principal del libro y de un par de escenas, pero tratare de alejarme lo mas posible, para no arruinarles la historia del libro.

Por ahora les dejo este capitulo que pude terminar rapido por que mi jefa esta muy ocupada y no me estuvo espiando ; ) ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente espero terminarlo pronto.

Les dejo un saludo y un fuerte abrazo a todas mis amigas queridas que pasan por aqui. Liz


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**La Bestia**

Candy nunca habia estado mas angustiada, desesperada y aterrada en su vida, a pesar que sentia dos grilletes atandola al suelo, no dejaba de forcejear y gritar para liberarse de su captor, ya no escuchaba los gritos de Daniel, pero eso la aterraba aun mas pues imagnaba mil cosas que pudieran haber pasado para acallar sus gritos, Malhia se reponia del golpe y la caida, la cabeza le dolia y sentia un liquido caliente que escurria de su cabeza, por su textura sabia que estaba sangrando, oia los gritos de Candy y la obscuridad no le dejaba precisar donde se encontraba ni ella ni Patty de quien no escuchaba ni su respiracion.

-Patty? Dondes estas?...Patty contestame.

un chillido agudo fue lo unico que pudo escuchar, ademas de los gritos de Candy y el aturdimiento que sentia no lograba poner sus cinco sentidos a funcionar, la sangre fluia mas copiosamente y la pierna le dolia, trato de ponerse en pie mas de una vez, pero el dolor en su pierna la llevaba al suelo una y otra vez, la admosfera se habia llenado de tension y un fuerte magnetismo flotaba en el ambiente, Malhia comenzo a susurrar palabras inaudibles en creole que habia aprendido muchos años atrás y que le habian garantizado la desatarian de cualquier situacion peligrosa, la tension fue bajando y volviendo a una normalidad aparente, el silencio ensordesedor de sus oidos no habia desaparecido, pero al menso ella habia podido ponerse en pie, aunque con dolor y habia acudido a Patty que sollosaba en silencio, Candy pudo dar un par de pasos par llegar hasta las otras dos mujeres que en un abrazo trataban de mantener la fuerza.

-tengo que sair de aquí, mi hijo me necesita.

-es cierto, vamos Patty, tranqulizate, tenemos que ir por Daniel y Lou.

Las tres mujeres daban pasos pequeños en la obscuridad tratando de avanzar hacia las escaleras, a pesar que sentian que se movian con lentitud y pesades hacian su mayor esfuerzo para apresurarse, la sombra que tapaba la luz proveniente de la ventana se movio dejando entrar un rayo de luz, podian visualizar las escaleras se movian tan rapido como podian hasta que del fondo del sotano donde habian estado con la estatua un tintineo comenzo a sonar aumentando a cada sonido, la ventana estaba bloqueda una vez mas y no habia luz que les permitiera ver su alrededor, Malhia saco de su bolsillo una de las linternas de emergencia que habia colocado antes de entrar, pero esta no prendio dejandolas en la misma obscuridad, mientras detrás de ella, el tintineo habia llegao a un nivel alto y agudo que las perturbaba, caminaban hacia delante con la respiracion agitada y el corazon acelerado, Candy no podia creer que la historia se estuviera respitiendo una vez mas bajo las misma condiciones, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas trataban de acostumbrarse a la obscuridad pero lo unico cierto era que no podia concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ese tintineo y el ardor de sus tobillos.

Del fondo del sotano una luz amarillenta comenzo a aparecer, haciendo que Patty se convulcionara de miedo y que Candy cayera presipitadamente al piso, Malhia trataba de mantener la compostura y buscaba en su mente todas las invocaciones que alguna vez le habian enseñado en el pasado, cuando ella habia sufrido un ataque similar al que ahora eran sometidas, pero no podia recordar ni concentrarse, la luz que veia provenir del fondo dejo de ser una luz centelleante para formar un par de ojos ambarinos que acechantes comenzaban a acercarse lentamente, sus movimientos hacia la escalera fueron mas presisos tenia claro que habia que salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible y buscar ayuda.

Las escaleras tronaban ante la pisada de cada una de ellas, parecia que colapsarian en cualquier momento, pero su prisa por alejarse de los ojos que se acercaban era mucho mayor. Candy habia llegado hasta el ultimo peldaño con la respiracion entrecortada, estiro su mano para tomar el picaporte en sus manos, pero unos centimetros antes de hacer el contacto la puerta comenzo a ser golepada con fuerza desde la parte de afuera, provocando un grito ahogado en la rubia y un brinco de Patricia que atrás de Candy no dejaba de temblar, una risa pervertida y burlona se dejo escuchar desde el fondo del sontano, parecia que venia de la misma direccion que los ojos ambarinos que habia fijado su mirada en Candy, la puerta vibraba violentamente tras unos golpes agudos, era como si alguien desde la parte de afuera quisiera hecharla abajo con un acha, el vidrio de la ventana del fondo tambien comenzo a vibrar fuertemente y un remolino de aire danzaba por toda la habitacion,sin mencionar las fuertes pisadas que se escuchaban por toda la casa primero como firmes pasos para despues escuchar una loca carrera subiendo y bajando escaleras, muebles moviendose, las tres mujeres permanecian en medio de las escaleras traspirando miedo y luchando contra ellas mismas por mantener la cordura, mientras la figura tras los ojos amarillos se acercaba tomando la forma de un hombre alto y de larga cabellera, no podian ver detalladamente su rostro, pero la silueta marcaba bien sus movimientos, su risa trastornada llenaba la habitacion y los oidos de las tres mujeres, acompañado de los golpes en la puerta y la vibracion de la ventana.

El hombre se acercaba en movimientos lentos y cansinos, no paraba de reir y gruñir, habia llegado hasta el pie de las escaleras a unos cuantos pasos de las tres mujeres que lo miraban con terror.

-vete de aquí demonio, alejate...- el remolino de aire que habia estado circulando en la habitacion paso por encima del hombre dirigiendose a Malhia que no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando fue lanzada por los aires callendo a un par de pasos del hombre que al pie de la escalera se disponia a subir, este la miro burlon y rio aun mas fuerte ante Malhia, que no podia moverse por el dolor tan fuerte que tenia en la espalda y la cabeza causado por la caida, solo miro al hombre subir con algo de dificultad las escaleras, noto que arrastraba una pierna y sus movimientos eran torpes, lo que lo hacia lento, habia llegado frente a Patty que se habia quedado inmovil y temblaba visiblemente, cuando este intento acercarse a ella, Patty no pudo resistirlo mas desvaneciendose ante el, no cayo bruscamente a las escaleras gracias a que Candy alcanzo a sugetarla y aunque ambas fueron a dar al piso el golpe no fue tan violento.

El hombre se inclino para llegar hasta Candy que estaba bajo el cuerpo de Patty, sin embargo el hombre se acerco hasta su rostro oliendo sus risosy dejando una mucuosidad en ellos, llego hasta el rostro de candy para olerla y pasar una lengua putrefacta por su mejilla derecha, retrocedio unos centimetro para mirar los ojos de Candy que lo miraban impavida, queria gritar, llorar salir corriendo , pero lo unico que podia hacer era permanecer inmovil y mirar fijamente la figura de aquel " hombre", a pesar de que estaba aterrada y su mente en blanco, los ojos de ese ser le recordaban la mirada de alguien, le era tan familiar la profundidad de su mirar y la forma de su rostro, sabia que alguien la habia mirado de esa misma forma ese dia...el recuento de su memoria no le revelaba ninguna clave, por la mañana habia visto los ojos marron de Archie mirarla por el retrovisor del auto, la mirada laciva de Neal, la pentrante mirada de Albert cuando paseaba en el parque, incluso recordaba el mirar de la señora Elroy y de Eliza, caia en la cuenta que esa mañana habia visto a todos los Andley...igual que la vez anterior que se habia quedado atrapada en el sotano y al ir al pueblo se habia topado con todos ellos...incluso Terry!

Su mente le dio una descarga electrica al pensar en el castaño, como podia dudar de el si la habia sacado de las garras de los Andley, a pesar del terror Candy puso atencion a la mirada de ese ser, trataba de encontrar algun rostro que coincidera con ese..."hombre", las manos de el fueron hasta el rostro de Candy que con repulsion vio tocar su piel, no habia carne solo eran girones de piel putrefacta, cerro sus ojos mientras el se acercaba a su rostro comosi fuera a besarla, no se atrevia a moverse a pesar de la repulsion que sentia, respiraba su aliento que no era mas que el edor mismo del sotano, los labios descarnados de el estaban a punto de violentar los de Candy, sino hubiera sido por Malhia que a pesar de su dolor y de la sangre que seguia brotando de su cabeza se habia puesto de pie y con dificultad se habia puesto frente a las escaleras para evocar unas palabras que no eran entendibles mas que para ella y la bestia que las subyugaba, puesto que este se alejo de Candy para mirar a Malhia con odio y desaparecer entre el remolino de aire que salio por la ventana del fondo, en la puerta la perilla giro y la puerta cedio ante la madera que por causa de la humedad ya oponia resistencia, Malhia respiro profundamente aliviada, candy trato de mover el pesado cuerpo de patty sin éxito, su cuerpo estaba entumido por la adrenalina que habia corrido por sus venas, estaba exausta, pero a su mente vino la voz de Daniel llamandola.

-vamos Patty abre los ojos...

Malhia se acerco a Patty para reanimarla sin conseguirlo, sinembrago la movio para que Candy saliera de debajo de ella, momento que la rubia aprovecho para ponerse de pie y salir de ahí tan pronto como pudo, la casa era un desastre parecia que habia pasado un tornado, algunos muebles estaban volteados y habia ropa, papeles e incluso algunos trastes tirados por el recibidor , el comedor y todo el camino hacia la segunda planta, lo unico que no podia ver era a sus hijos, corrio a abrir la puerta de su recamara donde deberian estar durmiendo pero la cama y la cuna estaban bacias, la angustia llego hasta su garganta que se cerraba impidiendole la respiracion, corrio hasta su recamara para encontrarla bacia, fue hasta la habitacion de visitas donde Patty habia pasado la noche anterior, pero tampoco habia nada, bajo las escaleras corriendo gritando el nombre de Daniel y Lou, las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas y su voz se quebraba a cada grito, la cocina estaba igual de revuelta, pero no habia ratro de los pequeños, salio al porche desesperada esperando encontrarlos corrio por todo el jardin y no veia nada mas halla de sus flores y el pasto crecido, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo al dirigir la mirada al jardin trasero y pensar que tal vez Dany asustado hubiera corrido hasta la cienega, corrio tan rapido como sus piernas le daban, no habia nadie en el lugar todo parecia estar en paz, giro sobre su propio eje, esperando ver algo oir un ruido por mas pequeño que fuera, pero nada sucedio, regreso a la casa y entro nuevamente, en el recibidor encontro a Malhia que le daba un poco de agua a Patty, que apenas se reponia de su desmayo.

-no encuentro a mis hijos...- la voz de Candy rayaba en la histeria, no podia soportar la idea de que algo le pudiera haber sucedido a sus pequeños.

-calmate Candy, vamos a buscarlos.

-a donde? Dime a donde?, no estan en la casa ni en los alrededores - su voz ahogada en el llanto hizo sentir culpable a Malhia por no haber sido mas precavida y proteger a los niños, los habia dejado totalmente solos a merced de cualquiera, como habia sido tan tonta.

-no te pongas asi Candy, vamos a buscar en cada rincon de la casa.

-yo ire al pueblo para denunciar su desaparicion, Charlie los buscara.

-esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubiera movido de Chicago,todo esto es mi culpa...

-no es momento de lamentaciones, vamos arriba a buscarlos.

Las tres mujeres subieron a la planta superior, entraron a la habitacion de los niños que estaba revuelta y sin una señal de ellos, Malhia comenzo a levantar las sabanas que estaban tiradas y en desorden en el suelo, Patty entro al baño busco en la bañera sin exito, mas desesperada Candy abrio la puerta del closet viendo en primera instancia el brillo de unos ojos al fondo de este, ahogo un grito para dar un paso atras y escuchar el balbuceo de un bebe, fue entonces que comprendio que no era nadie mas que sus pequeños.

-Daniel!...- con movimientos rapidos se inco frente a ellos y los tomo en sus brazos estrechandolos fuertemente.

Malhia y Patricia corrieron hasta la rubia para verificar que se trataba de los niños, con alivio vieron el inocente rostro de Daniel y la pequeña Lou, no entendian muy bien que habia sucedido, el por que la casa estaba revuelta, que buscaban que no pudieron encontrar? A los niños?...

-Dany, que hacias ahi?

-me escondia.

-de quien? Dime de quien? – Candy acariciaba su cabello y su rostro, lo amaba tanto...dos veces ya habia salvado a Lou Ann, mientras ella...no habia podido hacer nada, que clase de madre era que no podia proteger a sus bebes.

-del mounstro, subio las escaleras y te grite, pero no veniste...

-lo siento tanto mi amor, perdoname ...- las lagrimas de Candy caian calidas sobre el cabello del pequeño mientras lo abrasaba contra su pecho.

-pero el Capitan Simons regreso y me escondio en el closet, me dijo que ahi no me encontraria...

-regreso el capitan?...no estaba enojado?

-no!, me dijo que habia ido por ayuda y que los cochinitos venian en camino para ayudarnos.

-en donde esta el ahora?

-ya se fue, dijo que ya todos estaba bien, el fue por los cochinitos, me dejo esta espada para defenderte.

Candy tomo entre sus manos la espada que el pequeño sostenia, era una daga de plata, se veia muy antigua no tenia filo alguno, incluso tenia algunas muescas a lo largo,y un escudo en el mango, no se haria daño con el, pero de donde lo habia sacado? Esta historia de los amigos imaginarios ya habia llegado a un punto que ponia a prueba sus nervios.

-Candy, creo que lo mejor sera que salgamos de aquí, no quiero que pases la noche en este lugar.

-pero no tengo a donde ir y no puedo estar huyendo de mi casa.

-claro que tienes a donde ir, a mi casa la abuela Martha y yo te recibiremos

-yo no o se Patty, yo no quiero ocacionarles problemas que no necesitan ... tal vez me vaya al hotel del pueblo por una par de noches.

-no seas tonta Candy, nosotras estamos metidas en esto desde mucho tiempo antes que tu, la resincilla que existe contra los Andley empezo hace mucho mas tiempo de tu llegada, en casa estaras acompañada y me sentire mas tranquila.

-esta bien, pero sera por un par de dias, de igual forma tengo que regresar a mi casa...

-si Candy, solucionaremos el problema que hay aquí, hablare con el "_bokor" _que conozco el podra ayudarnos.

-eso espero...

-sera mejor que nos vayamos, te curare esa herida en la cabeza y descansaras antes de irte.- Patty estaba preocupada por Malhia el ataque que habia sufrido habia sido muy violento.

-si tambien Candy tiene que limpiarse todo eso...que tiene encima.

Apresuradas hicieron maletas para salir a casa de las O'brian donde pasarian unos dias, al llegar Martha las recibio quedando impactada al verlas en las condiciones en la que iban, tomo de inmediato en brazos a la pequeña Lou Ann para que Candy pudiera ir al baño y despojarse de lo que traia encima, una buena ducha le caeria bien, para tratar de relajarse, mientras Patty revisaba el golpe de Malhia y limpiaba la sangre.

Una vez que las tres mujeres se habian refrescado y tranquilizado un poco mas se sentaron a la mesa a comer algo ligero, la noche se acercaba trayendo la obscuridad y la incertidumbre, Malhia habia decidido pasar la noche en casa de las O'Brian se levantaria muy temprano por la madrugada para regresar a su casa en Lousiana, Lou Ann habia tomado su biberon y dormia placidamente en su canasta a un lado de su madre mientras Daniel habia tomado su cena y habia terminado en los brazos de Candy como si fuera un niño pequeño buscando refugio en los brazos de su madre, poco a poco el cansancio lo fue venciendo quedandose dormido, tiempo que esperaron las mujeres reunidas en la mesa para hablar de lo sucedido esa tarde en la casa de la rubia.

-que es eso que habita en el sotano? Era como un hombre. –Patty sentia escalofrio solo de recordar la imagen de aquel hombre descarnado.

-eso parecia, pero no es un hombre y tampoco creo que sea un "_loa"..._

_-_lo que sea vino a mi, no entiendo por que? No me ataco , pero ...- la mente de Candy se congelo en el momento en el que los ojos de ese ser y los de ella se cruzaron, esa mirada la habia visto antes lo sabia, pero donde...

-pero que Candy?

-no ...nada, es solo que sus ojos me son familiares pero no estoy segura de quien son de donde los he visto...

-eso no puede ser Candy, sus ojos no eran humanos...

-lo se... se que no tiene sentido , pero estoy segura que me recuerda a alguien.

-cielos... como pude olvidarlo – Malhia se habia puesto de pie de inmediato al recordar lo que habia dejado atrás en casa de Candy.

-que olvidaste?

-el _veve, _tenia que traerlo conmigo, tengo que mostrarselo al _Bokor_.

-no estaras pensando en regresar verdad?- la voz de Patty temblo por el simple hecho de imaginar volver a ese lugar.

-tengo que hacerlo, es importante que muestre el _veve_, de otra manera no podran ayudarme.

-pero ya es de noche Malhia, no sera facil regresar a ese lugar. Sin luz y...

-no te apures Patty, yo acompañare a Malhia sera cuestion de un momento.

-estas segura Candy?

-si lo estoy, dare la pelea contra quien sea que se atreva a querer dañar a mis bebes.

Sin dudarlo mas, Candy dejo a Daniel en los barzos de Patricia y salio junto a la morena de regreso a su casa, tenia miedo, pero no imaginaba peder su casa, su vida y su tranquilidad, no hablaron durante el camino ambas iban sumergidas en sus pensamientos, en cuanto llegaron salieron del auto y caminaron directo a la casa, apenas abrieron la puerta un auto entro en al estacionamiento, Candy y su acompañante se quedaron de pie fuera de la casa esperando a ver quien salia del auto, llenandose de sorpresa e incomodidad al ver a William Andley caminar hacia ellas.

Candy palidecio apenas lo reconocio, mientra Malhia se puso en posicion de defensa para recibirlo, el rubio camino lentamente hasta ellas, a paso suave como si flotara y su inseparable sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos azul cielo brillaban al ver a la rubia, era inegable que Candy despertaba un sentimiento en el.

-hola pequeña, como estas? ...estan ?- se corrigio al ver a Malhia detrás de Candy.

Por toda respuesta Malhia lo miro de arriba abajo como si de una alimaña se tratara y despues se dirigio a Candy,

-voy por los biberones y la ropa, no me tardo tu esperame aquí.

-yo voy contigo...

-No, tu esperame aquí mismo, si no puedo encontrarlos vendre por ti.

-esta bien pero no te tardes o ire a buscarte. – Malhia asento con la cabeza, era mejor que se quedara con William asi no le daria la oportunidad de entrar a la casa y ella sacaria el _veve_

Candy volvio su mirada a Albert que no habia perdido un detalle de los movimientos de la rubia., que trato de sonreirle sin mucho éxito, su rostro reflejaba mas la angustia que cualquier otra cosa

-a que debo el honor de tu visita ?– trago Saliba despues de su frase

-el honor siempre sera mio, sabes Candy me sentia algo triste pero ya estoy feliz de admirarte , despues de esta mañana me quede con curiosidad al verte con Terry y como sabia que no iba a poder dormir decidi venir a verte y enfrentar la verdad de una vez por todas, dime Candy hay algo entre tu y Terry?

-Albert por que me preguntas eso- Candy se sentia tan nerviosa, las manos comenzaban a sudarle y la voz ya casi no llegaba a sus labios.

-muy sencillo Candy, por que quiero saber si tengo alguna oportunidad contigo, te vez tan desprotegida y sola que no puede evitar el que mi corazon se haya enamorado de ti ademas de que no creo que Terry sea la mejor compañia

-como? – la palides de Candy junto a su cara de sorpresa fueron la mejor respuesta que podia dar.

-veo que mis palabras te han ofendido..

-no es eso Albert, es solo que no lo esperaba, yo no tengo cabeza para esas cosas ahora...

-pasa algo? Tienes algun problema?

-no, es solo que estoy buscando trabajo y eso es lo unico que ocupa mi mente en estos momentos.

-yo puedo ayudarte con eso , tengo muchos contactos y estoy seguro que podre conseguirte lo que buscas.

-gracias Albert, pero Terry me conseguira trabajo en el hospital...- Candy no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás de ella de vez en vez, esperando que Malhia apareciera, pero esta no daba señales de salir.

-ya veo que Terry se ha convertido en tu salvador.- su rostro perdio un poco la sonrisa para mostrar algo de molestia.

-somos amigos y he aceptado su ayuda.

-y eso es todo lo que haz aceptado de el? – Albert dio un paso hacia la rubia desapareciendo la distancia entre ellos, inclinandose un poco hasta quedar a centimetros de sus labios.

-Albert, esto no esta bien.

-no no lo esta,- las fuertes manos del Albert se deslizaron por la espalda de la rubia provocandole escalofrios e inmobilidad, acaricio su espalda con firmeza, mientras la miraba a los ojos con centellenates destellos azules, sus labios le gritaban el deseo que sentia por tomar los suyos, Candy no podia moverse solo miraba fijamente esos ojos azules que la poseian sin esperar consentimiento, Albert se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo con sus brazos firmes en su espalda, apenas sus labios se rozaron se escucho un grito detrás de ellos.

-CANDY! , vamonos de aquí, - Malhia habia salido de la casa, caminaba rapidamente casi corriendo hasta la rubia con una pañalera en la mano.

-si...lo siento Albert, tengo que irme, nos veremos en otra ocacion.- Candy salio de ahi de la mano de Malhia que la jalaba energicamente, le habia molestado verla en esa posicion con William, pero lo que la impulsava a actuar asi era el miedo que recorria todo su cuerpo.

Una vez en el auto, Malhia respiro aliviada habia salido de esa casa y del alcance de William sin ningun problema, por un momento habia temido por la seguridad de ambas.

-que fue eso con William, crei que ya habias entendido que no es tu amigo.

-y lo he entendido es solo que no puedo declararme su enemiga, aunque no lo dejare acercarse mas a mis hijos.

-tu tampoco deberias exponerte, trata de evitarlo, no aceptes nada mas de el.

-no lo hare, pero dime Malhia lograste sacar lo que buscabas?

-si lo traigo aqui entre algunos pañales que encontre... escuchame Candy, no quiero que regreses a tu casa hasta que yo vuelva y tampoco que tengas ningun contacto con esa familia, tu y Patty tienen que mantenerse quietas e invisibles esta semana, yo regresare el viernes con una solucion para ti y ya veremos que pasa.

-esta bien Malhia hare lo que tu digas.

La noche transcurrio bajo una tensa calma, despues de la experiencia vivida sus nervios estana al borde del colapso, apenas cerraban sus ojos el mas minimo ruido las hacia brincar mientras su cuerpo liberaba grandes dosis de adrenalina que recorria sus cuerpos a velocidad vertiginosa, mientras Candy no podia dejar de pensar en la mirada de ese ser extraño y del repentino interes de Terry y Albet por ella, a ninguno de los dos les habia dado motivos, sinembargo ahi estaban... los dos...regreso su mirada a sus pequeños y no pudo dejar de suspirar, ellos eran lo mas importante y los unicos por los que debia preocuparse, pero...la mirada azul zafiro de Terry vino hasta su mente, sus ojos eran tan hermosos, provocaban toda clase de pensamientos y sentimientos, por primera vez esa noche cerro los ojos y recordo ese beso que le habia regalado por la mañana en el parque, su cuerpo volvio a experimetar las mismas sensaciones placenteras que sus labios habian provocado, sintio el tintinar de su lengua recorriendo su interior y el sabor a el la inundo, la sensacion de sus fuertes y suaves manos señir su cintura prendieron su sensualida de mujer, ansiaba volver a verlo volver a sentir sus caricias y su labios recorrer sus labios y sus mejillas...

En ese pensamiento Candy habia logrado borrar la pesadilla que habia sufrido esa mañana, descansando en una nube que compartia con esos ojos azul zafiro que la estaban trastornando, habia tenido uno mas de esos sueños en los que Terry hacia con su voluntad un deseo de fundirse con el, habia sentido sus manos recorrer su piel mientras sus labios tomaban lo mas intimo de su cuerpo, una cama estilo Luis XV, sabanas satinadas en las que envolvia su pasion con ese hombre de la nobleza, era una recamara en un ambiente totalmente nuevo para ella, cuando sus ojos se abrieron por la mañana se sentia agena a todo su alrededor, sentia la necesidad y el deseo de estar rodeada del hombre al que habia amado toda la noche aunque solo hubiera sido en sueños, estaba azorada por las sensaciones y los sentimientos encontrados en los que se sentia envuelta ahora que habia vuelto a su realidad, a su lado Daniel y Lou Ann le recordaban que mas halla de sus deseos y necesidades estaban ellos para que los atendiera y los cuidara.

En le pasillo ya se escuchaban los paso de Martha y Patty que se preparaban para ir a abrir la cafetereria y la pasteleria, Malhia ya habia partido muchs horas antes de vuelta a casa, Candy se puso de pie seguida de Daniel que esperaba solamente la orden de la rubia para empezar el dia .

-ya nos vamos a casa?

-no Dan, nos quedaremos aqui esta semana e iremos a la cafeteria de Patty para ver como podemos ayudarle.

-mmmm, eso es muy aburrido, yo quiero quedarme aqui...

-no señor usted va conmigo, asi que cambiate de ropa y lavate la cara...

Alisto a Lou Ann y salieron a reunirse con las O'Brian en la cocina.

-Hola Candy, penese que se levantarian mas tarde y descansarian un poco mas.

-de ninguna manera Patty, iremos a ayudarte a la cafeteria...sino te molesta claro.

-claro que no Candy, siempre son bienvenidos, solo que pense que tu irias con Terry al hospital.

-lo olvide, bueno el seguramente ira a buscarme a mi casa y no me encontrara, despues de eso tal vez pensara que lo hice a proposito y no querra verme asi que bueno,...pues buscaretrabajo despues en otro lugar.

-hay Candy te complicas mucho por que no vas tu a buscarlo.

-claro que no Patty eso jamas, mejor vamonos ya, te ayudare en la cocina.

Las tres mujeres junto a los pequeños partieron rumbo a la cafeteria, la abuela Marha habia convencido a a la rubia le dejara a los pequeños mientras ella ayudaba a Patty, la parte trasera de la cafeteria era un departamento completamente amueblado lleno de juguetes para Daniel, asi que Candy les hecharia un vistazo de vez en vez.

-bien Candy estas segura que prefieres estar en la cocina?, por que puedo mandar a Paula a la cocina y tu puedes atender las mesas o estar en la caja.

-no Patty aqui estare mejor, no me siento muy sociable hoy asi que sere mas util aqui.

-esta bien, si necesitas algo me llamas?

-gracias Patty, eres muy buena amiga.

Parte de la mañana habia pasado y Candy habia ayudado a la cocinera a preparar huevos, pancakes, papas fritas y toda clase de platillos para los comenzales que estaban afuera, comenzaba a picar mas fruta cuando Patty entro a ver si todo marchaba bien.

-que tal te va Candy?

-esto esta muy movido, no pense que tuvieras tantos clientes.

-claro que los tengo, si somos los mejores.

-jajjaja sin duda alguna Patty, jamas lo he dudado... a lo que yo me refiero es que ...

-no te disculpes se a lo que te refieres y dejame decirte que todos los clientes estan muy complacidos con la cocina, incluso uno de ellos me ha pedido ver a la cocinera.

-entonces querran ver a Maureen.

-de hecho escucharon de la nueva cocinera y me han pedido verla .

-pero Patty...yo.

-anda ven conmigo.

-no Patty yo...

casi a rastras Patty saco a la rubia de la cocina para llevarla hasta la mesa de un joven que permanecia de espaldas a ella.

-aqui tienes a Candy.

la sonrisa del joven que volteo al encuentro de la voz que lo llamaba dejo sin habla a Candy, que solo sintio la mandibula caer al suelo y el temblor de sus piernas no se hizo esperar, se veia mucho mas buen mozo que la noche anterior, en persona era mas perfecto que en sus sueños.

-Terry que haces aqui?

-vine a desayunar, por que la chica con la que tenia planes hoy decidio huir de mi una vez mas.

-bueno chicos yo los dejo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.- Patty salio de ahi para dirigirse a la caja y dejar a Candy y Terry en privacidad.

-Terry lamento mucho que no ta haya podido avisar que no estaria en mi casa...

-no entiendo por que me huyes Candy...es que no soy de tu agrado?

-_que no es de mi agrado? Que pregunta" sino puedo dejar de pensar en ti..._fueron los pensamientos de Candy que sintio un repentino impulso de aventarse a sus brazos para demostrarle que tanto le agradaba.

-no digas eso , a mi me agradas, es solo que tuve unos problemas en casa y me vi forzada a irme a casa de Patty y no sabia como hacertelo saber.

-pudiste ir a mi casa.

-no, no podria, no se veria bien que una mujer viuda y con dos hijos buscara a un hombre en su casa.

-jajjajaja ...- la risa de Terry inundo la cafeteria haciendo voltear a mas de un comenzal.

-Terry baja la voz.

-no pense que fueras tan convencional pecosa, pero esta bien ya te sentiras mas comoda y dime aun quieres que vayamos al hospital o prefieres cambiar de carrera y ser cocinera.

-no estaria mal, pero prefiero cuarar que enfermas. – ambos rieron ante la respuesta de la rubia.

Unos minutos despues ambos salian de la cafeteria, caminaron calle abajo cuando de la cera de enfrente escucharon la voz de alguien que los saludaba.

-hola chicos, como estan?

Candy y Terry voltearon al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con la rubia melena de Albert, por instinto la rubia comenzo a temblal y trato de ocultarse detras de Terry, movimiento que no paso desapercibido por el castaño, que de inmediato la tomo de la mano mientras el rubio cruzaba la calle quedando frente a ellos.

-que tal Albert.

-a donde van?

-Candy y yo tenemos un asunto que atender.

-pense que teniamos una reunion el dia de hoy, -Albert a pesar de estar hablando con Terry no perdia de vista a la rubia que palida a un lado de Terry trataba de tranquilizarce.

-lo habia olvidado, pero tendra que ser en otro momento hoy estare ocupado con Candy, asi que te buscare cuando pueda.

-no sabia que ustedes eran tan amigos.

-lo somos, es mas mis intenciones van mas halla de eso.

La molestia de Albert se dejo ver en una mueca que no se forzo en ocultar, se habia interezado en ella desde la primera vez que la vio y la dertota no era algo que iba con el, no estaba acostumbrado a perder y esta no seria la primera vez, el fuego que se asomo en sus ojos fue la clara advertencia para Terry que no bajaria la guardia ni le dejaria el camino libre, mientras Terry le respondio acercando a Candy mas a el tomandola por los hombros con posecion, la rubia se sentia vulnerable ante aquellos dos hombres que mostraban interes en ella.

-creo que entonces lo mejor sera que los deje ir, nos veremos despues Terry, que tengas buen dia Candy. – se adelanto un paso para tomar la mano de la rubia y deposito un suave beso en ella.

Albert cruzo nuevamente la calle, seguido de los ojos de Candy y Terry, el habia seguido su camino en sentido opuesto a ellos sin mirar hacia atras, la rubia no habia depegado sus ojos de el, no queria darle la espalda, pereferia tenerlo a la vista, un auto que venia sobre la calle disminuyo la velocidad ,llamando la atencion de Candy, el chofer del auto al quedar frente a la rubia hizo contacto con sus ojos, sonriendo y lanzandole una mirada burlona, los marron que centellearon frente a Candy la hizo congelarse, la risa burlona de Eliza resono en sus oidos y lo peor fue cuando le guiño un ojo, se estaba burlando de ella?, era como si supiera lo que ella sentia, quiza habia olido el miedo que de Candy emanaba.

-sera mejor que nos apuremos antes que nos encontremos a alguien mas, mi auto esta en la siguiente cuadra.

-si vamos, - La temperatura corporal de Candy habia descendido notablemente, se sentia amenazada, aterrada y sumamente desamparada.

-Candy estas helada, que sucede? – al tomar su mano Terry habia notado la frialdad en la mano de la rubia, el ambiente estaba humedo y caliente como de costumbre, tener frio no era una posibilidad en ese lugar.

-no me siento bien, tal vez deberiamos dejar esta salida para otro dia.

-de ninguna manera pecosa, por si lo olvidas vamos al hospital y que mejor lugar para que te vean.

-no lo se Terry...

-que sucede Candy? dime ...confia en mi.

Terry la miraba de una forma que jamas habia experimentado y no podia negarse que su corazon se abria para el, necesitaba confiar en alguien, como nunca antes necesitaba la fortaleza de una mano que la sostuviera y la figura de ese hombre la hacia sentir como un animalito herido al que habia que cuidar y el siempre estaba ahi como su defensor.

Estaba debatiendose en confiar en el y contarle lo que habia ocurrido en su vida y su casa las ultimas semanas, sabia que lo mejor era que guardara discrecion ante hechos tan extraños y que no sabia a ciencia cierta de donde procedian, pero ante su mirada y su interes estaba por sucumbir y refugiarse en el, sin valorar que podria ser un grave error o tal vez su salvacion...

Continuara...

* * *

Hola chicas, que tal vamos? Queriendo arder en las llamas ...con Albert y Terry, no? Muchas gracias por dedicar unos minutos a este fic que con tanto cariño publico para ustedes.

Se que Terry aun nos tiene con la insertidumbre de para donde va si para la luz o para la sombra...pero de que arde en las llamas, arde en las llamas y por eso insiste en aparecerse en los sueños de Candy...y una que otra de nosotras, no?...= D

Un millon de gracias por sus palabras, me alegran la vida y hacen mas placenteros mis dias, que Dios les duplique la alegria que me dan a mi.

gracias; **Candywi, Aime, Rosaura, Patricia de Donis, Passcua,Cotapese,** **Myrslayer **(Terry estara en cada cap, lo prometo ),** Tamborsita333 **( espero me tengas pasciencia),** Neoyorquina **( tu crees de verdad que Candy cuenta con Terry? ),** Galaxylam84 **( espero que este capitulo te haya dado mas escalofrios, lo intente ),** Star, **(gracias por disfrutar este sencillo fic; que cosas tan raras nos pasan no? Yo creo podriamos pasar dias hablando de estas cosas tan estrañas que algunos podemos ver y otros tal vez se niegan a ver, pero existen),**Monik **( trato de apresurarme tanto como es posible y entregarles de menos un capitulo por semana, espero me tengas paciencia), **Vanessa **( tu crees que hay algo de ese muñeco que aun no sepamos?),** Jenny **( gracias por esperarme, voy corriendo para que no me esperes mucho ),** Alhel Garcs **( la verdad no se si Terry es malo, pero esta muy bueno, no? ),** Camila Andley **( tu crees que una carita de angel como la de Albert pueda ser la de un demonio?).

Les dejo un abrazo y un caluroso saludo, su amiga Liz. Feliz semana.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**La Entrega**

Candy habia aceptado finalmente ir al hospital Santa Juana con Terry, necesitaba conseguir trabajo y no desperdiciaria la oportunidad, ademas el estar cerca de Terry la hacia sentir bien, olvidaba el resto de sus problemas y sabia que sus hijos estaban en buenas manos asi que por que no tomar la oportunidad que tenia, sentada a su lado en el auto respiraba su aroma y sentia el calor de su cuerpo, su cerebro se turbaba con tan solo respirar el mismo aire que el, con timides miro el perfil tan perfecto, su nariz respingada, sus cejas delineadas y bien arqueadas, se detuvo en sus labios delgados pero que la invitaban a probarlos, al sentir el esclutinio al que era sometido por la rubia, el castaño sonrio y volteo a mirarla con malicia.

-te gusta lo que vez?

-como?...- mas roja que un tomate Cady volvio la mirada al frente, tratando de ignorar su pregunta.

-no te apenes, es normal a todas le sucede...

-eres un pretencioso.

-jajajajaj- la risa de Terry lleno los oidos de Candy, le gustaba todo lo que vinierade el, especialmente su aroma que la estaba torturando en esos momentos.

-no te rias de mi.

-esta bien , - Terry dejo de reir y tomo una postura mas seria sin hacerla solemne - ahora si dime pecosa, que te sucede, por que te altera tanto la presencia de Albert?

-mmmm no... yo no... –Candy aun no sabia si deseaba compartir esa situacion con Terry, sin embargo el parecia interesado y comprensivo.

-vamos Candy confia en mi...

-bueno es que no se ni como comenzar.

-haz tenido algun problema con el?

-podria decir que no

-eso deja mucho que pensar, te ha molestado o acosado?

-no nada de eso, mira Terry no se como explicarlo por que ni para mi tiene sentido nada de esto, pero ...

-pero?...

-he escuchado tantas historias alrededor de la familia Andley que no se que pensar y creo que me he sugestionado un poco.

-que clase de historias?

-bueno... – Candy aun no podia creer que estuviera hablando de algo asi, con otras persona que no fueran las O'Brian, - no te rias de mi, ok? – lo miro con advertencia, cosa que hizo sonreir al castaño.

-lo prometo.

- la gente dice que ellos bueno...que practican magia negra y no se que otras cosas.

-...- Terry guardo silencio, no parecia que estuviera a punto de reir, miro a Candy de soslayo, esperando mas de la historia.

-todo eso me hace sentir rara cuando esta cerca, vez como solo son tonterias.

-y lo son pecosa, de donde haz sacado tantas...ideas.

-es lo que la gente cuenta...

-definitivamente la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer que inventar rumores?

-a veces los rumores traen algo de veradad.

-asi que tu tambien crees en eso rumores.

-no esoy segura si creo o no, pero hay muchas cosas que me contaron han sucedido en este pueblo, como la desaparicion de niños y de los sirvientes de los Andley...eso es raro no crees?

-mira Candy, yo no soy el mejor amigo de los Andley pero su familia y la mia han hecho negocios juntos por decadas, se que son gente extravagante y celosos de su privacia, tal vez eso los hace extraños y hasta misteriosos a la vista de la gente, pero no los hace adoradores de satanas.

-y las desapariciones y los accidentes?

-lo de su servidumbre fue un problema de insubordinacion, incluso fue mi padre el que sugirio el despido de todos ellos, no hay nada de misterioso ni anormal en eso, estaban afectando las labores en la plantacion y por lo tanto afectando los intereses de los Granchester, asi que lo mejor era deshacerse de ellos.

-pero ellos desaparecieron...

-no por arte de magia, sabian que despues del problema sucitado con los Andley nadie les daria trabajo en los alrededores asi que no habia razon para permanecer en el pueblo, emigraron a otro estado tal vez.

-y los niños que desaparecieron?

-esa es una lamentable situacion que sucedió hace muchos años, yo aun no llegaba a este lugar, pero mi padre vivia aquí en ese entonces y según cuentan fue una epidemia la que mato a todos esos niños pero los Andley no estan involucrados en eso.

-y si fue una epidemia, por que nunca aparecieron los cuerpos.

-Candy quien te ha estado llenando la cabeza de grillos, - Terry dio vuelta hacia una brecha que salia de la carretera, levantando polvo a su paso.

-a donde vamos?

-te llevare a que veas algo por ti misma.

Tras una trecho de unos minutos el auto de Terry entraba al cementerio del pueblo, lapidas olvidadas y hierva crecida les dio la bienvenida.

-que es esto, por que me tragiste aquí – el corazon de Candy se encogio no era el lugar donde queria estar en esos momentos despues de todo lo que habia pasado.

-te mostrare las lapidas de esos niños que murieron hace aproximadamente 25 años, no hay ningun secreto en ese evento, a la gente le gusta inventar historias para que la vida sea menos aburrida en un pueblo tan pequeño – ambos caminaban entre las tumbas, hasta llegar a una seccion a un costado del cementerio donde todas las lapidas eran de niños con la misma fecha de muerte, 26 años atrás.

-lo vez pecosa, no hay nada que perseguir, los Andley no son las personas mas deseabes para hacer amistad, pero tampoco son los demonios que la gente ve en ellos.

Candy no dijo palabra no se atrevia a contarle los eventos que se habian sucitado en su casa el dia anterior, jamas le creeria y ella quedaria como una loca.

-mi mudanza aquí ha traido muchas sorpresas, quiza me deje llevar por la gente.

-aun si alguien quiesiera hacerte daño yo no lo permitire, no tienes por que senirte temerosa, lo unico que tienes que hacer es venir a mi.

-gracias Terry, me siento mucho mejor.

-vamos pecosa, este no es precisamente el lugar mas romantico al que treria a la chica que quiero conquistar.

Salieron del cementero para tomar nuevamente la carretera que los llearia al hospital, despues de un rato de carretera en el que ambos guaradron silencio, Terry volvio a mirar a la rubia que en su asiento miraba al frente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-un millon por tus pensamientos.

-como dices?

-que daria un millon por tus pensamientos, te quedaste muy callada, pasa algo?

-solo pensaba en todos esos niños que murieron.

-no te atormentes con cosas del pasado que no tienen solucion.

-lo se, es que es muy triste que algo asi haya sucedido, pienso en mis hijos y ...

-basta Candy, no hables mas de ello.

-tienes mucho tiemp de conocer a los Andley?- la verdad era que Candy no habia dejado de pensar en Terry y su laracion con los Andley.

-toda mi vida, nuestras familias han estado asociadas en los cultivos aquí en America y tambien tienen otros negocios en Inglaterra.

-entonces los conoces bien

-pues si, yo creo que si

-entonces tu sabrias si ellos practican el vudu – Candy habia pensado mucho en hacer esa pregunta, pero se le estaba atorando en la garganta asi que decidio formularla, aun si no tenia una respuesta directa o sincera, pero tenia que preguntar, que escuchar de boca de alguien mas que de las O'Brian .

-jajajajjajajaj- esa fue la respuesta de Terry, una sonora carcajada que lleno el auto, haciendo enojar a Candy.

-no tienes por que reirte de mi, me pides que te cuente mis inquietudes y despues te ries de mi... – la rubia volvio su rostro a la ventana opuesta a la de Terry, levanto su naris con orgullo mientras efervecia su rabia.

-disculpame Candy no quice ofenderte, pero es muy gracioso.- Candy no lo miro mas se sentia ofendida ante su burla, por lo que siguio con la mirada fija al paisaje que le ofrecia la ventana de su lado.

-no te enojes pecosa – Terry alargo su mano para atrapar la de Candy que al sentir su contacto la retiro, pero el castaño no claudico hasta retenerla entre la suya – mirame Candy...no seas caprichosa y mirame.

-...- la rubia volteo su mirada hacia el aun con el ceño que denotaba su enojo.

-quita esa cara que se te notan mas las pecas.- Candy retiro su mano de la de el, que le sonrio divertido, llevando su mano hasta el menton de ella para acariciandolo con ternura. - no te enojes Candy, no me estoy burlando de ti, de verdad, la gente inventa muchas cosas, pero esto ha sido muy gracioso, ya me imagino a la señora Elroy, sacrificando gallinas, jajajjajaj

-te parece gracioso?

-la verdad si,- despues de contener la risa al imaginar al elegante Archie y al a sofisticada Eliza con una gallina en la mano, siguo con su disculpa - creo que he visitado su mansion un par de veces pero no vi velas negras ni listones rojos, no lo se a ciencia cierta por que nunca se los he preguntado pero yo no creo que ellos practiquen esas cosas.

-si son socios como es que nunca vas a su mansion?

-por que no soporto a esa familia, son unos petulantes y estoy harto que Eliza se me arroge a los brazos cada vez que me ve, asi que es Albert el que biene a mi casa para tratar asuntos de negocios.

-...- Candy lo miro un tanto incredula no sabia que pensar, estaba muy confundida, Malhia creia firmemente en lo que hablaba y no lo creria sino fuera por lo que ella misma habia vivido.

-no me crees?, ahora me vas a decir que yo tambien estoy en lo mismo con ellos? – el silencio de la rubio le afirmo su pregunta, cosa que no le incomodo ni le molesto, estaba acostumbrado a la mala reputacion que su carácter y su mal humor habian creado. – te llevare a mi casa Candy, para que veas por ti misma que no hay ni velas negras ni listones rojos ni fetiches ni nada a lo que tengas que temer, no tengo nada que ocultar y si los Andley practican algo en la intimida de su casa te puedo garantizar que es algo que yo no se.

-yo no te estoy acusando de nada.

-pero tampoco quiero que dudes de mi y quiero mostrarte que no hay nada oculto en mi vida.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, llegaron al hospital Santa Juana donde se encontraron con el Doctor Leonard, un hombre serio y de pocas palabras que acepto a Candy de inmediato, no tenia mucha opcion habiendose aparecido ahí el socio mayoritario del hospital, solo esperaba que fuera un buen elemento y no una niña caprichosa queriendo jugar a ser enfermera, despues de una vuelta por el piso principal, con la enfermera jefe Candy y Terry se despidieron, Candy comenzaria a trabajar en un par de dias se sentia feliz de que asi fuera, aunque no le gustaba la idea que su entrenamiento seria en la tarde, por lo que saldria ya muy tarde.

Despues del hospital Terry llevo a Candy a un hermoso restaurante a comer, y a caminar por las calles centricas de aquel lugar, ambos disfrutaban de caminar bajo la sombra de los arboles y reir por las ocurrencias de Terry, que por lo regular eran comentarios sardonicos de gente que pasaba a su alrededor, unas horas despues estaban listos para volver, en el auto el silencio reino nuevamente, pero no era algo que le molestara a ninguno de los dos, por el contrario lo disfrutaban enormemente, el simple hecho de sentirse uno al lado del otro hinchaba sus corazones.

De regreso psaron al lado del cementerio una vez mas, trayendo a la cabeza de Candy los recuerdos de lo que su vida se habia convertido ultimamente, no entendia como era posible que al lado de Terry todo se borrara, el simple hecho de pensar en el la noche anterior habia desaparecido sus vivencias de la mañana, perdiendola en un mundo en el que solo ellos dos existian.

Candy vio que pasaron la calle enla que debian dar vuelta quedar atrás y comenzaban a subir una pequeña colina que los llevaba a la mansio Granchester.

-a donde vamos?

-a mi casa, para que la conozcas y te convenzas que todo esta bien

-no es necesario yo jamas te acuse de nada ...

-de igual forma queria traerte a casa, y que mejor oportunidad.

Candy se sentia nerviosa por entrar al mundo del castaño, al llegar a la puerta de la mansion, la rubia se quedo impactada al ver que era un lugar sumamente lujoso, los jardines estaban impecablemente arreglados, las enormes columnas blancas de la entrada le impactaron se sentia tan pequeña al lado de todo ese lujo, por dentro las cosas no cambiaban mucho, los pisos de marmol le indiaban el gusto europeo que en ese lugar habitaba, la admosfera era silenciosa y tranquila, lleno de luz y paz.

-lo vez Candy no hay nada diabolico colgando del techo o en las ventanas.

-no digas eso Terry, me haces sentir mal.

-bien, asi dejaras de tener sospechas absurdas.- la tomo de la mano para llevarla tras una puerta enorme de madera con el escudo de los Granchester tallado al centro-este es el estudio, es mi lugar favorito.

La cabeza de Candy dio mil vueltas al descubrir que ella ya conocia ese lugar, ella habia estado reposando en una silla estilo Cleopatra , voltio al lugar a donde deberia de estar dicha silla y ...ahi estaba en color dorado con hilos marron, con susto busco la ventana que habia visto en su sueño y...ahi estaba silenciosa y alumbrando el galeron como aquella vez, con terror busco la figura sombria que amenazaba a sus hijos, una vieja armadura ocupaba ese lugar. Todo estaba tal y como lo habia visto esa noche, un mareo la hizo tambalearse mientras un nudo cerraba su garganta, Terry se acerco a ella al ver lo palida que se encontraba.

-que sucede Candy te sientes mal?...- la rubia no contesto, por lo que Terry la llevo hasta el aciento mas cercano, una vez la rubia se vio sentada en esa silla dorada no pudo resistirlo y salio del lugar corriendo, Terry desconcertado fue tras ella para alcanzarla a la mitad del recibidor.

-Candy...

-lo siento Terry no puedo quedarme aqui?

-por que? Que paso?

-ese lugar yo ya lo habia visto...

-cual?

-ese al que me llevaste.

-el estudio?

-si ese...yo ya lo conocia... – sus ojos verdes se habian cristalizado por la desesperacion que le daba el ver todo lo que pasaba conectado de alguna forma.

-Candy tal vez solo fue un dejavu, no te pongas asi.

-fue tan real, sabia perferctemente donde estaria cada cosa...

-tranquilizate Candy, el lazo que se ha formado entre tu y yo es tan fuerte que tal vez mi cercania te hizo tener un dejavu.

-no se ya ni que creer.

-Candy no me culparas de eso o si?

-no te estoy culpando de nada, pero ha sido muy extraño

-que mas recuerdas?

-una recamara, con largas cortinas doradas y una cama estilo Luis XV, sabanas satinadas...

-ven quiero que veas algo, - Terry la tomo de la mano para hacerla subir las escaleras, la rubia ponia un poco de resistencia, no se sentia convencida de adentrase aun mas a ese recinto.

El castaño entro a una enorme habitacion con una cama Luis XV, al fondo un ventanal recubierto con un cortinal dorado, era exactamente el mismo lugar en el que Candy se habia soñado con Terry la noche anterior.

-no es posible...

-es lo que recordabas?

-exactamente igual

-lo vez Candy, esto es una señal.

-una señal?...

-si de que tu y yo hemos estado unidos mucho antes de conocernos, Candy te haz preguntado por que te busco, por que de mi interes por ti?

-...- la mirada de Candy le respondio mucho mejor que cualquier palabra.

-yo he soñado contigo tiempo antes de que llegaras aqui, cuando te vi por primera vez, me quede impactado, no podia creer que fueras tu, por eso me aproxime a ti, yo no soy la clase de hombre que aborda a una mujer y la conquista, yo no suelo vivir tras una mujer, pero contigo las cosas son distintas, yo te he estado esperando, te he soñado en esta misma recamara – Terry avanzo unos pasos hasta llegar al ventanal, mismo que abrio dejando al decubierto la hermosa vista que tenia del valle desde ahi, el sol parecia quemar la tierra que tocaba antes de desaperecer, el cielo rojizo invitaba a una tarde romantica.- ven acercate Candy.

la rubia se acerco sin saber que decir, la confecion de Terry le habia tomado de sorpresa, su mente era un nudo que no podia desatar en ese momento y no sabia como reaccionar por lo que solo se dejo llevar por el momento.

-mira pecosa, esta vista la hemos compartido muchas veces,- Terry tomo a Candy por los hombre poniendola frente a el, deleitandose con la vista al valle y la despedida del dia.

-Terry, debo irme a casa.-ignoro sus palabras estaba demasiado perturbada.

-si pecosa yo te llevare, solo queria que te convencieras y vieras por ti misma que no hay nada maligno en esta casa, no quiero perderte por mal entendidos ni supersticiones de gente osciosa.

-si...gracias, gracias por molstarte.

-tu nunca serias una molestia...todo lo que hago es para demostrarte cuanto me importas y que de verdad quiero ser parte de tu vida, quiero estar contigo a cada momento, a cada latido de tu corazon.

El rostro de Terry fue acercandose al de Candy hasta quedar unidos en un beso que libero la tension que Candy habia contenido desde que pusiera un pie en la residencia Granchester, sus labios sus cuerpos embonaban a la perfeccion el uno en el otro, las manos de Terry comenzaron a recorrer la espelada de la rubia que sin mas lanzo un suspiro profundo, que solo les sirvio para tomar aire y profundizar el beso en uno mas demandante y humedo.

Candy para esos momentos ya habia perdido el sentido del tiempo, el temor, la precausion y todo lo que no fueran esos labios que la poseian apenas la rosaban, las manos de Terry sobre su espalda y sus caderas ya habian abiero el umbral al deseo, el calor que subia y bajaba por sus venas terminaba explotando en la parte media de su cuerpo exigiendole mas.

Terry tenia el dominio total sobre la rubia, la habia llevado hasta el terreno que el manejaba, la seduccion y la perdida de la razon por el deseo, el mismo estaba perdiendose en esas llamas que ninguno de los dos podia controlar ya y que ademas no deseaba ser apagado, Terry llevo a Candy hasta su lecho, donde la despojo de cualquier impedimento que le permitiera ser uno con ella, los recuerdos que Candy tenia de sus sueños estaban muy lejos de semejarse a lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento, la habitacion entera ardia junto a ellos y la entrega de su pasion desmedida.

La luz en la habitacion habia desaparecido, dejando la obscuridad de la noche reinar, Candy reposaba entreo los fuertes brazos de Terry, ambos exautos y satisfechos de su entrega, Terry permaneca con los ojso cerrados mientras Candy con su dedo indice subia y bajaba en la linea que marcaban sus biceps, en su camisa olgada nunca persivio lo muscusculoso que era su cuerpo, era tan fuerte y tan sutil en la forma de tomarla a ella, de solo recordar la forma en que la besaba y la poseia , volvio a sentir un pinchazo de deseo, cerro los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Terry le habia dejado, mientras seguia repasando los musculos masqculinos con su dedo, volvio a abrir sus verdes lagunas para admirar el rostro delgado y varonil que tenia junto a ella, nunca habia visto un hombre tan perfecto como ese, tomo sus cabellos con la otra mano, eran tan sedosos, no pdia mas, la perturbacion que ese hombre le ocacionaba la llevaba a la demencia, queria atarse a el, fundirse en cada poro, su locura era mucho mayor que la desconfianza que le pudiera asaltar de vez en cuando, mirando su rostro fue sorprendida por los zafiros mas brillantes que habia visto en su vida.

-que me haces? Me pones algun hechizo?

-yo? Eres tu el que me haz hecho algo...

-y me encantaria repetirlo – su sonrisa maliciosa hizo sonrojar a la rubia lo que causo una risa suave en el, que termino por darle un beso en las mejilla.

-eres terri..ble- la sonrisa de Candy, ensendio los sentidos de Terry volcandose a ella nuevamente

-y tu! una hada magica...- los labios de Terry volvieron a encontrar camino en el cuello de Candy, haciendola retorcerse de deseo, pero la imagen de sus hijos llego a su mente como un rayo descargando su fuerza en su conciencia.

-Sucede algo? – Candy se habia incorporado de subito dejando al castaño pasmado con su reaccion.

-nada malo, pero tengo que regresar a casa, he dejado a mis hijos solos todo el dia y no se ni que hora es...

-pasan de las 11, pero no te angusties te llevare ya mismo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se vistieron a prisa, una vez listos para salir Terry tomo a Candy de la mano para abrasarla una vez mas.

-gracisa por tan maravillosa velada, espero que se repita

-...-Candy no pudo articular palabras, el pudor que ahora le reclamaba llego hasta sus mejilla dandole un ligero sonrojo dejandola ver aun mas sensual.

-no como amantes...sino como una pareja enamorada, por que ahora si puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que tenemos una relacion...por que eso que paso fue un si...veradd? – sus miradas se entrelazaban compenetrandose, siendo un solo ser mas halla de lo fisico. –o es que lo sigues pensando?...podemos pensarlo juntos un tiemp mas...si quieres?

-eres un sinverguenza...de hecho no quiero volver a verte – trato de safarse de su abrazo, pero no fue muy lejos pues los brazos de el la envolvieron en un abrazo aun mas estrecho.

-entonces dime que si...que eres mia...-beso su cuello y el lobulo del oido provocandole una cosquillita muy placentera que la hizo retorcer de risa...- es un si? Dime que si?

-si...- su risa inundo la sala mientras Terry la sometia a sus caricias ya en el piso.

-entonces ya eres mia?

-si...si...si, pero ya dejame

-nunca me pidas eso, que no lo hare- entre remilgos ambos se propinaban caricias y besos que no paraban.

-no sigas, que ya tenemos que irnos, Patty debe estar preocupada por mi.

-no lo creo sabe que estas conmigo.

-mucho peor, - con un movimiento agil la rubia salio de debajo del cuerpo de Terry, poniendose de pie con dificultad para despues pegar la carrera escalera abajo con Terry corriendo y gritando detrás suyo.

-ven aquí pecosa revoltosa.

-jamas, mocoso engreido.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras el castaño la alcanzo tomandola en sus brazos y elevandola por el aire.

-jamas huiras de mi pecosa asi que deja de intentarlo.

-y quien te dijo que huyo, solo me dejo perseguir.

-tramposa - Terry salio de la casa con su rubia en brazos, la noche se sentia fresca y ellos llenos de energia y felicidad , la plenitud se derramaba de sus deseosos cuerpos.

Una vez en el auto se dirigieron a la casa de las O'Brian sin perder mas contratiempos, ambos hubieran querido pasar toda la noche junto amandose, explorandose y dandose placer, pero la verda era que los deberes de la rubia eran mayores que cualquier romance, asi que una vez que llegaron a su destino, Candy bajo del auto no sin antes, una nutrida dosis de caricias y besos, que les prometiera un hasta mañana.

En su nube de algodón Candy llego hasta la puerta,para girarse y despedirse de Terry que desde su auto la miraba con amor y tras un guic164o arranco su auto para desaparecer or la calle. Candy se adentro a la casa que estaba a obscuras, solo la luz de la cocina seguia encendida, y fue directamente hasat ahí, para encontrarse con Paty y su tasa de te frente a ella.

-Patty lamento mucho llegar hasta esta hora, no era mi intension dejarte a mis hijos y ademas desvelarte.

-no te preocupes Candy, tener a los niños es un placer y de igual forma no podia dormir.

-por mi causa.

-bueno si estaba un poco angustiada, pero por lo que veo a ti te fue muy bien...- la mirada picara de Patty, sonrojo a Candy por centeaba vez esa noche.

-hay Patty, fue una mañana extraña, una tarde loca y una noche ...intensa.

-esos ojitos me dicen que tan intensa...

-no digas esas cosas Patty, me averguenzas.

-no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, eres una mujer libre, hermosa y con todo el derecho de ser feliz.

-si Patty, pero dejame contarte que esta mañana me arme de valor para preguntarle a Terry si el sabia de las aficiones de los Andley por las practicas vudus.

-y que te dijo? Supongo que lo nego.

-pues me dijo que ha ido muy pocas veces a la casa de los Andley, pero que nunca ha visto nada raro, no se Patty, no se que pensar...estoy tan confundida.

-estas dudando otra vez...

-no, no dudo de que hay algo extraño, a lo que me refiero es que no se si puedo confiar en Terry, no quisiera que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros.

-asi que vas en serio.

-muy bien señoritas pasa de media noche y ustedes siguen aqui, mañana es dia de trabajo y hay que madrugar. – La abuela Martha habia bajado para asegurarse que Candy hubiera llegado, su corazon descanso al ver que ella estaba bien al lado de Patty. – asi que a dormir, mañana tendran todo el dia para hablar, vamos vamos.

-si abuela ya vamos – Patty dejo su tasa en el lava trastes y subio junto a Candy y su abuela.

-ademas no les he dicho pero en dos dias empiezo a trabajar.

-felicidades te dieron el puesto.

-felicitaciones Candy y ya sabes que los niños se quedan conmigo.

-muchas gracias abuela – la rubia abrazo y beso a Martha estaba tan feliz que podia besar al pueblo entero.

La mañana siguiente Candy se encontro con las preguntas y molestia de Daniel, que no solo estaba encontra de que Candy se desapareciera por todo el dia sino que habia sido sacado de su casa y su libertad.

-cuando regresamos a casa? Yo no quiero estar aqui ademas el capitan Simons me dijo que volveria con los cohinitos.

-pues tendra que esperarte hasta el fin de semana solo faltan cuatro dias.

-pero ellos vienen a ayudarnos...

-Dan tienes que ser obediente, mañana empiezo a trabajar y no quiero que seas caprichoso con la abuela Martha ni con Patty, me oiste.

-yo no quiero quedarme en la pasteleria, yo quiero irme a mi casa.

-basta Daniel, tienes que ayudarme a que las cosas esten bien yo tengo que trabajar, pasare las tardes contigo y arreglaremos el jardin, pero eso sera la proxima semana.

Daniel ya no contesto, se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la puerta mientras Candy terminaba de arreglar a su pequeña, Candy lo veia por el rabillo del ojo, ahora sabia lo dificil que seria introducir a terry en su vida, tendria que actuar muy cautelosa, aun no era tiempo de que ellos convivieran, primero le daria una estabilidad y tranquilidad al pequeño y despues dejaria que Terry entrara poco a poco, por ahora sus visitas tendrian que ser clandestinas y breves.

-estan listos?

-si Patty, ya estamos listos, verdad Lou – la pequeña sonreia y balbuceaba feliz – eres una coqueta..

-igual que su madre...

-Patty!

-vamos Dan, ven conmigo y deja a ese par de coquetas,- Daniel tomo la mano que le ofrecia Patty y salio con ella hasta su auto.

una vez en la cafeteria, Martha tomo a los niños y se los llevo a la pasteleria, Malhia le habia pedido que los mantuviera fuera de la vista de la gente, debian mantenerse ocultos mientras ella averiguaba que era el _veve_ que habian encontrado en casa de la rubia, sabia que la joven madre era una insensata y le preocupaban los niños, asi que no los perdia de vista y ahora que la rubia trabajaria en el hospital haria las cosas mas faciles, pues ella se encargararia de ellos sin buscar pretextos.

Patty y Candy habian servido desayunos toda la mañana, cuando el ultimo cliente de la mañana salio, se pudieron sentar a tomar un cafe y continuar su conversacion de la noche anterior.

-estoy tan feliz por ti Candy.

-todo ha sido tan de imprevisto que no se ni como sentirme

-pues feliz y enamorada no?

-si Patty, la verdad es que Terry es un hombre unico, me vuelve loca...

-te lo mereces, Terry siempre ha sido muy reservado y tranquilo, ademas de su mal caracter nadie sabe nada de el, llego al pueblo hace unos siete u ocho años, despues de que su padre se fuera a Inglaterra.

-tu conoces a su padre?

-no, el se fue de aqui casi poco antes de la desapricion de los niños y la mansion Granchester estuvo cerrada por largo tiempo hasta que un dia Terry aparecio y desaparece por semanas y vuelve, segun dicen que hace viajes a Inglaterra para pedir consejo a su padre de los negocios con los Andley.

-el que me preocupa es Albert.

-y el por que?

-no te lo habia dicho, pero el dia que acompañe a Malhia por la tabla esa, nos encontramos a Albert fuera de la casa.

-y que hacia el ahi?

-me dijo que habia ido a visitarme por que queria decirme lo enamorado que esta de mi, hay Patty no me gusta nada esas palabras de Albert.

-Candy crees que el este de verdad enamorado de ti o solo quiera estar cerca de ti?

-no lo se, pero me da miedo decirselo a Terry, no quiero crear problemas ni confrontarlos.

-lo sabra tarde que temprano y sera mejor que lo sepa de ti.

-pues cre que tienes razon, lo mejor...

-buenos dias – habian estado tan inmersas en su charla que no vieron entrar a una rubia de cabellos lacios y largos, grandes ojos azules y belleza simple, pero muy elegante y de postura formal.

-buenos dias señoritas, desesa tomar una mesa?

-no gracias, tan solo deseo hacerle una pregunta, sabe usted donde puedo encontrar a Terrude Granchester?

Patty volteo a mirar a Candy por instinto, viendo que esta al escuchar el nombre de Terry miro a la recien llegada recorriendola con la mirada.

-Terruce a dicho?

-si, lo conoce?

-por su puesto

-necesito encontrarlo y perdi su direccion, lo unica informacion que tengo es que se encuentra en este pueblo.

-asi es, pero no estoy segura...- Patty se sentia en la encrucijada de cometer una indiscrecion, aunque la mujer parecia ser de la alta sociedad, su ropa era fina y sus cabellos no salian de su linea, seguramente era algun familiar.

-vera yo soy Susana Marlow, su prometida y es muy importante que lo encuentre.

El suelo se movio a los pies de Candy al escuchar y repetir esas palabras en su mente "_Susana Marlow, su prometida" _que clase de broma cruel era esa...

* * *

Continuara...

Hola hola chicas lindas, mil gracias por pasar por aqui y regalarme unos minutos de sus vidas.

Las sorprendo con un capitulo mas, rapido no?, mi jefa esta de vacaciones y me estoy revelando al sistema = ) asi que he podido adelantar un poco, aunque ya regresa el viernes y se me complica un poco mas, pero hare lo posible por no retrasarme, dejare a mi esposito sin comer , si si si.

Mil gracias por sus review no saben lo feliz que me hacen, cada palabra la llevo en mi corazon.

**Cota, **que bien que logre asustarte, aunque no fue mi intencion desacomodarte el peinado.

**Rosaura, **despues de la tormenta siempre viene la calma, por eso la recompense con Terry y Albert... mmm

**Vanessa S**, seriamos dos las infartadas, dejame te cuento que cuando estaba escribiendo esa primera parte del capitulo estaba sola, completamente sola en la oficina y pues yo super concentrada en mi escena, y ...no me lo van a creer, pero detras mio hay unos archiveros, que claramente escuche que se abrio un cajon y se volvio a cerrar, madre santa! casi muero de un paro cardiaco, si ya se que me sugestione o lo que sea, pero que susto...

**Alheli****, **a mi tambien me gusta el suspenso y el terror, auqnue siento que ya me estoy enredando en la historia yo sola, y no se ni que hacer con terry, mi idea original era una y ahora tengo un par de caminos por elegir y no se cual tomar, asi que ni yo se que onda con terry, pero ya veremos que sale.

**Monik****, **para mi tambien es un muy agradable regalo encontrarme con tu review y me alegra ver que mi historia es de tu agrado y de verdad espero que fuya la inspiracion que de repente me atoro.

**Carla****, **que alegria que este fic te agrade y creeme que voy tan rapido como puedo, no las quiero hacer esperar mucho y tampoco quiero arruinar tus uñas.

**Star****, **tienes la boca toda llena de verdad nadie es de fiar ahi, y como dicen los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la veradad.

Gracias por sus reviews y tambien a todos esos ojitos que han decido pasar por aqui en silencio, les agradezco.

Y lo prometido es deuda, despues de que mi madre descubrio todos mis secretos en mi baul del recuerdo encontro el susodicho libro, y su titulo es **"Hallazgo Fatidico " de " Sheri S Tepper" editorial "vidorama". **Es un libro que salio a los principios de los 90's, no se que tan facil sea encontrarlo, me parece que Vidorama es una editorial Española que ya desaparecio, pero seguramente algunos ejemplares andaran rondando por ahi, no dejen de contarme si lo consiguieron, espero que si! esta super terrorifico pero genial, uno de mis favoritos de terror.

Por lo pronto yo les dejo un saludo y un abrazo bien fuerte, hasta la proxima, Liz


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**El Ritual**

La incomodidad de Candy iba en aumento, despues de la tarde que habia pasado junto a Terry y su promesa de amor absoluto, no podia creer que ahora apareciera una mujer reclamando ser su prometida, la recien llegada habia advertido la mirada de Candy ignorandola pero alertando sus sentidos.

-yo se donde vive pero no tengo la direccion esacta, - Patty estaba contrariada con la visita de esa mujer, sabia como se estaba sintiendo su amiga y eso le molestaba.

-con que me indique el camino estaria bien, yo sabre llegar.

Patty explico, brevemente a la rubia como llegar hasta la falda de colina y que el camino que de hay seguia llevaba a la mansion Grnachester, una vez que Susana habia desaparecido, la castaña miro a su amiga con mortificacion.

-ha de ser un mal entendido, no saques congeturas.

-no veo ningun mal entendido, esa mujer es su prometida y yo solamente soy su diversion, la viuda con la que puede pasarla bien,- las lagrimas de Candy se asomaron sin poder evitarlo

-no te pongas asi, estoy segura que Terry no es esa clase de hombre, ademas para ser su prometida nunca antes la habiamos visto por aquí, todo esto tiene una explicacion.

-si que he sido la burla de ese hombre...- las lagrimas de Candy se habian hecho mas gruesas y copiosas, Patty se acerco mas a ella para abrazarla y consolarla, no sabia que mas decirle, estaba tan entusiasmada esa mañana que verla ahora asi, le partia el corazon.

La rubia junto a su amiga estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no vieron llegar una rubia melena que las sorprendio cuando ya estaba a un lado de ellas.

-buenos dias chicas.

-buen dia – Patty miro al recien llegado sin poder evitar un temblor en sus piernas, no queria a ese hombre en su casa ni en ninguna de sus propiedades.

Candy por su parte trataba de controlarse y tras limpirse las lagrimas fingio una sonrisa para saludar.

-Hola Albert!

-por que estas asi pequeña?, que paso?

-nada, no ha pasado nada,

-y por nada llorabas?

-es solo un poco de nostalgia, tonterias de mujer

-nada que venga de ti es una tonteria, pero para animarte por que no te invito a salir.

-gracias Albert, pero no puedo tengo que ayudar a patty en la cocina y sera mejor que comience

-tienes razon este lugar esta saturado...vamos Candy, no hay nadie a quien atender, por que no vienes conmigo.

Candy miro a Patty buscando apoyo y ayuda para salir del momento.

-en este momento no hay gente, pero tenemos que prepararnos para el almuerzo y estoy corta en la cocina, de verdad necesito a Candy.

-solo me la robare por un par de horas y te la regreso.

-Esta bien Albert – Candy no podia negarse ante tanta insistencia, sabia que el no claudicaria asi que lo mejor era hacer lo que le pedia y quitarselo de ensima despues de un par de horas, al dia siguiente empezaria a trabajar y ya no tendria que verlo.

-no Candy – la voz de Patty llego casi a ser una orden, desconcertando a los dos rubios. – por favor quedate, no podre terminar a tiempo,

-no te preocupes Patty, regresare pronto.

Patty vio salir a su amiga sintiendo una angustia en la garganta, Malhia les habia previsto que el se acercaria y debian mantenerse alejadas, no sabia como sacar a Candy del lado de ese hombre y tambien entendia el por que lo habia hecho Candy, ahora solo le quedaba esperar y desear que todo estuviera bien.

Mientras Candy y Albert caminaban calle abajo, uno al lado del otro como los mejores amigos

-Candy no me gusta verte asi de triste, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-nada Albert gracias, solo son tonterias, pero dime a donde vamos?

-al parque te parece?

-esta bien, de igual forma tengo que regresar pronto a ayudar a Patty.

-por que me estas huyendo? Siempre tienes algo que hacer o a donde ir, pero nunca quieres estar conmigo.

-claro que no, son ideas tuyas y la prueba es que aquí estoy contigo

-pues me alegro mucho de escuchar eso, por que tu campañia me llena de alegria.

Habian llegado al parque disponiendose a tomar asiento en una de las bancas, cuando Albert sintio un jalon que lo volteo al lado opuesto al que se encontraba, para enfrentarse a unos enfurecidos ojos azul zafiro que lo mitaban sin piedad

-que se supone que estas haciendo?

-que te parece que hago? Charlo con Candy, tambien es mi amiga.

-te adverti que no te acercaras a ella

-mira Terry no por que seamos socios, tienes el derecho de prohibirme nada y hablarme asi

-tengo todo el derecho de exigirte que no te acerques a ella

-Candy no es de tu propiedad

-en eso te equivocas, Candy es mia y no permitire que ni tu ni nadie la moleste

Albert miro a Candy que no habia dicho una palabra y permanecia espectante a lo que esos dos caballeros se decian aunque lo unico que deseaba ella era golpearlos y desaparecer, al sentir la mirada de Terry sobre ella esperando que dijera algo, vino a su mente el recuerdo de Susana, sus ojos se inyectaron de rabia y escupio lo que ninguno de los dos hombres esperaban escuchar.

-a mi no me interesa ninguno de los dos, tu Albert puedes dejar de perseguirme por que no me interesas y tu descarado no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme nunca mas.

-que te sucede Candy? Tu y yo tenemos un compromiso. – la voz de Terry se escuchaba afectada y enojada a la vez.

-tu y yo no tenemos nada, te agrdezco lo del trabajo, pero creo que eso ya lo agradeci suficiente, asi que los dos dejenme en paz. – dio la vuelta y comenzo su camino de regreso a la cafeteria, hasta que la fuerte mano de Terry la detuvo despues de un par de pasos.

-que te sucede Candy, por que me estas tratando asi?, te exijo una explicacion

-tu a mi no me exiges nada, y si quieres una exlicacion ve y pidesela a tu prometida

la sorpresa en el rostro de Terry le confirmo a la rubia que lo habia atrapado en el acto, mas atrás de ellos la sonrisa de Albert no se hizo esperar, quien ademas dio un paso hacia ellos y con una sonrisa amplia se dirigio a Terry.

-asi que Susi esta aquí? , no me habias contado

-tu no te metas Albert, no tienes nada que ver en esto que es entre Candy y yo, - al ver Candy que Albert sabia de quien se tataba le daba mas peso a la historia y ...no habia duda Susana era su prometida, a ella solo la habia usado, estaba completamente humillada y llena de rabia, sin dar mas pie a nada Candy dio media vuelta y hecho a correr, con Terry detrás de ella.

-espera Candy, dejame explicarte, las cosas no son asi...Candy yo solo te quiero a ti, ella no es nada mio- Terry la alcanzo jalandola por el brazo – escuchame!

-sueltame, me lastimas, eres un bruto.

-no te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches – la tomo de los hombros y la puso frente a el obligandola a mirarlo.- yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, Susana me ha perseguido por mucho tiempo, hace un tiempo viaje a Nueva York y ella me ayudo despues que unos tipos me asaltaron, desde entonces cree que le debo la vida y me atosiga todo el tiempo.

-por lo que veo todas las mujeres mueren por ti, Eliza se te lanza cada vez que te ve, Susana te persigue, pues bien Terry yo no me voy a lanzar a tus brazos ni te voy a perseguir, yo...yo te odio!

De un empujon logro liberarse de el para correr hasta la cafeteria donde entro como bolido hasta la cocina, Patty solo la vio pasar y detrás de ella vio llegar a Terry.

-donde esta Candy?

-espera – Terry camino hacia la cocina en busca de la rubia sinembrago Patty lo detubo - sera mejor que la dejes calmarse, ahora esta muy alterada y de igual forma no te escuchara, no se que es lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, pero yo hablare con ella para tranquilizarla.

-esta bien Patty gracias, por favor dile que estoy dispuesto a comprobarle que entre Susana y yo no hay nada, hare lo que ella me pida, lo que sea, vendre mañana a verla.

-no Terry, no vengas dale un poco mas de tiempo, yo te prometo que le dare tu mensaje y la hare escucharte y si despues de eso ella no quiere saber de ti tambien te pedire que la dejes tranquila.

-esta bien Patty le dare tiempo, pero no desistire.

Terry salio de la cafeteria molesto, tenia que encontrar a Susana y ponerla en su lugar, Patty lo vio salir y despues de asegurarse que se habia alejado de ahí , fue hasta la cocina para hablar con Candy, la rubia estaba tan molesta e indignada que no queria hablar con nadie, se habia puesto el delantal y sus manos se movian a la par de la cocinera, los comenzales estarian por entrar en cualquier momento y lo mejor era que se apurara.

Al caer las primeras sombras de la noche, las O'Brian se preparaban para cerrar el lugar y volver a casa, Daniel aun molesto no queria que Candy se le acercara permaneciendo al lado de la abuela Martha, asi que ellos se adelantaron dejando atrás a Patty y Candy con Lou Ann.

-ya esta listo, el cerrojo esta puesto y estamos listas para irnos

-fue un largo dia, creo que hoy el pueblo entero decidio venir.

-es que se corrio el rumor de que tenemos nueva cocinera.

-pues hoy fue el ultimo dia de tu cocinera, mañana empiezo en el hospital, estas segura que pueden hacerse cargo de los niños?

-por supuesto, la abuela Martha esta feliz con ellos...

-mira Patty – la rubia habia interrumpido a su amiga para señalarle una pareja que del otro lado de la calle discutia, la mujer lloraba y suplicaba, mientras el hombre que la acompañaba la forzaba para meterla en un auto.

-pero si es Terry y esa mujer que vino en la mañana.

-por que estara llorando.

-seguramente Terry le confeso que esta enamorado de otra mujer...

-no digas tonterias Patty, seguramente es una pelea de enamorados.

-por dios Candy, la actitud de el no es precisamente la de un hombre enamorado.

-es un bruto

Terry alzo la mirada y a lo lejos vio a las dos jovenes que los miraban, no necesitaba que Candy precenciara esa escena y se hiciera mas ideas.

-te digo que entres al auto de una vez por todas Susana

-no Terry no me ire, tienes que entender que yo te amo.

-Susana no hagas esto mas dificil

-no voy a renunciar a ti por nadie, por nadie

-he dicho que entres - forzandola a entrar a la cabina del auto, Terry apreto su brazo con fuerza, haciendo tropesar a la rubia.

Las dos mujeres en la cera de enfrente le daban la espalda, para comenzar su camino calle abajo, subiendo unos pasos despues al auto de la rubia y dejandolos atrás.

-que habra sido todos eso?

-no lo se Patty, pero no quiero volver a ver a Terry, cometi un grave error acercandome a el sin antes saber quien es en verdad.

-no te apresure a sacar conclusiones, deberias de escucharlo primero.

-no, yo no tengo nada que hablar con ese hombre.

-y si todo es un mal entendido?

-que mal entendido puede haber aquí?, que me porte como una adolescente inocente, fui una idiota.

-esta bien Candy no te alteres, lo mejor sera dejar pasar el tiempo y despues pensaras mas claro.

Habian llegado a casa y despues de arropara sus hijos y de tratar de hacer las paces con el pequeño Candy, se fue a la cama a dormir, no sin antes poner su alma en paz, no volveria a salir con Terry, lo que habia vivido a su lado seria un suceso que le recordaria siempre lo tonta que habia sido, cayendo ante la seduccion de un hombre comprometido.

La mañana siguiente la rubia estaba lista para comenzar su nuevo trabajo y afrontar con madures lo que habia pasado, se entregaria a su trabajo y a sus hijos.

Por la mañana iria a la cafeteria con Patty la ayudaria con los desayunos y a mediodia se iria al hospiatl, al menos por dos dias que duraba su entrenamiento, para su fortuna Terry no aparecio en toda la mañana, asi que ahora solo esperaba que no se apareciera por el hospital.

Despues de despedirce de Daniel que estaba aun mas enojado y no le habia dirigido la palabra, la rubia trato de hacerlo entrar en razon sin éxito alguno, con tristeza se marcho a su primer dia de trabajo, salio de la cafeteria algo cabisbaja por la reaccion de su pequeño rubio, subio a su auto que tenia estacionado en la calle posterior a la cafeteria, casi salia del pueblo cuando un auto gris con el emblema de los Andley cruzo frente a ella, ls vidrios aumados no le permitieron ver quien conducia, pero en la parte posterior la ventana iba abierta y reconocio la rubia cabellera de Susana, se veia triste y hasta llorosa, el auto se perdio en la siguiente esquina, cuando doblo a la derecha colina arriba.

Candy se quedo pensativa, que curioso Susana habia ido hasta ahí por Terry , entonces que hacia en el auto de los Andley,?, sacudio su cabeza revolviendo su rubia melena, no pensaria en eso, no era de su incumbencia y no perderia el tiempo en ellos.

Al llegar al hospital se encontro con la jefa de enfermeras, una mujer joven pero fria y muy seria, que sin mas preambulos , le dicto una larga lista de deberes, la llevo a la sala de emergencia, a los pabellones, al cuarto de medicinas y a la cocina.

-y antes que termine tu turno debes de entregar tu reporte en la oficina

-esta bien Flammy, como tu digas

-y no me hables con ese tonito tan familiar, que soy tu superior.

-lo siento jefa, no fue mi intecion faltarle.

Candy suspiro profundamente por la actitud tan fria de su jefa, aunque en realidad no seria su jefa pues ella estaria en el turno de mañana y solo la tendria que soportar un dia mas.

De camino de vuelta a casa, pensaba en que ya queria que fuera fin de semana y poder regresar a su casa, tenia que compensar a Daniel de alguna forma, tal vez lo llevaria de dia de campo o algo asi, no soportaba ver su carita compugida y enojada con ella, por mas distraida que iba Candy sobre la carretera no pudo evitar escuchar el sonido de una melodia, aunque no era precisamente una melodia, eran como si retumbaran tambores y... algo mas...bajo la velocidad de su auto, hasta detenerse por completo a un lado de la carretera.

Volteo a su alrededor y no habia una sola alma, miro el reloj de su auto pasaba de la media noche por algunos minutos, trago saliba y prefirio ignorar la musica que llegaba hasta ella , iba a poner en marcha el auto nuevamnete cuando un grito femenino taladro sus oidos, la sangre se le helo, era un grito desgarrador lleno de miedo, quizo salir corriendo, pero... no podia, tenia que ver por si misma que estaba pasando, tal vez habia algo que podia hacer para ayudar a esa mujer que gritaba despaborida, bajo de su auto y camino unos pasos hasta encontrar una brecha, miro a su alrededor una vez mas, no habia duda ese era el camino que llevaba al cementerio, no entraria ahí, otro grito erizo su piel, estaba aterrada, pero no podia irse no podia darle la espalda a alguien que necesitara ayuda, asi que camino sobre el camino que llevaba al cementerio.

Conforme se acercaba, el ruido de los tambores iba en aumento, auqnue Candy no lograba diferenciar, los que provenian del cementerio y los de su corazon, una vez que llego a los linderos del lugar escucho con mas claridad el retumbar de cada tambor y unas voces que se confundian entre ellas, el llanto mas silencioso de la mujer era constante, se oia el panico en sus lamentos, Aun no los localizaba con la mirada pero no debian estar lejos, por que los oia claro y cerca.

Camino unos pasos mas cubriendose por los arbustos, una luz tintineante llamo su atencion por el rabillo del ojo a su derecha, se acomodo entre una ramas y pudo ver a 5 personajes cubiertos completamente por una tunica al parecer negra, sus cabezas encapuchadas con un añadido de la misma tunica. no podia ver bien sus rostros; en el suelo pudo ver un gran circulo pintado alrededor de ellos unos ovalos simulando un ojo se pintaba en los cuatro puntos cardinales, habia otros signos y triangulos en el circulo que Candy no lograba entender, velas iluminaban el circulo dentro y fuera de el, los encapuchados habian tomado su sitio cada uno en un ojo, la mujer que lloraba permanecia de pie en medio del circulo junto a uno mas de los encapuchados que la sostenia por los hombros y se burlaba de ella en su cara, cada uno de los personajes sostenia algo en la mano que a la distancia Candy no podia identificar lo que era, ademas que su atenion se concetraba en la mujer que a pesar que lloriqueba no se movia de su lugar, era como si estuviera anclada a la tierra, por que no salia coriendo? por que no se defendia al menos?, simplemente permanecia ahí dejandose hacer, los tambores aumentaban su velocidad y los encapuchados cada uno en su posicion alzaban los brazos y sus caras al cielo, mientras repetian al mismo tiempo palabras que Candy no entendia, el encapuchado que quedaba frente a la mujer dio una par de pasos hacia atras y con voz fuerte y algo distorcionada decia palanras al viento, palabras indecifrables para Candy, la unica bata que cubria el cuerpo de la mujer callo al suelo dejandola completamente desnuda, liberando su largo cabello que habia estado aprisionado bajo la tela que la cubria, los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par al reconocer entonces a Susana, como la mujer que desnuda al centro del circulo lloraba y comenzaba a tembrar repitiendo "_no ", "no", _primero como un susurro para convertirse en un grito, Candy logro ver algo que se movia en el suelo, habia salido del encapuchoado que se mantenia al centro, moviendose ritmicamente hasta Susana, fue subiendo lentamente por su pierna, mientras la rubia de cabellos largos daba alaridos de panico, aun que sin moverse, una vez que avanzo hasta su rodilla Candy pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de una enorme vivora que se arrastraba al ritmo de los tambores que habian aumentado el ritmo, el encapuchado frente a ella reia mientras seguia vociferando todo un sin fin de fraces, una sombra amorfa llego hasta ellos de entre los arboles, se sentia el ambiente lleno de energia magnetica, obscura y tetrica, la vibora siguio subiendo mas rapido enredandose en el tembloroso cuerpo de Susana, un olor humedo y putrefacto lleno el aire al tiempo que la serpiente llego al rostro de Susana, que al tenerla de frente abrio la boca para gritar desgarradoramente, momento que fue utilizado por la traidora serpiente para adentrarse en la cabidad bucal de la rubia, llenandola, la risa pervertida del encapuchado fue incrementando con los tambores y con la serpiente que desaparecio por la boca de Susana, el movimiento violento de uno de los testigos en el angulo norte hizo que perdiera la capucha que cubria su cabeza cayendo a su espalda, dejando al aire los cabellos rojisos y curvos de una mujer, los ojos de Candy se desorbitaron al reconocer la cabellera y las facciones de Eliza Anndley, instintivamente dio un paso atrás haciendo crujir una rama al pisarla, alcanzo a tirarse al piso , pero no pudo evitar que la figura al centro del circulo volteara al lugar donde ella habia estado de pie, lo unico que Candy pudo ver, fue el reflejo de esos ojos color ambar tras la capucha, no lopodia creer, eran los mismo que haia visto en el sotano, tras pasar saliva con dificultad, espero a que los cindo personajes volvieran a ocuparse para sigilosamente salir de ahí, el ruido de los tambores ahora mas suaves continuaban al fondo, camino los primeros metros lenta y ligeramente para empezar una carrera hasta su auto apenas se sintio fuera de su alcance, una vez en su auto respiro profundamente, recuparendo el aliento de la carrera y del panico que habia sentido, gruesas lagrimas caian de su verdes ojos, estaba tan aterrada, tan incredula de lo que habia visto, no era posible que una serpiente de ese tamaño hubiera desaparecido por la boca de Susana y en todo caso por que no habia salido corriendo, nada la ataba , lo que acababa de presenciar era lo mas horrible que habia visto en su vida.

Recargada sobre el volante de su auto Candy no podia parar de llorar, tratandose de controlar se percato que los tambores ya no sonaban, prendio su auto y undio el pie en el acelerados para salir de ahí a toda prisa,las calles del pueblo estaban desiertas era como si todo el mundo supiera que esa noche los demonios estaban sueltos y nadie se atrevia a exponerse a la intemperie, cruzo la ultima calle y por fiin llego a la casa de Patty, vio que todas las luces estaban apagadas, la noche se sentia pesada y vigilante, no podia encontrar el valor de bajar de su auto y caminar hasta la casa, pero el miedo de pensar en que alguien la hubiera seguido era aun mayor.

Tomo su bolso y salio cautelosa, aunque los ultimos metros los tuvo que correr pues el miedo que viajaba por sus venas estaba a punto de paralizarla, una vez adentro de la casa respiro profundamente todas la imágenes que habia visto vinieron a su mente una vez mas, las lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y no pudo evita convulsionarse ante su llanto, los suaves pasos de Patty llegaron hasta ella para recibirla en un abrazo, que consiguio incrementar el llanto de la rubia.

-que pasa Candy?

-...- el llanto, no la dejaba hablar, no podia contenerse despues de todo el miedo y la tension que habia vivido momentos atrás, simplemente no podia creer que habia visto a Eliza Andley, ahí parada en ese circulo, y los demas? Quienes eran los demas?.

-calmate Candy, me estas asustando, dime que sucedió

-...los...vi...yo...

-a quien? Dime que viste... Candy.

-estaban en el cementerio...y ...Su...ella...

-quienes estaban en el cementerio?

-ellos... to..dos ellos.

-quienes?

-...Patty, quiero ...irme de aquí...

-de mi casa?

-no de ...este pueblo – Candy comenzaba a tranquilizarce, aunque las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir.

-por que? , ven vamos a la recamara pa ra que me cuentes

Patty llevo a su amiga hasta la recamara la habia dejado poniendose la pijama y acomodandose en la cama mientras ella bajaba a la cocina por un poco de agua, saco un frasco pequeño de la gabeta guardandolo en la bolsa de su bata de dormir.

-toma un poco de agua, tranquilizate estas en casa.

-Patty, esto es una pesadilla, hoy vi ... vi a los Andley en el cementerio, estaban torturando a esa chica que vino buscando a Terry

-a Susana Marlow?

-si ella, la tenian desnuda sin moverse...habia algo como una serpiente que desaparecio en su boca, -el llanto volvio a hacer presa de ella.

-que hacias tu en el cementerio?

-venia camino a casa y escuche una melodia, unos tambores que llamaron mi atencion y tras eso los gritos de una mujer me hicieron ir a ver si podia ayudarla en lago y fue que los vi en un circulo enorme con ojos y todo era muy extraño, pero lo peor fue ver a esa chica con la serpiente subiendo por su cuerpo y ...

-y que?

-y el hombre que permanecia en el medio del circulo, voltio a mirarme y...era el Patty... era el?

-quien, quien era?

-el hombre del sotano, eran sus ojos, no pude ver su rostro pero eran sus ojos... – Candy fue presa de otro ataque de llanto.

Patty se puso de pie para ir a la comoda y servir un poco mas de agua en el vaso de Candy, aprovechando que la rubia no la veia, ya que ahogaba su llanto en la almohada, la castaña saco el pequeño frasco que habia traido de la cocina, abriendolo para vertir un poco de su contenido en polvo en el agua de Candy.

-toma un poco mas de agua Candy, tranquilizate.

-dime Patty, que fue todo eso tan horrible. – Candy llevo el vaso con agua hasta sus labios bebiendo todo su contenido.

-eso Candy... eso que viste fue un rito, fue la invocacion a un _loa_ y Susana fue el regalo que le ofrecieron.

-eso es demasiado...maligno.

-no debiste bajar del auto, pudieron haberte visto...por que no te vieron verdad?

-no lo creo, no lo se...- la rubia comenzaba a sentirse mariada y la vista se le nublaba – Patty, no me siento bien...

-recuestate, tranquilizate todo va a estar bien...

Candy escuchaba muy lejos la voz de Patricia, mientras se perdia en un abismo sin fin, ya no sentia su cuerpo, todo desaparecia a su alrededor hasta quedar todo negro, habia perdido la conciencia, mientras Patty acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

-descansa Candy, todo estara bien...

Continuara...

* * *

Un millon de gracias, que delicioso Octubre en compañia de todas ustedes, y de sus hermosas palabras que me han inchado el corazon de emocion y alegria con cada saludo.

Se que no les gusto la aparicion de Susanita y la verdad no tenia planeado incluirla pero despues de tantos ruegos por parte de ella, la complaci haciendola aparecer para que le rogara un poco a Terry, con lo que ella no contaba era con mis planes...jajajja que mala soy...y que le doy su merecido.

Que tal con los Andley, he? Haciendo ritos macabros a mitad de la noche, por eso ustedes no salgan de sus camas despues de las 12.

Ha si casi se me olvidaba, una disculpa por el lapsus brutus que tuve al subir un capitulo equivocado y gracias a Wendy y Ale85 por dejarmelo saber.

**ROSAURA, VANESSA S, WENDY, ALE85, COTAPESE, MONIK, FAN30, CAMILA ANDLEY, STAR.** Mil gracias por su tiempo, que dios bendiga sus caminos, y a todos los ojitos que han decidido pasar por aqui silenciosamente GRACIAS, me siento honrada con su compañia.

Les dejo un fuerte abrazo, hasta pronto Liz.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Desapariciones.**

Las punzadas que sentia en su cabeza no le permitian abrir los ojos, sentia el cuerpo entumido y un nudo en la garganta que estaba segura se liberaria en mas llanto, la oprecion sobre el pecho no era otra cosa que el pesar por haber visto esa escena tan horrenda, queria abrir los ojos, pero los sentia pesados.

-esta muerta? – la vocesita de Daniel se escuchaba muy lejos.

-Dan, no digas eso, Candy esta durmiendo

-pero no se mueve y ella siempre se levanta para darme mi ropa limpia y prepara mi desayuno.

-si pero anoche estaba muy cansada y dormira por algunas horas mas.

Candy queria abrir los ojos y abrazar a su pequeño, pero no podia ni moverse, no entendia que le sucedia ni como remediarlo, se sentia atrapada en una caja llena de obscuridad y confuncion.

-vamos Dan, iras con nosotras a la cafeteria y dejaremos a tu mama que duerma un poco mas.

-no yo me quedo con ella.

-de ninguna manera ,tu vendras conmigo y tu hermana,

Candy queria ponerse de pie y tomar a sus hijos en sus brazos, pero no podia mover ni un musculo, con desespero sentia pasar el tiempo, se perdio en su subconciente un par de veces mas hasta que escucho unos pasos acercandose nuevamente a ella, una mano suave acariciaba su frente.

-Candy, candy

-Candy abre los ojos, Candy

Candy busco la voz que la llamaba, en el fondo del tunel donde se encontraba vio una luz a la distancia, corrio hasta ella, para por fin encontrar la voz que la llamaba.

-eso es, abre los ojos – por fin Patty podia ver los verdes ojos de Candy, comenzar a parpadear.

-mmmm...-

-Candy despierta...

-Patty ... – la voz de la rubia apenas era audible, tenia la boca seca y un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

-como te sientes?

-mal.. me duele horrible la cabeza y tengo nauseas.

-es normal despues de lo que pasate anoche.

-que me paso? Yo estaba hablando contigo y no recuerdo mas

-te di un tranquilizante, estabas histerica y eso no te iba a hacer ningun bien, lo siento Candy.

-pero eso es muy irresponsable..

-lo siento Candy, por favor no te molestes conmigo.

-donde esta Daniel y Lou Ann?

-en la pasteleria con la abuela.

-por favor Candy, no te molestes.

-tengo que regresar a mi casa.

-lo haras, pero espera a que regrese Malhia , no es seguro que vuelvas ahora.

-tu como lo sabes?

-por que no lo es, presenciaste un ritual en el cementerio, donde ni siquiera sabes si te vieron, entiendelo no puedes exponer a los niños asi.

-yo ya no se que pensar Patty, pero no me siento segura en ningun lado y prefiero estar en mi casa .

-espera a mañana, eso es lo unico que te pido.

-ademas tienes que ir a trabajar y los niños no saldrian de aquí a media noche para que los lleves a casa o si?

-mañana despues del trabajo me ire a mi casa.

-esta bien Candy, yo misma te llevare.

Candy se levanto de la cama con mucha pesades y con el mismo dolor de cabeza, que la hacia sentir que explotaria en cualquier minuto, se ducho y peino su cabello pasientemente, tratando de poner sus ideas en orden a cada cepillada.

-vamos a la cafeteria para que comas algo.

-comprare algo en la cafeteria del hospital, no tengo hambre, solo ire a ver a los niños y me ire a trabajar.

-estas molesta conmigo verdad?

-no hay razon para estarlo, o si? – la mirada de Candy era dura.

-por que estas asi conmigo?

-y como quieres que este?, me das algo de beber sin decirmelo y pierdo la conciencia, como puedo confiar si actuas a mis espaldas.

-lo siento de verdad, estabas muy palida e histerica, no pense que pudieras tomar una decision por ti misma, no quise abusar de tu confianza ni ponerte bajo ningun riesgo, disculpame.

-eres la unica amiga que tengo aquí, no hagas que eso cambie

-disculpame de verdad, no volvera a suceder.

Despues de haber expuesto sus molestias, la rubia salio con rumbo a la cafeteria, queria ver a sus hijos y averiguar algo de Susana.

-crees que deberiamos preguntar sobre Susana?

-no Candy, no creo que sea muy buena idea, no debemos dejarle saber a nadie que sabemos que sucedió con ella.

-pero yo necesito saber si esta bien...si esta viva, si la mataron, hay que denunciarlos

-espera Candy, tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fria, no querras ser tu la proxima en el cementerio en medio del circulo o si?

-claro que no, pero tampoco puedo darle la espalda a lo sucedido.

-solo seamos cautelosas.

Al llegar a la cafeteria, Candy decidio hacerle una visita a Annie, ella estaba muy ligada a los Andley, asi que podria saber algo de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Candy no estas actuando muy inteligente, no te expongas.

-no dire mas de lo necesario, solo quiero ver que es lo que sabe Annie.

-eres muy testaruda, solo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado.

-lo tendre...- Candy cruzo la calle y despues de caminar unos pasos mas, llego hasta la tienda de Annie, que arreglaba unos cuadros casi a la entrada del establecimiento.

-hola Annie, como estas?

-Candy!, que sorpresa verte por aquí.

-pense que estabas molesta conmigo por lo del otro dia.

-no Candy, Patty me explico que no te sentias bien de hecho fue Archie el que insistio en ir a tu casa, hombres son mas extraños que nosotras algunas veces.

-no Archie, el se ve tan dulce y sobre todo que te quiere mucho.

-podrias recordarselo?, por que ese hombre que me quiere tanto, no me ha visitado en los ultimos dias.

-no lo tomes a mal, tal vez este ocupado.

-eso es lo que el dice, siempre que su tio sale de viaje el tiene que hacerse responsable de los negocios, no cuentan mucho con Neal.

-Albert salio de viaje?

-si ayer por la tarde, se fue a Nueva York.

-al parecer el trafico entre Nueva y York y este lugar esta aumentando

-quien mas va a Nueva York?

-nadie que yo sepa, pero el otro dia llego una chica de halla, buscando a Terruce Granchester.

-ese rumor no lo he escuchado, ademas despues de lo que paso...

-que paso?

-por dios Candy en que mundo vives?, si fue la conmocion ayer en la tarde

-en la tarde?, yo estaba en el hospital, apenas empece a trabajar...pero que paso?

-pues ayer desaparecieron 5 niños de la escuela, cuando sus padres fueron a buscarlos, ellos simplemente no estaban ahí, la maestra supone que desaparecieron despues del descanso, por que ella los vio a todos cuando regresaron.

-pero eso no es posible, nadie desaparece asi nada mas

-la policia esta investigando, Charlie ha estado interrogando a todos en la escuela y a los padres, es una conmocion.

-si que lo es...- Candy se habia quedado pensativa , recordando lo que Patty le habia contado de los niños que habian desaparecido años atrás, aun recordando ese episodio fijo su mirada en Annie, buscando las palabras para preguntarle si ella sabia de aquel evento, fue entonces que presto atencion a los cuadros que Annie limpiaba.

-y esos cuadros?

-son una reliquia no?

-de donde los sacaste?

-llegaron en un embarque desde Londres, estan remodelando la casa de los Andley y mandaron todo esto para aca, lo guardaran en la mansion de las rosas, al parecer la tia abuela se muda para halla y se lleva a Eliza y Neal.

-se mudan dices?

-si, se van en unas semanas, según Archie el es el unico que se quedara aquí, hasta que nos casemos y despues tambien nos mudaremos a Londres.

-Albert tambien se va?

-si por eso salio a Nueva York, esta buscando alguien que se haga cargo de los negocios aquí.

Candy seguia mirando los cuadros, le habian llamado la atencion, por que conocia esos galerones, era donde habia estado con Albert la unica vez que habia ido a su mansion.

-te molesta si les hecho un vistazo?

-claro que no, pero que nadie nos mire, la tia abuela es muy quisquillosa y no le gusta que nadie husmee en sus asuntos.

Candy se acerco a mirar los cuadros mas de cerca, para encontrarse con uno que ella ya habia visto, precisamente colgado en la habitacion del cuadro que llamo su atencion en primer lugar, eran las mismas 5 personas que el cuadro de la biblioteca de los Andley, solo que usabann peinados y ropas de mediados de 1800's, todo se veia tan viejo y diferente, pero las caras eran las mismas, el brillo de los ojos daba la imprecion deestar vivos y que saldrian del cuadro en cualquier momento, pero al igual que el otro cuadro podia verse la sombra de alguien mas detrás de ellos, la sangre de Candy se helo al ver que era el mismo reatrato con la misma gente solo que mas de 150 años atrás.

-lindo cuadro no?

-...- Candy brinco hasta el techo al escuchar la voz de Annie.

-la gente rica tiene costumbres extrañas, mira que hacerse pintar con trajes tan antiguos...en los chicos es normal pero la tia abuela prestandose a eso, no lo creo...

Candy solo escuchaba a Annie parlotear, ella mejor que nadie sabia que esos cuadros tenian un significado mas que una simple extravagancia, y el hecho que ellos estubieran planeando moverse justo ahora que otros niños habian desaparecido...fue entonces que Sus hijos llegaron a su mente, ahora que lo pensaba mejor no los habia visto desde el dia anterior, por la mañana habia oido a Daniel, pero no lo habia visto...y si lo hubiera imaginado?, sin mas solto los cuadros y salio corriendo apenas diciendole adios a Annie, que la miro partir atonita.

Candy cruzo la calle a toda prisa llegando a la pateleria de la abuela Martha agitada y sofocada.

-que sucede Candy, quien te persigue?

-quero ver...a ... mis hijos.

-a eso llamo una madre amorosa, pasa estan atrás.

Sin mas, Candy entro a toda prisa hasta la parte trasera donde encontro a Lou Ann en un corral de bebe, apenas la vio, la bebe comenzo a balbucear y ofrecerle los barzos , Candy la cargo de inmediato para besarla con lagrimas en los ojos, que haria si algo le pasaba a esa pequeña, era su vida y lo unico que la mantenia viva junto a Daniel que no lo veia alrededor, por un instante se alarmo y su corazon brinco por la preocupacion.

-Dan? – Candy miro a su alrdedor sin poder encontrarlo, salia a paso velos hacia el mostrador con Martha, cuando la puerta trasera se abrio y aparecio Patty con el pequeño

-hola Candy

-donde estaban

-fuimos al banco que esta en la calle de atras

-preferiria que ni Daniel ni Lou Ann salieran de aquí, hasta que no se aclaren los sucesos de ayer.

-oh...ya te enteraste?

-pensabas ocultarmelo?

-no es algo que pudiera mantener en sectreto por mucho tiempo, pero en el estado de stress en el que estas no crei buena idea aumentar tu malestar

-gracias Patty – su voz y su mirada eran ironicas, no le gustaba lo que Patricia estaba haciendo, al tomarse tantas libertades de desicion con ella y sus hijos.

-por cierto te trajeron algo, voy a traertelo, esta en la cafeteria.

Patty salio de ahí , para dejar que la rubia se calmara y no agrandar los problemas.

-no vas a saludarme Dan?

-hola Candy.

-asi nada mas?, ven y dame un abrazo.

El pequeño se acerco a ella y la abrazo timidamente.

-aun estas enojado conmigo?

-...no...

-mañana nos regresamos a casa

-de verdad!

-si, ire a trabajar por la mañana y en la tarde que regrese por ustedes nos iremos directo a casa.

-el Capitan Simons esta por regresar con los cohinitos.

-dime que es toda esa historia de los cochinitos?

-ellos eran niños como yo, pero el mounstro los convirtio en cochinitos y ahora ellos vienen a ayudarnos.

-y como los convirtio?

-no lo se, pero Kaherin tambien es uno de ellos.

-y en donde esta ella? Tambien esta con los cohinitos

-no ella vive en el jardin de atrás, siempre esta ahí

la conversacion que Candy sostenia con su pequeño fue interrumpida por Patty que regresaba con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

-mira Candy llegaron para ti esta mañana – la castaña se las extendio junto a un pequeño sobre.

-quien las trajo?

-un mensajero, pero abre el sobre para que veas de quien son.

-como?, no lo haz abierto?

-Candy...

-pense que lo habrias hecho por mi bien

-candy...- miro al pequeño que con curiosidad esperaba a que su madre abriera el sobre – hablaremos despues.

Candy ignoro las palabras de Patty que la miraba con resentimiento y continuo abriendo el sobre, dentro encontro una pequeña nota que leyo en el acto.

"_no te desharas de mi,_

_estare dia y noche detrás de ti y si huyes te encontrare,_

_dejame explicarte,_

_Terry " _

Candy volvio a guardar la nota en el sobre y trato de disimular lo mas que pudo frente a Daniel, que la miraba espectante.

-es solo una broma, ya casi tengo que irme a trabajar, estaras bien Dan?

-te tienes que ir otra vez?

-si, pero te prometo que mañana regresamos a casa.

Patty, salio de la habitacion conteniendo las lagrimas, su abuela la vio dirigirse a la cafeteria triste y llorosa tenia que abogar por ella ante la rubia, asi que en cuanto Candy salio la a abordo antes de que se fuera.

-te vas Candy?

-si hoy es mi ultimo dia por la noche, asi que mañana las cosas seran mas faciles.

-faciles?

-si para Daniel y para mi...y por supuesto para ustedes, que no tendran que quedarse con los chicos casi todo el dia.

-nosotras no tenemos ningun problema teniendo a esos pequeños aquí, nos hemos encariñado con ellos y tambien contigo, Patty te ve como a una hermana

-gracias abuela Martha, pero de igual forma buscare una solucion para todo esto y asi no tenga que molestarlas.

-sacate esas ideas de la cabeza, nosotras te queremos y mucho y lo unico que hemos hecho es cuidarte, tal vez algunas acciones te han parecido demasiado, pero te estamos cuidando y sobre todo protegemos a los niños.

-no me gusta que actuen a mis espaldas.

-nadie ha hecho eso, mira Candy hay cosas que tu aun no sabes y por eso tratamos de progerte.

-no seria mejor que me contaran lo que no se y asi yo podria cuidarme yo misma ?, por que todo tienen que ser secretos y rumores?

-por que es lo mejor.

-lo mejor para quien?

-por lo pronto lo mejor para nosotras, para ti y tus hijos.

-abuela no quiero ser grosera, pero si no dicen todo lo que saben me alejare de ustedes.

-lo sabras mañana que regrese Malhia, ella es una parte importante de ese secreto y es ella quien te lo tiene que decir.

-esta bien abuela, esperare hasta mañana, aunque no se si mis nervios lo soportaran, entre lo que sucedio anoche, la desaparicion de los niños y los cuadros que acabo de ver me estoy volviendo loca.

-de que pinturas hablas?

-de las que acabo de ver en la tienda de Annie

-y que tienen de particular?

-vera, la primera vez que fui a casa de los Andley, Albert me llevo al estudio y ahi habia un cuadro familiar, que me parecio bastante extraño por la forma en que lucia...era demasiado real, era como si ellos fueran a salir de la pintura en cualquier momento y ahora que fui a la tienda de Annie vi una pintura identica a esa en la misma pose, con la misma gente solo que mucho mas antigua, y era igual de escalofriante, me parece raro, tal vez con tantas cosas que he vivido y visto ultimamente que ya no se diferneciar lo extraño de lo que no lo es.

-no Candy, se de lo que hablas, perfectamente, cuando yo era joven vi a los Andley a los 5 bajar por las escaleras que llevan al parque, a pesar de que joven esa imagen la guarde en mi mente.

-pero esos Andley no son los mismos de ahora.

-no todos ellos, Elroy era joven de la edad de Eliza y los demas eran sus primos y su tia abuela de quien ella heredo el lugar, pero hay algo en ese recuerdo que tengo que no encaja, a pesar del tiempo no logro descubrir que es, pero se que hay algo en ese recuerdo, lo mismo que te sucede a ti con las pinturas.

-hay abuela creo que nos hemos metido tantas ideas en la cabeza que ya nada parece ser real.

-ojala fueran ideas...pero anda ve al trabajo o te despediran el segundo dia y esta vez no te detengas, sin importar lo que veas o escuches

-no lo hare.

Candy se marcho al hospital, con una caja de grillos en la cabeza, nada tenia ni pies ni cabeza y lo peor era que mas cosas parecian estar sucediendo sin encajar la una con la otra, simplemente esa tarde habia entrado a la tienda de Annie para indagar algo de Susana y habia salido de ahi con la noticia de la desparicion de los niños y con la intriga de las pinturas, la futura mudanza de los Andley y por si fuera poco las rosas y la nota de Terry, eso era demasiado, demasiada informacion que no encajaba la una con la otra, lo unico que la mantenia con esperanza era el regreso de Malhia que traeria con ella, una respuesta a los eventos de su casa y al parecer la revelacion de mas secretos...

Continuara...

* * *

Hola guapas, me tarde un poquito por que la inspiracion se me fue por la ventana y se lo podemos agradecer al...de mi maridito que me hizo pegar tamaño berinche que me dejo viendo bisco por unos dias...y no, no es por que lo haya dejado sin comer ; P

Pero aqui estoy de regreso con un capitulo algo enredado...lo siento mi humor no ayudo mucho, pero la promesa es que en aproximadamente 3 capitulos mas tenemos el final y las dejo descanzar con tanto dolor de cabeza por la revoltura que arme...queria terminar para halloween o dia de muertos ( lo que celebren ) pero no creo poder terminar a tiempo...= ( lo siento.

Mil gracias por la huella que han dejado en mi corazon con sus review, las quiero mucho y todos los ojitos que pasan silenciosos GRACIAS. Que dios las bendiga e ilumine sus vidas.

Un fuerte abrazo y un cariñosos saludo a todas ustedes. Liz


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**La Cienega**

El camino de regreso a casa habia sido muy tranquilo y silencioso, esa noche ni los grillos tocaban su acostumbrada melodia, al pasar por el cementerio Candy trato de acelerar, pero la curiosidad era aun mayor asi que bajo la velocidad para mirar a su alrededor y tratar de descubrir algo diferente, encontrando mas silencio y quietud, se sintio aliviada y por otro lado esa quietud la hacia dudar de que fuera real, habia comenzado a intuir lo que en el futuro cercano le sorprenderia y sabia que algo grande venia.

La casa de Patty estaba en completa oscuridad cuando entro al recibidor, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible no queria despertar a nadie, subio cautelosa hasta el piso superior entro a la habitacion de los niños, ambos dormian placidamente, nada parecia perturbar su tranquilidad despues de besar las mejillas de sus hijos salio de ahí para dirigirse a su propia habitacion estaba tan cansada.

En su habitacion todo estaba en penumbras la visibilidad era escasa, sin embargo pudo apreciar una sombra moverse hacia ella, temblorosa dio un paso atrás para salir de la habitaion, pero era demasiado tarde la sombra la habia alcanzado tomando su mano, ahogo un grito con su mano libre golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el bulto frente a ella, logro liberarse cuando lo que la sujetaba fue a dar al suelo tras un grito que trato de ocultar.

-que te sucede Candy me lastimas – la rubia finalmente encontro el interuptor de la luz, activandolo y dejando a descubierto la identidad de su captor.

-que intentabas hacer Patty? Matarme de un susto?

-te estaba esperando para que hablaramos

-pudiste hacer notar tu presencia cuando entre .

-lo siento Candy, pero no podia dejar pasar otro dia sin que hablaramos, tu estas enojada conmigo sin motivo alguno.

-si tengo motivos y de sobra, me haz ocultado informacion y haz tomado decisiones que no te corresponden sobre mis hijos y mi persona.

-jamas he hecho nada para perjudicarte, lo unico que quiero es que estes bien y ponerte a salvo.

-no crees que seria mejor que me contaras de que o de quien me tienes que poner a salvo y asi podriamos luchar contra ello las dos, en lugar que solo me manejes como una marioneta.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Candy, pero ...no me lo permitieron, yo queria contarte pero Malhia me prohibio decirte nada.

-quien es Malhia para controlarte tan de cerca, como permites que ella te diga que hacer y que no?

-por que ella es muy importante en mi vida Candy, y ella siempre ha estado para protegerme

-se lo que es la lealtad, pero no por eso ella va imponerte su voluntad, solo es tu amiga...

-no Candy, te equivocas...

-como?

-Malhia no quiere que se sepa nuestro parentesco, en nuetra familia han sucedido cosas en el pasado que tienen que ver con los Andley, por eso Malhia se atreve a decir lo que dice de ellos.

-entonces ella es de tu familia?

-prometeme que no se lo diras a nadie, dame tu palabra.

-por supuesto, no dire nada

-Malhia es ..mi mama.

-pero como es posible?... por que no vive aquí contigo?

-no puedo decirte mas, creo que ella misma lo hara, la abuela Martha hablara con ella y le pedira que te explique, si yo te digo esto es por que quiero que confies en mi, yo no estoy haciendo nada para perjudicarte, mañana cuando vuelvas del hospital te ayudare a limpiar tu casa para que regresen , si eso es lo que quieres.

-mañana no ire al hospital, me dieron el dia libre, regresare hasta el lunes, asi que por la mañana temprano regresare a mi casa.

-esta bien Candy, quieres que vaya contigo?

-no es necesario, ya has perdido bastante tiempo atendendo a mis hijos, no quiero ser mas una molestia

-y no lo eres, yo te quiero mucho Candy, en el poco tiempo que llevamos siendo amigas te he aprendido a conocer y se que eres una buena madre y una buena amiga.

-gracias Patty, yo tambien te quiero.- tras un abrazo que sellaba su reconciliacion, Patty miro muy seriamente a la rubia.

-Candy...debo decirte que algo horrible sucedió hoy en el pueblo

-que?...

-diez niños mas desaparecieron

-pense que la escuela estaba cerrada...

-no fue en la escuela, fue en sus casas.

-sus familias supusieron estaban en jugando, pero nunca volvieron

-que dice Charlie de todo esto?

-el pueblo esta conmocionado, nadie tiene una explicacion y lo peor es que...

-que Patty? Que sucede?

-todos eran menores de 6 años.

-que me estas sugiriendo?

-no estoy sugiriendo nada, pero debemos ser cautelosos con los niños, por eso preferiria irme contigo y estar a tu lado, para proteger a los pequeños.

-lo mejor sera que me vaya de regreso a Chicago.

-no se si esa seria una solucion.

-por que no?

-por que lo que sea que esta pasndo esta relacionado con lo que sucedió en el sotano de tu casa, algo desperto a raiz de eso.

-Dan menciono algo asi la primera vez que entre, me dijo que el Capitan Simonsle habia advertido que no debiamos despertar lo que vivia ahí...

-y aun asi entraste?

-Patty, parece que no conoces a Daniel, siempre esta inventando historias y fantasias

-es tiempo de escuchar al pequeño, creo que el tiene mucho que aportar

-te ha contado de los cochinitos

-los queee...?

-los cochinitos, dice que el capitan Simons se fue a buscar a los cohinitos, que antes eran niños y vienen a ayudarnos, por eso tiene que volver a casa.

-mmmmhh...que interesante ... quienes seran?

-no lo se, per te haz fijado que siempre lleva con el la daga que sostenia aquella vez que lo encontramos en el closet.

-si, de hecho le hice la funda y la coloque en su cinturon, crei que era menos peligroso a que la trajera en la mano.

-haz intentado quitarsela, el otro dia se enojo conmigo, por solo intentar tocarla.

-es muy importante para el, quice quitarse la para dormir y me dijo que la necesitaba par defender a Lou, no te angusties mas, lo mejor sera que duermas.

-de verdad crees que podre dormir sabiendo que los niños estan desapareciendo?, voy por Daniel y Lou para que duerman en la misma cama que yo.

-te ayudo a traerlos...

Candy cerro los ojos ya muy entrada la madrugada, de hecho los rayos del sol daban sus primeros destellos, no habia quitado los ojos de encima a sus dos angeles, tendrian que matarla antes que le hicieran algo a ellos.

El rechinar de la puerta la desperto, lo primero que vio fue a su bebe que frente a ella le sonreia feliz, le correpondio la sonrisa mientras atrapaba su pequeña mano y la llevaba hasta sus labios, busco a Daniel detrás de ella y no estaba se incorporo de inmediato, para verlo de pie asomando la cabeza tras la puerta.

-Dan, que haces ahí, por que no estas aquí con nosotras.

-por que no tenia sueño y Patty me dijo que me podia parar.

-aquí la unica que da autorizaciones sobre ti jovencito soy yo, asi que ven aquí y dame un abrazo

el pequeño entro a la habitacion lentamente hasta llegar a los brazos espectantes de Candy, que lo levanto para abrazarlo y besarlo.

-hoy regresamos a casa

-de veradd?

-si, quitate esa pijama y preparate para irnos.

-siiiiiii!...-sin escucharlo dos veces, el pequeño rubio se arranco la ropa de dormir y se enfundo en sus jeans y su camisa vaquera.

Cuando estuvieron listos con maleta en mano para partir, bajaron para encontrarse a Patty y su abuela que estaban a apunto de ir a la cafeteria.

-a donde vas con esas maletas?

-pues en realidad me voy a casa, creo que es tiempo de enfrentar lo que me toca y ponerle solucion de una vez por todas.

-Candy...esta bien, abuela vamos al pueblo y despues regreso a la casa de Candy.

-no es neceasrio Patty, en la tarde que Malhia llegue pueden venir.

-no quiero que estes sola con los niños, dos pares de ojos vigilan mejor que uno.

-esta bien, pero si se te complica no te preocupes.

Los autos partieron al mismo tiempo en direcciones contrarias, el auto de Candy iba a una velocidad acompasada, mientras el corazon de su conductora latia a tambor batiente, su casa debia estar hecha un desorden, despues de lo del sotano, habian salido despaboridas dejando todo atras.

Al llegar a su casa, la puerta se abrio para descubrir ante ella la frialdad que reinaba a pesar que afuera se estaban derritiendo de calor, en el interior de esas paredes se mantenia un hambiente frio y con un fuerte olor al sotano, Daniel se quedo en el quicio de la puerta, sin decir nada miraba todo alrededor y dando un paso atras tomo la mano de Candy.

-que pasa Dan?

-no me gusta ahi

-porque?

-no esta el capitan Simons...-voltio hasta encontrar los verdes ojos de la rubia.

-no quieres entrar?

-no hasta que llegue el capitan Simons

-entonces que hacemos, nos regresamos con Patty.

-nooo, el no tarda en venir, tu entra y yo me quedo en el jardin.

-mmmm, no quiero que estes lejos de mi, asi que Lou tu y yo trabajaremos en el patio trasero, que te parece.

-siiii!...

-pero nada de ir mas halla hasta la cienega, me oiste.

-si Candy, esta bien

-entonces tendremos que entrar por nuestras herramientas a la casa y tambien tenemos que desayunar algo, no tienes hambre?

-si – sus ojos buscaban los de Candy que le sonreia mientras tomaba su mano – vamos entremos juntos.

La casa se sentia en un hambiente densamente tranquilo, por su paso Candy cerro el sotano que al parecer habia quedado abierto, levanto alguna silla, mesita y su lampara , hasta llegar a la cocina donde abrio ventanas y la puerta que daba al jardin trasero, despues de ventilar y lavar algunos trastes, preparo un desayuno rapido y salio con los niños a trabajar en el jardin donde el tiempo volo podando ylimpiandolo de la mala hierba , ya habia entrado la tarde y Patty nunca habia aparecido, quiza algo se le habia atravesado en la cafeteria, tenia hambre despues de tanto trabajo y solo habian subsistido de sandwiches de jalea y mantecado de cacahuate, pero despues de tanto trabajo ya no era suficiente, la pequeña Lou seguia dormida en su canasta a la puerta de la cocina, la rubia detuvo su trabajo para averiguar que tan hambriento estaba Dan y tal ves ir a visitar a Patty, se incorporo y lo busco por el jardin sin poder encontrarlo.

-Dan... – su voz fue incrementandose, mientras el temor llegaba a sus venas, - Daaannnn

-miro en direccion a la cienega y fue ahi donde vio pasar a lo lejos a Daniel, sin prestarle la minima atencio, iba caminando rapido y mirando al frente, Candy volvio su mirada a Lou y seguia dormida al quicio de la puerta, voltio nuevamnete a Daniel y ya no pudo verlo.

-DANIEL, VEN AQUI.

Candy no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, sintio sus piernas temblar, tenia que reaccionar rapido, asi que sin pensarlo mas hecho a correr tras Daniel dejando a la pequeña Lou dormida en su canasta, se adentro entre la espesa vegetacion aun sin poder ver a Daniel, con desespero repetia su nombre a gritos sin obtener una sola respuesta, seguramente el pequeño habia ido hasta ahi motivado por algo o alguien, tal vez el capitan Simons, pero...se dirigia a la cienega.

De entre la vegetacion logro ver la camisa a cuadros de Daniel, lo llamo y corrio en su direccion, el pequeño corria acercandose peligrosamente a la cienega, Candy sentia el terror apoderarse de ella al ver al pequeño entrar en esas aguas estancadas y llenas de vegetacion, ya estaba cerca, pero el pequeño rubio casi habia sido cubierto por el agua.

-DANIEL, DANIEL SAL DE AHI, DANIEL…..

El llanto le ahogaba la voz mientras llegaba a las pantanosas aguas y se adentraba en ellas, su cuerpo pesaba como si trajera rocas por mas que se esforzaba no avanzaba, y ya no veia la rubia cabeza del pequeño, bajo la vista y vio un par de brazos jalandola por la cintura lucho contra ellos, pero otro par de brazos la jalo por los hombros.

-suelteme...no me toque...suelteme...

La rubia estaba histerica no escuchaba, no veia solo gritaba y lloraba viendo con desesperacion que esos brazos la apartaban de las aguas de la cienega, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo se alejaba de ahi siendo llevada a rastras hasta los linderos de la casa, Candy al fin pudo ver a sus captoras.

-que les pasa? Por que me han sacado de ahi.

-por que no habia razon para que entraras, que te sucede? Reacciona

-no entienden mi hijo entro ahi...

Candy trato de regresar, pero la fuerte mano de Malhia la detubo, luchando un poco contra ella Malhia al fin logro acomodarle una bofeyada que hizo reaccionar a Candy.

-escuchame. Los niños estan en la casa con Martha

-yo lo vi, Daniel entro en esas aguas...yo lo vi y no voy a dejarlo ahi, se estara ahogando mientras ustedes me detienen, sueltame – Candy se jaloneo de la mano de Malhia y hubiera salido corriendo rumbo a la cienega, sino hubiera sido por que en ese momento vio la pequeña figura de Daniel salir de la casa.

Sin poder contenerse, Candy se desplomo al suelo llorando descontroladamente, habia visto a su hijo entrar a esa cienega, habia saboreado el amargo sabor de verlo desaparecer en esas aguas estancadas y pestilentes.

-calmate ya Candy estas asustando al pequeño.

-yo...estoy mejor – trago sus lagrimas y se limpio la cara , para fingir una sonrisa que era todo menos eso, ante el pequeño.

-que te paso?

-tuve un accidente, me cai en la cienega

-pero sabes que no debes ir a la cienega, siempre me lo dices. – los ojos del pequeño sonreian logrando regresar una de las davertencias de su madre.

-asi es, nunca debes ir ahi.

-Candy tengo hambre.

-pues yo trage muchas cosas de comer, vamos a la cocina.

-adelantense, Candy y yo las alacanzaremos en un minuto

depues de que Patty regresara a la casa con Daniel de la mano, Malhia ayudo a la rubia a ponerse de pie.

-dime que paso Candy...

-buscaba a Daniel para ir a comer, lo llame un par de veces y no me contesto, pero lo vi pasar corriendo con rumbo a la cienega, asi que lo segui hasta ahi, lo vi entrar y desaparecer en la cienega.

-cuando llegamos, Daniel estaba al lado de Lou, nos dijo que habias salido corriendo hacia el pantano, Patty y yo fuimos por ti y te encontramos con el agua hasta la cintura, a quien seguiste? por que Daniel no era.

-pero yo lo vi, era el, no me podria confundir conozco a mi hijo.

-no era Daniel...

-crees que podria ser otro niño?, alguien que huia de algo o alguien?

-si eso fuera cierto lo mejor sera avisarle al sheriff

-vamos en mi auto al pueblo.

Candy y Malhia subieron al auto de la rubia despues de avisar a las O'Brian de lo que sucedia, el pueblo se veia agitado y conmosionado por tercer dia.

-que habra sucedido

-lo mejor sera que dejes el auto aquí y caminemos

-esta bien...

ambas mujeres caminaron por las calles revueltas con gente llorando desesperada, al llegar a la estacion de policia, pudieron entender que todo el revuelo procedia de ahí, Candy se acerco a una señora que desde la puerta de la comisaria, parecia escuchar lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

-que sucede?

-mas niños desaparecieron y el sheriff del condado vecino tambien ha reoprtado niños pequeños desaparecidos el dia de hoy.

-vamonos de aquí Candy – Malhia jalo a la rubia de lado.

-pero tenemos que avisar

-y lo haremos, pero aquí no lograremos nada, ademas no estamos seguras de lo que viste, asi que sera mejor manejar esta situacion con mucha discrecion, no quieres a toda esta gente e n tu casa buscando, ven vamos a la puerta trasera.

En la parte posterior de la estacion de policia habia tambien algunas personas y varios policias, uno de ellos se acerco para retirarlas del lugar.

-lo siento pero no pueden pasar, el acceso esta restringido

-tenemos que hablar con Charlie.

-el esta muy ocupado.

-entonces con alguien mas, pero en privado.

-...- el policia las miro con desconfinza, y con actitud les volvio a preguntar – tienen algo que declarar?

-podria decirse...

-pasen por aquí, - el policia las llevo hasta una pequeña oficina donde las hizo pasar y las sento saliendo inmediatamente despues, Candy y Malhia se miraban ante los sucesos de mas niños desaparecidos, un minuto despues Cahrlie aparecio, con un semblante palido y preocupado.

-en que les puedo ayudar

-lamento venir a importunarte se que estas ocupado asi que sere breve, esta tarde vi alguien merodeando por mi casa...

-señora White entiendo su preocupacion, pero por el momento tenemos problemas mas grandes, hay cerca de 50 niños desaparecidos entre este pueblo y los circundantes, asi que mandare un policia a revisar, pero tal vez no hasta mañana.

-no Charlie, no se trata de cualquier persona, lo que yo vi fue un niño corerr para perderse entre la ...

-Chalie lo que Candy quiere decir– interrumpio Malhia - es que vio a alguien adentrarse a la arboleda, por sus dimensiones aparenta ser un niño, asi que con todos estos eventos considermos que tenias que saberlo.

Charlie las miro interesandose en las palabras de ambas, una mas cautelosa que la otra.

-no Malhia lo que yo quiero decir es que vi a un niño perderse en la cienega detrás de mi casa, no estoy loca y se lo que vi...- levanto la mirada y se encontro con la de Charlie, que trataba de ver que habia detrás de todo eso.- es cierto, yo lo vi..

-esta bien señora White mandare un grupo de hombres al lugar.

Ambas mujeres salieron pensativas, al entrar al auto Malhia miro a Candy y comenzo a hablar pausadamente.

-Candy se que todo esto ha sido una pesadilla para ti y entiendo por lo que estas pasando exactamente...yo misma sufri lo mismo que tu hace varios años cuando Patricia era muy pequeña, se que ella te confio que es mi hija...el padre de Patty murio cuando yo estaba embarazada, sufrio un accidente en la carretera cuando regresaba de un viaje, fue entonces que me mude con mi madre de vuelta a este pueblo, Patty era apenas un bebe ...poco a poco mi vida fue tomando color nuevamente, fue entonces que conoci a un hombre rubio que comenzaba a cortejarme su nombre era Anthony Andley, yo era aun muy joven y el era encantador ademas de buen mozo a pesar de estar ya cerca de sus 50; poco a poco fui cayendo por el, por eso nunca vi las cosas exrañas que sucedian a su alrededor hasta que un dia estando en su mansion por casualidad entre al estudio y vi el cuadro, era la Tia abuela Eliza, Neal Archie el mismo, solo que en ese momento no lo entendi, en ese entonces habitaban en esa casa sus primos, mayores todos que el, una mujer de ojos color marron y cabellos ensortijados rojos que pasaba de los cuarenta al igual que su hermano , Kasandra y Nelson eran sus nombres eran petulantes y no hablaban con nadie, otro hombre Stear me parece, era un poco mayor que ellos mas reservado y callado, tan parecidos a los del cuadro, cuando le pregunte a Anthony quienes eran me dijo que sus familiares que vivian en Londres, no pregunte mas pero comprendi que era algo que no tenia sentido y decidi ser mas cautelosa y vigilar lo que ocurria a su alrededor, asi es como una vez encontre una tabla en su jardin con trazos inexplicables y sin sentido, la guarde y me la lleve a casa, se la mostre a mi madre y ella supo que esos eran trazos que se utlizan en los ritos vudus para abrir las puertas a los loas, despues de copiar bien los trazos, devolvi la tabla a la mansion Andley y no volvi mas ahí, despues mi madre y yo nos enteramos que ese _veve _era para llamar una divinidad obscura y cruel, termine mi relacion con Anthony, pero el no lo acepto, me buscaba, me mandaba rosas con mensajes y entonces es cuando comenzamos a tener problemas en casa... una noche un sueño perturbador me desperto y sin saber por que fui hasta la habitacion de Patty, al abrir la puerta tuve la vision mas espelusnante de mi vida, un "hombre" sostenia a mi bebe...tengo que decirte Candy que ese "hombre" era el mismo que estaba en el sotano aquella vez, no era la priemra vez que lo veia, por eso le lance aquellas palabras que lo desaparecieron, por que yo sabia como deshacerme de el, somos viejos conocidos.

-es Anthony? Ese "hombre"

-no lo se Candy, no se si es un Andley o simplemente un ser obscuro que trabaja en funcion de ellos, pero aquella vez tambien logre arrebatarle a Patty de sus garras, sali huyendo con mi bebe de este lugar , fue entonces que sucedió lo de los niños desaparecidos y Patty estuvo a salvo, pero yo recibi unas rosas y un mensaje, diciendome que no importaba en donde o que tan lejos corriera, nunca podria huir de el, aun en Florida a cientos de millas de aquí, los eventos extraños en mi departamento comenzaron a suceder, estaba sola y decidi volver a casa con mama, al regresar me encontre con que los Andley se habian ido, decidi que si no me dejarian huir tampoco seria tan facil la pelea, asi que comence a hacer viajes a Nuevo Orleans, donde pude encntrar gente que sabe del vudu, logre conocer un _Hoagan _que es un sacerdote y el me enseño muchas formas de protegerme y protger mi casa, en el pueblo todos asumieron que mi hija tambien habia sido victima de las desapariciones nunca aclare el hecho con nadie, asi que les deje creer que Patricia no era mi hija, sino una sobrina nieta de Martha.

-pero ellos sabian que Martha es tu mama

-y lo saben, solo que no te lo dijimos a ti

-pero por que?

-por que desde el dia que llegaste los Andley pusieron los ojos en ti, es mas no me sorprenderia que ellos ya te conocieran y te hayan hecho venir aquí.

-...- la mirada de Candy era de sorpresa, todolo que escuchaba era una fantasia, una historia salida de la invencion de alguien nada de lo que habia escuchado podia ser real.

-aprendi a hacer algunos hechizos, protegi mi casa, a mi madre y a mi hija, los Andley regresaron varios años despues, pero ya no eran Anthony, Nelson, Stear, Kasandra y la odiosa abuela Eleodora, no ahora eran una nueva generacion de Andlys, 5 por casualidad los que habian vuelto, contaron que los viejos Andley habian muerto en un accidente llendo a Escocia y ellos venian a tomar en sus manos la plantacion de la familia...una mañana cuando abriamos la caferia vi a un rubio de espaldas con cabello largo igual a Anthony , mi curiosidad pudo mas que la razon y fui hasta el , al enfrentar su rostro encontre a un joven hermoso sonriente 30 años mas joven pero al fin era el mismo Anthony Andley, aunque el reclamo ser William Andley, nunca olvidare sus ojos vivaces, chispeantes, la burla en su mirar en su sonreir, era el mismo demonio que habia enfrentado en mis pesadillas, alguna vez trato de acercarse a mi casa, pero no pudo pasar, sintio el fuerte hechizo que hay sobre ella me reto, pero le deje saber que no entraria mas, permiti a Patricia estar cerca de ellos solo para que sepa que el no tiene el control, pero he sido precabida hasta que tu apareciste y el se desboco sin importarle nada.

-que es lo que el puede ver en mi, soy una mujer comun, como miles en este pais en el mundo.

-no te quiere a ti Candy, quiero algo que tu posees o que puedes guiarlo a conseguir y eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.

-a mis hijos?

-no lo se Candy, pero tenemos que estar pervenidos y mantener a Lou y especialmente a Daniel bajo estricta vigilancia., por ahora sera mejor que volvamos a casa antes que los hombres de Charlie.

Candy y Malhia llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que los hombres de Charlie, fueron directamente hasta la cienega , la noche ya comenzaba a amenazar y aunque las sombras de la noche deboraba todo a su paso, ninguno d elos que estaba enla cienega se daria por vencido esa noche, no pararian hasta haber dragar esas aguas misteriosas.

Candy y Malhia que se les habia permitido su estancia por ser ellas quienes dieran aviso a las autoridades, permanecian a un lado sin obstrior las labores pero atentas a cada objeto que salia a la superficie, ya al amanecer, unos hombres dieron el alarma de haber encontrado algo Candy y Malhia corrieron a ver lo que era, ambas se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver la osamenta de lo que parecia ser un niño, las dos se miraron sin poder evitar sentir el escalofrio que recorria su espina dorsal, mientras los oficilaes del sheriff y otro par de rescatistas se acercaban las dos mujeres se alejaron un poco para recuperar el aliento, Malhia recorrio la cienega con la mirada y en la orilla opuesta pudo ver algo que flotaba, con disimulo llevo a Candy hasta ahí, para inclinarse y tomar entre sus manos lo que flotaba junto a un pequeño cofre que apenas se asomaba de entre las arenas de la orilla.

Envolvio todo en el sweater de la rubia y ambas salieron de ahí con rumbo a la casa, apenas podian respirar por el sofoco de la impresión, entraron por la puerta la cocina y dejaron caer lo que llevaban en el suelo, al descubrirlo se encontraron con la ostamenta pequeña de uun braso que tenia agrarrado como si tuvera vida una pequeña pulsera con dibujos grabados y montados en piedra, Malhia lo tomo entre sus manos y lo miro tratando de reconocer algo en el.

-que es ...eso?

-es una pulsera y casi te podria asegurar que tiene un fuerte hechizo, se he que visto estas insignias antes.

-pero ese brazo es muy pequeño

-asi es Candy, te podria garantizar que es de un niño.

-eso es horrible, quien podria haber hecho algo tan monstruoso... y que hay en el cofre?

-no se, no puedo abrirlo – Malhia luchaba contra la cerradura del cofre sin ningun exito.

-traere un martillo o algo, - Candy se dirigia fuera de la cocina, cuando Daniel aparecio tan lleno de energia como siempre – tu que haces aqui tan temprano, por que no estas durmiendo?

-Katherin me dijo que encontraron su pulsera y la quiero ver.

La casa dio vueltas para Malhia y Candy que se miraron estupefactas, para luego mirar a Daniel que sonreia ante lo dicho.

-asi que es de Katherin?... – Malhia extendia su mano para atraer al pequeño hasta ella, habia cubierto los huesos, pero aun sostenia la pulsera en la mano.

-si me dijo que su abuela se la habia regaldo y le aseguro que mientras la trajera nada le sucederia, pero el mounstro le corto el brazo, por eso no tiene su brazo.

Candy recordo el dia que habia tenido la pesadilla y al ir a la habitacion del pequeño y preguntarle quien habia sacado a Lou de la cuna, este le aseguro que Katherin no podia por que no tenia un brazo.

-quien te conto todo eso?

-Katherin... – Daniel miro a su madre exasperado , por tener que repetirle una y otra vez lo que ella se negaba a entender o a escuchar.

-entonces esta es su pulcera...y dime Dan tu sabes de quien es este cofre?

-siii, es del capitan Simons, ahi esta el mas grande de sus tesoros, nos dijo que no podiamos dejar que nadie lo encontrara.

-y que hay adentro?

-no lo se!

-tu crees que el capitan se enoje si lo abrimos?

-no creo, me dijo que no podemos darselo al mounstro por que hara cosas muy malas, pero tu si puedes verlo.

-entonces podemos abrirlo?

-si...yo tengo la llave...-el pequeña abrio la puerta debajo del lava trastes y saco una bolsita con cacharros y algunas monedas antiguas, entre ellas una llave con unas iniciales, _C.S._

-de donde sacaste eso Dan?

-de una de las expediciones.

-y por que te la dio a ti?

-me dijo que la guardara que la ibamos a necesitar.

-eres muy buen chico Dan – Malhia tomo la llave de la mano del pequeño mientras lo atraia hacia ella para vesar su rubia cabeza.

Cuidadosamente Malhia abrio el cofre, al abrirlo lo promero que vio fue un trozo de tela con unos trazos pintados en ellos y algunos otros utencilios.

-esto explica muchas cosas...

-es un pedazo de tela, que explica?...

_-_aun no te digo lo que descubri del_ veve _que sacamos del sotano y lo que conecta con este pedazo de tela como tu lo llamas, pero ...esto... es lo que tal vez buscaban de ti...

Continuara...

* * *

Chicas hermosas, un millon de gracias por regalarme unos minutos de sus vidas y compartirlo conmigo en estas lineas.

Me he retrasado un poco lo se, pero no es mi culpa... la abusaroda de mi jeda me ha explotado ultimamente y no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar, pero aqui llego corriendo para darles el antepenultimo capitulo y corriendo comienzo el siguente.

Como siempre les agradezco de corazon sus comentarios, saludos y buenas vibras, se que es dificil en el correr de cada dia denterse a dejar un review y por eso se los agradezco tan remarcadamente; Gracias a quienes han decisiso pasar en silencio su compañia me es muy grata.

Le entregare el siguiente cap. Tan pronto como me sea posible, mientras tanto cuidense mucho y que la vida les sonria cada dia.

Un saludo un fuerte abrazo viaja hasta donde es encuetren. Liz


	13. Chapter 13

Años añejos

Capitulo 13

Años Añejos

Los hombres del sherif habian sacado las ostamentas de la cienega y habian salido de la propiedad ya entrada la mañana. Candy y sus visitas compartian en la mesa, aun no se reponian de la sorpresa de encontrar restos humanos en el pantano, ademas ese cofre debia tener al menos cien años sin mencionar las sorpresas que Daniel les habia dado esa mañana.

-esta pulsera debe tener al menos 70 años.

-y el cofre es aun mas viejo, donde dicen que los encontraron?

-en una orilla de la cienega.

-y nunca antes lo habias visto Candy?

-en realidad yo nunca habia ido tan cerca del estanque.

-y aunque la hubieras buscado, tal vez no la hubieras encontrado nunca, este cofre lo encontramos, por que asi fue dispuesto

-que quieres decir con eso?

-no lo encontramos por casualidad, alguien queria que lo encontraramos y estoy casi segura que ese alguien era el capitan Simons, se que suena muy loco pero estoy convencida de que ese personaje existio, la llave que nos dio Dan para abrir el cofre tenia las iniciales C.S , Capitan Simons.

-aun no entiendo como llego hasta las manos de Daniel.

-tal vez esta propiedad tenia alguna relacion con el, de lo que si estoy segura es de la existencia de barcos piratas a mediados de 1800,la misma antigüedad del _veve_ que encontramos en el sotano, y este trozo de tela estoy segura es de la misma edad y del mismo dueño.

-el capitan Simons?

-no, definitivamente este trozo de tela pertenecia a los Andley, puedes ver su insignia al reverso, mismo que tenia la tabla que me lleve de aquí al reverso, todo estos son juguetes de los Andley y fueron escondidos aquí, en esta propiedad, alguien que descubrio sus obscuras tradiciones decidio despojarlos de sus utencilios...lleve la tabla a un sacerdote (houngan) para que me explicara que es lo que ha sido invocado con ella, por la antigüedad de los trazos no pudo determinar que clase de ritos y magia se hacen con el, pero si pudo determinar que es una magia poderosa y fuerte que involucra sacrificios y hechizos casi imposibles de romper...dandole vida y fuerza a quienes lo invocan, creo que estamos claros en entender quienes son los sacrificados y quienes obtienen la vida y la fuerza de ello.

-no estaras tratando de decirnos que sacrifican niños para obtener vida...- la cara horrorizada de Candy le reflejaba la nauseas y consternacion que le causaba.

-quien te daria vida sino fuera un niño, de quien proviene la energia y la fuerza que esos demonios necesitan?, por eso desaparacen niños periodicamente, hace 26 años sucedió lo mismo e inmediatemnete despues de ello los Andley desaparecieron y un par de años despues volvieron a aparecer rejuvenecidos, por que eran los mismos que se fueron, sus historias de herencia son patrañas William Andley y Anthony Andley son la misma persona, ahora estan desesperados por reiniciar su demoniaco rito antes de que los años se les vengan encima, ya se demoraron un año, aunque creo que estan muy cerca de realizarlo.

-debemos de impedir que dañen a los niños.

-lo se Candy y es por eso que tendras que hacer algo muy importante

-yo?

-si eres la unica que puede hacerlo, a mi me tienen contados los pasos y de ti no se lo esperan.

-y que es lo que tengo que hacer?

-viajaras hasta Haiti, ahí te encontraras con unas personas...con una _mambo_ y ella te guiara para hacer lo necesario y detener a los Andley.

-una que?

-una mambo una sacerdotisa, ella es una mujer muy sabia y conoce el vudu y sus rincones mas obscuros, tendras que ser muy cuidadosa nadie debe saber que viajaras y mucho menos que te encontraras con esta persona, llevaras el _veve_ que encontramos en el cofre y se lo mostraras, ella te dara lo neceario para destruir los planes de esos vampiros.

-pero yo no se nada de eso y tampoco entiendo mucho...

-tienes que hacerlo por tus hijos y todos esos niños que han desaparecido, te iras mañana a Miami y de ahí volaras a Santo Domingo , una vez que llegues no usaras tu nombre, ni hablaras con nadie, en el aeropuerto te encontraras con un joven su nombre es Jean, el te buscara a ti y el es el unico en quien puedes confiar, te llevara hasta Haiti y con Mambo Libo, escuchame bien Candy no comas ni bebas nada de lo que te ofrezcan...

-pero, por que correria peligro...

-es muy probable que veas alguna cara conocida, tu misma me haz dicho que William ha viajado.

-viajo a Nueva York...

-muchos de esos viajes a Nueva York o Londres son mas bien a Haiti o hasta el mismo Africa, que es la cuna de todos estos hechizos, hace un par de años todos nos enteramos de un safari que William hizo en Africa paso casi medio año por haya, y ahora es que entiendo que era su safari... este _veve_ que encontramos en el cofre es muy antiguo y evidentemente lo perdieron, asi que si no pudieron recuperarlo William fue hasta Africa para conseguir una copia, pero seguramente no la encontro...

-y ahora que te hace pensar que estara en Haiti?

-estan proximos a un rito y no a uno cualquiera como el que viste en el cementerio, sino uno grande, en el que la presencia de un Houngan o una Mambo sera necesaria y ninguno de los Andley tiene las caracteristicas de ser uno, los sacerdotes suelen ser gente solitaria, mistica, y muy sabia, asi que el mejor lugar al que pueden ir para obtener todo lo que necesitan es a casa.

-no me siento preparada para enfrentar todo esto Malhia, voy por una informacion que no entiendo y con el riesgo de encontrarme a Albert, que le dire si me lo encuentro?

-esa no es una posibilidad, podrian matarte si te descubren, no permitiran que nada ni nadie les impida seguir con sus planes, sin mencionar que llevaras contigo el _veve_ y si vuelve a caer en sus manos, no sabemos lo que pueden hacer con que ser fuerte Candy eres la unica salvacion que tenemos.

-y tu por que estas tan interesada? – Candy miraba a las O'brian sin terminar de entender su profunda debocion al caso.

-por que estoy segura que ellos le arrebataron la vida a mi esposo y casi se llevan la de mi hija, por que me persiguen y no puedo deshacerme de ellos, hasta que esten acabados.

-...despues de meditarlo un poco y mirar a sus pequeños durmiendo cerca de ella, sabia que tenia que hacer algo para protegerlos y marcharse de ahí parecia que ya no era una opcion.- esta bien me ire mañana, no se muy bien como lo hare, pero traere la solucion.

Por la tarde, Candy se aparecio por el pueblo para dejarse ver y comprar lo necesario a sus hijos, caminando de la tienda a su auto con unos paquetes en la mano, Annie la intercepto, saludandola .

-Hola Candy, como estas?

-hola Annie,

-Candy tengo que contarte ... te acuerdas que me contaste de una chica que vino buscando a Terruce?

-Su...sana?

-si ella, pues su madre vino buscandola esta mañana, al parecer habian quedado de verse aquí para partir a Nueva York, pero no ha podido encontrarla.

-no busco a Terruce?

- Terruce salio de viaje repentinamente, algo de negocios creo, pero Susana no estaba en su mansion y al parecer nadie la ha visto.

-y los Andley?

-que tiene que ver ella con los Andley?, en todo caso me imagino que ese repentino viaje de Terruce es un pretexto para huir con su novia.

Las palabras de Annie, se le clavaron en el pecho, penso que ya no le importaba lo que tuviera que ver con Terry, sinembrago el dolor que se le clavo en el pecho fue clara muestra de que aun le dolia su traicion.

-tal vez tienes razon,... y entonces su madre ya se fue?

-no lo creo dijo que no avandonaria el pueblo hasta encontrar a su hija.

-espero que la encuentre pronto y ...quisiera quedarme aquí contigo, pero en realidad tengo un sin fin de cosas que hacer en casa, nos vemos pronto.

-me imaginio que tienes mucho que hacer con toda esa historia de los esqueltos en tu propiedad...

-tu como lo sabes?

-y quien no lo sabe? En el pueblo todos sabemos de los hagallazgos en tu casa, es un pueblo chico aquí nadie hace nada sin que los demas lo sepamos

-entonces te veo despues

-adios Candy.

La rubia subia a su auto y despues de ver desaparecer a Annie cuando esta doblo la esquina penso en ir y visitar a la madre de Susana, pero que le diria?... " si señora yo vi a su hija por ultima vez en el cementerio mientras una vivora se introducia por su boca " ... lo penso unos minutos mas y decidio hacer lo contrario a lo que en realidda queria hacer, puso su auto en marcha y condujo hasta su casa, era momento de escuchar a la senzates y no a su carácter impetuoso, tenia un viaje que hacer y entre mas silenciosa se mantubiera, mejor irian las cosas.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despidio de sus pequeños con un solo pensamiento en su mente regresar con la solucion a sus vidas, los dos niños se veian bien, nada parecia afectarles y almenos eso la tranquilizaba.

-se un buen chico, regresare en un par de dias.

-tienes que estar aquí antes del miercoles – Daniel miraba a Candy con seriedad aunque aparentaba estar tranquilo

-y eso por que?

-el miercoles llegan los cochinitos y el Capitan Simons, es el dia que pelearan contra el mounstro.

-asi que sera este miercoles ...entonces estare aquí a tiempo.- beso las mejillas de Daniel y Lou y bajo con ellos para despedirse de las O'Brian, tenia que partir lo antes posible, le esperaba un largo camino de carretera hasta Miami donde tomaria un vuelo a Santo Domingo.

-cuidate mucho Candy, y recuerda que por nada de este mundo debes mostrar este _veve_ a nadie que no sea Mambo Libo

-de acuerdo, lo mantendre en mi bolso todo el tiempo

-una vez que llegues a Miami cambia tu aspecto, usa el baton que te di y envuelve tu cabello con la mascada, aunque viajaras con tu nombre una vez que pises suelo Dominicano seras Amanda y no responderas a otro nombre, no hables con extraños y mucho menos aceptes nada...absolutamente nada que te den, puede ser muuy peligroso, regresa pronto te estaremos esperando.

-hare todo como me lo haz indicado, cuiden bien a mis hijos por favor estare de vuelta el martes.

-tal vez te lleve un poco mas de tiempo...

-no importa como, pero debo estar aquí a mas tardar el miercoles...Daniel me ha dicho que el gran evento tomara lugar el miercoles.

Malhia miro a Daniel que sonreia orgulloso, sabian que tenian que dejarse guiar por el pequeño, si le hubieran puesto atencion tiempo atrás tal vez se hubieran evitado un pare de malos eventos.

-entonces sera mejor que te marches ahora, no te preocupes por ellos, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que estes de vuelta.

Sin perder un minuto mas, Candy subio a su auto y salio con rumbo a Miami, el camino se le hizo tan largo por el ansia que le producia vivir toda esa aventura, los primeros kilometros no paro de ver el retrovisor vigilando que alguien la siguiera, relajandose conforma se alejaba, a su mente vino Susana y su pobre madre desesperada buscandola, se sentia tan miserable de haber visto aquella escena y no haberle dicho nada a su madre, pero como explicaria todo ese evento?, seguramente la señora Marlow la tacharia de loca o simplemente la acusaria de la desaparicion de su hija...y el repentino viaje de Terry, era aun mas extraño, para estar tan interesado en ella como habia dicho ni siquiera se habia despedido, se sentia tan confundida, no sabia que sentir o que esperar de Terry, era cierto que no le creia del todo pero, la unica vez que vio a Susana con Terry ellos discutian, para despues ver nuevamente a Susana en el auto de los Andley sola...nunca mas la habia visto con Terry, era todo tan extraño, era probable que el si estaba interesado en ella y ...si! tal vez debia escucharlo y darle una oportunidad, en cuanto resoviera todo este problema, lo primero que haria seria buscarlo y aclarar las cosas.

El olor a agua marina flotaba en el hambiente, el calor y la humedad abrazaban su cuerpo, la caricia aterciopelada que sintio en su piel le hizo entender que habia llegado a Miami, habia cambiado su vestimenta durante el camino, ahora lucia una larga tunica blanca y una mascada envolvia su dorado cabello, su rostro sobresalia entre la gente, sus pequeñas pecas sobre el arco de la nariz le daban una apariencia juvenil y coqueta,, al llegar al aeropuerto estacion su auto y entro a conseguir el boleto que la llevari hasta Santo Domingo, para su suerte habia un vuelo que saldria en las siguientes horas asi que tendria un par de horas para comer algo y refrescarse del largo viaje de carrertera, habian sido poco mas de 10 horas y no habia comido nada aun, llegria a la isla ya al caer la noche y creia que podria ir a ningun lado a comer, asi que mas lo mejor era alimentarse, no sabia a ciencia cierta cuando seria la proxima vez que comeria algo.

En su regreso a la sala de abordaje, dio un rapido vistazo a toda la gente que ya estaba ahi esperando ser llamada para abordar el vuelo, sus ojos se detuvieron en la espalda de un hombre que del otro lado de la sala parecia estar ancioso por subir al avion, su cabellera rubia llamo su atencion, la forma de su espalda y los musculos de sus brazos que se levantaban bajo la camisa blanca que usaba, le eran totalmente familiares, despues de fijar su mirada por unos minutos el hombre le dejo ver su perfil descubirendo su identidad, Candy se quedo paralizada al reconocer ese rostro, no podia ser nadie mas que William Albert Andley, el cuerpo de la rubia perdia la fuerza al verse amenazada por la presencia de ese hombre, que le diria si el la descubria? Como explicaria su viaje a Haiti?, se escondio tras una columna, para no ser vista, aunque tarde o temprano tendria que subir al avion, apreto contra ella la bolsa donde llevaba el _veve , _pasara lo que pasara no dejaria que se lo quitaran.

Tomo un pañuelo en sus manos y cubrio su rostro como si tociera, era la ultima en abordar y no podia perder la oportunidad de entrar en el aeroplano, asi que armanandose de valor suspiro y entro, la aeromosa la recibio al frente para indicarle su lugar, por fortuna para ella su llugar se encontraba en la tercera fila y la rubia melena de Albert no estaba en los primeros asientos, asi que tendria la oportunidad de salir corriendo apenas las puertas se abrieran cuando aterrizaran.

El corto tiempo del vuelo a Candy le parecieron una eternidad, no se habia movido de la misma posicion desde que se sentara, apenas si respiraba no queria llamar la atencion y aunque se moria de la ansiedad por voltear e identificar el lugar de Albert, se mantuvo estatica, una vez que aterrizaron y la señal se dio para abandonar la nave, la rubia se puso de pie y lentamente se abrio paso entre la gente para salir, sintio que algo la quemaba y estaba segura que era la mirada de Albert, pero no voltearia, tal vez era su imaginacion y no se delataria por sus nervios asi que una vez que respiro el aire fresco su caminar se hizo mas apresurado, en la sala general habia una multitud esperando por los recien llegados, Candy sabia que habia alguien esperandola, pero no podia detenerse a buscar a nadie, tenia que ocultarse en un lugar en el que aunque ella no fuera vista si pudiera vigila los movimientos de Albert.

En su carrera entre la gente que esperaba a los pasajeros que comenzaban a salir uno a uno, la rubia se tropeso con unos hombres de aspecto rudo, que la miraron insistentemente, para despues sonreirle con descaro, despues de disculparse Candy huyo de ahí hasta llegar a una caseta telefonica, tomo el telefono entre sus manos y cubriendose la mayor parte del rostro miro hacia atrás buscando algun indicio de Albert, sin suerte alguna, poco a poco la sala fue quedandose bacia sin dejar rastro de Albert, al final solo un joven de tez obscura quedo en una orilla de la sala, con la premura de localizar a Albert la rubia habia olvidado por completo que tenia que encontrarse con alguien y hasta ahora era que lo pensaba...como sabria quien era el hombre que tenia que contactar?

Afuera la obscuridad ya se habia apoderado del cielo y el miedo comenzo a atacar a la rubia, a donde iria y como es que seguiria su viaje hasta Haiti sin informacion alguna y el hecho de saber que Alber se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella la inquietaba, el aeropuerto se habia quedado desierto solo quedaba ella sin saber que hacer o adonde ir, el hombre que habia estado del otro lado de la sala habia desaparecido, Candy comenzo a caminar rumbo a la puerta de la salida cuando sintio una mano que la detenia, voltio a encarar a su captor.

Unos ojos negros la miraban profunda y fijamente, sintio su cuerpo estremecerse ante su mirada y el agarre de su mano, quizo salir correindo, pero respiro tan pausadamente como le fue posible y retandolo con la mirada trato de soltarse.

-Amanda? – finalmente pregunto el hombre con un marcado asento

-no! se equivoca, suelteme – Candy jalo su braso y se libero de la mano del hombre, que no planeaba irse tan facilmente.

-usted es Amanda viene de America a... arreglar un asunto con Madame Libo.

Fue entonces que Candy recordo que su nombre no era Candy, mientras estuviera fuera de su pais ella seria Amanda, relajo los musculos de su rostro y miro al joven frente a ella, a pesar de ser tan joven tenia una apariencia poco confiable.

-cual es tu nombre?

-Jean

-si soy Amanda

La rubia aun miraba con desconfianza al joven, mientras el repentinamente tomo a Candy de la mano y salio corriendo llevandola arrastrando tras el, tras una pared Jean asomo la cabeza para ver un par de hombres que habian entrado a la sala de arrivos.

-ha hablado con alguien?

-no nadie

-hay un par de hombres que la han estado observando y ahora mismo la estan buscando.

-como son?

-son locales, por eso le pregunto si hablo con alguien?

La rubia nego con la cabeza, Jean la habia hecho esconderse tras el mientras los dos hombres pasaban frente a ellos, una vez los hombres desaparecieron por el pasillo, Jean tomo de la mano a la rubia para salir corriendo de ahi, corrieron varios cuadras para alejarse del aeropuerto lo mas pronto posible, una ves que se sintieron a salvo bajaron la velocidad para recuperar el aliento.

-lo mejor sera que pasemos la noche en Santo Domingo mañana viajaremos hasta Haiti.

-y donde pasaremos la noche?

-iremos a la casa de unos amigos y mañana muy temprano nos embarcaremos.

Caminaron unas cuadras mas para subir a un camion publico, para Candy ese mundo era muy diferente al que ella conocia, el calor la estaba sofocando, a pesar que su tunica estaba fresca no habia dejado de traspirar desde que las puertas del avion se habian abierto, al llegar a la casa de los amigos de Jean se refresco un poco y se fue directamente a la cama, a su mente volvio el perfecto perfil de Albert, no podia creer que el estubiera ahi, seguramente estaba en busca de algo para la ceremonia que realizarian en unos dias mas.

La pesades en sus ojos habian hecho que se durmiera profundamente, hasta que una mano la movio por el hombre y una voz masculina le ordenaba que se pusiera de pie.

-como?...

-es hora de irnos, pongase esto la espero afuera.

Jean le habia dejado sobre el camastro un faldon y una camisa mucho mas ligera, Candy se cambio de inmediato, atraveso su bolso de hombro a hombro y salio en busca de Jean, que ya la esperaba con cigarro en mano, apenas pasaban unos minutos de las tres de la mañana la obscuridad aun reinaba en la ciudad, pero no podian darse el lujo de esperar a que los rayos del sol los iluminara, por el contrario tenian que pasar desapercibidos y ocultarse en las sombras de la noche, llegaron hasta la costa donde una pequeña embarcacion los esperaba para llevarlos clandestinamente hasta las costas de Haiti, el motor de la embarcacion era pequeño asi el ruido que hacia era minimo, aunque tambien era cierto que los desplazaba lentamente, no llevaban ninguna luz que los delatara,Jean dirigia el bote cautelosamente no separaba los ojos del frente, tenia que estar al pendiente de la policia, Candy no debia descubrir su nombre por ningun motivo, seria muy peligroso para ella si se enteraban que estaba en el pais, sobre todo ahora que esos dos hombres del aeropuerto la habian detectado, habia recibido instrucciones precisas de cuidar a esa chica, un familiar suyo en Nuevo Orlean le habia pedido que la llevara hasta la presencia de Mambo Libo, asi que tenia que tratarse de algo muy importante, aunque para el la chica lucia muy rubia y muy...americana para estar envuelta en una situacion tan propia de ese pais.

Habian viajado por cerca de dos horas en completo silenco, los dos pasajeros sentian la sangre correr por sus venas, la luz del amanecer pintaba el horizonte asi que tenian que apresurarse a cruzar la frontera antes que la luz del sol terminara por boicotear sus planes.

-falta mcuho para cruzar la frontera?

-en unos veinte minutos estaremos en aguas de Haiti

los veinte minutos pasaron rapidamente la claridad comenzaba a descubrir lo que minutos antes eran solo sombras, cerca de ellos vieron el bote de la policia Haitiana acercarse a ellos, Jean comenzo a sudar copiosomente mientras Candy apenas podia tragar saliba mientras miraba al joven que la acompañaba, si no hubiera sido por un bote que paso a toda velocidad en sentido opuesto a ellos, el bote policia hubiera llegado a ellos en minutos, pero habia dado vuelta para ir tras el bote que habia pasado velosmente internandose en aguas Haitianas.

Candy respiro aliviada mientras Jean aprovechaba el momento para acelerar e introducirse a aguas Haitianas, donde cambio la bandera que ondeaba al frente, dirigiendose a tierra; aun le faltaba camino por recorrer asi que sin perder tiempo cambiaron el bote en el que habian cruzado la frontera por un viejo auto que ya los esperaba, se habian detenido a descansar por unos minutos y comprar algo sencillo para comer, la rubia sentia el calor que ebullia en su cabeza, el tener el cabello envuelto bajo la mascada la estaba acalorando mas de lo normal.

-aun estamos lejos de lugar a donde vamos?

-un par de horas, pero de igual forma tenemos que hacer tiempo para llegar, lo mejor sera que lleguemos al atardecer.

-por que, todo tiene que ser de noche?

-es mas facil ocultarse, esos dos tipos del aeropuerto te seguian y no sabemos quienes son ni que quieren, pero si vienes a ver a la Mambo lo mejor sera que nadie se entere, aqui hay mucha gente que practica la magia negra y no es bueno que te expongas.

-magia...negra...?

-si Amanda, en el Vudu tambien existe el bien y el mal y en muchas ocaciones los resultados de la maldad supera lo que te puedas imaginar, lo mejor es pasar tan silenciosa e invisiblemente como se pueda

-tu conoces a la Mambo que veremos?

-si

-y crees que ella pueda ayudarme?

-no se ha que haz venido...pero tampoco quiero saber, lo mejor sera que no me cuentes nada.

Continuaron el camino mas lentamente tenian que perder casi todo el dia antes de poder acercarse a la tierra de la Mambo, pasado el medio dia entraron a un meson para descansar y refrescarse, estaban cerca asi que estarian ahi por un rato, Jean dejo a Candy sentada en una mesa mientras el contactaba al asistente de la Mambo para que le avisara de su visita esa tarde, le advirtio tener cuidado y no hablar con nadie.

Candy se sentia extraña en un lugar ageno a ella y con las miradas de todos en el meson sobre ella , unas mas disimuladas que otras, pero al fin la atencion concentrada en ella, a pesar de mantenerse alerta trataba de distraer su mente de la tencion que el lugar le producia, se preguntaba en donde estaria Albert en esos momentos ...se habria quedado en Santo Domingo?... no podia entender como es que ella habia llegado hasta ahi, aun recordaba la tade que habia hablado con su tia y su prima en Chicago.

-estas loca Candy que vas a ir hacer a ese pueblo, tan lejos de lo que conoces y de nosotras.

-eso Maria, olvidarme de lo que hay aqui, de los recuerdos que me aplastan, quiero empezar una nueva vida en un lugar nuevo, con gente nueva...tal vez mas adelante si supero lo que ha pasado con Andy, volvere, pero ahora lo mejor sera que me mude.

-a pesar que apoyo a Maria, creo que nadie mejor que tu sabe mejor lo que hace, recuerda que el dia que quieras volver esta siempre sera tu casa, cuida bien de los niños.

-gracias tia Pony y a ti tambien Maria por preocuparte por mi.

-creo que cometes un error, pero al igua que la tia Pony te apoyare a lo que decidas.

Ahora se detenia a escuchar las voces de la gente que la queria y habia tratado de detenerla ante el error que estaba cometiendo, tal vez algun dia aprenderia a dejar de ser tan arrebatada y escucharia a la gente que tenia a su alrededor y trataba de protegerla...

-le molesta si la acompañamos- dos hombres se habia aproximado hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Candy sumida en su mundo.

Al voltear a ver los hombres que le hablaban se tuvo que sostener de la mesa para no caer, a pesar que habian sido solo unos segundos recordaba muy bien los rostros de esos hombres con los que se habia tropesado en el aeropuerto, trago en seco sin saber que hacer?, salir corriendo? O ser "amigable" con ellos, miro por encima tratando de encontrar a Jean, pero no lo veia por nungun lado.

-estoy acompañada y no creo que le guste a mi acompañante encontrarme en la compañia de desconocidos, - trataba de no mostrar el miedo que sentia, a pesar de sentir el impulso de salir corriendo.

-tu "acompañante tardara en volver, estoy seguro que no le molestara que nosotros te cuidemos en su ausencia, seguramente te recomendaron no hablar con nadie cierto.

-si eso es algo que desde pequeña me enseño mi madre, siempre me decia " no hables con extraños" y trato de llevarlo a cabo.

-pues acepta tomar algo con nosotros y dejaras de ser una extraña.

-no es necesario que se molesten por mi...

-se mas amigable, aqui todos somos familia – la mirada de esos hombres le ocacionaba estremecimientos que iban y venian desde el fondo de su ser. – yo soy Gerar y mi amigo es Pierre.

-yo soy ... Amanda.

-...- los hombres la miraron sin poder evitar una sonrisa disimulada – Pierre anda ve a traerle algo de tomar a...Amanda

-no es necesario yo no quiero nada...- de nada valieron los remilgos de la rubia pues el mas alto delos hombres se habia ya puesto de pie y caminaba rumbo a la cocina de donde regreso con una botella de una soda tipica del lugar.

-tomatela Amanda, te va a gustar – Candy miro la botella que ya estaba abierta.

-en realidad no tengo sed y ...

-no nos haras el desaire, verdad?- Gerar le acerco la botella mientras la miraba amenazante.

-yo preferiria...no...

-en esta tierra no vemos bien un desprecio, crea muchos ..resentimientos y no creo que tu quieras crear eso en nosotros veradad?

-...-con manos temblorosas Candy tomo la botella y se lo llevo a los labios rezando por un milagro que la detubiera de tomar lo que esos extraños le habian dado.

Miro una vez mas por encima del hombro de Gerar, pero nadie venia en su rescate, asi que muy encontra de su voluntad le dio un pequeño sorbo a la bottella.

-anda no seas timida, tomatela

por un segundo cerro los ojos y penso en sus hijos, pero al abrirlos se encontro con los mismos ojos negros que la miraban amenazante esperandoq ue se terminara todo el liquido de la botella, despues de varios tragos casi termino todo el liquido y lo hubiera terminado si no fuera por que Jean aparecio tomandola de la mano y levantandola de la mesa.

-a donde tan de prisa? – Gerar se puso de pie para bloquear el camino de Jean y la rubia.

Jean le contesto tajante en creole, Candy solo los miro hablarse en un tono alterado aunque no entendia una palabra, finalmente los dos hombres se hciieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la pareja.

-que fue eso.

-por que los dejaste acercarse a ti?

-que podia hacer, trate de evadirlos pero me amenazaron diciendo que aqui la gente no perdonaba un desplante, que podia hacer? Eran ellos dos contra mi, no creo que hubiera podido ganarles.

-sera mejor que adelantemos nuestra visita a Mambo Libo y te saque de aqui lo mas pronto posible.

Despues de caminar por un largo tramo llegaron hasta la falda de una colina pronunciada, se detuvieron frente a un camino de escaleras formadas por tierra, todos los ojos que atestiguaban la presencia de la pareja no perdian el detalle de sus movimientos

A pesar de las miradas de extrañesa y desconfianza que Candy recibia, iba colina arriba a paso firme, estaba un poco mareada no sabia si por el cansancio , el estress o la simple exitacion de lo que estaba viviendo; por fin tendria a la famosa Mambo Libo frente a ella, queria ensar que la solucuon a sus problemas acabaria pronto, despuesde caminar por poco mas de 20 minutos por la pronunciada colina finalmente Candy y Jean llegaron casi hasta la cima frente a una casa con un portal de madera, al adentrarse se encontraron en un gran patio con varias puertas a su alrededor, un jovencito se acerco a Jean para recibir instrucciones de pasar al jardin trasero donde ademas se extendia una pequeña huerta. Sentada en una vieja banca se encontraba una mujer de edad avanzada vestida de blanco, el aire que flotaba a su alrededor inspiraba una profunda calma, Candy se acerco lentamente hasta estar frente a ella, los ojos negros de la anciana mujer la miraron penetrantes, haciendo cimbrar a Candy con un escalofrio pocas veces antes experimentado.

-Mambo ella es Amanda ha venido desde America para buscar su ayuda – Jean se habia adelantado ante la Mambo, presentando forlmamente a Candy ante ella.

-...bien, puedes dejarme con ella, tu ve a la parte trasera del jardin y corta algunas raices de las plantas con las flores anaranjadas y tambien recoge algo de barro lo necesitaran.

El joven se retiro con una venia ante la mambo, mientras la mujer invitaba a Candy a sentarse junto a ella.

-si haz venido desde tan lejos es por que algo debe andar muy mal...

-he venido a pedir su ayuda y su apoyo para entender las cosas que han ocurrido en mi casa y lo que ahora esta sucediendo en el pueblo...ademas me han pedido que le traiga esto para explicar mejor las cosas. – Candy saco inmediatamente el pedazo de tela que traia en su bolso

-...- la mujer tomo con cuidado la tela y la deposito en el suelo, extendiendola para mirarla completamente, despues de un par de minutos de analizarla miro a Candy con seriedad en su rostro – donde encontraste esto?

-en los perimetros de mi casa, parece que llevaba mucho tiempo enterrada en una cienega.

-tienes idea a quien pertenece?

-creemos que pertenece a una familia que vive en los alrededdores, y tambien suponemos que practican vudu.

-no muchacha esto no es vudu, no almenos la clase de vudu que practicamos aqui, esta es magia muy poderosa, es una mezcla de vudu petro y lo que se practicaba en Africa cuando los hombres fueron traidos a America, esto tiene un enlace poderoso con la maldad y furia de los entes de la obscuridad.

Los ojos de Candy no podian abrirse mas ante las plabras de la Mambo, ahora es que caia todo el peso de lo que habia sucedido desde su llegada a Crestview, ahora es que creia cada palabra de Malhia y le daba importancia a cada suceso en la que se haba visto envuelta, se habia metido en la boca del lobo con su propio pie y lo peor de todo es que habia arrastrado a sus hijos con ella.

-con esto han invocado a los _Loas_ para conducirlos a la obscuridades y asi aliarlos con los _djabs _( demonios ) , han hecho un trato con _baka_ (entidad maligna) ofrecindole algun sacrificio y recibiendo un favor a cambio, dime muchacha que es lo que esta sucediendo en tu pueblo?

-han desaparecido decenas de niños

-al menos ya sabemos cual es el sacrificio – los ojos de Candy se abrieron aun mas si es que eso era posible, - lo interesante seria saber que reciben a cambio, aunque seguramente es algo malo y antinatural...

-he escuchado decir que han visto ir y venir a varios miembros de la familia pero al final siempre regresan los mismo 5 rejuvenecidos o envejecidos, pero siempre los mismo 5.

-...es muy extraño...estas segura que solo son 5?

-si...si siempre han hablado de 5, hay amigos y novias alrededor, pero la familia es solo de 5...que tiene eso de extraño.

-para esas ceremonias siempre se requeiren al menos 6 personas que siempre seran las que invoquen, una en cada punto cardinal, el que recibe a los Loas y el bokor 9sacerdote en ceremonias de magia negra ), en este tipo de practicas, no pueden cambiar de _bokor_ cada vez que quieran, deben mantener uno bajo la secta que, esto no es un rito que pueda ser realizado bajo la luz del sol ni con testigos, esta es una negociacion privada y selecta.

-la noche que los vi en un rito en el cementerio solo eran ellos 5...bueno y la chica a la que torturaban.

-...los ojos de la mambo se abrieron inyectandose de algo que Candy no pudo identificar si eran de sorpresa, enojo, confucion o una mezcla de todas. - tu presenciaste un rito de ellos?

-una noche de regreso a casa escuche unos tambores y me detuve al escuchar el grito de una mujer, baje de mi auto y fui en su busca, encontre a los 5 miembros de la familia en una tunica negra al rededor de un circulo, mientras uno mas de ellos permanceia en el centro del circulo con una chica a la que mantenian amarrada e hicieron desaparecer a una vivora por su boca, no se que paso con ella yo Sali corriendo de ahi, antes de que pudeiran verme ...

-hay niña...que ingenua eres...de verdad crees que no te vieron?, crees que no saben que estuviste ahi? En su mundo no pasa nada sin que ellos lo sepan o incluso sin que ellos no lo permitan, este _veve_ no lo encontraste por casualidad...

-de eso estamos convencidos...mi hijo tiene amigos imaginarios, que ahora nos hemos dado cuenta que no son imaginarios, por que ellos nos han guiado a varios descubrimientos, esta tela es prueba de ello.

-esos personajes tal vez te iluminen el camino un poco, pero lo que esta sucediendo con esa familia va mas halla que cualquier simple poder, su lazo es fuerte y añejo lo que los hace casi indestructibles, alguno de ellos ha creado lazos contigo, eres como un ratoncito para un gato, te azechan pero no te cazaran hasta que sea el tiempo de preciso.

-yo creo que el interes que tienen son mis hijos.

-tus hijos tal vez sean un grato premio, pero van tras de ti, tal vez sea tiempo de agrandar la familia, tal vez les hayan pedido un integrante mas...

-les hayan pedido ? quien?

-_baka_... no esta satisfecho con 6 almas quiere mas... y al parecer uno de ellos ha puesto sus ojos en ti.

-que puedo hacer, yo tengo que liberarme de ellos.

-esa lucha es tuya

-pero he venido aqui por ayuda, he venido por usted

-no pequeña, yo no puedo irme de aqui, esta es mi casa, mi territorio, esta es tu pelea y no puedes huir de ella, no importa adonde vallas o donde te escondas, nadie huye de la obscuridad, no te desharas de ella, tienes que enfrentarla – los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lagrimas y terror, no podia creer que habia ido hasta ahi solo para escuchar que estaba metida en un grave problema, que era oficial la querian a ella y no podria huir, su mente viajo hasta el avion que la habia traido hasta Sando Domingo y los ojos azules de Albert la inundaron, trayendo mas lagrimas y desespero – no...

-que sucede?

-el ha venido siguiendome...

-el?

-Albert el patriarca de la familia lo vi en el avion en el que venia.

-me estas diciendo que el sabe que estas aqui? – la voz de la mujer se volvio un grito que puso en alerta a la gente de la casa, que con discrecion habia seguido cada movimiento de las dos mujeres.

-no me vio, pero veniamos en el mismo avion...

-no haz entendido nada...recoge tus cosas tienes que salir de aqui, es hora de regresar a casa y enfrentar tu realidad. – la mambo dio la vuelta y entro a su casa, dejando a Candy parada sin saber que hacer, con el desespero a flor de piel.

Despues de unos minutos en los que la rubia buscaba a Jean con la mirada y dando unos pasos aqui y halla vio venir nuevamente a la Mambo con un baston en una mano un y morral en la otro.

-vamos niña de llevare por otro camino, no puedes bajar por donde llegaste, Jean ya me dijo de los hombres que venian tras de ti y que tal vez esten esperandote.

-pero yo vine por una solucion y usted solo me hecha de su casa.

-no te preocupes niña te dare el remedio que mis conocimientos alcanzan, pero ahora tienes que volver a casa y enfrentar a tus _djabs. – _la llevo hasta la parte trasera de la huerta y ahi le regreso el _veve_ plasmado en la tela, de su morral saco un frasco con una mezcla gelatinosa que le entrego – de la misma manera que haz resguardado este veve ahora guardaras este hechizo que usaras para destruir a tus djabs, tendras unos minutos para actuar...escuchame y entiendeme bien, la hora de cambiar de piel se acerca, no pueden darse el lujo de envejecer mucho por que corren el riesgo de no volver, asi que el momento se acerca y tendras que estar pendiente de cualquier señal y acudir a la cita, tendras que enterarte donde y cuando sera el rito, acudiras como aquella noche en el cementerio, pero con mas cautela, borraras tus pasos con este barro, al salir de tu casa te cubriras la planta de los pies y caminaras hasta su _perystyle _( lugar donde se realizan ceremonias vudus ) esperaras el momento en el que cambien de piel y recuerda que seran solo unos minutos en los que seran vulnerables, undiras una daga de plata en este unguento y lo clavaras en el corazon de cada uno de ellos, sal de ahi inmediatamente por que la furia de baka es algo que no quieres ver, tus pies siempre tendran que estar cubiertos de barro o tu presencia sera advertida y no se que harian contigo... el pequeño sera de gran ayuda, dejate guiar por el, pero no lo expongas y no tengas miedo enfrentalos con fuerza y venceras.

-como sabe tantas cosas si no me ha dado oportunidad de contarle nada.

-crees que dejaria entrar a mi casa a aguien sin saber quien es?, soy una Mambo no una curandera.

-entonces ya sabia quien era y a que venia? Me estaba probando?

-no te estaba probando, me estaba protegiendo...esa familia ha vivido demasiados años en este mundo para seguirles permitiendo seguir, al parecer ha habido gente en el pasado que ha tratado de detenerlos y no lo han logrado, asi que ahora estan en tus manos parar sus demoniacas practicas.

-no se si sere tan fuerte...

-busca en tu corazon, ya haz pasado fuertes pruebas y una mas no te debilitara, al contrario te hara mas fuerte y sabia, no elijas lo mundano siempre ve por lo que pesa en la vida y ese es el amor de tu familia, de tu hijos y tus amigos, esperaremos a que caiga la noche y bajaremos por la parte trasera de la colina, usaremos el barro en la planta de los pies y perderan nuestro rastro.

Unas horas mas en las que Candy escuho la sabiduria y conociemientos de la vieja mujer bastaron para llenarla de fuera y confianza, regresaba con una solucion para deshacerse de esos vampiros que sacrificaban vidas inocentes para quedarse con sus vidas y hacer sus años añejos, ahora entendia que el cuadro que habia visto no era una casualidad, en ralidad eran ellos en epocas y siglos diferentes, ahora entendia lo que Malhia le habia dicho de Anthony y Albert siendo la misma persona, no le quedaba ninguna duda que Albert habia puesto sus ojos en ella para hacerla su nuevo miembro de la familia, su mujer quiza, y veia tan claro lo que Mambo Libo le habia explicado, ella habia sido solo un juguetito para los dias aburridos del patriarca de la familia, la habia amedrentado en el sotano, en sus sueños, en la ceremonia en el cementerio, el avion todo habia sido calculado y planeado para que ella cayera uno a uno de sus planes, si el de verdad queria cazarla lo hubiera hecho con un chasquido de dedos, pero habia sido mas diverrtido jugar con ella, cerca de la medianoche mambo Libo decidio comenzar el camino de regreso de Candy, le habia ofrecido llevarla hasta un lugar seguro donde tomaria un transporte que la llevara al aeropuerto y de vuelta a casa.

Camino abajo de la colina, Candy aun continuaba con sus preguntas y dudas , mambo Libo contestaba tan ampliamente como le era posible, veia en Candy una chica buena y muy inocente para estar pasando por la situacion que la aquejaba.

-entonces lo que mi hijo me ha dicho de los cochinitos tiene que ver con sus ritos?

-los cochinitos?... y dices que fue el Capitan Simons quien le ha dado todas las instrucciones y fue el quien los guio al cofre con el _veve_ y es quien fue por los cochinitos...pues no creo que pueda estar mas claro.

-pero quienes son ellos?

-creo que estas por averiguarlo apenas regreses a casa, ellos llegaran el mismo dia de la ceremonia, asi que quiza sean de ayuda...

-y ahora que lo recuerdo mi hijo trae consigo una daga de plata que le dio el capitan Simons...para que defenduera a su hermanita...

-creo que el capitan Simons no ha dejado su lucha por destruir a esos vampiros aun despues de la muerte, deben haberle hecho algo muy malo para que el no haya podido irse aun...- la mujer se detuvo en seco interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-que sucede?... – la angustia de Candy volvio a su rostro mientras Jean se ponia frente a ellas en forma protectora.

-...- mambo Libo hizo una seña a Candy de guardar silencio mientras se movia tras unos arbustos.

El eco de la noche hacia retumbar unos tambores a la distanica, Mambo Libo comenzo a caminar lenta y cautelosamente hacia el retumbo de los tambores, hasta llegar a una posicion en la que podian ver a distancia la reunion de varias personas, enseguida reconocio los signos de un rito, un grupo de hombres tocaban tambores con energia, mientras otros danzaban al ritmo de la melodia, al frente ya habian pintado los trazos del _veve_, la invocacion a los _loas_ ya estaba en marcha.

-estan invitando a los _loas_ a hacer acto de presencia, - le susurraba mambo Libo a Candy, que comenzaba a sentirse extraña, sentia un calor proveniente del vientre que inundaba todo su cuerpo y la llenaba de una energia nunca antes experimentada .

-y los danzantes?

-ellos son los que prestaran sus cuerpos para que los _loas_ se manifiesten...

-estan llamando a los señores de los cuatro camino, donde los puntos cardinales se encuentran...- mambo Libo escuchaba las palabras del hombre que permanecia a espaldas de ellos – nunca habia escuchado esa invocacion, debe ser un rito nuevo...o ...muy añejo.

Por su parte Candy sentia un extraño hormigueo en todo el cuerpo mientras los tambores seguian batiendose en un insesante tamborileo, escuchaba las palabras de la mujer que tenia al lado, pero no ponia atencion a ellas, era como si las palabras del hombre que permanecia al frente del grupo fueran su himno.

-ese hombre debe ser el hougan...aunque ...esto no es un rito normal...es mas bien un rito Petro, esto es una invocacion a las sombras de la noche, ese hombre es el bokur.

A lo lejos Candy seguia hipnotizada por los tambores y la voz del hombre que proferia palabras en creole, no entendia nada, sinembargo para ella eran las palabras magicas que despertaban su cuerpo, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba la misma oracion

_-cochon vin isit la...cochon tout otou….vin rele m' –_tras cada frase el sonido de los tambores aumentaban sus ritmos.

_-van soti nan nò a, sid, lès, lwès louvri pòt yo nan papòt la porsele yo._

El llamado del bokor comenzo a mover el cuerpo de Candy como si de un iman se tratara, la rubia ya no escuhaba la voz de mambo Libo, ya no veia nada, en su mente solo existia el sonido de los tambores y la voz de comando del bokor, habia comenzado a caminar colina abajo centrando su pasos al centro del rito. Tras ella corria Jean, tirandose literalmente encima de Candy para detener su camino, tras ellos mambo Libo venia tan rapido como le era posible, sinembargo la lucha que tenia Jean contra el cuerpo de Candy no le dio tiempo de llegar, pues la rubia ya habia logrado safarse del brazo que la sujetaba y seguia su camino rumbo abajo, escuchando los tambores en su climax y la voz del bokor repitiendo su frase con mas energia.

_-cochon vin isit la...cochon tout otou….vin rele m' –_tras cada frase el sonido de los tambores aumentaban sus ritmos.

_-van soti nan nò a, sid, lès, lwès louvri pòt yo nan papòt la porsele yo._

Jean y Mambo Libo se quedaron atras viendo como Candy se aproximaba peligrosamente al cemtro de reunion, no podian seguirla mas sin ser descubiertos, asi que se quedaron atras mirando el centro del rito donde los hombtres que habian comenzado bailando, ahora se movian en cuatro patas, como si de animales setrataran , hacian circulos al rededor del hombre que los guiaba y llamaba a todos los _cochones (cerdos ) _que estuvierann alrededor, Candy estaba cerca de ser vista y unirse a la danza de cochones que se llevaba a cabo en el rito inusual para Mambo Libo.

-que es todo eso? – la sorpresa de Jean no se escondia, por el contrario su rostro mostraba lo extrañado y hasta asustado que se encontraba, nunca habia presenciado un ritual con esas caracteristicas.

-estan bajo una hipnosis, sus cuerpos no les pertenecen en estos momentos, el bokor es el amo de su voluntad, ahora no son mas que _cochones._

-pero amanda...?

-esos hombres que la siguieron deben haberle dado algo...

-...-Jean recordo que cuando regreso al meson la rubia sostenia en sus manos una botella casi vacia. – ellos le dieron algo de beber.

-y hasta ahora me lo dices...

-lo siento lo olvide, estaba nervioso por esos tipos.

-Jean, esos sucesos no se pasan por alto, de eso puede depender la vida de alguien, esperemos que no le suceda nada a esa muchacha... y el veve y lo que yo le di?- mambo Libo por fin recordaba que Candy cargaba con ella la solucion a sus problemas.

-yo lo tengo alcance a quitarle la bolsa antes que saliera corriendo...

por su parte Candy no podia dejar de escuchar los tambores como si fuera una luz que la guiaba ante un tunel obscuro, la voz del hombre al mando era un iman para ella, su cuerpo se movia solo y aunque veia exactamente lo que sucedia a su alrededor y su cerebro seguia conciente, su cuerpo simplememnte no le obedecia, cuando menos cuenta se dio ya estaba en medio del ceremonial, con gente a su alrdedor en cuato patas, su cerebro se negaba a tirarse al suelo, sinembargo su cuerpo no obedecia a su cerebro en ese momento las ordenes las daba alguien mas, cuando menos cuenta se dio ya estaba en le suelo moviendose con sus piernas y sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, como sis e tratara de cualquier animal de cuatro patas, sintio el deseo de restrefar su nariz contra la tierra del suelo, no podia evitarlo su sentr era el de un cerdo, subitamente le habia surgido un hambre atroz y solo podia pensar en revolcarse en la tierra y comer.

En sus contorcionados movimientos habia llegado hasta los pies del hombre que la habia invocado, giro su rostro hacia ariba y se encontro con la sonrisa burlona del bokor.

-que lindo _cochon_...- en su movimientos bruscos habia perdido la mascada que le retenia el cabello, dejandolo suelto reposando en su espalda y un par de gajos mas callendo a los lados de su rostro. – rubio y pecoso.

Candy a pesar de su trance, reconocio el rosotro que la miraba divertida y burlona, se habia reflejado en esos ojos azules mas de una vez, las lineas de su rostro las tenia aprendidas de memoria,su melena habia flotado a su alrededor no podia creer que el estuviera ahi, en Haiti y en medio de un ritual vudu.

-vamos a divertirnos lindo _cochon _– su risa torcida, y el brillo de sus ojos le recordaron el del " hombre" que habia aparecido en su sotano aquella vez, habia sentido su carne putrefacta y su aliento nausabundo, jamas olvidaria el brillo de sus ojos y lo penetrante de su mirar, frente a ella tenia al mismo demonio que le habia arrebatado la tranquilidad de su hogar y que habia visto torturar a Susana en el cementerio, al fin habia reconocido ese rostro en ese bokor, habia estado tan cerca de el y no lo habia identificado...

a pesar que su cerebro le gritaba que corriera, su cuerpo se movia al ritmo de los tambores, mientras se restregaba contra el suelo, otros personajes llegaron hasta el centro del ceremonial atrayendo la atencion del bokor, aun sin controlar del todo su cuerpo Candy llego hasta una de las esquinas de del ceremonial, Jean habia bajado aprovechando que una de las muejres que actuaba como un cerdo mas, se habia quedado sin ropa, atrayendo la atencio del bokor y de los demas presentes, el joven tomo a Candy de un brazo y la jalo con todas sus fuerzas fuera de ahi, logro apartarla de la multitud y resguardarla tras un arbusto, Candy habia perdido energia y se sentia agotada, ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar contra Jean asi que fue mas facil alejarla del lugar y reecontrase con mambo Libo, que esperaba un poco mas arriba.

-dejame cubrir sus pies con mas barro, tenemos que Salir de aqui lo mas pronto posible.

Una vez que cubrio su pies con barro logro poner a la rubia de pie y continuaron su camino alejandose de ese lugar.

-el sabia que bajariamos por aqui, nos estaba esperando.

-pude ver a los hombres que me abordaron en el meson, estaban junto a el

-junto al bokor?

-si junto a el... a ese demonio.

-el sera quien guie la ceremonia que se realizara en America y los niños seran convertidos en cerdos para ser sacrificados, ahora lo entiendo, sera mejor que te des prisa tienes que llegar antes que el.

Los tres caminaron colina abajo rodeando el lugar donde se llevabaa cabo el ritual, Candy aun sentia el calor recorrer su cuerpo y aun sentia su cuerpo retorcer alrededor de aquellos ojos azules. Esos hombres en el meson se habian acercado con toda la intecion de darle ese brevaje a beber, asi cuando ella escuchara los tambores responderia a ellos sin ningun problema.

Al llegar a la carretera un auto los esperaba, Jean hablo con el hombre que estaba al volante y ensguida hizo la indicacion a Candy de subri.

-hasta aquí llego contigo niña, de aqui en adelante el caminio lo deberas seguir tu sola, se fuerte y sigue tus instintos, protege a tus hijos antes que a nadie mas y ... no olvides los ojos que acabas de mirar por que sabras que cuando los mires nuevamente sera para acabar con el, no dejes que te domine nunca mas o estaras perdida, los lazos que se han creado entre ustedes dos te puede arrastras a su trampa y a una eternidad obscura y miserable como la que ellos tienen.

Candy asintio con la cabeza, ahora que dejaba a esa mujer se sentia nuevamente desvalida aunque de alguna manera podia sentir una fuerza diferente, seria la rabia de ver lo que hacian en ese rito e imaginar que una horas los cerditos serian todos los niños desaparecidos... y encima de eso ver el rostro de ese mounstro en medio del ritual ...descubrir que era el mismo que la habia perseguido los ultimos meses metiendose a su casa y acorralandola a ella junto a sus hijos.

Despues de dejar a Mambo Libo atrás en la falda de la colina el auto habia desapararecido con rumbo al aeropuerto, abordaria el primer vuelo que estuviera disponible, dejaria su auto en Miami ya regresaria cuando tuviera tiempo, ahora lo que mas le importaba era llegar a detener esa barbarie.

Cerca del amanecer Candy veia atraves de la ventana Haiti desde el aire, finalmente habia logrado un vuelo de regreso a casa, llegaria en unas horas, en su regazo llevaba los elementos que le ayudarian a pelear contra la mounstrosa familia Andley.

Era aun horas de la mañana cuando un taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de los White, una rubia bajo del auto y dos mujeres salian de la casa a su encuentro.

-que bueno que haz vuelto a casa Candy, estabamos muy preocupadas por ti... – la sonrisa de Patty era sincera, habia contenido el aliento desde el dia que viopartir a su amiga.

-como te fue?

-creo que bien, hable con mambo Libo y me ha dado una solucion aunque no sera facil...

-que te dijo del _veve ¿?_ – Malhia no podia contener las ansiasde saber mas al respecto habia investigado toda su vida alrededor de los Andley y ansiaba saber que podia aportar Candy.

-por que entramos a casa, estoy un poco cansada y necesito recobrar energias, esta sera una noche muy larga y debo estar preparada.

Malhia y Patty mirarron extrañadas a Candy, habian mandado a una chica temerosa e incredula y ahora veian a una mujer fria y decidida, sin decir palabra la siguieron hasta la casa, adentro Candy busco inmediatamente a sus pequeños, al ver la carita risueña de Lou y los ojos vivarachos de Daniel su corazon volvio a sentirse calido y protegido.

-como te haz portado travieso?

-muy bien... – Daniel no pudo evitar levantarse de la mesa donde desayunaba y arrojarse a los brazos de la rubia.

-que bien, te extrañe mucho...

-yo tambien.

-hola Martha disculpa que no te salude antes.

-que alegria me da verte de vuelta, y sin ningun contratiempo...

-regrese tan pronto como pude, ha habido novedades por aquí?

-de hecho hay una tensa calma, la gente sigue en conmocion por los niños que no han aparecido y con la desaparicion de los Andley, no sabemos que esperar.

-no estan desaparecidos y en todo caso estaran en casa esta noche tal vez...

-por que aseguras algo asi?

-tendran su "reunion " esta noche y aunque Albert este en Haiti, se que volvera a tiempo – la mandibula de las tres mujeres se fue hasta el suelo al escuchar las palabras de Candy.

-William en Haiti?

-viajamos en el mismo vuelo de Miami a Santo Domingo, pero regresara a tiempo de eso estoy segura.

-los cohinitos llegaran esta noche – Daniel intervenia en la conversacion, logrando que su madre tuviera un espasmo en el estomago al recordar su experiencia comp cerdito.

-me diras en cuanto lleguen verdad?...

-si el capitan Simons quiere que tu lo sepas...

-entonces me lo diras y tambien creo que voy a necesitar la daga que te dio el Capitan ...

-la tengo aquí conmigo...- el pequeño le mostro la daga que colgaba de su cinturon protegido por una funda de cuero.

El dia paso lento y tenso para todos en casa, Candy habia comido ligeramente despues de pasar su viaje casi sin probar alimentos, habia descansado sin lograr realmente dormir, cuando la obscuridad comenzaba a avanzar Candy se puso de pie alerta a cualquier señal, el momento se acercaba y aun no sabia que clase de señal tendria si es que tendria una, bajo las escaleras en busca de algo que le gritara era hora de actuar, el silencio afuera la estaba matando, no habia ni el zumbido de un mosco , parecia que todo ser vivo estaba guarecido en algun lugar, Candy miraba por la ventana el jardin trasero, se preguntaba que habria sido ese lugar anteriormente y que clase de personas vivirian ahí, la obscuridad ya no la dejaba ver habian pasado algunas horas desde que se levantara y estuviera paseando por la casa como leon en jaula, los toquidos de la puerta principal la trajeron al presente nuevamente, se giro para ir a abrir la puerta, cuando abrio no habia nadie sinembrago un ramo de rosas rojas descansaba en el suelo con una nota saliendo de ellas.

Lo medito un poco y despues de un par de minutos se inclino para recogerlas , despedian un perfume singular, tomo la nota entre sus dedos para leerla, reconocio la letra alargada de la nota anterior, no podia creer que ese cretino se atreviera a contactarla, furiosa arrojo las flores contra el suelo y rompio la tarjeta en dos para salir totalmente y buscar algun indicio de la persona que hubiera llevado las flores, tras ella salio Malhia que vio las rosa desechas a un lado de la pared y una nota rota en dos, se inclino para tomar la nota entre sus manos y leerla

"_no te desharas de mi,_

_estare dia y noche detrás de ti y si huyes te encontrare,_

_dejame explicarte,_

_Terry " _

Candy regreso hasta la puerta nuevamente patio lo que qeudaba de las flores y sin mirar a Malhia entro a su casa.

-no metas nada de esa basura a mi casa.

-por que estas tan enojada?

-no estoy enojada, pero no quiero nada de ese engendro en mi casa.

-estas muy nerviosa...

- y como no quieres que lo este? Solo tengo esta noche para acabar con esos vampiros y no se ni donde encontrarlos...

-mambo Libo dijo que la señal llegaria y ella sabe lo que dice, debes confiar un poco mas

-confiar? Es cerca de medianoche y yo sigo aqui.

-quiza no sea esta noche.

-...-Candy miro a Malhia con fastidio- sera esta noche...

-yo ire contigo

-no Malhia ire yo sola tu quedate a proteger a mis hijos no dejes que nada ni nadie se acerque a ellos

-ire contigo Candy ...no pensaras llevarte a Daniel verdad?...- Candy la miro extrañada, era cierto que no lo llevaria con ella, pero en todo caso como podria ella ver alguna señal, a pesar de todo aun no aprendia a interpretar los sucesos a su alrededor. – Patty y la abuela se quedaran encerradas en la casa, de hecho hemos contruido la cocina como el lugar mas seguro y protegido de la casa, el cofre traia algo mas que el _veve_ y nos ha mostrado como crear un fuerte hechizo para protegernos... no me veas asi Candy, al parecer el Capitan Simons no era un pirata sino un capitan de barco que trasladaba esclavos desde Africa, solo que nunca le intereso aprovecharse de ellos, por el contrario aprendio sus costumbres y hasta aprendio sus hechizos, una mujer que venia en ese barco se enamoro de el y al parecer el de ella porlo que la compro para hacer una vida marital con ella, lo que el no sabia es que otro hombre estaba enamorado de ella tambien y no era un hombre bueno y gentil como los otros por el contrario era un hombre malo y rencoroso, muy sabio en las artes de la magia negra, y quien crees que compro ese esclavo?...si estas en lo cierto la prestigiosa familia Andley, el les ofrecio ayudarlos con sus hechizos para que sus plantaciones fueran las mejores y de alguna manera el veve que llevaste a Haiti llego a sus manos y a partir de entonces las cosas cambiaron, ellos dejaron de ser la familia dueña del pueblo para pasar a ser lo que eran ahora, gente fria extravagante y de actitud sospechosa pero sobre todo eternamente jovenes...un buen dia el esclavo Eugene encotro al Capitan Simons con su mujer, su furia fue tan grande al vera a la mujer feliz y embarazada de otro hombre , que esa misma noche desaparecio, el capitan Simons la busco por todas partes sin exito, al dia siguiente encontro en la falda de la colina los restos de lo que parecia podia ser un rito vudu, habia incluso sangre... y los restos dela ropa de su mujer, nunca encontro el cuerpo, pero desde entonces se prometio destruir a todos esos demonios...

-como sabes todo eso? 

-el cofre tenia un falso fondo y tras el su vitacora...

-Candy el capitan Simons viene para aca, esta llegando – Daniel habia entrado corriendo desde la cocina donde habia estado comiendo galletas ymirando por la ventana.

-suficiente señal...? –pregunto Malhia sarcastica

-en donde esta?

-esta en la cienega, Katherin me ha dicho que no han podido llegar hasta aqui, pero que estan listos...

-ire a la cienega.

-toma el bolso y salgamos de aqui – Malhia no le preguntaba, le ordenaba miesntras iba hasta la cocina para alertar a Patty y Marhta – escuchenme bien, no importa loq ue oigan o lo que veasn no abrab esta puerta hasta que la luz del dia llegue.

-esta bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado – la voz llorosa de Patty, conmovio a su madre que la abraso brevemente.

-cuiden a mis niños porfavor.

-con nuestra vida – contesto Patty sin demoras.

En cuanto Malhia abrio la puerta, Daniel asomo la cabeza, a lo lejos vio una luz fluorecente entre la vegetacion.

-el capitan Simons!...- sin decir mas salto al jardin y salio corriendo

-Daniel! Ven a qui – Malhia salio correindo tras el y Candy unos paso atras.

Corrieron atravesando el jardin la obscuridad no dejaba apreciar nada al rededor, al llegar a la vegetacion vieron la figura de un hombre acercarse a Daniel y llevarlo consigo velozmente, se movian demasiado rapido era como si flotaran...como si volaran.

-Candy...Candy

la voz de Daniel se perdio en la distancia junto a su imagen, Candy sentia que ya habia vivido eso antes, perdiendoa su hijo enla cienega, sinembargo esta vez habia desaparecido entre los matorrales y los arboles, Malhia corria a su par auqnue ya no no tenian rumbo, entre los arboles vieron las mismas luces fluorecentes de antes se movian delante de ellas, conforme se acercaban podian decifrar los cuerpos pequeños uliminados por una luz espectral y al frente de todos ellos, una figura mas adulta.

-es el capitan Simons...

- y los cerditos..

-pero Daniel no esta con ellos.

-no a el se lo llevo ese mounstro...pero llegaremos a el

-espero que no le hagan nada, vamos date prisa

-...no se lo haran, no lo quiere a el, me quiere a mi, Dan es solo la carnada.

Habian corrido por un trecho largo, aunque la figura obscura que llevaba a Daniel habia desaparecido por otro lado, Candy y Malhia se mantenian corriendo tras los espectros del capitan Simons y los cerditos, esa era su señal y sus unicos aliados.

Habian llegado hasta la colina que llevaba a la mansion Grandchester, los espectros se desaparecieron por un momento, hasta que Malhia encontro la entrada a una cueva, en a entrada Candy se detuvo para cubrir sus pies y los de Malhia del barro que les habia proveido mambo Libo, entraron mas despacio pues no veian nada, siembrago la luz espectral del Capitan Simons les mostro las virtrinas en las que se encontraban las lamparas, Malhia tomo una y siguio el camino que el grupo delante de ella les mostraba, subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a un gran galeron, se quedaron tras una cortina que le dejaba ver sin ser vistas, en el piso habia un gran circulo con velas y trazos no vistos antes, velas de colores alrededor y en el centro resaltaban los trazos del _veve_ que habian encotrado en el cofre, de alguna manera habian conservado los trazos, Malhia se sorprendio al descubrir al fondo una gran jaula con los niños dentro, llamo la atencion de Candy para mostarle su descubrimiento, pero esta estaba atenta a la aparicion de 5 personajes cubiertos de pies a cabeza con una tunica negra.

-son ellos.

-si pero falta uno, el peor de ellos que es el que invocara los espiritus y a _baka_

_-_a quien?

-a_ baka, _el ser obscuro que toma a los sacrificados, a cambio de vida nueva, estos ritos necesitan de un bokor.

-por eso fueron a Haiti?

-no, el bokor debe ser de la misma familia, no esta permitido ningun extraño en estas ceremonias, son demasiado importantes.

Los cinco personajes tomaron su posicion, mientras el sonido de unos tambores comenzaban a sonar, una voz invocaba frases indecifrables , mientras los tambores iban aumentando su su volumen y rapides, la frases que sobresalian coemnzaron a ser palabras cocnocidas para Candy

_-cochon vin isit la...cochon tout otou….vin rele m' –_tras cada frase el sonido de los tambores aumentaban sus ritmos.

_-van soti nan nò a, sid, lès, lwès louvri pòt yo nan papòt la porsele yo._

_-cochon vin isit la...cochon tout otou….vin rele m' –_tras cada frase el sonido de los tambores aumentaban sus ritmos.

_-van soti nan nò a, sid, lès, lwès louvri pòt yo nan papòt la porsele yo._

Su cuerpo comenzo a experimentar las mismad sensaciones del dia anterior, el calor invadia su cuerpo poco a poco.

-mira Candy , los niños estan saliendo de la jaula, pero en cuatro patas, como si fueran animales, que les pasa?...- Malhia volteo a mirar a la rubia pero no la vio gatear rumbo al circulo, se movio rapidamente y alcanzo a sujetarla del pie para jalarla tras las cortinas.

-que te sucede Candy ¿?

La rubia la miraba luchando por controlarse, llevo sus manos hasta sus oidos y trato de no escuchar lo que oia, pensaba en Lou y en Daniel, para no poner atencion a los tambores y sobre todo a la voz que la hipnotizaba.

Malhia no perdia detalle a lo que sucedia en la ceremonia, a pesar de tener a Candy afianzada con una mano, todos los niños habian salido de la jaula y se arrastraban en el centro del circulo, buscaba a Daniel, pero no le veia en el circulo, los cinco personajes se colocaron al rededor junto las velas, a la luz de la nueva vida que se les daria, sacaron las capuchas que cubrian sus cabezas para dejarlas al descubierto, fue entonces que por primera vez Malhia podia atestiguar las practicas de magia de esos cinco seres, La señora Elroy, Eliza, Neal, Archie y William, su corazon papliptaba casi tan rapido como los tambores...todas los rumores, los mitos, sus temores se veian ahi materializados al ver a esos cinco seres, entregando el alma de seres inocentes a cambio de vida, de codicia... del otro lado del galeron una figura alta y delagada caminaba lentamente de la mano de una pequeña sombra.

-Candy ahi esta Daniel, viene con alguien mas.

La rubia seguia luchando contra si misma para lograr un autoccontrol y hacer su parte, ahora entendia que la noche anterior no habiua sido la bebida que le habian dado lo que la habia inducido a actuar asi, era el lazo que se habai creado entre ese deminio y ella el dia que se entrgo a el lo que la hacia perder su volunytad ante su orden, recordo las palabras de la mambo al momento de despedirse "_no olvides los ojos que acabas de mirar por que sabras que cuando los mires nuevamente sera para acabar con el, no dejes que te domine nunca mas o estaras perdida, los lazos que se han creado entre ustedes dos te puede arrastras a su trampa y a una eternidad obscura y miserable como la que ellos tienen." _Saco fuerzas de su interior de su amor por Daniel que la necesitaba y se puso de pie frente a ellos, vio a la familia Andley en trance mientras elevaban sus manos al cielo, al frente del circulo como la noche anterior su _bokor_ daba la vienbenida a _baka _entregandole el alma de los niños en el circulo, de la mano tenia a Daniel que lucia serio y con una expresion indecifrable en su rostro, sin esperar un momento mas, Candy comorendio que esos eran los minutos de vulnerabilidad de los que la mambo le habia hablado asi que salio de su escondite con la daga en la mano y el tarro con el unguento en la otra, mojo la daga una vez y la undio hasta el fondo en el corazon de Elroy, la escucho chillar y retorcerse, mientras la rubia corria hasta Eliza y repetia la maniobra, Neal fue el siguiente, para seguir por ultimo con Archie y William, al final llego hasta el bokor, mojando una vez mas la daba en el unguento para llevarla hasta el corazon del hombre que la habia hecho estremecer, soñar y sentir mujer como nunca antes, movio la daga de un lado a otro dentro de el hasta que vio sus ojos azules abrirse de par en par mirandola como nunca antes, en ese rosto en sa mirada vio al mismo hombre que la torturo en el sotano y la martirizo en sus sueños, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas mientras le arrebataba a su pequeño de la mano, el circulo se habia roto dejando a los niños fuera del hechizo desconsertados y asustados de pie sin saber que hacer o a donde acudir, Candy no veia a Malhia por ningun lado, la mujer se habia quedado pasmada ante la escena sin poder moverse hasta que escucho los gritos de Candy llamandola con desespero.

-Malhia saca a los niños de aqui, llevalos por el pasadiso que encontramos, el capitan Simons te mostrara el camino a la salida.

-si Candy ... – aun entumecida, Malhia se acerco a la rubia para organizar a los niños y hacer que la siguieran, su pie derecho choco contra algo que al descubrir la paralizo de inmediato llenandola de espasmos y electricidad, en el suelo junto a ella, se encontraba el cuerpo momificado de William Andley, aque hombre que alguna vez la habia pretendido y le habia robado el corazon, ahora entendia que no era el quien le habia hecho todo ese daño en su vida, el no habia sido nada mas que un seguidor, Terruce Grandchester era el verdadero demonio que la habia acechado y acorralado, ahora entendia que William la pretendia de verdad y sus visitas fuera de su casa no eran para amenazarla sino para la protegerla, su viaje a Africa habia sido para buscar un bokor que hiciera la ceremonia para darles vida antes que se extinguieran y por eso Terry no habia rejuvenecido con ellos, por que estaban disgustados! Terry habia envejecido y viajo a "Londres" para volver joven como ahora lo veia...Richard y Terruce Granchester eran una sola persona, por eso nunca estaban en casa al mismo tiempo, por eso la alegata de haber cortado relacion con su "padre", por que no podia haber dos...pero a pesar de todo veia que ese insaciable y despiadado vampiro, tambien era apasionado y leal, por eso habia seguido a Candy...se habia enamorado de ella verdaderamente y al aparecer Susana , la diversio del momento, habia llegado para estorbar sus planes, por eso la desaparecio del camino...

-que haces ahi Malhia ...saca a los niños, esto no ha terminado aqui, baka no se quedra sin su pago, quieres ser su obsequio?

Malhia salia de su trance para movilizar a los niños y sacarlos de ahi por donde ellas habian llegado, una vez en la intemperie, el capitan Simons y los cerditos los guiarian a un lugar a salvo.

En el interior de la mansion Granchester, candy buscaba la salida, no sin antes incendiar las cortinas del galeron con Las velas, de la mano de su hijo, encontro una pared falsa que la trslado al estudio donde alguna vez habia estado con terry, tras ella el incendio parecia incrementarse aliemntandose de cortinas, libros, cuadros y todo lo que encontrara en su camino, una vez fuera de la mansion corrio colina abajo con Daniel de la mano.

Camino por el pueblo y por la estrecha carretera que llegaba hasta su casa, ni Daniel ni ella habian pronunciado palabra, estaban aun en shock para entender que sucedia, al llegar a su casa Candy se sento en las escaleras del porche con Daniel en su regazo abrasado a ella, a lo lejos en la cima de la colina podian ver las llamas que salian de la mansion, su pesadilla estaba terminada, habia acabado con los Andley y con el hombre que la habia hecho soñar...

_un mes mas tarde..._

-anda Daniel lleva esta bolsa al auto.

El pequeño tomo una bolsa de juguetes y las llevo hasta la perte trasera del auto, mientras con la otra mano jugaba con un soldadito de madera.

-no ha mencionado nada de lo sucedido en este mes?

-ni una palabra, es como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, ni una palabra del capitan, ni de los cerditos ni Katherin ni ...nada

-quiza asi es como deba de ser, despues de todo los cerditos y el capitan pudieron vengarse de sus verdugos y ellos se han ido a una mejor diemension.

-asi parece, la que no descanzara mas es la pobre madre de Susana que no puede darse por vencida y sigue buscando a su hija.

-sigue en el pueblo?

-creo que se fue hace un par de dias, pero aseguro que volveria.

-y Susana?

-no se ha sabido nada de ella, parece ser que se la trago la tierra.

-pues espero que a ti no te trague y recuerdes que aqui dejas amigos que te estaremos esperando si decides volver.

-gracias Malhia, yo tambien las extrañare, pero lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme de este pueblo y olvidarme de lo que paso aqui, mi tia Pony y mi prima Maria me esperan de vuelta en Chicago seran buena compañia para los chicos.

-y tus cosas.

-las dejare aqui, se venderan como parte de la casa, solo me llevo lo puesto y a mis hijos, empezare de cero, no quiero llevarme nada, incluso mi auto lo reporte como robado y el seguro ya me lo pago.

-tal vez iremos a visitarte.

-me encantaria que lo hicieran, yo sinceramente no creo regresar aqui – Patty se unia a ellas junto a la abuela Martha

-nos haras falta y los pequeños tambien

las tres mujeres se abrazaron y lloraron para despues ver partir a Candy y sus pequeños, el auto se desaparecio en el camino, Candy se sentia aliviada de dejar ese lugar atras junto a los recurdos, el miedo y la experiencia que un hombre apasionado y mas halla de lo natural le habia hecho vivir, agito la cabeza para desahecrse del pensamiento, el unico hombre en el que debia pensar era Andrew, el padre de sus hijos y el hombre de su vida.

El camino hasta Chicago fue largo y agotador para los tres, pero cuando vio el rostro de su tia y su prima el cansancio se desvanecio, al fin podia sentirse en casa, a salvo.

-Candy bienvenida a casa – el rostro regordete de su tia le sonreia mientras se acercaba a rodearla con sus brazos.

-Tia Pony te extrañe tanto.

-Candy! Daniel!

Candy se lanzo a los brazos de su prima llorando de alegria y alivio, se aferro fuertemente a ella, como si se aferrara a su pasado a su vida antes de Crestview.

-ya estas en casa asi que limpia esa lagrimas y deja que este muñequito venga conmigo – llego hasta Daniel para levantarlo en sus brazos y dar vueltas con el por el aire.

-sera mejor que entremos deben estar agotados.

-si el viaje fue muy largo y La pobre Lou no se ha movido de este odioso asiento.

Una vez dentro en casa se instalaron y cenaron para despues preparse y descansar toda la noche, la rubia tomo un largo baño para quitarse los ultimos vestigios de su aventura, habia estado en la tina hasta que el agua estaba fria como la noche de chicago, salio del baño y fue hasta su habitacion, se pueso su pijama y se restiro en la cama, la espalda le agradecia al fin recostarse, sus musculos se relajaban mientras clavaba la vista en el techo, tratando de recontruir su vida en un solo pensamiento, el aire comezo a llenarse de un olor dulzon y familiar, cerro los ojos y aspiro profundo, el aroma de unas rosas llenaron sus pulmones, abrio los ojos de un solo golpe y se tenso...no! seguramente Maria habia puesto flores en su habitacion y no les habia prestado atencion cuando entro, aun que no las lacanzaba a visualizar, tenia una tenue luz proveniente de la lampara que tenia enchufada en la pared a un lado de su cama, cerro los ojos nuevamente y se nego a pensar en nada, hasta que un movimiento sutil en su cama la obligo a abrir los ojos nuevamente, reuso hacerse ideas y se rodo de lado...para encontrarse de frente a ella... a tan solo unos centimetros... los ojos mas azules y brillantes que habia visto, las lineas finas de ese rostro la paralizaron, quizo gritar pero ni un sonido salio de su boca... el la miro con una sonrisa que se pinto en sus labios.

-hola lindo _cochon_...te dije que jamas te desharias de mi, que si huias te encontraria y donde te metieras ahi estaria

Candy cerro los ojos, gruesas lagrimas cayeron por su mejillas, no podia creer que nada de lo vivido hubiera terminado.

-nada de lo que hagas te apartara de mi, eres el nuevo eslavon del circulo...bienvenida a la familia...

Fin...

Antes que nada dejenme decirles que se me cae la cara de verguenza por haberlas hecho esperar todos estos dias, la vida de repente te pone el pie y justo cuando ya estaba por terminar, PAZ! Que me manda al suelo...he tenido muchos contratiempos en el trabajo que me hicieron retrasar mi escritura y por si fuera poco se llevo mi inspiracion, me costo mucho trabajo escribir este capitulo final, siento que les quede a deber un poco, queria entregarles un final mucho mas misterioso, tragico e intrigoso, pero no podia seguir haciendolas esperar y la calma aun no me llega, por el congtrario se me juntaron muchos otros contratiempos y queria complacerlas con una continuacion pronta.

Por su paciencia, su apoyo y sus hermosas palabras les agradezco con la mano en el corazon, cada uno de sus review han mitigado los reveses del diario vivir y han llenado mi corazon de un calido regocijo. GRACIAS por darme una oportunidad a mi y a Años Añejos, a todas ustedes que han pasado silenciosamente han marcado la diferencia con sus visitas, Dios les compense todo la alegria que me han dado al compartir conmigo estos meses.

Un poco temprano pero les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo, que el que viene sea mejor que los demas... sean felices.

Yo tengo planeado regresar, pero hasta que la calma llegue y me de la oportunidad de ofrecerles una continuidad constante, tengo en marcha 3 historias ( todas rosas, lo prometo esto del ramo de horro y misterio fue debut y despedida ) asi que amenazo con volver, lo que no prometo es cuando...pero mientras eso sucede les dejo mi cariño y mi gratitud por acompañarme.

Su amiga Liz.

Page 33 of 33


	14. Chapter 14

Chicas hermosas, habia decidido terminar esta historia de la manera que lo hice, pero en mi premura de entregarles el final, creo que cree mas confucion y no tenia planeado hacer epilogo o continuacion, pero creo que no las puedo dejar asi, me han regalado su compañia y a pesar de que aparentemente las espante mas de lo que yo suponia me acompañaron hasta el final, por lo que intentare redondear los picos que deje volando, cuando comence a escribir este epilogo, tenia toda la intencion de hacerlo pesadamente espelusnante, pero sobre el camino decidi pintarlo un poco de rosa, asi que no se preocupen no tendran pesadillas ni tendran que prender la luz o soltar un grito por que alguien les hable sin aviso...aunque sigue la linea de lo sobrenatural y la intriga.

Una vez mas gracias por sus reviews y por su tiempo, les agradezco.

**Epilogo.**

**Candy y Terry **

**Un Amor Añejo.**

Con los ojos cerrados y las lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas Candy recibio la mañana, no se habia atrevido a abrirlos despues de mirar el perfecto rostro de Terry, no podia ser cierto que la pesadilla volviera con toda su fuerza, la luz del sol por la ventana le dio la clara señal que el dia siguiente habia llegado, con lentitud abrio los ojos y dio una mirada a su alrededor, todo estaba en orden parecia que solo habia sido una pesadilla, con lentitud movio su cuerpo adolorido por pasar toda la noche en la misma posicion, estaba entumida y al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Con movimientos lentos se puso de pie y fue directo a la habitacion de los niños, todos estaba en orden, ambos dormian tranquilamente, se acerco a Daniel, parecia un angel en reposo, le preocupaba el hecho que su mente hubiera bloqueado los hechos en Crestview, no sabia si eso repercutiria en su salud mental mas adelante, la pequeña Lou no habia sido tan expuesta como Dan.

Volvieron a su mente las escenas en la mansion Granchester mientras salia del galeron de ritos dejando a los Andley y a Terry en el suelo mientras los años vividos les llegaban de golpe, salio de ahi tan deprisa que no atestiguo que sus cuerpos fueran consumidos por las llamas...pero no era posible...ella misma los habia visto momificados en el suelo sin vida y con las llamaradas detras de ellos...se consumia en sus recuerdos tratando de encontrar una clave que la guiara a entender el por que de la vision de la noche anterior.

Aferraba las manos al borde de los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama de Daniel, mientras apretaba los ojos tratando de encontrar un movimiento inadvertido en sus recuerdos, gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, estaba al borde de un colapso, la presion de una mano sobre su hombro la hizo cortar su respiracion y congelar sus movimientos, el frio que recorrio todo su cuerpo la hizo derribar la ultima resistencia de su cuerpo callendo sobre sus rodillas.

-que te sucede Candy – la voz susurrante de su prima la trajo a la vida, cuando ya se habia dado por vencida.

-Maria me asustaste.

-no! tu me estas asustando, mira como estas, - Maria recorrio con la mirada el cuerpo de la rubia – ven vamos afuera, es muy temprano para que levantes a los niños, el viaje fue largo y cansado.

Sin decir nada Candy se dejo guiar por Maria hasta la habitacion de esta ultima, la sento y la cama y la hizo mirarla a los ojos.

-estamos solas Candy, asi que ahora si me vas a decir que sucede contigo? Desde que te vi llegar ayer se que algo pasa contigo, estas distinta tu mirada ...esta vacia y mirate ahora al borde de un shock nervioso y con esas lagrimotas – Maria estiro su mano para limpiar las mejillas de la rubia.

-...- Candy se debatia entre contarle a su prima y no, ella era una mujer muy religiosa al igual que su tia, seguramente no le creeria ni media palabra y la tacharia de demente, porlo que bajo la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza – nada...

-Candy! ... eres mi prima, mi hermana y te quiero, dime que te sucede – Maria trataba de convencer a Candy, aunque conocia a esa rubia desde pequeña y sabia lo testaruda que podia ser, siempre terminaba perdiendo la paciencia con ella. – quiero ayudarte...dime que sucede? Es Daniel?... extrañas a Andy?

-no pasa nada, ha de ser...el cambio de clima, el regresar aqui...donde me despedi de Andy...-el combulcionado llanto volvio a la rubia...Maria la tomo en sus brazos tratandola de tranquilizar.

-eso es lo que te quita el sueño?, apenas pasan de las cinco y tu ya estas de pie?...eso no es normal en ti...pero si te lo quieres guardar esta bien, no voy a insistir, pero cuando estes lista para hablar yo estare esperandote. – tomo sus manos entre las suyas y le regalo una sonrisa de comprencion.

-gracias. – Candy se acerco a su prima y se dejo abrazar por ella, mientras se acurrucaban bajo las sabanas, Maria era algunos años mayor, una mujer seria y cabal que habia decidido no casarse y entregar su vida a actos de beneficencia, ya habia hecho varios viajes de misionera por el mundo, la admiraba y la queria como si fuera su madre, su hermana, era muy importante para ella, y entre sus brazos se sentia protegida y relajada, logro cerrar sus ojos y dormir lo que no habia hecho por toda la noche.

Casi a medio dia, la rubia abrio los ojos, desconociendo el lugar, se sento alterada recordando la voz que habia escuchado la noche anterior _"nada de lo que hagas te apartara de mi, eres el nuevo eslavon del circulo...bienvenida a la familia...". _se levanto de un brinco de la cama y salio de la habiatacion, un ruido en la parte inferior la puso en alerta, bajo cautelosa dejandose guiar por el ruido hasta llegar al quicio de la puerta que se abria al sotano, sentia su corazon palpitar, mientras su respiracion se entrecortaba por la exitacion que sufria su cuerpo.

El estruendo de cajas callendo y un grito ahogado la hicieron sobresaltarse brincando hacia atras, sinembrago su mente le gritaba adentrarse ahi y descubrir sus enigmas, ese sentido de premonicion que habia nacido en ella le gritaban que bajara las escaleras.

A pasos cortos y acompasados bajo uno a uno los pedaños que la adentraban al sotano, un foco algo opaco le daba suficiente luz para identificar algunos muebles viejos y un monton de cajas de carton, detras de una pila una sombra se movio provocando un grito en Candy y otro en la persona que estaba detras.

-Candy me quieres matar de un susto?

-lo siento Maria, no esperaba encontrarte aqui.

-y entonces que esperabas encontrar?

-no lo se...por cierto a donde estan los chicos?

-la tia Pony se los llevo a una reunion que tiene en la iglesia estan organizando una Kermes, asi que habra otros niños en la reunion, a Daniel le caera bien convivir con otros niños de su edad y Lou vera otros rostros a demas del tuyo...ademas creimos que lo mejor era que descansaras, te veias agotada y mira tenia razon ya pasa de meio dia.

-si estaba agotada... y que haces aqui?

-organizando y clasificando lo que donaremos a la iglesia y de lo que definitivamente queremos deshacernos...vamos a arreglar el sotano para hacerlo un salon de clases, la tia quiere dar clases de regularizacion, ya sabes como le gustan los niños.

-veo que tienen todo organizado...- la rubia se acerco a su prima con una sonrisa en los labios.

-ya nos conoces, siempre buscamos como ocupar nuestro tiempo... por cierto Candy encontre una caja con cosas de... – Maria se detuvo y miro a la rubia que distraida mirando el contenido de las cajas no se dio cuenta de la inspeccion que hacia Maria.

-con cosas de quien?

-...de Andy...quieres que las desheche?

-...-guardo silencio mientras seguia con la mirada clavada en las cajas inspeccionandolas – les dare un vistazo y despues las tirare.

-quieres que te ayude?

-...-Candy sonrio para ella disfrutando de la calida sensacion que le provocaba la proteccion que siempre le daba Maria – por supuesto.

Cada una de las mujeres tomo una pequeña caja, etiquetada con el nombre de Andrew en la tapa de esta.

-estos papeles son de la oficina de Andy, crees que aun sean de utilidad...

-dejame ver...- Candy tomo algunos papeles dejando los que Maria tenia en sus manos – ves alguna fecha?

-...mmmm, solo habla de una plantacion de algodon en el sur del pais, al parecer era un contrato nuevo del buffete de Andrew, aqui hay una fecha...es de dos dias antes del accidente... adonde iba Andy el dia del accidente?

-a Nueva York, tenia una reunion de emergencia con un nuevo cliente...

-pues yo creo que se trataba de esta gente...- Maria paso algunas hojas del expediente que sostenia en sus manos. - al parecer es una plantacion de algodon, pero la oficina central esta en Nueva York, " Andley & Granchester, Co " tal vez deberiamos poner en el correo todos estos papeles, ha pasado un tiempo pero puede ser de utilidad y si no puden almenos archivarlos o desecharlos, no crees?

Candy habia dejado de respirar al momento de escuchar el nombre de la compañia que habia requerido que su esposo viajara urgentemente a Nueva York el mismo en el que habia perdido la vida, no habia sido una casualidad, la palides de su rostro y el temblor de sus manos la delataron ante Maria que enseguida tomo su mano.

-estas bien?

-no creo que sea muy buena idea que siga leyendo estos papeles...haz lo que quieras con ellos...yo voy a subir a cambiarme de ropa y a preparar la comida para cuando los niños regresen. – la rubia se puso de pie y salio casi corriendo del sotano con lagrimas de rabia e impotencia.

-lo siento Candy, yo me hare cargo de esto... – Maria ya no pudo terminar su disculpa al ver a la rubia correr fuera del sotano, con temblor en el cuerpo y un mar en sus ojos.

La rubia subio hasta su habitacion donde se deshaogo, tumbandose en la cama llorando como una chiquilla, el temblor de su cuerpo no la dejaba controlarse, sintio una mano jalar su hombro para levantarla y abrazarla con todas u fuerza.

-lo siento mucho pequeña, no pense que aun te doliera tanto la partida de Andy...

el convulcionado llanto de la rubia no la dejaba hablar, su mente estaba perdida en la realidad que acababa de descubrir, esos demonios habian matado a su esposo, para asi atraerla a ella hasta su nido, y despues de la visita de la noche anterior, entendia la amenaza de Terry, no importaba donde se escondiera de igual forma ellos la controlaban, lo que ahora la asaltaba era la pregunta "por que ella?"

-tranquilizate, ponerte asi no te hara ningun bien, ya estas muy delgada y ojerosa, tienes que superar lo pasado, tus hijos te necesitan...Daniel lo va a resentir

la mirada de Candy busco la de Maria casi como acto reflejo, controlando su llanto le solto su preocupacion.

-haz notado algo en el?, te ha dicho algo?

-aun no pero puede afectarle...en la vida hay sucesos que aunque son dificiles de superar hay que poner todo de nuestra parte para entenderlos y fluir con la vida, estoy seguro que Andy no quiere que te estanques en este desespero...

-no entiendes Maria, yo no estoy asi por Andy...ojala fuera por eso – las lagrimas comenzaron a salir como torrentes.

-entonces que te pasa!– la voz de Maria habia aumentado unos decibeles, adoraba a su prima, pero su testarudez la enloquecia. – que te esta consumiendo de esa manera?

-no es facil de explicar...

-intentalo

-no lo creeras, es algo demasiado ...increible..

-vamos Candy, pruebame...y cuentame, dime que te sucede.

-todo comenzo el dia que llegue a Cresview, llegue a la casa desempaque lo poco que yo traia en la camioneta y decidi que tomariamos la comida en la cafeteria del pueblo, asi que me dirigi hasta ahi, la dueña de la cafeteria resulto ser una chica de mi edad muy amable, pero con creencias muy extrañas y diferentes a las mias, me comenzo a hablar de amuletos y protecciones yo por su puesto lo tome a la ligera y lo escuche como algo gracioso que cuenta la gente, ella me llevo a conocer a la familia adinerada del pueblo, gente estrafalaria y poco amigable, a excepcion de uno de sus integrantes...- Candy contaba la historia de su aventura en Crestview mientras Maria la escuchaba atenta, no perdia ningun detalle, no tenia ninguna expresion en su cara, Candy no podia atinar si su prima creia una palabra de lo que escuchaba o si solamente la dejaba hablar...- y decidi volver a casa con ustedes, por eso me preocupa Daniel y no puedo mantenerme tranquila.

-Candy entiendes que todo lo que me cuentas es inverosimil...

-te adverti que no crerias una palabra...

-si lo hiciste y tenias razon...bueno en realidad no es que no te crea, pero es muy dificil imaginar un grupo de personas viviendo por decadas por el simple poder de una tabla..o de unos trazos.

-no es eso lo que les da poder sino lo que invocan con el, entiendes que ellos han hecho un trato con un ser de la obscurridad y del mal? Por eso no murieron, por eso baka los regreso a la vida, por que el trato estaba hecho, ellos ofrendaron a los niños, estaban en el circulo y cuando llegue a ellos quiza fue muy tarde...

-pero tu los viste momificarse cierto?

-los vi con todos sus años, pero no se si estaban muertos, sus cuerpos ya no tenian sangre...eso es...ellos no podian morir por que ya estan muertos, nadie vive tantos años, no es la naturaleza humana...lo inmortal es su alma, no sus cuerpos, entiendes Maria. – la histeria de Candy austo a Maria que veia a su prima pequeña enloquecer frente a sus ojos, hablaba de muertos, hombres descarnados y ritos, habia perdido la cordura y lo que mas le preocupaba era ver a los pequeños tan cerca de ella, viviendo todas esas fantasias. – nunca los vi morir, por que esos eran solo sus trajes, sus almas ya habian abandonado el cuerpo y solo esperaban por baka, para que les diera sus nuevos trajes...rejuvenecidos, pero los niños lograron salir...no entiendo?

-Candy lo mejor sera que te calmes y trates de razonar lo que estas diciendo, nada tiene sentido cariño, iremos a ver un doctor toda esta situacion te ha trastornado un poco y tambien llevaremos a Daniel.

-Maria no me trates como si estubiera loca por que no lo estoy, se de lo que estoy hablando y la prueba de todo esto esta en los papeles que mostraste en el sotano, el contrato que Andrew firmo con esos bastardos.

-Candy estas alucinando, que tiene que ver Andy en esto, cariño Andy murio y tienes que aceptarlo.

-Maria no me trates como a una demente por favor, no me hagas arrepentirme de confiar en ti – la mirada de la rubia estaba cargada de frustracion - no me creas si no lo deseas pero no puedes tachar de mentira lo que yo vivi, yo lo vi lo toque y ese contrato que esta en el sotano con los papeles de Andrew, muestran que esos demonios sabian de mi, ellos mataron a mi esposo, la gente con la que iba a encontrarse es la misma de la que te estoy hablando, la familia Andley y su socio Terruce Granchester – de solo mencionar su nombre sintio un escalofrio tras una corriente de aire recorrer la habitacion.

-esta bien Candy te creo, que se supone que tenemos que hacer?

-no lo se, si supiera ya lo habria hecho, pense que las cosas se habian solucionado, que los habia matado y que me dejarian en paz, pero ese rufian me adviritio que jamas me dejaria, que no importaba a donde huyera o lo que hiciera, que el jamas me dejaria y anoche vino a recordarmelo.

-quiza lo soñaste.

-...- el reproche en la mirada de Maria la reto, - senti su aliento sobre mi, vi sus ojos como te estoy mirando ahora mismo, sus dedos sobre mi barbilla, no lo soñe, era el ...

-no se como ayudarte...sino es a mi manera y esa es olvidando el pasado, dejandolo atras el olvido es lo unico que se lleva las cosas y la gente, te ayudare a olvidar a empezar de nuevo, cada dia lucharemos por dejar atras los dias de Crestview, cortemos todos los lazos de ese lugar, no hablemos mas de ese lugar y por un tiempo dormiras conmigo, mientras Daniel no toque el tema lo dejaremos tranquilo...

-...- Candy miro a su prima mientras se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, despues de todo ella tenia razon, el olvido era una forma de matar a alguien si!...los desapareceria con el olvido.

Los niños llegaron un poco despues de la conversacion de Candy con su prima, a pesar de que ya se habia calmado aun estaba alterada asi que Maria no dejo que la vieran asi, la mando a relajarse y arreglarse un poco para salir a comer mientras ella entretendria a Daniel y la tia Pony.

-Joseph me dejo jugar con su avion, yo quiero uno igual.

-Joseph? – Maria miro a la tia Pony, despues de escuchar la historia de Candy decidio prestarle mas atencion al pequeño, aun no decidia si creeria algo asi o no pero Daniel era demasiado importante para ella, como para ignorar algo asi.

-Joe, el chico de Natalie.

-ho si lo olvide – atrayendo al pequeña hata ella, lo miro a los ojos y decidio indagar un poco – y dime Dan, hiciste algun amiguito en donde estuvieron.

-el pequeño solo movio la cabeza negativamente mientras bajaba la mirada – Mario tomo su barbilla y lo obligo a mirarla – y te gustaba vivir ahi?

-no, - tomo la cadena que pendia del cuello de Maria para jugar con ella – no quiero volver ahi.

-pero por que? Es un lugar lindo no?

-no se, no me gusta – el pequeño miro a Maria por primera vez a los ojos, su carita seria se transformo en una sonrisa mientras se lanzaba al cuello de Maria para abrazarla – yo me quiero quedar aqui contigo, tu me gustas y te quiero mucho.

-yo tambien te quiero pequeño travieso y a Lou tambien- Maria se puso de pie tomandolo en brazos.

-si yo tambien quiero a Lou...y a la tia Pony.

-y a mama.

-...- Daniel ya no contesto, solo miro a Maria con su carita mas seria, la mujer lo ataco con cosquillas en sus costillas para verlo sonreir nuevamente.

-a mama tambien – el pequeño no contesto solo soltaba carcajadas por las cosquillas que Maria le probocaba – dilo o no te dejare.

-si...a ella tambien...

al fin Candy bajo con el rostro mas relajado y una sonrisa apenas marcada, fueron a comer al restaurante favorito de Andrew, trataba de seguir el consejo de Maria y olvidar el pasado concentrandose en su futuro, al volver baño a los pequeños y los metio a la cama temprano, habian jugado en la tina por un rato asi que apenas cayeron en la cama ambos se durmieron sin problema alguno, Daniel no mostraba ningun trauma o resentimiento de lo ocurrido, sonreia y jugaba como siempre, lo unico que habia quedado en el olvido eran sus amiguitos invisibles, no habia mas platicas para si mismo, ni nombre de niños que no fueran reales, mientras lo veia dormir, sintio un dolor en el pecho al haberlo puesto en peligro.

-perdoname Dan, no quise arriesgarte, si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que estas bien... – susurraba al pequeño mientras tomaba su manita y lo veia dormir placidamente - como saberlo pequeño mio...

el ruido seco detras suyo hizo brincar a la rubia. Voltio su mirada y encontro el origen del ruido, el portaratrato de Andrew se habia caido de la comoda hasta el suelo, lo tomo en su manos y lo acaricio como si pudiera sentir su piela traves de la mica, un aire calido baño el cuerpo de la rubia, sintiendo una sueve caricia en su mejilla.

-Andy!... - la rubia cerro sus ojos para sentir el aroma que habia envuelto la habitacion, - estas aqui, estas cuidando a nuestros hijos...

se sento en la alfombra entre la cama de Daniel y la cuna de Lou, Maria entro unas horas despues para buscarla, pero no pudo despertarla estaba recostada junto a Daniel mientras este la abrazaba, la tapo con una cobija extra y los dejo descansar, esa noche le conto a Pony lo que Candy le habia confesado, ambas decidieron ayudarla a salir de su trastorno mental por la muerte de su esposo, se ocuparaian de ella, por lo pronto trabajaron en el sotano sacando de ahi todo lo que hubiera sido de Andrew.

A la mañana siguiente despues de una noche tranquila y descansada, Candy se levanto a la par de sus chiquillos para bajar con ellos hasta la cocina para hacerles de desayunar y a sus benefactoras tambien.

-yo no quiero ir al colegio.

-pues de igual forma iras, ya veras que te gustara.

-yo quiero quedarme aqui.

-no Dan, iras al colegio y te divertiras mucho, haras muchos amiguitos ya lo veras.

-peleando tan temprano – Maria entraba en la cocina seguida de Pony, beso la mejilla de ambos niños y despues de la rubia – buenos dias revoltosos

-buen dia Maria , buen dia Tia Pony.

-Buenos dias veo que haz preparado el desayuno.

-algo ligero solo pancakes y cafe.

-yo solo desayuno avena, pero yo me la preparo.

-claro que no Tia yo lo hare ahora mismo, -Candy se habia adelantado, no queria ser una carga para su tia y lo minimo que podia hacer era atenderla, la charla seguia en la mesa con todos hablando y hasla ta la pequeña Lou contribuia con sus balbuceos, el timbre de la puerta interru,bio el conciero familiar.

-yo abrire – Maria fue hasta la puerta a atender al regresar venia con un sobre en las manos que extendio a Candy cuando la tuvo frente a ella. – para ti

-para mi? – Candy tomo el sobre inmediatamente y lo abrio para mirar su contenido, saco un papel que leyo al momento, dejandola sin expresion en el rostro.

-vendieron la casa, quieren que vaya a firmar las escituras lo mas pronto posible.

-no pueden mandarte los papeles para que los firmes y regresarlos por paqueteria?

-al parecer la persona que compro la casa quiere moverse inmediatamente, asi que solo me stan esperando a mi para que firme, saldre hoy mismo para terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas

-es lo mejor hija, no retengas mas ese asunto, entre mas rapido lo finiquites, mas rapido olvidaras - Candy comprndio que Maria le habia contado a la tia Pony, dirigio una mirada penetrante a Maria, que la miro sin problema alguno.

-en esta casa no existen los secretos, lo siento... – Candy le sonrio en señal que su mirada era de asombro no de molestia – ire contigo Candy.

-lo mejor sera que te quedes aqui, no quiero que tu vayas a ese lugar.

-insisto en acompañarte.

-dije que no...- la seriedad en la voz de Candy, hizo que Maria y Pony intercambiaran miradas – me sentire mas tranquila si te quedas con los niños, quiero que los cuides y los protejas...por favor – su voz habia cambiado de imperativa a suplicante.

-esta bien, pero tendras mucho cuidado y te volveras a penas firmes esos papeles, esta bien?

-si Maria, soy la mas interesada en terminar con esto.

Despues del desayuno la rubia subio a alistar una pequeña maleta con un par de cambios, paso a la habitacion de los niños para tomar la foto de Andrew y mirarla una vez mas.

-Andy cuidalos mucho, no permitas que nada malo les suceda, no los dejes solos... – beso el retrato mientras una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos para resbalar por su mejilla.

Limpio su rostro y bajo para despedirse de la familia.

-tia regreso apenas firme ese papel, cuide a mis niños.

-ve con cuidado hija, estaremos esperandote.

-Maria te pido que los cuides...

-mejor piensa que volveras tan pronto como puedas, no pases ni una sola noche en ese lugar entendido?

-si.- Candy abrazo a su prma y se dirigio a su pequeño para brazarlo, pero ete la rechazo.

-no quiero que vayas...

-yo tampoco quiero ir, pero tengo que hacerlo...volvere pronto, ven dame un abrazo.

-no, no regresaras...te iras como papa...

-no Dan, ven dame un beso...- Candy en cuclillas frente al pequeño trataba de obtener un contacto con el, pero el pequeño enfurecido se negaba, cuando de prnto estallo a llorar y corrio hasta Candy para abrasarla. - no quiero que vayas...

-no llores Dan, volvere pronto portate bien, si? – prendido a su cuello el pequeño no queria dejarla ir, Candy se desprendi de sus brazos para poderse poner de pie mientras Maria sostenia al pequeño, Candy se acerco a la pequeña Lou para tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, regresandola a los brazos de su tia.

Lo mejor sera que me vaya o nunca lo hare. – la rubia dio vuleta y con lagrimas en los ojos se ancamino a la puerta quedandose en una pieza cuando escucho la vocecita de Daniel detras suyo.

-adios mami, te quiero.

-volvere pronto mi amor.

El camino se le hizo rapido, no como la ida que creyo que nunca llegaria, no quizo llegar a Crestview de noche por lo que se quedo en un hotel dos pueblos ante de llegar, a la mañana siguiente prosiguio su camino, al entrar a las calles centricas de Crestview todos los centimientos la agolparon, miedo, odio, frustracion e impotencia, manejo hasta la cafeteria de Patty, que ya estaba abierta y sirviendo como cada mañana, salio de su auto y entro sin mas preambulos hasta la cafeteria.

-buen dia señorita...

-Candy!- el grito de Patty se escucho en toda la cafetreria, haciendo voltear a los pocos clientes que tenia, los clasicos tempraneros con solo una tasa de cafe frente a ellos.

-Patty como estas?

-pues muy extrañada de verte, pense que no volverias nunca...no es que no me de gusto, pero pense ...que...

-pensaste bien Patty, pero recibi una carta de la inmobiliaria encargada de vender ni casa diciendo que habian vendido la casa y necesitaba venir a firmar unos papeles.

-...- el rostro de Patty se quedo impabido ante la declaratoria de la rubia.

-que sucede Patty.

-pues tu casa aun no la han vendido, de hecho todavia no sale a la venta, te fuiste hace una semana, aun siguen retocandola y primero tienen que secar la cienega, fueron ordenes de Charlie...

-pero yo recibi ...es una trampa.

-una trampa?

-alguien me quizo traer hasta aqui y creo saber quien?

-no estaras pensando que...

-Terry me hizo una visita , la prime noche en Chicago.

-Candy, eso no puede ser, ellos estan...

-no Patty ellos no estan muertos...ya encontraron los cuerpos?

-bueno no, despues del incendio, la policia dijo que no habia habido victimas, eso tu lo supiste antes de irte.

-y creimos que se habian quedado atapados en la galeria de sacrificios, pero esa era una camara protegida de la casa, entiendes Patty, ellos no sufrieron el incendio, la mansion sufrio daños, pero ni siquiera cerca a lo que el incendio fue, ellos estaban protegidos en los pasadisos de la casa, el incendio lo inicie ahi, pero cuando Sali por la pared falsa del estudio la pared se volvio a cerra, sofocando el incendio de la galeria, ahora lo entindo, que se ha dicho de ellos?

-nada, se supone que los Andley viajarian de regreso a Londres asi que nadie los hecha de menos y terry no ha vuelto de su viaje para todo el pueblo.

-tengo que ir hasta la mansion Granchester y cerciorarme que ahi siguen los cuerpos putrefactos de esos bastardos.

-estas loca Candy, eso es muy peligroso...

-no me importa...ese infeliz no me dejara tranquila nunca y tengo que enfrentarme a el.

-te acompañare, le diremos a la abuela que vamos a la inmobiliaria a ver como va lo de tu casa.

-esta bien, pero estas segura que quieres involucrarte en esto?

-eres mi amiga Candy y me siento responsable por haberte presentado a los Andley.

-no Patty no te sientas asi, tu no tines nada que ver en esto, ellos me eligieron desde antes de que yo viniera aqui.

-en el camino me cuentas, sera mejor que sea lo que sea que hagamos sea de dia.

-no planeo pasar la noche aqui.

-una vez que Patty aviso a su abuela, las dos chicas salieron con rumbo a la colina, el auto lo dejaron unas cuadras antes de llegar a la subida principal, con cautela y tratando de no ser vistas ambas chicas subieron hasta la cima, frente al gran porton aun habia cintas amarillas que la policia habia colocado, Candy rodeo un poco de lado derecho y encontro una ventana rota por la que entro seguida de Patty.

La rubia recordaba perfectamente el camino al estudio por lo que sin mas preambulos camino cuidadosa pero de prisa hasta ahi, todo estaba aumado y con un fuerte olor a quemado, las cortinas eran cenizas ahora, la silla dorada en la que se habia sentado aquella vez completamente decintegrada, algunos libros reposaban en el suelo con paginas enteras totalmente destruidas, busco la falsa pared que la llevaria al galeron de rituales sin exito, no pudo encontrar nada en absoluto, con desesperacion rodeo casi toda la habitacion.

-estoy segura que era aqui, Daniel y yo salimos justo por aqui...- empujaba la pared tratando de abrirla sin exito.

-tal vez solo se abre por dentro...

-es probable, pero en todo caso debe haber otra entrada.

-buscar una entrada en toda la mansion es algo mas que dificil, ademas no sabemos si aun hay gente de la servidumbre, despues de todo no encontraron ningun cadaver asi que...alguien tal vez siga cuidando el lugar.

-no lo creo, ahora que recuerdo la vez que vine con el no habia nadie mas en la mansion que nosotros, no hubo servidumbre recibiendolo o invitandonos algo de tomar, estaba el solo aqui.

-aun asi, donde buscamos, hay demasiados cuertos y ...

-eso es...iremos por el pasadiso por donde entramos Malhia y yo, necesitaremos algunas lamparas, pero el pasadiso esta abierto.

-vamos al auto por la lampara

las dos salieron por la misma ventana por la que habian entrado, bajaron casi trotando la colina, se hcicieron de las lamparas en el auto de Patty y rodeando la colina tras la vegetacion encontraron la entrada a un psadiso, el mismo que habian utilizado aquella noche Candy y Malhia.

-es este estoy segura, en la entrada habia unas cajas viejas, y despues dimos vuelta aqui hasta encontrar las escaleras, ahi estan.

Subieron las escaleras que las llevaron a la galeria de las ceremonias, el cuerpo de Candy sufrio un espasmo al revivir la ultima escena que habia vivido ahi, con sus lamparas iluminaron el centro del lugar, a pesar de que no habia ventanas el lugar parecia iluminado tenuemente, lo que Candy se temia se hizo realidad, el lugar estaba vacio, no habia cadaveres si señas de que se hubiera llevado a cabo una ceremonia, las velas y la jaula donde habian encerrado a los niños habian desaparecido, la pesadilla retomaba forma y fuerza, Candy callo sonbre sus rodillas llorando desesperanzada.

-vamos Candy no te pongas asi, tal vez la policia removio todo.

-no Patty, mira las cortinas no estan quemadas, la que yo incendie, solo se consumio a la mitad en cuanto Sali de la galeria, el fuego se extinguio, yo no los deje muertos, solo a la mitad del rito, estaban momificados por que Baka estaba restaurando sus cuerpos, lo que no se es que fue lo que ofrendaron para que su rito se llevara a cabo.

-como sabes eso?

-lo se Patty, solo lo se, es como si pasara una pelicula delante de mi y viera excatamente lo que sucedio, no los destruimos solo los audamos a terminar su ceremonia.

-vamos a buscar algo aqui que nos diga donde pueden estar y tal vez algo nos de una clave de como combatirlos.

-no lo se Patty, no creo que haya nada que los destruya...

-nada es para siempre...ni ellos- Patty ayudo a la rubia a ponerse de pie - anda encontremos algo que nos ayude a entender el enigma...

caminaron por la galeria sin exito, parecia que solo era un lugar vacio, Candy recorrio el frente del lugar lo que parecia era un altar en algun momento, detras de las cortinas sintio madera, removio las cortinas y encontro una puerta de madera apolillada y con fuertes fierros adornando su plenitud, al parecer la cerradura no servia por lo que un gran candado cerraba alrededor de una cadena.

-Patty ven aqui, creo que encontre algo...

Patty corrio hasta ella encontrandose con el grueso canadado que las detenia. Busco a su alrededor algo que las ayudara a forzar el candado a pesar de que se veia muy fuerte. Patty regreso con una barra de metal que encontro en el pasadiso.

-creo que esto nos ayudara – Patty apalanco la barra de metal, sin mover ni un centimo el fierro del candado.

-dejame probara mi – Candy puso la barra del otro lado del candado y lo forzo con todas sus fuerzas, el candado cedio como si lo hubiera abierto con una llave.

-creo que alguien quiere que descubras lo que hay detras de esat puerta...

Candy sonrio levemente empujando la puerta, el olor a humedad y el frio que salio de ahi le hizo recordar el sotano de la que habia sido su casa.

Entraron alumbrandose con las lamparas, era una habitacion de regular tamaño, con algunos muebles que a simple vista parecian de principios de 1800, un librero empotrado en la pared contenia algunos libros cubiertos en su totalidad por el polvo, en una esquina un escritorio fino descansaba bajo otra capa de polvo y telarañas, junto a el una mesita con una lampara de combustible y una cerillas al lado, Candy se acerco para examinar la lampara que parecia llena con combustible.

-no creo que ese vegestorio sirva – Patty miraba a la rubia tomar en sus manos las cerillas e intentar encender la lampara, con sorpresa atestiguo como esta prendio sin problema alguna.

-sirvio...- Candy le sonrio a su amiga algo sorprendida – creo que aqui encontraremos algo que nos sirva...

Patty comenzo por ver y ojear los libros del armario, solo eran libros de barcos, entre algunas ojas encontro notas escritas a mano, las leyo minusiosamente, al parecer solo eran notas de lo que se necesitaba en la plantacion, reconocio la firma en otro papel con el nombre de Terruce G.

Por su parte Candy fue hasta el escritorio, se sento en la silla de piel, que a pesar de parecer tan vieja, lucia nueva, leyo los papeles que estaban sobre el, nada importante, solo listas de necesidades para la plantacion igual que las que habia encontrado Patty, miro los cajones de lado del escritorio, abrio el primero encontrando ojos ya amirillas por el paso del tiempo, ademas de ser de unmaterial mucho mas resistente y diferente al que ellos conocian en la actualidad, el segundo cajon, guardaba unas cajas de madera, las abrio curiosa y encontro habanos y tras la caja algo de tinta y plumas recargables, abrio finalmente el tercer cajon, no habia nada interesante unos papales doblados y algo muy parecido a un mapa.. los saco para mirarlos mas de cerca, pero noto que la punta del mapa estaba atorada al fondo del cajon, lo jalo con mas fuerza y logro safarlo rasgando la punta del papel, se cerco mas al fondo del cajon para encontrar una tabla que atorada con el papel del mapa, la golpeo un poco y logro moverla, descubiriendo una falso cajon detras de la tabla,

Despejo el area para encontrara la encuadernacion de lo que parecian ser el diario de alguien, tenia pastas de piel y encuadernado con lazos de cuero, abrio la tapa para descubrir los manuscritos de alguien, volteo un par de ojas y leyo.

"_21 Mayo 1801._

_Por fin mi padre entendio que ya no lo necesito y yo puedo llevar la plantacion por mi mismo, se fue a Londres a su casa de veraneo, espero qu eno regrese en un buen tiempo, asi podre demostrarle que yo puedo solo, ademas William es buen amigo, el me ha ayudado tanto a entender el negocio, al igual que el pienso que los hombres que han traido de Africa no necesitan ser maltratados, por el contrario son gente fuerte y trabajadora que sacaran adelante la plantacion._

_Tambien hoy vi a Melanie, por fin su padre accedio a que la vea, como amiga, por que no entienden que nos amamos y no importa lo que digan nos casaremos de igual forma._

_"_

-TGG, Teruce G. Granchester este es el diario de Terry, del Terry humano! – murmuro la rubia, ojeo unas ojas mas y continuo leyendo.

"_1 Abril 1801._

_Mi padre estara orgulloso por el trato que hicimos hoy, conseguimos mas hombres para la plantacion, hoy vino un capitan...Simons es su nombre y nos trajo una flotilla de hombres y mujeres que ayudaran en la plantacion los conseguimos por un precio muy bajo, creo que el hombre estaba muy feliz, por que ese trato fue beneficioso solo para nosotros, ademas de que William es genial en los negocios, es mas que mi maestro, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su familia, sus sobrinos son insoportables y la vieja Tia es aterradora...por suerte yo solo trato con William._

_Estoy tan feliz por que ademas de los buenos negocios, hoy por fin logre que el padre de Melanie me diera en promesa la mano de amada, tendremos que esperar pero no me importa, esperare lo que sea necesario, mas que ahora se cuanto me ama ella, creo que estubo mal lo que sucedio entre nosotros pero...no me arrepiento, la amo y ella tambien esta loca por mi._

_"_

"_25 Abril 1801._

_Las cosas se estan poniendo demasiado intensas, ayer Melanie se escabullo de su casa y pasamos todo el dia en mi habitacion, vimos el atardecer desde mi ventana, fue tan magico, creo que los lazos que nos unen van mas halla de esta vida._

_No me gusta que William este tan metido en esas cosas de las costumbres de los esclavos, los negocios estan muy bien, pero esa obsecion de los Andley por ser los mejores y el prestigio de la familia, a mi lo unico que me llena es estar con mi Mely._

_TGG"_

"_3 de Octubre 1801._

_He presenciado la escena mas espelusnante de mi vida, William me llevo a un rito de esos que hacen los esclavos, creo que William se esta metiendo mucho en estas cosas, no se como hacerme a un lado...no me gusta lo que Eugene esta haciendo, esta noche no podre dormir, es mas no se si alguna vez lograre consiliar el sueño otra vez...tengo que habblar con mi padre de estas practicas de los Andley._

_"_

"_13 de Octubre 1801._

_Dios mio esto de los ritos se ha convertido en una practica constante para los Andley, Eugene dejo de trabajar en los campos y ahora esta metido en la casa Andley, no se como controlar la situacion, ademas los problemas no vienen solos el padre de Melanie se entero que ella esta embarazada, tengo miedo por ella, el es un hombre estricto y violento...tengo tanto miedo por nosotros, no se a quien acudir, mi unico amigo esta embebido con la magia de Eugene..._

_"_

" _15 de Noviembre de 1801._

_No he visto a Mely en tres semanas, su padre me hecho de casa, temo por ella y nuestro hijo, recibi un telegrama de Londres mi padre esta muriendo y yo no puedo ir sin haber arreglado el problema con Mely._

_William ha cambiado mucho el y su familia se han retraido mucho del mundo, me temo que ...las practicas que ha tenido con los esclavos lo han afectado. Estoy desesperado..._

_"_

"_24 de Noviembre de 1801_

_estoy deshecho...la muerte seria poco para aliviar mi dolor, Mely mi Mely se ha ido de este mundo, su padre la castigo tan severamente que encontro la muerte llevandose a mi hijo en sus entrañas...mi pecosa me ha dejado...no quiero seguir sin ella...sinembrago Eugene me ha dado una solucion dice que me dara el poder de alcanzarla y traerla de vuelta, no se si eso es posible, pero intentare lo que sea necesario para traerla a mi lado, dare mi alma a cambio, pero traere a mi Mely a mi lado... esta noche tendremos una secion o una ceremonia no recuerdo lo que Eugene dijo, pero esta noche mi vida cambiara para siempre...pero ire tras de ti Mely pagare con lo que tenga para que estes a mi lado por siempre._

_"_

Esa era la ultima escritura, Candy habia quedado estupefacta por lo que habia leido, era el testimonio del inicio de los Andley y de el mismo terruce a la magia negra, pero parecian haber sido gente tan noble que era increible ver como la codicia y tal vez el amor en el caso de Terry los habia converrtido en lo que ahora eran.

Un golpe en el suelo hizo brincar a la rubia cerrando el cuaderno y dirigiendo su mirada al frente.

-lo siento Candy – Patty habia tirado unos cuadros que habian estado recargados a un lado del librero – Candy mira esto.

La rubia se puso de pie para mirar los cuadros que habia encontrado Patty, un joven buenmozo con el brillo de la vida en sus ojos azules la miraba sonriente al pie del mismo tenia el escrito Terruce Greum Granchester. Se veia distinto al Terry que ellos conocian su rostro era bondadoso y lleno de brillo.

Detras de ese cuadro habia otro con el mismo joven montando un caballo blanco y el mismo nombre al pie del cuadro.

Un cuadro mas atras les quito el aliento a las dos jovenes, la rubia habia tenido que sostenerce del librero al sentir que perdia el sentido, frente a ella habia un cuadro de ella misma en un traje muy antiguo, sus sonrisa era la misma y sus ojos verdes brillaban enamorados, su cabello rubio y lleno de rizos lucia exactamente igual aunque con un peinado diferente.

-Candy esa eres tu ...

-no puedo ser yo.. – Candy miro el pie del cuadro para encontrar el nombre de la chica "Melanie Rosenburg"

el mareo que le dio a Candy la hizo tambalearse y caer al suelo, ahora le caia toda la informacion de golpe, esa era la mujer por la que Terry habia enloquecido de amor y se habia entregado a la magia africana, por eso habia ido tras ella...y ahora que ponia atencion a sus sueños de meses anteriores comprendia que no solo eran sueños, era mas bien el recuerdo de lo que habia vivido con Terruce, por eso el le dijo esa tarde que pasaron juntos que habian visto ese atardecer muchas veces...ella era Melanie y Terry habia ido por ella...

-Candy estas bien? – Patty habia corrdio hasta su amiga para auxiliarla, pero esta estaba en trance sin moverse y con la mirada fija en un punto – Candy me estas asustando.

-...- Candy no escuchaba a Patty, solo veia pasar cada escena de su vida al lado de Terry, por eso se sentia yan atraida con el, la pasion que habia experimentado a su lado no era cuestion de quimica, era cuestion de un enlace hecho muchos años atras.

-vamos Candy tenemos que salir de aqui.- Patty la puso de pie como pudo y la hizo caminar lentamente hacia afuera de la habitacion, la saco de ahi y la recargo en la pared afuera en la galeria de ceremonias, Patty regreso por la lampara que habia quedado sobre el escritorio para alumbrar su camino de regreso, pero no pudo salir de la habitacion pues al dar la vuelta la puerta se cerro dejandola encerrada ahi, con terror grito y llamo a Candy, pero nadie atendio a sus gritos, hasta un rato despues que la puerta se abrio igual que se habia cerrado, Patty salio de ahi gritando el nombre de Candy, pero no encontro a nadie, salio de la mansion y dio aviso a Charlie, que mando un grupo de hombres hasta la mansion sin encontrar nada ni a nadie, por el contrario tuvo una larga charla con Patty advirtiendole que no diria nada por esa vez, pero no queria enterarse que habia traspasado propiedad privada.

Patty paso años antes que pudiera conciliar el sueño sin entender que habia pasado con su amiga, que simplemente habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, la prima de la rubia habia viajado hasta Crestview desde Chicago buscandola una semana despues de su desaparicion, y Patty solo le dijo que habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro, Maria habia vuelto a Chicago sin mantener ningun contacto con nadie en ese lugar, simplemente desapareciendo.

Los años se habian llevado los recuerdos de esos tragicos tiempos y a varios de su habitantes, la pasteleria habia cerrado sus puertas, solo la cafeteria permanecia abierta atendida por una anciana mujer que habia sido su unica dueña.

-aun no entiendo por que el capricho de venir a este lugar, es un pueblo gris y aburrido, estas loca Lou.

-mira Dan para mi es muy importante venir a conocer este lugar, es el ultimo lugar donde mama estuvo, tu quiza ya la olvidaste pero yo no.

-no la he olvidado y viniendo aqui no mostrare lo contrario, nuestras familias estan en la playa disfrutando de las vacaciones y nosotros aqui, queriendo desenterrar el pasado, Maria nos dijo que dejaramos el pasado atras y que llevaramos a mama en nuestro pensamiento y nuestro corazon, viniendo aqui, no hara nada diferente, ademas esta cafeteria se esta cayendo a pedasos y nadie nos atiende.

La dueña se acerco a la pareja que los habia visto entrar y discutir, sentia su corazon latir acelerado, pero jamas hubiera adivinado esos rostros, habian pasado 35 años desde que los habia visto por ultima vez.

-que les puedo servir?

-solo traiganos cafe, por favor.

-en seguida, - Patty daba la vuelta siendo detenida por la voz de la mujer.

-disculpe ...usted tiene muchos años viviendo aqui?

-toda mi vida – su sonrisa no habia perdido su amabilidad.

-de casualidad recuerda haber conocido una mujer llamada Candice

Patty perdio la sonrisa mientras se acercaba mas a la mesa y contestaba en voz baja y con la seriedad en su rostro.

-quienes son ustedes?

-bueno nosotros...- la mano de Daniel tomo el braso de su hermana para detener su confesion.

-no importa quienes somos, solo queremos saber si usted conocio a Candice.

-si!, si la conoci, era mi amiga

-entonces usted sabe lo que paso con ella?

-mmmmm. Quisiera ayudarles, pero no lo se.

-vera nosotros somos...

-no

-somos los hijos de ella y queremos saber que paso con nuestra madre.

-Daniel? Lou Ann?

-si

-Dios mio esto es una sorpresa increible, estan guapisimos los dos – los miro con orgullo y trsiteza a la vez – me gustaria poder contarles una historia, pero su madre desaparecio frente a mis ojos y no se a ciencia cierta que sucedio con ella, pero si me permiten darles un consejo, no traten de desenterrar el pasado sigan con sus vidas y sean felices a ella le hubiera gustado eso, mi amiga hizo lo necesario para protegerlos y asegurarles una vida feliz y es lo que deben recordar, les traigo su cafe.

-lo vez Lou te lo dije, solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, lo mejor es ir a encontrarnos con nuestras familias y seguir adelante.

-esta bien Dan, vamonos.

Ambos salieron de la cafeteria para ir a su auto, frente a ellos venia caminando una pareja aun mas joven que ellos caminaban en sentido contrario, se veian felices y enamorados, de la mano sin dejarse inmutar por nada, el era alto y de cabello castaño y ella rubia de cabellos cortos, con una sonrisa envidiable.

-...- Daniel con la boca abierta la miro estupefacta la reconocio al instante, lucia hermosa y aun mas joven que como la recordaba, el cuerpo le temblo al ver que ella lo miraba y le sonreia feliz, se detuvo frente a ellos.

-que lindo bolso – se refirio a Lou, que la miro extrañada

-gracias.

-ustedes no son de por aqui verdad.

-no, solo estamos de paso – Daniel dio un paso al frente dejando a Lou detras de forma protectora.

-pues sera mejor que tomen carretera antes de que obscurezca, no hay nada interesante por aqui para visitar, tal vez mas al sur encuentren lindas playas, no deben perder su tiempo en estas tierras abandonadas, cuidense mucho chicos, - la rubia les dedico una sonrisa mas y siguio caminando de mano de su pareja, a lo lejos se escucho la voz de un rubio que les gritaba, "Terry, Mely dense prisa"

Daniel abrio la puerta del auto para su hermana – que rara mujer, aunque me parecio o se parecia las fotos de ...

-no digas tonterias Lou y sube, ya escuchaste no hay nada que hacer aqui para nosotros.- la rubia obedecio a su hermano y entro al auto, Daniel cerro la puerta y de pie ahi miro nuevamente a la rubia que volteo su mirada a el y le regalo una sonrisa mas.

-adios mama...- Daniel rodeo el auto y subio para adueñarse del volante y sin voltear guio su auto fuera de ese lugar al que no queria volver nunca mas.

* * *

Melany volteo a mirar al rubio una ultima vez, sabia que una vez que lo viera entrar al auto no lo veria nunca mas, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla que limpio sutilmente, mientras volvia a su mente la tarde en la que escuchaba los gritos de Patty detras de la puerta en la mansion Granchester, aun mareada sentia la dura pared en su espalda, alzo la mirada para encontrar el galeron vacio...aparentemente, pues una figura avanzaba de frente a ella, se apreto contra la pared, queria salir corriendo, pero no podia ni respirar, la figura de un hombre envuelto en una capa fue tomando forma delante de ella, quizo gritar, pero ni un susurro salio de su garganta, frente a ella Terruce Granchester avanzaba peligrosamente.

-no...por favor...no

-ven aqui Mely, ven a mi, he estado esperandote por un muy largo tiempo.

-yo soy Candy...

-Candy...Mely... eres la misma, el amor de mi vida la mujer por la que he luchado todo este tiempo, pero al fin estamos juntos.

-pero tu deberias estar muerto.

-princesa estoy mucho mas halla de la muerte, todo lo que viste y viviste fue un truco para que este momento llegara.

-pero yo vi a esos niños en esta misma habitacion y los Andley y tu estaban en el suelo momificados.

-los niños solo fueron el cebo para traerte hasta aqui, solo para hacerte entrar en el circulo, al querer deshacerte de nosotros entraste en el circulo y fue ahi que la ceremonia concluyo, tomamos tu alma en ese momento y ya eres parte de nosotros.

-no...- las lagrimas de la rubia caian con desespero.

-no te pongas asi, fue dificil recuperarte, pero ya estamos juntos y es lo que cuenta.

Candy alzo la mirada y se reflejo en los azules ojos del joven su cuerpo se lleno de un calor que queria explotar en los brazos del castaño, frente a sus ojos volvieron los recuerdos de una vida vivida a su lado, un amor truncado y una pasion aun vibrante.

-vamos amor...una eternidad nos espera, iremos a casa en Londres con nuestros amigos los Andley, algun dia volveremos, por ahora sera mejor viajar... – Candy tomo la mano ofrecida por el castaño y se arrojo a sus brazos sintiendo un placentero sentimiento, volvia a la seguridad de antaño, el olvido e su vida presente la alcanzo y se entrego al amor pasionado que la reclamaba...- las tinieblas son solo el pretexto que nos mandendra juntos...por siempre, haremos los años añejos, pero juntos...- los labios de terry tomaron los de Candy mientras caminaban con rumbo a la salida de la mansion y a la entrada de su nueva dimension...

* * *

Chicas hermosas, espero haber cerrado circulos y no haber creado mas confucion.

M I L GRACIAS ¡!


End file.
